<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours, Mine, &amp; Ours by alexjanna91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024633">Yours, Mine, &amp; Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjanna91/pseuds/alexjanna91'>alexjanna91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, House Elves, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Parseltongue, Single Parent Draco Malfoy, Single Parent Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjanna91/pseuds/alexjanna91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his wife abruptly leaves him and abandons their children, Harry doesn't think he or his kids will ever be able to heal. But a surprise meeting with an old nemesis, various childish schemes, and a little bit of upheaval make Harry realize that just maybe everything isn't as irreparable or damaged as he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the classic movies <i>Houseboat</i> (1958) and <i>Yours, Mine, and Ours</i> (1968).</p><p>I began writing this in 2010, and in the last couple of years I've read back over it and decided to make a couple changes. So, here is the revised and improved version of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t all that hard to find once Harry had narrowed down the islands. There were only so many Caribbean islands he could comb through before finally stumbling upon his wife. </p><p>St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands was beautiful. Snow white sand, crystal clear waters, burning hot sun, and trees so green they’re Technicolor. It was an amazing vacation spot, serene, relaxing, and peaceful. It was embarrassing how long it took Harry to figure it out. After all, Ginny had been begging to get away, just the two of them for the last year. St. Thomas brochures had even been littering their coffee table for months. </p><p>Of course, St. Thomas would have been obvious if Harry had spent more than five days straight at home in the last six months. </p><p>Looking out across the beach, Ginny was easy to spot. Her fiery red hair was a blinding beacon against the white sand. Harry slowly trudged through the sand toward her, his Auror robes and long sleeves were hot under the sun, his hair was already sticking to his head in sweat. </p><p>Ginny didn’t acknowledge him until he was five feet behind her curled up figure. She was still dressed for England as well even though she’d been missing for three weeks. Her long sleeves, jeans, and trainers were out of place on the beach. They would have been getting looks if the beach wasn’t practically deserted. </p><p>“I can’t go back.” </p><p>Harry’s heart gave a lurch. He’d never heard her voice sound that desolate. </p><p>He stepped around and took a seat next to her. Looking over at her he saw her hunched over with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped so tightly around them her knuckles were white. </p><p>“I don’t understand, Ginny,” he said, because he truly didn’t. Leaving him he could understand. He hadn’t been much of a husband for years now, but leaving their kids…</p><p>Her breath hitched. “I love them, Harry. You know I do.”</p><p>Harry listened and watched as her threadbare composure started to unravel. “I know, Ginny,” he told her though it didn’t ease her burden. “But why did you leave them? Why abandon our children? You could have just filed for a severing.”</p><p>A sobbing, painful chuckle escaped her throat. “It’s not just our marriage, Harry. It’s everything.”</p><p>“Everything?” Harry breathed trying to stay calm. “What ‘everything’? Make me understand, Ginny, because I have been going crazy trying to figure out what could possibly be so bad that you would just up and leave our kids like that.”</p><p>“Crazy!” She laughed, a truly wretched sound, before she took three deep breaths to gather herself. “Harry, I haven’t been right for a long time.”</p><p>That stopped him cold, his mind grinding to a halt. “What do you mean, Gin?”</p><p>She breathed again and this time Harry knew that it was more to keep herself from falling apart than to find her words. “It’s been a couple of years. I-I’m not sure how long, but I’ve been… overwhelmed.”</p><p>“Overwhelmed?”</p><p>“Our friends, my family, our children,” she explained sounding strangled. “I can barely keep myself functioning. I haven’t been able to take care of the kids properly in I don’t know how long. I haven’t been much of a mother to them. I can’t be much of one. Not now.” </p><p>There was a heavy silence between them, made heavier by the Caribbean sun beating down on them.  Harry’s heart was squeezing painfully, his wife was dangerously depressed and a large part of him wanted badly to fix everything right then and bring his wife home, the mother of his children. He wanted to wave his wand and vanish all the burnt edges and dusty corners until everything was right again. </p><p>But deep down he knew that there was no fixing this.</p><p>“I am falling apart,” Ginny murmured into the breeze coming off the ocean. “I am falling apart and I didn’t want to fall apart when the kids were depending on me.” </p><p>That was it, wasn’t it, Harry thought. He couldn’t help Ginny. He didn’t even know how to help Ginny. She had been holding on by her fingernails and finally she’d just let go. He hadn’t seen this. He hadn’t noticed how bad she was, how exhausted physically and mentally she’d become. He hadn’t noticed much in the last year except his job and occasionally his kids. </p><p>He had failed Ginny and he had failed their kids, but he had long since learned not to repeat his mistakes. Harry wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice not this time. </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ginny’s soft fragile voice.</p><p>“I can’t go back, Harry. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sighing heavily Harry nodded. “I know.” </p><p>Truthfully, he’d known the moment he’d spotted her on the beach. Standing up he brushed sand off his butt, and looked down at her. She hadn’t moved an inch since he’d sat down. She didn’t move now, either. </p><p>“I’m going to file for a severing,” he told her. It was the best for both of them. It would set her free and give him closure.</p><p>A single tear rolled down Ginny’s sun kissed cheek as she gave a jerky nod. </p><p>“Harry?” she called before he started to walk away. “Tell them I love them?”</p><p>He sighed. “They know, Ginny. But I’ll tell them.” </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Harry apparated away without another word. Ginny sat on the beach staring out at the ocean with tears rolling down her cheeks until the sun disappeared from the sky.</p><p>*<br/>
TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surveying the Damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is stumbling over the wreckage Ginny left in her wake and all he can do is try to pick up the pieces. He gets some help from a surprisingly familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked out of the Burrow’s kitchen window with a heavy heart. He watched his children sit morosely at the picnic table in the backyard while their cousins played and chased each other through the grass. The cup of tea in his hands had long since gone cold, but he couldn't bring himself to set it down.</p>
<p>"If I had known things had gotten so bad I would have- I don't know, quit or something." He sighed not willing to turn around and face Molly and Arthur.</p>
<p>Molly stepped up beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, dear," she said rubbing a nurturing, weathered hand over his back. "You couldn't have known Ginny would do something like this."</p>
<p>He scoffed and lifted an arm to rest it against the cabinet next to the window. "I didn't know cause I was never around," he reminded her harshly. "I was always on assignment, or at a Ministry function, or -fuck- just not paying attention."</p>
<p>A yelp was wrenched out of him as Molly caught his ear with her deceptively strong fingers and yanked. "There will be none of that language in my house, young man. You're not too old to be bent over my knee and don't you forget it!" She let his ear go, but her disapproving frown never left her plump, pretty face.</p>
<p>"Ow." Harry rubbed at his smarting ear, but didn't even consider trying to argue with her. Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with and if she said she would bend you over her knee she wouldn't hesitate to do it regardless of how old you are.</p>
<p>"Now, none of us could have ever thought our Ginny would do something like this." Her face was still angry, but her voice held strength that said everything was going to be okay despite the sadness leaking through. Harry just wished he could believe it.</p>
<p>"I don't know where I went wrong with that girl," she continued ignoring the protesting sound from Arthur sitting at the table behind them. "But there is no excuse for what she did. Even if she was unhappy, she could have come to me, to us if she felt she couldn't talk to you."</p>
<p>Harry stared at her for a moment, but still couldn't stop placing most of the blame on himself. He should have seen it, or been there, or something. Maybe none of this would have happened.</p>
<p>"Molly's right, Harry." Arthur finally spoke up. "Despite you being rather absent as of late, what Ginny did was inexcusable. There is nothing that could constitute abandoning her family the way she did." His words cracked with sadness and disappointment, and Harry couldn't really blame him.</p>
<p>Ginny had dropped their children off at the Burrow three weeks ago while Harry had been on assignment with the British Ambassador for Wizardry at a summit in Egypt. She promised to pick them up in a couple of days, but she never came back. Two weeks later Harry portkeyed back to the Ministry then flooed home in exhaustion hoping to finally spend some time with his family. He'd found the house empty with no sign of anyone being there for sometime.</p>
<p>It was a good thing he hadn't immediately panicked. No, he apparated into the Burrow at two in the morning shouting for Molly and Arthur in a fit of near hysteria thinking his wife and kids had been kidnapped. He was high profile in the ministry and still had enemies even though the war had ended a decade ago.</p>
<p>Molly and Arthur had sat him down in the kitchen shoved a plate of leftovers at him and forced him to drink half a pot of tea before they looked at him with somber, tired faces and began to explain.</p>
<p>Ginny hadn't been heard from for two weeks. None of the Weasleys knew where she could have gone. After questioning the children it was discovered that not only was this not a surprise, but Ginny had been increasingly distant and withdrawn while Harry was away on assignments. They had told their grandparents that Ginny was always sad, would stay in her room for hours, and often didn’t cook or clean when Harry wasn't around. She only tried to seem like her old self when Harry was home.</p>
<p>Harry had wasted no time and began searching high and low for his wife. He had sickening ideas of what he might find. He just hoped he was wrong and it was all just a misunderstanding. </p>
<p>It wasn't.</p>
<p>A week of sending out Feelers and running Trackers, Harry finally found Ginny Potter sitting on a beach in the Virgin Islands.</p>
<p>The children had been taking care of themselves off and on for months while Ginny had been nearly catatonic. James had fed his siblings with omelets and cold sandwiches when they weren’t at the Burrow. They’d lie about having their mother’s permission to floo to Molly and Arthur’s. Albus and Lily traded off chores and did their best to keep the house livable until either Harry returned or Ginny could force herself to be functional.</p>
<p>A spike of pain lanced through his heart as Harry thought about all of this for the millionth time. How could he have been so blind? Or so neglectful? He had just assumed that everything was fine while he was gone. Apparently he couldn’t see a problem until it was flashing like a Weasley Wizard Wheezes firework in front of his face.</p>
<p>"How long has this been going on?" he asked breaking the silence that had descended on the kitchen.</p>
<p>"From what the children have told us, a year, perhaps a bit more than that. It seems to have gotten worse in the last six months," Arthur replied. Molly made a distressed noise, turned back to the kettle and began fiddling with it idly.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed his face in agitation. A year he had let his children go through this. A <i>year</i>!</p>
<p>His hands dropped away and looked out of the kitchen window again just watching his children sadly. "I've already filed for a severing," he stated startlingly unemotional considering his wife's parents were in the kitchen with him. "I set up a small vault at Gringotts for her to use. I don’t want the mother of my children to starve."</p>
<p>Having said this he turned away from the window and looked at his in-laws, his adoptive parents, expecting reproof, outrage, anger. No matter how justified or amicable a marriage severing was still frowned upon. He was only met with sad resignation.</p>
<p>"We understand, Harry. It is the right thing to do," Arthur said quietly. "We just hope that you don't think you are unwelcome in our family after this. You are still our son, if you want to be."</p>
<p>The sudden catch in his throat surprised him. He nodded and tried to blink away the burning in his eyes. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Dad?" The three adults looked over to the kitchen door. James was watching them with a sad weary expression. "When can we go home?" he asked without meeting his father's eyes, choosing instead to stare at the old kitchen floor.</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetheart." Molly rushed over and gathered the sullen boy into her arms. "Wouldn't you like to stay with me and Grandpa? We could bake cookies and have hot chocolate."</p>
<p>"Molly," Harry interrupted from where he stood at the kitchen counter. "I think it would be best to take the kids home. They've been away for too long as it is."</p>
<p>"Oh, but Harry-" She was silenced by Arthur's hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Of course, Harry. If you need anything don't hesitate to floo," Arthur told him with an understanding smile on his tired face.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry stepped out of the fireplace into his kitchen at Grimmauld Place with Lily on his hip, James and Albus already waiting for him. He looked around at the kitchen and tried not to wrinkle his nose at the smell coming from the food caked dishes stacked in the sink. There was a thin layer of dust covering every surface. It was times like this when he dearly wished he still had a house-elf.</p>
<p>"Alright, guys. Why don't you go upstairs and get washed up while I..." He glanced around the kitchen again and sighed tiredly. "While I work on getting us some dinner."</p>
<p>None of the kids replied. The three Potter children just trudged quietly up the stairs without so much as glance at their father.</p>
<p>He guessed he deserved it for missing most of the last couple of years with them. Didn't make it hurt any less, though.</p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut he took three deep breaths before he rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand. There was only so much he could do without the cleaning supplies Ginny hadn’t restocked, but at least he could get the kitchen in working order before the kids came down to dinner.</p>
<p>The dust had been vanished, the kitchen table wiped down, and the dish pile in the sink soaking in a couple gallons of soapy water by the time James, Albus, and Lily peeked their heads in nearly an hour later.</p>
<p>Harry glanced over his shoulder and gave them a stiff smile. "Hey, come on in guys. I ordered Chinese from Wan Fu's so it should be popping through the floo in a bit. Why don't you pull out some plates and silverware and set the table?"</p>
<p>James moved to the cabinet holding the last clean dishes while Albus moved to get the glasses and Lily pulled the silverware drawer open all without a word. Harry wanted to bang his head against the counter. Their silence was like a knife to the chest.</p>
<p>How long had it been since he'd really had a meal with his children? Too long. He barely knew them anymore.</p>
<p>He rubbed at his chest with a soapy hand. That thought <i>hurt</i>.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later the take-away was divided four ways and Harry abandoned the un-salvageable stew pot in the sink.</p>
<p>The children ate in total silence, their heads lowered, and their eyes fixed on their plates.</p>
<p>It was almost too much for Harry to bear.</p>
<p>"When is Mum coming home?" Lily asked, her voice muffled around noddles, her pretty hazel eyes watching Harry sadly.</p>
<p>Before he could answer James turned to his sister. "Mum's not coming home, Lily," he said sneeringly. "She doesn't want us anymore."</p>
<p>The little girl looked at her brother with sad eyes, but nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>"You don't want us either," Albus murmured so quietly that Harry nearly didn't catch it.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>"You don't want us either. You're just here ’cause you don't have to work. I bet you never wanted us!" he yelled jumping up from his seat and dashing out of the kitchen with an angry red face and flashing green eyes. </p>
<p>"Albus!" Harry shouted after his youngest son, but couldn't bring himself to chase after him. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.</p>
<p>"Is that true?" Lily asked after a moment of silence, her tiny voice hesitant. "You don't really want us?"</p>
<p>Harry lifted his head and ran shaking fingers through his messy hair. "No, sweetie. I do want you. I love you and your brothers with all my heart," he said painfully truthful, but he could tell that she didn't really believe him.</p>
<p>"Whatever," James scoffed pushing away from the table. "If he really wanted us, Lily, he wouldn't be gone all the time," he told his her with the conviction of an all knowing older brother. "Come on, let's go to bed."</p>
<p>Looking up at him she nodded morosely and got up taking James' hand. "Goodnight, Dad," she called quietly before they disappeared out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Harry watched them leave with a ten ton weight on his chest. He'd let things get this way, he knew, with his all-consuming work, and his extended overseas assignments. There was no one to blame, but himself. He’d ignored Ginny and he’d ignored his kids.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, he wandlessly summoned the unopened bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey from his study and cracked the seal. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next morning Harry sat on his marital bed and stared at his open wardrobe. He wondered if he could really stand up, grab his robes, floo to the Burrow to drop his kids off, and apparate to the Ministry to start another day of work.</p>
<p>It took him a good ten minutes to decided that no, he really couldn't. He tugged on a pair of faded jeans, some beat-up trainers, a t-shirt, and a jacket. No, he really couldn't.</p>
<p>An hour later, Harry Potter flooed into the Ministry with Lily sitting reluctantly on one hip, Albus clasping sullenly to his other hand, and James glaring darkly at him from the other side of his brother. Well, they certainly weren't a happy bunch, were they?</p>
<p>They trudged onto the lifts silently. The whispers and murmurs of busybody observers followed them like shadows. Five year-old Lily hung onto her father's hand tightly while seven year-old Albus and nine year-old James followed behind.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Potter," greeted a balding, pot bellied bureaucrat from the other side of the lift. "Terribly sorry to hear about your wife, lad. Bad business that. And she was so pretty too. Guess us good old English blokes can't compete with tropical drinks, beaches, and boys, eh?" He chortled, obviously pleased with himself.</p>
<p>Harry grabbed onto James's shoulder warningly before the young boy could launch himself at the older man.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Peters. Do be so kind as to inform me when your wife finally decides to run away to the Caribbean with that French wizard she's been shagging behind your back. We can discuss it crudely and publicly in front of your children so that everyone can hear all the juicy details," he replied gritting his teeth, his magic seething inside him.</p>
<p>The lift doors opened and Harry ushered his embarrassed kids out of the small compartment leaving a sputtering Peters and several speechless Ministry officials behind them.</p>
<p>He had never wanted to curse someone so much in his life than he did seeing the flushed, humiliated faces of his children. He turned back around to do just that, but that wouldn't have helped them. In truth he didn't know what would help them.</p>
<p>Keeping a tight hold on Lily's hand and checking over his shoulder to make sure Albus and James were still behind him, Harry lead the way to the Minister's office at the end of the hall and passed by the flustered secretary without a glance. He wouldn't be there long anyway.</p>
<p>"Kingsley," he greeted curtly pushing the door open without knocking.</p>
<p>"Harry!" The dark man looked up in surprise. "To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, eyes flitting to each child's morose face then back to their father's.</p>
<p>"I thought I should hand in my resignation personally," Harry answered still standing in front of the Minister for Magic's desk.</p>
<p>Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed resigned and nodded. "And I can't try and convince you otherwise, can I?" he asked perfunctorily.</p>
<p>Harry just shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kingsley, but no. I- I need to work on some things.” He shifted on his feet. “Maybe when I get everything sorted." He shrugged and watched James kick at the blue carpeting with his sneaker out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>"That's alright, Harry." Kingsley waved him off. "Take all the time you need, but remember there's always a place for you here at the Ministry." The tall dark man stood from behind his desk and held out his hand.</p>
<p>They shook hands and Harry gave him a strained smile. "Thanks, Kingsley. I appreciate it."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it," he said and watched his best Auror and ambassador walk out of his office followed by three of the saddest looking kids he'd ever seen. Sighing, Kingsley fell back into his chair and hoped with all his heart that everything would work out for them.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry flooed the kids to Diagon Alley with a mind to buy them some ice cream and to hopefully start reconnecting with them. He stubbornly ignored the voice in his head saying this was a half-assed attempt at best and kept walking.</p>
<p>They made it to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, four sundaes and a small table on the outside patio later Harry was watching his children pick disinterestedly at their melting ice cream. He sighed.</p>
<p>"Did Mum really run away ’cause she wanted ‘tropical drinks, beaches, and boys’?" Lily inquired innocently drawing a few scandalized looks from the two old biddies at the next table.</p>
<p>Harry ignored them. "Your mum didn't leave because she wanted to, Lily." He wished fervently he didn't have to try and explain this. “She left because she’s-”</p>
<p>"Don't lie!" Albus shouted suddenly drawing the attention of nearly everyone on the patio. "Mum did run away! She ran away from us!"</p>
<p>"Albus," Harry frowned at his messy, raven haired son. "Don’t shout, at me. I didn’t lie. Your mum-"</p>
<p>"Yes, you did!" he interrupted accusingly, not caring one jot how much attention he was drawing. "You’re lying! Mum ran away ’cause she doesn’t want us and it's all your fault!"</p>
<p>"Albus!" Harry snapped, but it was too late. The angry little boy had already shoved away from the table and dashed off the patio disappearing into the crowd.</p>
<p>Harry cursed and rubbed angrily at his face with shaking hands.</p>
<p>"Great going, Dad," James sneered from across the table. His ice cream had long since melted.</p>
<p>"Not another word, James," Harry warned. "Not another word."</p>
<p>Albus weaved in and out of shoppers as he ran as far away from his father as he could. Angry tears streamed down his face, but he kept going until he bounced off of a portly wizard and tumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>"Oi! Watch where you're going, young man!" the man yelled as Albus struggled to his feet, his hands burning. They’d broken his fall and gotten skinned on the cobblestones of the Alley.</p>
<p>Albus sobbed in pain and fear. He realized that he didn't have any idea where he was and he looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. To his right he saw a bright storefront with trinkets and shiny things in the window. He darted for it and pushed the door open hurriedly shutting it behind him hard as the bell above it jingled shrilly.</p>
<p>Albus leaned against the smooth red door taking deep heaving breaths. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and his stomach was turning sickly in his belly. He'd yelled at his dad in front of tons of people and now he was lost.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked from behind him.</p>
<p>Jumping in surprise, Albus spun around. Seeing another boy standing there he rubbed furiously at his teary face with the backs of his bleeding hands. "What?" he croaked.</p>
<p>"I said, are you okay?" the little boy with silvery blond hair and gray eyes asked again in concern. He was dressed in nice clean robes and he inched closer to Albus cautiously, his brow furrowing. "Why are you crying?"</p>
<p>“’M not!" Albus exclaimed sniffling miserably. He turned his head to dry his runny nose on the shoulder of his blue striped t-shirt. “’M not crying." </p>
<p>The other boy's pert nose scrunched up in disgust and he dug in his pocket to pull out a crisp white monogrammed handkerchief. "Here," he held it out to the messy snuffly boy in front of him. "My dad always says it's bad manners to wipe your nose on your sleeve."</p>
<p>Albus stared at the handkerchief warily for a moment before he took it and blew his nose. Cleaning up his face he sniffled one last time and offered the handkerchief back to the blond boy.</p>
<p>He just scrunched his nose again and shook his head at him. "That's okay. You can keep it. I've got lots. My dad had them made for me last Christmas," he said with a small smile.</p>
<p>Albus smiled back and stuffed the snotty cloth into the pocket of his jeans. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"My name's Scorpius." The blond boy thrust out his hand toward him.</p>
<p>"I'm Albus," he replied with a smile reaching forward to shake. </p>
<p>Just as they were about to clasp hands Scorpius glanced down and gasped. "You're bleeding! Come on, we gotta get my dad to fix it."</p>
<p>"What?" Albus didn't have any more time to protest because Scorpius snagged his wrist and dragged him to the back of the store.</p>
<p>Albus glanced around and saw that the shelves were filled with all sorts of different things. Potion bottles, colorful candles, tins of candies and cookies, charmed jewelry, and other odds and ends he didn't recognize.</p>
<p>"Dad!" Scorpius yelled when they reached the counter at the back of the store tugging Albus along behind it. "Dad!"</p>
<p>"What!" a man yelled from behind a door open ajar into what appeared to be a stockroom. "Scorpius, what is it?"</p>
<p>"He skinned his hands, Dad!" Scorpius explained vaguely. "You have to fix it!"</p>
<p>"What?" the unseen man sounded confused. "Who skinned his hands, Scorpius?"</p>
<p>Scorpius gave a long suffering sigh and Albus couldn't help but giggle a little even though he was still upset and nervous. "Albus, Dad!" the boy responded as if it should have been obvious.</p>
<p>"What are you-" the voice cut off when the door swung open revealing a tall silvery blond man. He looked almost exactly like Scorpius right down to his gray eyes and pert nose. "Albus?" he repeated after a surprised pause looking from his son to the little boy standing nervously behind him.</p>
<p>"Dad, this is Albus," Scorpius introduced with a smile. "He just came into the shop and he skinned his hands."</p>
<p>Draco stared down at the little boy nearly speechless. He knew exactly who this kid was. Well, he hadn't known his name, but he sure as shit knew who he belonged to. Those bright green eyes, that messy hair, that stubborn chin. There was only one person he could have gotten all of that from.</p>
<p>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Draco looked the boy up and down. He was disheveled and still sniffley from crying. Putting away his shock at seeing Harry Potter's son in his store, he stepped forward and crouched down to eye level with the shy little boy.</p>
<p>"You're Albus, eh?" he said with a small reassuring smile.</p>
<p>The boy nodded once. "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>Draco almost chuckled. At least this kid was more polite and a hell of a lot cuter than his father. He stood up and pulled the stool out from under the cash register. "Well, Albus, since you've already met my son, I'll introduce myself, shall I?" He grinned. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my shop you've stumbled upon. Let's get you seated up here so I can take a look at your hands, alright?"</p>
<p>Albus nodded and let Draco lift him up and set him on the stool.</p>
<p>"Let's see those hands, now," he coaxed and examined them gently when the little boy presented his hands palms up. He hissed in sympathy. "These look like they hurt. How did you skin them?"</p>
<p>"I bumped into someone and fell," Albus mumbled shyly. Scorpius's dad seemed really nice, but he was also intimidating. He looked elegant and put together. He studied the blond man's fancy robes, his eyes tracing the embroidery on the cuffs.</p>
<p>"That must have been some fall. These are going to need to be cleaned before I can put the healing salve on them, alright?" Draco pulled out his wand and waited for the little boy to nod.</p>
<p>"This is going to sting a little," he cautioned then murmured a handy scrape cleaning spell his mother had used on him as a boy. Albus whimpered a little when the spell swept over his palms, but held still. "Perfect," Draco praised with a smile. It was returned timidly.</p>
<p>Turning to the potions and salves stacked behind the counter he snatched one off the shelf. Unscrewing the little tin he dipped his fingers into it and steadied one of Albus’ little hands before rubbing the opaque cream over the abraded skin.</p>
<p>"This should only take a minute to start working. You'll need to hold your hands still ’til your scrapes mend themselves then we can wipe you off and you're done," Draco explained as he covered the other hand with practiced motions.</p>
<p>"Dad's healing potions are the best," Scorpius informed Albus as he stood next to the stool watching. "He always heals me every time I get hurt."</p>
<p>"Yes, which is much too often, clumsy child of mine," Draco teased as he leaned over and pinched his son playfully in the ribs. Both boys giggled.</p>
<p>Turning back to Albus's hand's Draco looked them over before pulling a handkercheif from his own pocket and wiping the salve away. "You're all done, Albus. Check them over and tell me if I missed a spot."</p>
<p>Albus examined his hands in amazement then turned those huge green eyes on Draco. "They're great, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you!"</p>
<p>Draco waved him off with a smirk. "Don't worry about it, kid. Just one more happy customer. Scorpius, why don't you take Albus to the backroom and stuff him with those cookies your Grandmama forced on us this morning?"</p>
<p>"Sure, Dad!" the boy chirped and yanked Albus off the stool pulling him toward the back.  "My Grandmama makes the best sugar cookies!" he exclaimed. Draco chuckled quietly as he watched Scorpius drag Potter's son along behind him.</p>
<p>Albus seemed like a good kid, Draco thought. Judging by the all of ten minutes he'd spent with him. A little quiet maybe, but polite and cute as any little boy is at that age. What on earth was the kid doing running around Diagon alone?</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Draco resigned himself to waiting until Potter showed up or closing time when he could take the boy home himself.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry spent the whole afternoon on the floo with Aurors, the Burrow, and the Ministry trying to find his son. After spending hours searching up and down Diagon Alley to no avail, he'd finally decided to take James and Lily home and resume the search there.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure he's lost!" he shouted at the incompetent ass in the Department for Missing and Lost Children. "Seven hours! My son has been missing for seven hours, and if you're not even going to try looking then I will have your ass roasted over a pit of Fiendfyre, Goddamnit!”</p>
<p>"What do you mean I don't have the authority?!" Harry raged indignantly at the response he’d gotten. "I'm Harry Fucking Potter, you twat! Don't you dare think for one second I won't march through the floo right now and-"</p>
<p>Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace in surprise. "That wanker hung up on me," he muttered in bemusement. That's it, he was fire-calling Kingsley now to apologize in advance for the rain of fire he was going to-</p>
<p>"Dad, it's not good to swear," Lily piped up tentatively from behind him.</p>
<p>He sighed and ran a hand through his sooty hair. "I know, love, but I'm very pi-er-<i>upset</i> and I forgot."</p>
<p>"Whatever," scoffed James appearing behind Lily. "You probably don't even want to find Albus. One less kid to worry about."</p>
<p>"That is enough!" Harry bellowed making both his children jump. His voice echoed off the kitchen walls angrily.</p>
<p>"I’ve had enough of your attitude, James. If you think you are the only one effected by your mother leaving then you are sorely mistaken. I’m sorry I have not been here for you and your brother and sister,” <i>or your mother</i>, he added silently, “like I should have, but there is nothing I can do about that now. I am your father, like it or not, and we have to work as a family to get through this. And if I hear one more unhelpful word come out of your mouth you are grounded for a month. Do I make myself clear?" He stared into his son's angry hazel eyes partially covered by a fall of auburn hair.</p>
<p>"Do I make myself clear?" he repeated calmer, pushing his anger down.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," James grumbled through clinched teeth then turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen up the stairs to his room.</p>
<p>Sighing, Harry rubbed at his eyes tiredly and fell back on his butt on the kitchen floor. He heard a miserable sniffle from the general direction of his daughter and could have kicked himself.</p>
<p>Lifting his head he felt his heart break a little more at the sight of his daughter's auburn hair falling around her flushed tear stained face.</p>
<p>"Aw, Lily, love. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to yell," he murmured wretchedly. She just sobbed and nodded her head keeping her face turned down. "I'm sorry," he repeated standing up. He held his arms out to her. "Come on, Lily. Please, stop crying."</p>
<p>Her breath hitched and she sobbed slowly stepping into her dad's arms and clutching at him like her life depended on it. Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor. Latching onto him like a starfish, Lily locked her legs around his waist and squeezed her arms around his neck nearly choking him. Burying her face in his neck she began to bawl, all the pain and uncertainty of her mother’s disappearance finally hitting her.</p>
<p>Blowing out a breath, Harry just stood in his kitchen and held onto her tight like a lifeline. In a matter of days his world has been tossed into upheaval and he’s just as lost as his kids. "I'm sorry. Shh, it's okay. Everything will be alright," he kept saying not knowing if he was trying to convince his daughter or himself. </p>
<p>"I miss Mummy!" she sobbed into his skin and his slumped a little. "Why won't she come back? I want her to come back!"</p>
<p>"I know," he murmured, and he did. "I miss your mother too." Not in the way he should: as a husband should miss his wife. He missed her in the way a father misses the mother of his children. In the way a friend misses a friend. He couldn't help being angry with her for abandoning their children, but he knew there was nothing he could do now. </p>
<p>He knew, had known for a while, that they’d been falling out of love. Harry had failed to be her husband, but he had failed to be her friend even more. And yet, her complete abandonment of everything they’d loved was still incomprehensible. </p>
<p>"I don't know why she left, baby. If I did I would tell you, I promise."</p>
<p>Lily gave another great sob that shook her little body and made Harry scared she was going to hyperventilate. "I don't want you to go, either!" she confessed tears still soaking his neck and shoulder. "Please don't leave too."</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes and prayed for strength as he walked from the kitchen and into the family living room with Lily still wrapped around him. He sat down gingerly on one of the plushy sofa's he'd traded the original dour Black furniture for and began rubbing Lily's back soothingly.</p>
<p>"I won't leave, Lily," he promised with such conviction it surprised him. "I promise. You and your brothers are the most important things in my life. I wouldn't leave you for the world." It was the God’s honest truth.</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>The doorbell to number 12 Grimmauld Place gave a rusty chime and Harry looked up in confusion. Nobody ever came to the front door; they always flooed into the kitchen or apparated to the backdoor.</p>
<p>Standing up, Harry shifted Lily to his left hip freeing one arm. </p>
<p>He unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the door open only to blink dumbly at the sight on his front porch.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy looked Potter up and down and thought he’d matured well. Harried, stressed, and slightly tearstained with red headed starfish attached to his side didn’t detract from Potter’s new found attractiveness at all. </p>
<p>He gave his old school rival a smirk and drawled, "Good evening, Potter. I believe this belongs to you." Malfoy urged a shamefaced Albus out from behind his legs and gave him a light push forward.</p>
<p>Harry stared dumbstruck. "Albus?"</p>
<p>His son shrank away from him and peeked up at him through his messy black bangs. "Hi Dad."</p>
<p>"Don't 'hi dad' me!" Harry scolded. Suddenly the fear and worry came crashing down on him. The thought of losing Albus, any of his children, made his heart pound painfully. "Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick. I called the Aurors, and the Minister, and your Aunt Hermione!"</p>
<p>Albus looked up at him horror plain on his face. "No, not Aunt Hermione!"</p>
<p>"Yes," he said feeling no sympathy for the lecture his son was going to get from Hermione. "I was worried out of my mind. How could you just run off in the middle of Diagon Alley like that?"</p>
<p>Seeing the reddening looks on their faces, Draco decided to interrupt the father-son bonding moment before it devolved into tears on either side."Come on, Potter. Don't be so hard on the kid. He spent most of the afternoon stuffing his face with cookies in my shop with Scorpius. Nothing happened to him. He's perfectly fine. No reason to sick Granger on the poor boy."</p>
<p>Harry paused his mouth open mid scold suddenly reminded that they had an audience. His eyes shifted from his red faced son to his old school rival, bits and pieces of Malfoy’s words filtering in through the haze of shock from seeing the blond man on his front stoop. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, he stared at Malfoy incredulously. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Then Harry noticed the little blond boy standing on the other side of Malfoy staring at him with something akin to awe.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Draco placed a hand each on Albus and Scorpius's backs propelling them forward and into the front entry forcing Potter and his starfish to retreat back into the house.</p>
<p>"Let's discuss this inside, Potter. The muggles are starting to stare. Of course, you would live in a muggle neighborhood." Draco rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him as if he owned the place.</p>
<p>Harry sputtered in indignation, or sheer incomprehension, he couldn't decide. "Malfoy, what are you-?"</p>
<p>"Coming inside, Potter. Honestly you are a terribly host, you know that?" Draco interrupted again. He seemed to be good at that. "Why don't you introduce me to the pretty young lady barnacled onto your side?"</p>
<p>Lily lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and gave him a small teary smile. "Hi," she said quietly still sniffling.</p>
<p>"Well, hello there." He smiled softly. "You are a very pretty young lady. A bit flushed and snuffly, but lovely nonetheless. Here darling, blow." He produced handkerchief from out of nowhere and held it up to her nose in a practiced move. She gave a great little girl blow and he scrunched his own nose at her in amusement wiping up the rest of the snot from her upper lip before pulling the cloth away</p>
<p>"There. Much better, wouldn't you say? Now, what’s your name, starfish?" he asked with a charming smile as he slipped the snotty handkerchief back into a pocket.</p>
<p>She blushed and giggled. "I'm Lily," she declared shyly.</p>
<p>"That is a lovely name. Named after a flower; fitting for a pretty girl," Draco said smoothing a hand over her tear dampened hair and tucking it behind her ear. "My mother is named after a flower as well, you know."</p>
<p>"Really?" Lily asked, her eyes wide and riveted on him.</p>
<p>"Oh yes," he declared wisely. "Her name is Narcissa after the Narcissus flower."</p>
<p>"That's my Grandmama," piped up Scorpius from around the vicinity of Draco's hip.</p>
<p>Dropping a hand to his son's head, Draco smiled down at him. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"</p>
<p>The little boy glanced from his dad to Albus's dad and Lily. "I'm Scorpius," he said still looking up at Harry with awe as he gave Lily a smile and a wave.</p>
<p>Draco clapped his hands and smirked. "Wonderful. Now that everyone is introduced, Albus, why don't you show Scorpius your room?" He reached for Lily snagging her under the arms and before Harry could even think of protesting lifted her away.</p>
<p>"You're even prettier when you're not glued to your dad." He chuckled at her blush and set her on the floor with her brother and Scorpius. "Now you three run upstairs and play while us adults have a chat, alright. Come and get us in the kitchen if you need anything," he instructed before ushering the children toward the stairs. Grabbing Harry by the arm, Draco dragged him down the hall toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>Harry had no time to take exception to being ordered around in his own home. He could only blink bemusedly at Malfoy as he steam rolled through his home like a freight train.</p>
<p>If Draco remembered correctly, the kitchen should be down here... Ah! There it is. He pulled Potter down the steps and shoved him into a kitchen chair. Turning toward the cooking area he stared incomprehensibly at the grease splattered cabinets, the food crusted stove, and the dishes fermenting in brown soapy water in the sink. He didn’t even brother attempting to touch anything he just shouted for a Malfoy house-elf.</p>
<p>"Tibby!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Master Draco?" A short, terry clothed wide eyed house-elf looked up at Draco.</p>
<p>"Fix us some tea then return to your regular duties," he ordered then turned to find Potter had planted his forehead on the table and was rocking it back and forth miserably as his arms hung loosely at his sides.</p>
<p>"Potter?" he asked as he pulled out a chair and took a seat. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>He got a snort and a halfhearted grumbled in answer before Harry dragged his head up and threw his arms onto the table with a thump. "No, I'm not," he groaned.</p>
<p>Draco blew blond hair away from his eyes and leaned back in his chair crossing his legs. "No, I don't suppose you would be."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled mirthlessly and covered his face with his hands not bothering to remove his elbows from the table. "God. What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you mean besides returning your missing son?" Draco asked sarcastically, pouring himself a cup of tea from the service his house-elf had levitated to the table.</p>
<p>"Fuck. Thank you," Potter gasped painfully sincere. He let his hands fall away so he could look Draco in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have said that before. Thank you, for bringing him back. How did you find him?"</p>
<p>"He just popped into my shop." Draco shrugged sipping at his sugared tea. "Scorpius discovered him crying by the front door and dragged him behind the counter yelling at me to fix the poor kid's skinned hands."</p>
<p>"Skinned hands?" Harry asked with a concerned frown. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Malfoy poured another cup of tea and pushed it toward him. "He bumped into someone and fell. Nothing a little Scrape Salve couldn't cure. Then I let Scorpius fill him full of sugar and brought him home after I closed up for the day." </p>
<p>Harry nodded. He didn't have the energy to even question the fact that Malfoy had a shop. "Well, thanks," he repeated softly, pouring some milk into his tea. "I've been searching for him all afternoon. I don't know what I would have done if he'd-" his voice faltered and he just lifted the cup to his lips and sipped not daring to even finish that thought.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a time before Draco set his tea down and turned to him with a serious look on his face. "Potter, I know it's not any of my business, but I like Albus, he's a good kid."</p>
<p>Harry smiled tiredly in agreement. Albus was a good kid.</p>
<p>"Why was he running around Diagon Alley alone?" Draco finished with a concerned frown.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, his fingers twirling his teacup idly. "He got upset with me at Fortescue's," Harry admitted. "Shouted at me in front of half the Alley then bolted. You know a boy his size just disappears in a crowd of people."</p>
<p>Draco nodded understandingly. He'd had some scares with Scorpius too. It was near impossible to find a child in a crowd of oblivious shoppers. </p>
<p>"I would guess they’re not taking Ginevra's absence well," he said neutrally.</p>
<p>A mirthless, hoarse laugh was forced from Harry's lungs before he could stop it. "God. You heard about that?"</p>
<p>"It was kind of hard not to." Draco shrugged unrepentant. "It was on the front page of the <i>Prophet</i> earlier this week."</p>
<p>Potter groaned miserably and tilted his head back to stare at his kitchen ceiling blankly. "I hate the fucking <i>Prophet</i>."</p>
<p>"Yes, well," Draco agreed with a wry smirk. "Don't we all."</p>
<p>Harry laughed again tilting his head back down he ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. "Yeah, you could say they're not taking it well. They're not taking me well, either."</p>
<p>"How do you mean?" Draco asked curious.</p>
<p>Did he really want to spill his guts to a man he hadn't spoken to in ten years? An old school rival, a war enemy that up until ten minutes ago he couldn't have held a civil conversation with to save his life? Yes, apparently he did.</p>
<p>"I haven't been around all that much since the Aurors starting sending me on foreign assignments and the Minister started using me as an Ambassador," Harry began to explain. "It took me away for weeks at a time, sometimes for a month all together, and when I was actually home," he trailed off with a shrug. "I didn't realize things had gotten so bad here until I came home a week ago to find that the house was abandoned, the kids had been staying at the Weasleys', and Ginny hadn't been heard from for three weeks."</p>
<p>A bark of laughter, an ugly unhappy sound, fell from his lips. "I should be thankful she dropped the kids off with her parents before she grabbed the first international portkey available she was that far gone."</p>
<p>Draco blew out a breath and tried to process this information. He'd never liked the littlest Weasley, but he wouldn't have pegged her for the kind of woman that would just give up like that. Then again, isn't that pretty much what his own wife had done if completely voluntarily?</p>
<p>"And the kids?" he prompted.</p>
<p>Shaking himself from his dark thoughts, Harry stared blankly off toward the kitchen stove. "James is... very unhelpful. He'd been taking the most responsibility for his siblings while I was gone and Ginny was <i>indisposed</i>. I reckon he would be just as happy to go on doing that without any help from me. Albus is amazingly angry. The few times he's actually spoken it was to yell at me. He’s decided that this is all my fault. And Lily just keeps asking why Ginny left and if she will come home-" he choked off and looked back at Malfoy who was watching him with an unreadable look on his face. "I have no idea how to answer her."</p>
<p>They sat in heavy silence for a time before the sight of his boyhood rival drinking tea in his kitchen and listening to his problems finally registered and distracted him from his spiraling dark thoughts. </p>
<p>"What are you still doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked bewildered. "Why do you care?"</p>
<p>Draco studied Potter searching for anger or any sign of hostility. He found only curiosity and weariness. "I don't know honestly," he answered. "All I know is that you've got the shit end of the stick and my son has latched onto the teary eyed little boy I found in my shop like a Devil's Snare."</p>
<p>Harry’s lips quirked up in amusement. Despite the upheaval in his life he couldn’t deny that the situation was bizarrely serendipitous. "So your son, Scorpius, has adopted my Albus."</p>
<p>"It would appear so." Draco nodded his lips quirking up as well. "He plied the boy with homemade cookies and nonstop chatter.” Draco gave him a soft smile. “Albus is a sweet kid, Potter."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, since it came from a Malfoy, the compliment meant a lot to him. "Thanks. Scorpius seems like a sweet kid, too."</p>
<p>"Oh, he is," Draco agreed with pride. "He's got Mother and Father wrapped around his little fingers."</p>
<p>Harry grinned at that amusing imagery. He couldn't see Lord Lucius Malfoy wrapped around anyone's finger, but he supposed if it was possible it was going to be the old bastard's grandson that did it.</p>
<p>"Daddy?" Lily's little voice chimed from the kitchen doorway.</p>
<p>The two men turned to see the little girl standing nervously in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Yeah, love?" Harry asked getting up and walking to his daughter.</p>
<p>"I'm tired. Can you tuck me in?" she asked apprehensively like she was expecting him to refuse.</p>
<p>A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was indeed the kids' bedtime. "Of course, Lily." He smiled at her and bent to lift her into his arms.</p>
<p>Draco smiled at the sight, remembering not too long ago when his son would let him pick him up and carry him to bed. "Well, Potter, I guess that's my cue to get going. It's about Scorpius's bedtime as well." He stood up and straightened his robes.</p>
<p>"You don't have to leave, Malfoy," Harry said surprising himself as much as Draco. In all the years they’ve known each other they'd never had a kind word to say and all in one day, one disastrous ulcer inducing day, they have tea, a civil conversation, and their children bond.</p>
<p>Draco waved him off and stepped toward the little girl attached to him once again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily." He smiled at her.</p>
<p>A shy blush stained her cheeks and she ducked her face mumbling, "You too, Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>Chuckling he stroked a hand over her fiery hair. "You are a charmer, darling. Be sure to keep your dad on his toes, alright?" He grinned at her, his eyes gaining an extra mischievous sparkle when Potter glared at him.</p>
<p>The three of them strode out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs leading <i>up</i>.</p>
<p>"Scorpius!" Draco called raising his voice to carry in the monstrous wizard’s space that was the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "It's time to go, kid."</p>
<p>"Aw, but Dad!" a little voice protested from somewhere <i>above</i>.</p>
<p>"Nope! It's bedtime. Say goodnight to Albus and get your butt down here," Draco shouted back like a truly practiced parent. Harry raised an eyebrow. Who would have though that Malfoy would make such an -accomplished- father? Or would ever actually have kids?</p>
<p>There was a thundering of little feet and Albus and Scorpius stampeded down the stairs nearly tumbling over each other.</p>
<p>"Say goodnight, love. It's time to leave," Draco instructed.</p>
<p>Scorpius heaved a long suffering sigh and turned to his new friend. "Goodnight Albus. I had fun today."</p>
<p>Harry had the very surreal experience of watching his shy and often times withdrawn son blush with pleasure and grab the other little boy up in a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Me too," Albus murmured. Releasing Scorpius he clasped his hands behind his back bashfully and scuffed his shoe on the hardwood floor. "I hope we can play again sometime."</p>
<p>Draco raised an amused eyebrow at Harry who acknowledged the look with one of utter surprise. Draco carded a hand through his son's hair affectionately and began steering him toward the door.</p>
<p>"Scorpius can come play anytime, Albus. As long as your dad's okay with it. You know how to floo, don't you, Potter?" he drawled at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eye. "And I'm sure even you can figure out how to owl," he added just for old time's sake and walked to the front entry holding his son's hand.</p>
<p>Draco looked back at Potter's bright green eyes and grinned. "Don't be a stranger, Potter." Then there was a sharp crack of apparation and both Malfoys were gone.</p>
<p>Harry stood with his two youngest children staring at their empty entryway. He felt as if he'd just been rolled over by a freight train again. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pancakes and Horses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry brings his kids into previously enemy territory. Only to reconnect with his eldest son and get reacquainted with his oldest foe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days after the ice cream disaster James still wasn't speaking to him. Harry sighed tiredly and resisted the urge to bang his head against the kitchen table after another awkward silent breakfast.</p>
<p>Lily seemed to be on better terms with him at least. Since he had assured her numerous times that he had no intention of packing up and leaving she began warming up to him again.</p>
<p>Albus on the other hand was hot and cold. One moment he would seem almost forgiving, then something would happen or Harry would say something and he'd fly off the handle and stomp away angrily.</p>
<p>Things didn't seem like to get any better in the near future. Despite all the help, wanted and unwanted, he had pouring in from all sides it was an uphill battle.</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione had been over several times with Rose and Hugo. The presence of their cousins served as a much needed distraction and the kids always seemed better for it. Harry on the other hand wasn’t much helped by the sympathetic glances as Ron and Hermione tried not to mention Ginny.</p>
<p>He'd flooed the kids to the Burrow a couple of times hoping maybe a visit with their grandparents would help, but it only seemed to make it worse. Even their loony Aunt Luna showing up in the backyard one evening to take the kids on a hunt for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks hadn’t much lightened their sprits.</p>
<p>Needless to say Harry was running out of ideas on how help both the kids and him to adapt.</p>
<p>Dark clouds of depression began forming over his head and he could practically see the ones hanging over his children. The situation was becoming dire and he was at a loss on how to make it all better.</p>
<p>Finally, one evening after a silent dinner of Molly's Shepard's pie and morose children he was desperate enough to owl Malfoy in hopes that maybe a change of scenery and an escape from well-meaning but unhelpful family would finally do everyone some good.</p>
<p>The next morning he had the kids dressed and ready to go before breakfast. He stepped into the floo with Lily on his hip instructing Albus and James to floo together right after.</p>
<p>He threw down a handful of floo powder, yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" and was whisked away in a flare of bright green flames before he could have second thoughts.</p>
<p>Stumbling out of the fireplace and into an elegant Welcoming Parlor, Harry set Lily on her feet then turned as the floo flared again to help James and Albus out of the grate.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Potter Family," a familiar voice drawled from the doorway. The whole family turned to find Draco and Scorpius watching their entry, one with an amused smirk and the other with an excited smile on their face.</p>
<p>"Albus!" Scorpius exclaimed. Unable to contain himself any longer he threw himself across the room into Albus's equally ecstatic arms for a tight hug.</p>
<p>Harry tore his eyes away from the still baffling scene and gave Malfoy a nod. "Good morning, Malfoy. I'm sorry for the short notice."</p>
<p>He got a dismissive wave for his troubles as Draco strode across the room. "It's nothing, Potter. Scorpius has been pouting for days now because he hasn't been able to see his Albus." He grinned down at his blushing son before turning back to smirk at Potter's incredulously raised eyebrow. "We're happy to have you."</p>
<p>Shifting his attention on the oldest Potter child he looked down at him appraisingly as the boy did the same to him. "You, young man, must be the wizened big brother." </p>
<p>James scowled at him and snorted derisively before grudgingly holding his hand out to be shaken. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," he sneered.</p>
<p>"Charmed, I’m sure." Draco raised an eyebrow. "James Sirius Potter, named after your grandfather and your father's godfather. Two powerful, intelligent wizards. I hear they were just as arrogant as they were disrespectful. It seems you take after them," he drawled mockingly making the boy grow red at the ears, his scowl deepening.</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure whether he should take exception to the way Malfoy was speaking to his son and talking about his father and Sirius or be grateful he was calling James out on his horrid behavior. </p>
<p>Draco stood staring down at the boy, a cold mask painted across his features. James’s hand remained unshaken until his arrogant scowl began to melt reflecting the insecure hurt little boy beneath. His shoulders hunched as he began withdrawing into himself. Suddenly, Draco snatched up the small hand before it could fully retreat and gave it one firm shake.</p>
<p>"I look forward to getting to know you, James Sirius," he said seriously. Draco had asserted his authority as the adult in their interactions. </p>
<p>Punished for his behavior with a blow to his pride, James blushed, lowered his head and murmured, "Yes, sir." Taking his hand back he scooted closer to his father.</p>
<p>Watching the exchange, Harry had to suppress a shiver. He could have been watching Lucius Malfoy, Draco exuded so much cold aloofness and superiority. He couldn't even be mad at Malfoy for disciplining James himself. Harry had been trying for days to get James to drop the attitude. Draco had accomplished it in a matter of minutes.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Draco's whole demeanor changed. He was once again the easy charming man he'd been standing in Harry's front entrance those nights ago.</p>
<p>Leaning down he grinning cheekily at a smiling Lily. "Well, Lily dear. It is a pleasure to see you again. You are looking extra lovely this morning."</p>
<p>She giggled at him and ducked her head bashfully pulling Harry's hand in front of her to hide her reddening face. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco sighed internally and resigned himself to being continuously charmed by Potter children. He had to admit that despite how much he'd wanted to punch him in the face during school, Saint Potter made cute kids.</p>
<p>"Lily, your face is just too pretty to hide," he declared slipping his hands underneath her arms lifting her away from the relative safety of her father and gave her a little toss in the air.</p>
<p>She squealed in surprise and giggled even as Draco set her on her feet. "Come with me, darling. Would our Lily-flower like to sit next our Narcissus for breakfast?" he asked grinning.</p>
<p>She nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet eagerly.</p>
<p>Harry watched in awe. How had Malfoy won over his children so damned quickly? He had to be some kind of snarky, posh Mary Poppins. </p>
<p>Then again, he was amazing with his own child so it stood to reason he would be amazing with all children. His Scorpius made Harry’s Albus happy when nothing else could. He’d humbled James. He’d gotten Lily to laugh. Draco had all the Potter children eating out of the palms of his hands and Harry couldn't even get through a meal without feeling like the worst father ever.</p>
<p>"Well, come along, ducklings," Draco called as he sauntered to the doorway, Lily following close behind in an inadvertent imitation of an actually duckling. "Breakfast is on the table and we don’t want it to get cold."</p>
<p>Scorpius and Albus rushed after him, but Harry and James lingered in the parlor.</p>
<p>His oldest son awkwardly toed his sneaker at the expensive Persian rug. Harry watched silently unsure what to say. After a long moment of silence, James lifted his head. </p>
<p>"Dad?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I'm- I'm sorry, about what I said, you know," he mumbled, face turning red, unable to meet his father's eyes. "I know Mum leaving wasn't really your fault. And I know that you- that you want us," he said sounding more hopeful than sure.</p>
<p>Harry crouched down and looked up into his son's sad face. "I understand why you would think that, James. I haven't been the best dad for a while now and that is completely my fault, but I would never leave you or your brother and sister for any reason." He prayed that his son truly believed him. It broke his heart that his kids would think he would ever leave them.</p>
<p>James finally lifted his head and met his dad's eyes. "It's just that Mum, you know. Every time you left she would just- it was like- Like she wasn’t really there either." He cut off, his throat tightening with the remembered feelings of crushing responsibility and loneliness, tears coming to his sad hazel eyes. Boys weren't supposed to cry!</p>
<p>"Oh, James." Harry reached forward and pulled his son into his arms wrapping him up tightly. The boy clutched at his shirt and buried his face into his chest. "I'm sorry, James. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry your mother left. I'm- I'm just sorry for everything." He felt completely lost while his stubborn, independent son cried brokenly into his chest.</p>
<p>"I won't ever leave you," Harry vowed burying his own face in James's auburn hair. "I could never do that to you guys, never."</p>
<p>James's tears continued to fall for a few more moments then he began to pull away. Harry still held onto James’s shoulders as the boy wiped the rest of his tears away with the back of his hand. </p>
<p>"Do you believe me, James?" he asked feeling desperate for his son to say yes. "I love you. You and your brother and sister. You're all three of you my life."</p>
<p>The little boy nodded feeling the conviction in his father's words resonate through the lingering ache in his chest. "I love you too, Dad," he mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed by the mushy words from both of them.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at him feeling a great weight lifted from his chest. Standing he carded a soothing hand through James's hair. "Shall we go eat breakfast, then?" he asked lightening the mood, much to his son's relief. "I'm starving."</p>
<p>They made their way into the Breakfast Room following a helpful house-elf that had been waiting at the parlor’s entrance to guide them. Stepping into the surprisingly comfortable sunny room was surreal.</p>
<p>Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, aloof, cold, and elegant, were sitting at the table eating breakfast with his children as if they entertained small groups of kids all the time. Lucius was listening attentively to a tale Scorpius was weaving while Albus sat next to him giggling madly. On the other side of the table Narcissa was chatting indulgently with an enthusiastically talkative Lily. Draco was watching it all while munching contentedly on chocolate-chip pancakes.</p>
<p>At their entrance Draco looked up from wiping syrup away from the corner of his mouth with an embroidered linen napkin. "Finally, I thought you had gotten lost." He grinned at them gesturing to the two chairs in the middle at the table. "Grab a seat. The elves made pancakes." </p>
<p>Harry looked around at the scene dazed. The last time he had seen all three of the Malfoys in the same room had been at their trial. Before that in their drawing room while Bellatrix tortured them in the middle of the war. Now, his kids followed Draco around like ducklings and Lucius and Narcissi were amused watching them get covered in syrup.</p>
<p>Malfoys were being friendly and charming to Potters of all sizes. Ron and Hermione are not going to believe this, he thought. But people changed after the war. Harry certainly had. Why couldn't the Malfoys?</p>
<p>"Potter, let me reintroduce my parents," Draco said and nodded toward the head of the table where Lucius sat with Narcissa at his left.</p>
<p>Harry gave them both a stiff formal nod. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for allowing my children and I to join you."</p>
<p>A warm smile curved over Narcissa Malfoy's perfect face. "It is quite our pleasure, Mr. Potter. You have charming children," she informed him elegantly. </p>
<p>Lucius didn't say anything, just returned the nod. Harry hadn't even been expecting that much.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he replied somewhat surprised at her compliment. "This is my oldest, James."</p>
<p>James blushed under Narcissa's blue eyed gaze and mumbled, "Good morning, ma'am."</p>
<p>She chuckled delightedly. "You are a handsome young man," she said, pleased when his blush darkened a shade or two. "And so well mannered, too."</p>
<p>James ducked his head his eyes darted to Draco across the table then back to Mrs. Malfoy. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"If you would begin eating," Lucius broke in coolly as he studied the two new arrivals, "I believe Scorpius has volunteered to give you a tour of the grounds. There is much to see."</p>
<p>Harry and James began to pile food on their plates neither wanting to risk Lucius’s displeasure if they disobeyed. Draco watching the entire thing with amusement.</p>
<p>He'd been surprised when Potter had answered the door those nights ago when he was returning Albus. The man had matured handsomely. His raven black hair was still wild and his eyes were still unnaturally bright green, but somewhere along the way he'd gotten rid of those monstrous glasses and put on some much needed height and muscle. Of course, Draco had never seen an out-of-shape Auror and that had been Potter's main job for the past eight years.</p>
<p>The sight of him, so different, yet very much the same, had brought back long buried feelings that Draco almost didn’t even remember having. He’d always reluctantly found Harry Potter attractive and now, grown and matured as he was, even more so. Even with tired smudges under his eyes and the lost, confused, pale unhappiness plastered across his face.</p>
<p>He’d always disliked the Weaslette. Her abandonment, regardless of how arguably excusable, reminded him of Astoria and that only increased his distaste. Those few speechless seconds on Potter's front steps had made his decision for him and he’d practically shoved his way into the man's home. It had been a good idea. Potter needed a bit of pushing around and Draco, if he knew anything, it was how to push people around. </p>
<p>Glancing around the table he saw that everyone was finished with their breakfast. Narcissa was wiping down Lily's syrupy hands with a moist cloth a house-elf had fetched for her. Scorpius and Albus, however, still had melted chocolate at the corners of their mouths.</p>
<p>His father gave him a meaningful look. Rolling his eyes, Draco grabbed a napkin and took hold of the nearest child's face vigorously scrubbing at the chocolate. His father had never deigned to wipe his face when he was a child. Draco didn't know why he'd ever expected his father to wipe any other child’s.</p>
<p>After cleaning up Albus, Draco caught his own son's chin in his hand and scrubbed him down too ignoring his yowls of protest with an amused smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>"Come along, ducklings," he called standing up and nudging the two little boys out of their chairs. "I believe a tour of the stables is the best place to start."</p>
<p>"Stables?"</p>
<p>He glanced over to see James staring at him with a reluctantly curious look on his face. "Yes, James. We have a large stable on the property where we house our horses." The boy's face suddenly lit up with interest, and Draco knew he had him.</p>
<p>Potter was being surprisingly easy going about letting his children hang around Draco's parents. The wariness on his face when he had first stepped into the room had been obvious, but he’d adapted quickly and Draco was relieved.</p>
<p>Despite all of their bad history and past decisions Draco knew his parents had mellowed, especially his father. His forced period of trying to kill Potter had lost Lucius all of his taste for the death of children. Of course it had never been all that strong to begin with. Watching his son suffer through the war and seeing the birth of his beloved grandson had smothered any lingering inclination.</p>
<p>They meandered toward the stables in a haphazard group. Draco was in the lead keeping an eye on Scorpius and Albus as they rushed ahead examining all the hedges and bushes they past. Narcissa was still enthralled by Lily and they strolled along at a comfortable pace, Narcissa pointing out various flora to an eager learner. James however had stayed close to his father at the back of the group. He was still withdrawn, but was looking around curiously as they trekked over the grounds toward the stables.</p>
<p>"Draco, are you quite sure those children are Potter's? They seem much too agreeable to have been spawned from him," Lucius drawled mockingly as he walked next to his son.</p>
<p>Draco snorted glancing at his father. "Can't you tell, Father? Albus is Potter's spitting image and where would James and Lily acquire that hair if not from the late Lily Potter? I don’t remember little Ginevra having that particular shade of red back in Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, I suppose there is that," the older man conceded with a wry smirk. "All three of them do have rather striking resemblances to the Potter line."</p>
<p>Draco hummed in agreement thinking about just how little they had gotten from their mother. "Except the freckles," he commented absently. "Potter never had any freckles."</p>
<p>Lucius studied his son considering. "A tragedy that they should inherit anything from the woman at all."</p>
<p>"Maybe not," Draco shrugged. "I think they lend a certain -Scorpius! Watch those cursed roses!- charm to the children. Thankfully their freckles aren't nearly as distracting as the rest of the Weasleys'."</p>
<p>"Quite," he agreed. "Tell me, Draco. What possessed you to seek an acquaintance with Potter after all these years? If I'm remembering correctly, neither of you got on during school regardless of political disagreements," Lucius asked with careful neutrality.</p>
<p>A suspicious scowl wrinkled Draco's brow and he glanced over. "You heard about what the Weaslette did to him and his children."</p>
<p>Lucius scoffed rather ungentlemanly. "Yes, I heard about what she did. Threw away three children and perhaps the most powerful wizard, magically and politically, in a century in a fit of nerves and ran off to some God forsaken island in the West Indies.” He sneered keeping his voice level so as not to draw attention. “That girl never did use an ounce of sense God gave her." </p>
<p>"I figured Potter could use a little help after that," Draco replied to the original question nonchalantly ignoring his father's disparaging comments. "I understand some of what he's going through," he finished softly.</p>
<p>Lucius felt an old  swell of guilt. "Draco, if I had known Astoria was going to-"</p>
<p>"It's alright, Father," Draco interrupted sharply with a dismissive wave of the hand. "She came from a good family, good blood, and we got on relatively well. You couldn't have known, just like I couldn't have known. We survived, me and Scorpius. Everything worked out fine." He quickened his pace, striding away from his unhappily frowning father and toward the stables finally in view.</p>
<p>"Here we are!" he called plastering on a smile to hide the emotions still roiling through him. Three of the four children turned their whole and undivided attention toward him. "These are the stables. Let's go meet the horses, shall we?"</p>
<p>Scorpius, Albus, and Lily rushed after him as he strode in through the open air door and called to a stable manager. Narcissa moved to walk with Lucius while Harry and James followed behind slowly.</p>
<p>Ever since breakfast, James had been plastered to his side and Harry had to admit he was worried. The boy went from practically shunning him to being his own personal barnacle. Not that he minded. He somewhat missed the days when James had been his first little starfish before Albus and Lily were born. James had always been so independent, though, and those days were over too quickly. It was disconcerting to see him regress for the last couple of hours.</p>
<p>Harry and James entered the stables to see Draco and another wizard apparently in charge of the stables telling the other children about the creatures in their care. The manager had pulled out a mild mannered mare letting Albus and Lily tentatively pet her while Scorpius was off on another story about something or other pertaining to that particular horse.</p>
<p>"James, why don't you go up and pet her?" Harry suggested when his son still stayed by his side.</p>
<p>The boy just shook his head a little and shifted so he was pressed closer to Harry's side. He sighed. When Draco had stripped him of his right to be an arrogant, obnoxious, pain in the ass all of James' buried fear and insecurity had surfaced and now he wasn’t too eager to reassert his independence.</p>
<p>God. Ginny’s issues had really done a number on his kids and he had been too stupid to even see it.</p>
<p>"Perhaps young Mr. Potter would like to be introduced to Lightning." The drawling voice demanded their attention. Lucius stood next to them with his snake head cane in one hand his other tucked neatly behind his back.</p>
<p>"Lightning?" Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow, his own lightning bolt scar shifted with the movement.</p>
<p>Lucius just smirked wryly. "Yes. He was a gift for Draco before he started Hogwarts. I believe the beast's original name was Ginger Snap."</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry had to work to keep his lips from twitching. "Would you like to see him, James?" he asked the unusually shy boy staring up at Mr. Malfoy warily. </p>
<p>Peeking out from behind his father, James studied the oldest Malfoy for moment before he nodded decisively. "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Splendid," Lucius drawled. "Right this way, young Mr. Potter." An absent gesture with his cane pointed them in direction of the aforementioned horse.</p>
<p>Harry placed a comforting hand on James's shoulder and propelled him forward following close behind. The three of them walked to one of the last stalls and Harry lifted James up and set him on the wooden stepstool beside the gate so he could see into the stall.</p>
<p>“Wow.” James stared inside with wide eyes.</p>
<p>In the stall was a large dark horse. He stood a head taller than Lucius and his pitch-black coat shined from immaculate grooming. There was a jagged stripe of white that ran from the top of the horse’s head, down his neck, across his shoulders, and down his left front leg staining a stark white stripe through his mane along the way. It made him look like he’d been struck by lightning. </p>
<p>"Wow," Harry breathed, unconsciously echoing his son. "He's beautiful." Lightning’s head rose from his feeding trough and he turned to look at them with big intelligent brown eyes almost like he was measuring them up. “Whoa.” Harry blinked. And creepy. Beautiful and kind of creepy.</p>
<p>"Hm, yes. I thought so." Lucius nodded blandly watching the horse with a practiced eye. "Narcissa had a fit when I purchased him. Claimed he was too unruly and dangerous or some such nonsense. Draco was delighted of course."</p>
<p>Harry snorted, he could see an eleven year-old Draco bouncing up and down with the excitement of getting a horse as a present.</p>
<p>"Of course, I nearly had to put the beast down," Lucius continued casually, like they were talking about the weather.</p>
<p>"Why?" gasped James as he stared at the older man with wide, horrified eyes. Some of his fiery spirit was peeking through again.</p>
<p>"He threw Draco three times," Lucius answered seemingly unconcerned with James's outrage. "The beast was a danger to my son."</p>
<p>"Yes, dear, and when Draco had an appalling fit of hysterics and objected to that decision by spending the night in the horse's stall in protest, you decided to let the poor thing live," Narcissa said as she stepped up to them with a serene smile on her perfectly painted mouth. "He is a beautiful animal, though."</p>
<p>Her husband huffed and tapped his cane on the stall gate in irritation. "Yes, quite lovely and quite unpredictable."</p>
<p>"Oh, tosh," Narcissa chuckled. "He's very lovely now. At least as long as Draco is the only one riding him," she finished with a smirk.</p>
<p>James returned her smirk with a small smile and turned back to look at the horse who seemed completely unconcerned with being stared at.</p>
<p>"Would you like to pet him, James dear?" Narcissa offered kindly.</p>
<p>Harry took one look at his son's hopeful face and tried to fight down the panic. "I don't know, Mrs. Malfoy. Didn't you say he was dangerous?"</p>
<p>"Oh, only if you're trying to ride him." She waved at him dismissively. "He's really quite sweet if you just want to pet him." Leaning over the gate in her elegant robes, she made some kissing noises with her deep red lips to get the horse's attention.</p>
<p>Lightning’s gaze past over all of them but paused on James. He leisurely ambled toward them and nudged at Narcissa's outstretched hand with his nose. His eyes, however, never moved from James. That alone made Harry very nervous.</p>
<p>"He is a magical animal, Mr. Potter," Lucius explained moving to stand next to him as they watched Narcissa guide James’s hand to stroke the horse’s nose. "Uncanny intelligence, greater lifespan, and often times annoying personality quirks are all to be expected with magical animals."</p>
<p>"So, the difference between Lightning and the other horses is like the difference between a post owl and a wild owl," Harry surmised, his eyes never leaving his son and the giant of a horse.</p>
<p>"You could say that," another aristocratic voice came from behind him. Turning, Harry found Draco watching the scene in front of them with smiling eyes. "It would seem that Lightning has found another favorite to amuse himself with."</p>
<p>"He likes James? You can tell?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Oh yes. He never looks at anyone else, but me like that. It would appear our James Sirius has found himself a friend." Draco grinned at him and strode forward to lavish his own attention on the horse.</p>
<p>Harry glanced back toward the other children and found all three of them enthralled by the stable manager's spur of the moment equine lesson. The man was crouched down one of the mare's front legs lifted as he showed them her hoof. Scorpius, Albus, and Lily were listening avidly, fascinated.</p>
<p>"You do realize, Mr. Potter, that my son has seen fit to adopt you and your children," Lucius said when Narcissa, Draco, and James were distracted bringing Harry's attention back around.</p>
<p>"What?" He frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>"Draco and Scorpius's mother did not separate amicably. I believe that despite your past animosity he sees a kindred spirit in you," Lucius said. "Of course it helps that he is quite taken with your children. He and Scorpius both were almost gushing when they came home the other night," he finished dryly.</p>
<p>“I highly doubt Draco gushed,” Harry protested blushing lightly, puzzled and a little pleased.</p>
<p>“Nevertheless.” Lucius watched him blandly as several thoughts and emotions passed through him.</p>
<p>Harry was discovering that Draco Malfoy had matured into a different man very unlike how he was in school. He was seemingly kind, sympathetic, and generous. He was also bossy, spoiled, and a bit of a flirt. It was comforting to know that some things never change. Regardless, Harry was still surprised every time Draco did something uncharacteristic of the mean little ferret he’d known at Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Even having observed for himself that Draco was happy to have Harry and his kids for breakfast, the thought of him gushing about anything much less his old school rival was almost beyond comprehending.</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked the other man after a long moment of contemplating the growing surreality of his life.</p>
<p>Lucius was still studying him intently, thinking over his words before he answered. "I will warn you, Mr. Potter, that my son is possessive and what he takes to claim, he keeps." And with those cryptic words the older man strode off to speak to the stable manager leaving Harry feeling uneasy and even more confused.</p>
<p>They spent an hour more in the stables petting spoiled horses and indulging the children's curiosity then they moved out to a pond the size of a lake. Narcissa called a house-elf to supply them with old bread and the kids started trying to peg the ducks with bits of crust completely ignoring the bread’s intended purpose.</p>
<p>Harry was happy to see that James had come out of his uncharacteristic shell and was giggling and laughing along with the others while the ducks waddled quaking indignantly and splashed the kids with sweeps of their wings.</p>
<p>Lucius had strolled off on his own, snake-head cane swinging idly, his gray eyes watching the children carefully ready to pull his wand should one of the geese watching the mayhem take exception to their rambunctiousness. Harry had to shake his head at the sight.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you brought your kids this morning." Draco and he stood next to each other a ways up the hill watching the kids playing below.</p>
<p>Glancing over at him, Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "I am too. This has been really good for them. I can't tell you how bad it was getting with them just sitting around the house.”</p>
<p>"I can imagine." Draco nodded solemnly. "I can tell they’re taking Ginevra's absence hard."</p>
<p>"Yeah." He stared down at the grass, toeing at it with his boot. "I’m not angry anymore, but I don't think I'll ever forgive her for what she did. I know I'm not a saint in all this, but I couldn't ever imagine deserting my kids like that."</p>
<p>"Astoria, my ex-wife," Draco began after a moment, "didn't exactly abandon Scorpius. She just refused to have anything to do with him."</p>
<p>Harry's head snapped up, his face a picture in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Yes," Draco answered the unspoken question, his gray eyes unwaveringly followed his son up and down the shore. "She had done her duty as my wife giving me a son and fully expected to be kept in the 'lifestyle to which she had become accustomed'. Apparently that meant not having to come in contact with him outside of birthdays and Christmas."</p>
<p>"That's-..." Harry didn't know what that was. It was shallow, cruel, unfeeling.</p>
<p>"It was my fault really," Draco continued when it seemed that Harry wasn't going to be able to finish his sentence. "I didn't make it absolutely clear what was expected of her as my wife and mother of my child before she signed the marriage contract. Father had negotiated a deal with her family and we assumed it went without saying that I expected a mother for my son not just a brood mare." He snorted self deprecatingly. "My fault."</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a time. Harry thinking about what Draco had told him. Ginny had loved their kids, even if it just wasn’t enough. She still loved them despite her break down and abandonment. Astoria on the other hand sounded like she didn’t care for anything except money and things.</p>
<p>"She didn't want to be around Scorpius at all?" It wasn’t really a question and it wasn’t tactful. Draco didn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>"No, she didn't," Draco agreed dryly. "The entirety of his care fell to me with some help from Mother and Father. On Scorpius's second birthday I changed the wards, locked down the vaults, and filed for a severing."</p>
<p>Harry marveled at how level his voice was. It was old news to Draco, his pain and anger had long since faded. Harry couldn't feel that unconcerned though. The thought that Draco’s wife, Scorpius’s mother, could be like that was enraging.</p>
<p>"Scorpius doesn't really remember her." Draco crossed his arms over his chest suddenly uncomfortable with the subject but ignorant to Harry’s anger. The sound of the children's laughter floated up to them on the wind soothing both men’s roiling emotions. "I have complete custody and neither of us has looked back." He shrugged and tucked an errant strand of silver blond hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>"So, you see, Potter. You're really not alone. There is life on the other side." Draco grinned at Harry and laughed at the look on his face. Draco shed the maudlin conversation like a fashion offending coat and strode down the hill to join in the children's games.</p>
<p>Harry was left staring after him feeling stunned and bereft of his presence. Draco had simultaneously enraged him on his behalf and allayed his unvoiced fears. He hadn't even know he'd been afraid that they wouldn’t pull through until Draco had told him they would. Being angered by words from his old school rival was not new but being comforted by them was completely uncharted territory. It left him reeling.</p>
<p>While Harry was trying to find his footing in this surreal new world he found himself in he came to a realization that steadied him. Despite the differences between his and Draco’s marriages and the abandonment of their wives, there was one way in which their circumstances were completely the same. They loved their kinds unendingly and they children were now theirs entirely. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"It was good seeing you today, Potter," Draco said with a small smile while he walked the exhausted, but happy Potter family toward the floo. It was evening, they’d shared a light dinner, and the kids were shuffling like inferi they were so tired.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you too. Thanks again for letting us come," Harry returned with a smile of his own over Lily's shoulder. She'd starfished herself to him again and had summarily fallen asleep nearly before he had her settled on his hip.</p>
<p>"It was our pleasure." Draco waved it off. "I think Mother and Father enjoyed it almost as much as the children did."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled with him and looked around to make sure he had all of his kids where they should be. Albus was being chattered at by Scorpius and James was giggling along with them. All three boys were standing in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>"Time to go, James, Albus," Harry called and was promptly bombarded with a volley of protests from Malfoys and Potters alike. He just grinned, happy for the first time in a long time. "That's enough, boys. Say thank you to Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy then we have to floo home, come on."</p>
<p>"You can call me, Draco, now," the man said with an amused smirk. "Wouldn’t want to get confused with my Father."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Draco." Albus blushed then impulsively rushed forward and wrapped Draco's waist up in a quick hug before he darted away again, head ducked and face flaming red. Scorpius couldn't have looked more pleased.</p>
<p>Draco just laughed and smiled kindly at the shy boy. "You're very welcome, Albus Severus."</p>
<p>James stepped forward and scuffed his shoe at the rug for a few seconds before he looked at Draco from under his auburn bangs and stuck his hand out shyly. "Thank you, Mr.- Draco," he murmured, face hopeful and apprehensive.</p>
<p>"You're very welcome, James." Draco grasped his small hand in his larger one and shook it firmly. "You must come again and visit Lightning. He took quite the liking to you," he told the little boy receiving a smile back before he moved away to go stand with his father.</p>
<p>Turning back to Harry, Draco chuckled and moved up to stroke a hand through Lily's wind blown, tangled hair and smile down at the slouching boys next to them . "They’re all exhausted," he said showing his obvious familiarity with tired children. "But that just means they had fun."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we all had fun today," Harry agreed shifting his hold on his sleeping daughter, his two sons nodded their heads in agreement leaning most of their weight against their dad’s legs.</p>
<p>Grinning, Draco leaned forward and grasped Harry’s shoulder in a half embrace of farewell. The scent of sunshine and herbal shampoo floated up to Harry's nose and he had to shake his head to clear it.</p>
<p>"Come back, again," Draco invited stepping back and absently stroking a hand through Scorpius’s messy hair. "We enjoyed your visit."</p>
<p>Harry felt a smile curl his lips as he nodded and ushered his boys toward the floo. "Good night, Draco."</p>
<p>"Good night, Harry."</p>
<p>The image of Draco smiling at him and waving through green flames would stay with him as he fell into bed that night. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Planning Fortunes with Old Foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His children on the mend, with a stumble here and there, Harry decided it was time to start looking to the future. He just never thought he’d be deferring to Lucius’s expert opinion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron chuckled as Hugo and Albus darted from one side of the yard to the other screaming at the top of their lungs while James chased them. Sipping his fire whisky, he reclined comfortably in his lounger and glanced at Harry next to him.</p>
<p>It had been a while since he'd seen Harry looking so good. He wasn't back to normal, or completely healed, but he looked like he was heading that way. The gauntness that had seemed permanently etched into his face since Ginny abandoned them was fading and those deep exhausted bruises under his eyes were lessening by the day. Of course the kids, fast healers that they were, seemed nearly back to normal. Their mother's absence hadn’t been that hard to recover from given that she’d been off for months before she left.</p>
<p>He felt a pang in his chest at that thought. Ginny was his little sister and he would always love her, but for leaving Harry and the kids he could never forgive her. It didn’t matter what her excuses were, Ron wouldn’t forgive her for taking the easy way out.</p>
<p>When the severing and custody papers were owled, Ron had prepared himself half expecting Ginny to suddenly change her mind and ask to come back home. The papers had appeared on Harry's kitchen table an hour later signed and initialed, the wax seal flecked with granules of beach sand.</p>
<p>Hermione had pulled them from under Harry's stiff fingers and looked over every single sheet. Ginny hadn't missed a single initial. Even the custodial papers making Harry the children's one and only parent by law had been signed to the fullest.</p>
<p>He had come to a realization then that his little sister had gone completely around the bend. Ron would tear out his own heart before he gave up Hugo and Rose, so Ginny must actually be mental to give up James, Albus, and Lily. It made him ache with sadness and shame for his little sister.</p>
<p>"Lily! Don't you dare try and get into that shed!" Harry suddenly shouted jolting Ron from his thoughts.</p>
<p>He looked up to see Lily and Rose slump in disappointment and slink away from the old ratty shed at the back of the property.</p>
<p>"Got something to hide, Harry?" Ron grinned at him feeling warm and relaxed with the whisky sloshing in his belly. </p>
<p>Harry snorted at him. "If by something you mean troll legs, Mrs. Black's portrait, and a pile of house-elf heads, then yes, Ron, I do."</p>
<p>That made him nearly spit whisky out of his nose. "You kept all that crap?" He coughed trying to clear his nasal passages.</p>
<p>He got a raised eyebrow in answer. "Well, I could get them off the walls easily enough, but taking them off the property turned out to be a problem."</p>
<p>Ron frowned at him. "How did you get them off the walls?" He got a look that said he really didn't want to know. "Right, okay, don't answer that."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. "Good man."</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few more moments watching their children stalk the one lone garden gnome through the tall grass near the fountain in the far corner of the yard.</p>
<p>Ron turned back to his best friend. "So, Harry..."</p>
<p>Harry slumped in his seat and sighed. "I'm alright, Ron," he assured him knowing what his friend was going to ask. "It's getting better." </p>
<p>"Really?" Ron asked genuinely concerned. He could see the evidence of "getting better", but Harry's wellbeing by looks alone could be scarily deceptive.</p>
<p>A huff of breath escaped Harry before he took a rather large sip of his own scotch. "Yeah, Ron. It really is getting better. I didn't realize it before, but Ginny had become so detached from everything that her leaving hasn’t really changed much."</p>
<p>Ron just tilted his head to the side, a silent urge for his friend to continue. He'd gotten better at this feelings thing since school.</p>
<p>Harry sighed again. "Apparently the only time she'd spent any real length of time emotionally present had been when I was off of assignment. Other than that the kids were at yours, your parents, or fending for themselves. And I-... We stopped really loving each other a while ago, Ron. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>A gush of air exploded from Ron’s lungs. Looking back it didn't really surprise him, it just... It was just a little hard to hear it out loud. </p>
<p>"Nah, mate, it's alright.” He waved off the apology easing some of the tightness in Harry’s expression. “I kinda figured as much. It just makes it real to hear it out loud."</p>
<p>Harry laughed mirthlessly and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I know, Ron. I'm sorry," he repeated anyway. "I haven't loved her, like I should have for years maybe." He leaned forward and propped his elbows up in his knees looking a little hysterical. "We hadn't had actual sex since Lily was born, for fuck's sake! I just- I just-"</p>
<p>"Hey mate, calm down." Ron leaned over and squeezed Harry’s shoulder almost painfully trying to ground him in the present, in the cool evening, in the yard, in the now. "It's alright, Harry. Just take your time. Breathe a little. Hermione always breathes when she gets crazy, says it's centering or some shit. Do some of that, alright."</p>
<p>Ron knew he succeeded when Harry laughed. It was brittle, but it wasn't hysterical which was what he was aiming for.</p>
<p>Harry leaned back in his seat and took a few beep breaths until his distress wasn’t making his magic crackle inside him anymore. It took a few moments.</p>
<p>"I just wish I hadn't been so bloody blind," he said his tone subdued. "If I hadn't been so bloody wrapped up in my job, she wouldn't have felt like leaving was her only option. I would have tried everything to help her if she’d just asked." He looked at Ron sadly.</p>
<p>Ron just shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, mate. If I had known, if any of us had just noticed… We all should have paid more attention. It’s not just on you."</p>
<p>"Enough," a familiar stern voice said from above their heads. "No more of that talk," Hermione ordered. "It's time for dinner and I don't want any sad moping at the table."</p>
<p>The kids were called in and forced to wash their hands like the good little children they rarely acted like, then they all sat down in the kitchen for dinner.</p>
<p>It was pleasant, Harry thought with a small smile as he twirled a forkful of spaghetti. Hermione had cooked her mother’s recipe and the kids were busy making tomato sauced messes of themselves giggling insanely the whole time.</p>
<p>Harry wondered if Albus knew he had a string of spaghetti in his hair. He sure wasn't going to tell him if he didn't.</p>
<p>"Oh! Rosie!" Hermione exclaimed when her daughter slurped up a noodle so loudly that it echoed. It whipped sauce all the way from one of Rose’s ears to the other. Harry lost the battle and burst out laughing.</p>
<p>Ron wasn't so brave and contented himself with covert chuckles hidden behind his napkin. He was the one that had to sleep with Hermione after all, he didn’t want to have to do it with one eye open watching for retribution.</p>
<p>It had been one of the best nights Harry'd had in a long time. He wondered what Draco would have done had Scorpius been the one making an utter mess of himself. Probably encourage him.</p>
<p>A sudden weighty feeling hit him in the chest and he blew out a long breath. He'd been thinking about Draco Malfoy a lot lately. Ever since their breakfast visit had subsequently evolved into an all day affair.</p>
<p>Harry had realized two things that day. There was life after Ginny's abandonment, and Draco Malfoy was a vastly different person than he was in school. The first made him feel relieved, and the second made him weirdly fascinated.</p>
<p>He always did have a dangerous sense of curiosity.</p>
<p>After Ron and Hermione had flooed home carrying two exhausted and tomato stained children, Harry spent the rest of the evening scrubbing his own little heathens clean and putting them to bed.</p>
<p>Sitting up in bed in the fifth floor master bedroom, Harry stared up at the vaulted ceiling pondering Draco Malfoy and the strange effect he had on him and his children. He seemed shockingly good for them.</p>
<p>After they had visited the Manor, which had undergone some major redecorating, their burden felt like it had lightened. The children no longer had black clouds of depression hanging over them and Harry was starting to see the sun peeking through the clouds.</p>
<p>The guilt and feelings of uselessness had not disappeared all together (Harry feared they never would), but Draco had a way of making everything seem like it was going to be alright. Which was ironic considering how much time he’d spent making Harry's life difficult back in school.</p>
<p>Scorpius was good for the kids as well. He was a kind, happy, cheerful, energetic, loving kid. He wasn't spoiled, at least not rottenly so, not in the way Draco had been at Hogwarts. </p>
<p>He was what Harry's children will be without their burdens of insecurity and the fear of abandonment.</p>
<p>Harry wouldn't fool himself into thinking it would be easy, overcoming their fears. They may believe that he loved them, that he wouldn't abandon them, but deep down the fear was still there. He saw it every time he popped through the floo to run as errand or asked them if they wanted to visit the Burrow.</p>
<p>Every time looks of fear would darken their faces. Eventually Harry couldn’t take it anymore and had started dragging them along wherever he went. The Burrow was still a sore spot for the kids, but they'd become quite adapt at fitting the four of them into the floo all together.</p>
<p>It couldn't continue on like this, he knew. They needed to be independent, fearless children again and it seemed that for that one day, at the Manor with Draco, Scorpius, Narcissa, and yes, even Lucius, they had been just that. They'd simply been children again.</p>
<p>With his mind made up, Harry jumped out of bed and walked quietly out of his room up the stairs to the owlery where his owl, Artemis, was perched sleepily with a wing covering his head.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"Where are Lucius and Narcissa?" Harry asked as he sipped his cool minty alcoholic beverage and leaned back on his hands. The kids were once again tormenting the ducks and geese down by the pond. He and Draco were leisurely sitting out of the way on the grass in the shade of an ancient tree watching the action.</p>
<p>"Mother and Father decided to take the day off." Draco grinned at him then sipped his drink through a bright pink twisty straw with an audible slurp.</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "The day off?"</p>
<p>"Mm. Apparently retirement is quite the job." Draco sounded highly amused himself and reached for the pitcher sitting between them topping off his drink.</p>
<p>"Lucius retired?" Harry asked incredulously, waving off Draco’s wordless offer of a refill. The drinks were strong and he was already on his second.</p>
<p>Draco smirked at him. "You could say that."</p>
<p>"You know what, don't tell me." Harry chuckled feeling more amused at that information than he thought he should. "I don't want to know what constitutes 'retirement' for Lucius Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Oh tosh." Sipping more of his drink, Draco sounded just a little too nonchalant for the subject matter. "Father has declared himself too old for a young man’s foolish hobbies like genocidal blood prejudice and violent revolution."</p>
<p>"Meaning..." Harry hedged hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Meaning," like the smug git he is, Draco looked at Harry with slyly glinting eyes, "he's decided it's much more politically beneficial, not to mention lucrative, to be seen as having 'renounced his old ways'. He’s even begun investing in a number of promising businesses that had once been 'unacceptable'. With the added benefit of promoting his newly reformed image, of course."</p>
<p>Now that, Harry thought wryly, sounded exactly like something Lucius Malfoy would do. He could see the old bastard being more of an opportunistic businessman than a true raving fanatic.</p>
<p>"So, what you're saying is that Lucius is using his retirement from being evil dark wizard minion to seek new and improved ways of earning more money," Harry summed up his words a little bit slurred. Damn, two of those minty drink things was really one too many. </p>
<p>He pulled the pitcher closer anyway and gave himself a refill. He felt like he was going to need it to continue this conversation.</p>
<p>Draco giggled and summoned a house-elf to order some cheese, crackers, and fruit to take the edge off of their buzzes. "Precisely. Malfoys aren't anything if not opportunistic."</p>
<p>Harry snorted in agreement and popped a gape in his mouth. "Do I even want to guess at how much money you have?"</p>
<p>"No, probably not," Draco answered with a smile and snagged a ripe red strawberry, before shouting, "Scorpius! What have I told you about trying to pluck the peacocks!"</p>
<p>Tilting to one side thrown off balance with laughter, the words were out of Harry’s mouth before could think about it. "You know, I'm one third owner of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes."</p>
<p>Draco stopped straining his neck to make sure the kids left the poor white peacocks alone to stare at Harry open mouthed. "You are fucking with me."</p>
<p>"Nope." Harry shrugged still grinning, somewhat stupidly he was sure. "I gave Fred and George the money to start the business. As repayment, I guess, they made me part owner."</p>
<p>"How in God's name did you get the money to finance something like Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes?" Draco demanded seriously. It seemed Harry's nonchalant revelation had stripped Draco of his buzz.</p>
<p>Harry sat up from his lounging position and toyed with the leaves from a strawberry suddenly feeling self conscious. "Nobody knows about it. George knows, of course, but no one else. Not even Ron and Hermione." He took a deep breath realizing that he'd just told Draco Malfoy something that not even his two best friend's know about him.</p>
<p>Sitting up with him, Draco flicked his bright pink straw back and forth distractedly. "Sorry I snapped, Harry. I was just surprised. I mean, they started that back before fifth year. Where on earth did you get the money?"</p>
<p>"The Triwizard winnings," was his quiet answer.</p>
<p>Draco murmured, "Oh."</p>
<p>"After the Tournament I tried to give the money to Cedric's parents. They didn't want it. I didn't want it or need it. My parents had left me more money than I could ever hope to use." There was sadness behind his eyes as he gave Draco a forced grin. Draco for his part just met his gaze, listening solemnly.</p>
<p>"I really didn't want that money and as we were getting off of the train I remembered Fred and George and tossed them the whole bag. Told them they could use it to start their business as long as they bought Ron some new dress robes first."</p>
<p>Draco let out a surprised laugh, clearing away the lingering ache that went along with memories of the Tournament. Harry closed his eyes and let himself float on the sound for a moment before opening them again and looking back at Draco.</p>
<p>"So, you get a third of the profits,then," Draco surmised with a lingering of amusement in the upward curve of his lips steering them back to their lighter conversation.</p>
<p>Harry just nodded. "I guess. I haven't really checked. They opened a separate vault in my name and have been dumping my share in there since the store opened. George asked me if I wanted to buy out half of Fred's share so we could split the profits fifty-fifty, but I didn't want to." He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "George should have it, you know."</p>
<p>Draco watched his messy headed companion for a moment then smiled sadly and nodded. Reaching over he rubbed a comforting hand over Harry's shoulder. "I get it."</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a time before Draco decided he had better dispel the heavy atmosphere again. Moving his hand form Harry's shoulder up to ruffle his thick, surprisingly soft hair, he grinned. "So, Mr. Potter, you are a successful business investor, eh?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't call myself an investor." Harry laughed and batted at Draco's hand. "It's just the Wheezes I got a share in."</p>
<p>"You know," Draco drawled in that tone of voice the always meant a little bit of trouble, "Father is really good with money. You should let him invest for you. He'd make you twice as rich three times as fast."</p>
<p>"Three times as fast as what?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "There's only one thing Father loves more than pureblood tradition and that's money. You give him some of your money and he'll twist it and stretch it ’til the goblins are crying mercy and digging out new vaults."</p>
<p>Harry just snorted and munched on a slice of cheese. Give Lucius Malfoy his money so he becomes his financial adviser? Well, it was a thought. The Malfoys certainly were rich enough. Lucius must be doing something right.</p>
<p>"I always thought all of your money was inherited."</p>
<p>"Most of my money is," Draco conceded. "I get a hefty galleon from my shop in Diagon, and other bits and bobs I get up to." Harry didn't bother asking what “bits and bobs” entailed exactly. He figured it was best not to know. "The Malfoy fortune has always been large, but when my father inherited the Lordship from his father it wasn't really all that impressive. The fortune was about a sixth of what it is now."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head, but Draco just kept going seeming not to notice his stunned silence.</p>
<p>"We could live off the interest naturally so what Father earned from sitting on the Board of Governors and his seat at the Ministry went into business and property investments. Before, the only Malfoy properties were this Manor and a moderately sized chateau in the south of France. Now the properties include the building my shop is in, several wizarding housing complexes in the Wizards’ Quarter of London, a muggle town house in London, an estate in Ireland somewhere and several others on the continent. I think there’s one in Brazil, but don't quote me on that." Draco finished nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Harry found it almost hard to breathe. "That's a bit excessive, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"No." Draco shrugged. "It's better to keep reinvesting the money and earning more than to let it sit and acquire dust in a vault miles under the ground. Keeps the economy running."</p>
<p>Harry hummed. That was true. It also made him feel kind of guilty that he hadn't even touched much of his fortune from either his Potter inheritance or his Black inheritance.</p>
<p>The sound of laughter drifted over to them on the wind and Harry looked toward the pond where Lily was petting a large white swan that seemed to be coolly tolerated her cooing. James and Albus were splashing around in the shallows while Scorpius stalked that one unfortunate peacock that seemed oblivious to the danger. He couldn't help himself, he grinned.</p>
<p>Shooting a speculative glance toward Draco, Harry watched the soft smile on his face as he too watched the children get sun kissed and covered in dirt.</p>
<p>"What sort of investing does your father do now?" he asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Well, it's all aboveboard now. Back before the Dark Lord returned he would dabble in some not so savory deals here and there, but now for reputation sake everything he does is legal." He glanced down at his hands still fiddling with his straw. "It wouldn't take much to get him thrown in Azkaban again, so he's trying to keep it clean as humanly possible."</p>
<p>Harry nodded in understanding. He remembered the way Lucius had begged Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack to let him go to the castle so he could find his son. The once proud arrogant man had been gaunt and unkempt with bruised haunted eyes. He'd seen how Azkaban had marked Lucius and he was sure it still haunted him to some extent even now.</p>
<p>"What has he invested in now?" he repeated. Draco not having completely answered his question. </p>
<p>"Oh, you know." Draco frowned and waved a hand around distractedly. "Sound business ventures, financing promising entrepreneurs, real-estate, some donating thrown in there to make the Malfoy name look good again. James, watch that goose! I believe he's even looking into a man that wants to make a business out of converting muggle appliances and technology to work around magic."</p>
<p>"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Draco just shot him a little grin. "Opportunistic," he answered simply.</p>
<p>“Huh.” Harry sat back bewildered trying to reconcile this new modern enlightened Lucius Malfoy with the old, evil prejudice Lucius Malfoy that had tried to kill him several times over his teen years.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Later that night while he puttered around getting ready for bed, Harry thought about his conversation with Draco.</p>
<p>Money was no problem for him or his family, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he should leave more of a legacy behind for his children and his grandchildren. He hadn't even touched most of his money and when he died he wanted to be able to leave his children more than just an empty lot in Godric's Hollow, Grimmauld Place, and a couple piles of cold gold.</p>
<p>He wanted to leave them something that even if they decided not to get a job, they would still have to work at maintaining their assets. That was a job in and of its self. </p>
<p>Harry’d always hated greed and elitist attitudes and people who had more money then they could ever think to use, but now that he was older he could see beyond the snobby arrogance that generally infected the rich and powerful. He could see the benefit and appeal of having those types of assets; money and property and influence in society.</p>
<p>Lucius Malfoy, for instance, wasn't just going to leave Draco and Scorpius with more gold than Midas. He was leaving them with real-estate, shares in profitable businesses, the means to support themselves with rental property and royalties and God knows what else.</p>
<p>With that they could start their own business like Draco had done. They could get as much of an education as they could ever want, build their own library, travel around the globe, pay for any unforeseen complications or whims or tragedies that might crop up. It was a very tempting prospect.</p>
<p>Money wasn't a bad thing. It was all how you used it. If the Weasleys had had more money their lives would have been a hundred times easier. Not that money would have made them any happier, the Weasley's didn't need money to be happy. </p>
<p>Harry smiled at that as he peeked into James's room and saw his eldest son spread-eagle on his bed, mouth open and red hair everywhere. He slipped the door closed quietly and sneaked a peek into Albus's room. The little boy was curled up so far under his blankets that all Harry could see from the door was a little sun tanned nose and tuft of black hair. A look into Lily’s saw that she was sprawled over her little bed, her pink bedspread kicked off and nearly hanging down to the floor. </p>
<p>Nope, money didn't make you happy, but it sure as hell helped.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Potter. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Lucius Malfoy smiled blandly from behind his dark massive desk.</p>
<p>Lucius’s study was all dark woods and built-in bookshelves filled with volumes upon volumes of legal and business oriented texts probably with a few not so legal ones mixed in. Harry wasn't looking close enough to confirm that, though. One wall of the room was filled with great bay windows that showed a rather spectacular view of the pond and the lush gardens surrounding the Manor. Harry could even see a few white peacocks pecking around in the grass.</p>
<p>"Pretty sure I sent you an owl requesting a meeting with you, Mr. Malfoy. This really isn't much of a surprise," Harry responded dryly as he took a seat in the dark green velvet wing-backed chair arranged across from Lucius' desk.</p>
<p>"So, you did." The older man smirked and leaned back in his deep brown leather chair, his fingers pressed together in front of him. "Then may I inquire as to the purpose of this meeting? I do not believe you are an Auror any longer and I have nothing to hide in any case."</p>
<p>Harry just barely kept himself from snorting. He would bet his left arm that Lucius hadn't completely cleaned up his ways. There was no way the man would give up everything Dark and sordid. And if he did, he wouldn't be Lucius Malfoy.</p>
<p>In lieu of a disbelieving snort, Harry couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow. Lucius’s smirk grew even wider. </p>
<p>"Yes, well, one does not just toss out family heirlooms, do they?"</p>
<p>An image of Mrs. Black's portrait and the house-elf heads came to mind. Harry had to admit it was a valid argument.</p>
<p>"No, I guess not," he conceded with a wry smirk of his own. "But I’m not here to discuss family heirlooms." Well, not the Malfoy family heirlooms anyway.</p>
<p>He'd gone to Gringotts the day after his conversation with Draco and requested the goblins give him a financial statement from each and every one of his vaults; Potter, Black, and WWW respectively.</p>
<p>He’d been shown into the Gringotts Head Goblin, Warwick’s office. The Goblin talked him through each of his vaults. He made sure Harry at least had a rudimentary understanding of his fortune, interest and income.</p>
<p>It'd been a long day and by the time he stepped through the floo at the Burrow to pick up James, Albus, and Lily they were nearly in tears. They wouldn't let him out of their sight until the three of them had fallen asleep in the living room watching Harry review his financial papers.</p>
<p>Needless to say he hadn’t felt that guilty in a while.</p>
<p>"What are you here to discuss, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked in a cool voice, his gray gaze calculating.</p>
<p>"Finances," Harry said trying to sound confident. He wouldn't let the older man know that he was, in fact, somewhat intimidating.</p>
<p>"Finances," Lucius repeated blankly. They stared at one another for a moment before he dropped his hands to the armrests and leaned forward. "Mr. Potter, I assure you that every single bronze knut of the Malfoy fortune, every single acre of Malfoy property as been reviewed with a fine toothed comb by the Ministry and has been found perfectly legal."</p>
<p>Harry did snort then. "Not everything is about you, you bloody great narcissist." And he highly doubted that absolutely all of it was legal. At least some of what he had before the war had to be a little bit dubious.</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" The man looked like he was trying to decided whether he was more insulted or confused. By the tone of his voice, Harry guessed he chose insulted.</p>
<p>"I'm not here to discuss your finances. Well," he conceded, tilting his head a bit, "not directly really. Draco mentioned the other day that you made most of your current fortune through investments."</p>
<p>Lucius frowned and nodded slowly. "Mostly, yes. Different types of investments." His voice was cool once more, but with a hint of wariness.</p>
<p>Harry forged on. "Draco also mentioned that you might be amenable to the idea of assisting me in investing some of my money," he finished feeling kind of nervous for Lucius’s reaction.</p>
<p>"My son said that, did he?" Lucius questioned his expression unreadable.</p>
<p>"Um, yes? Kind of?" Why did he feel like a twelve year-old again with Lucius looking at him like that?</p>
<p>"I see." Lucius leaned back in his chair again, but kept his hands resting on the armrests, his eyes never leaving Harry. The intensity of his gaze made him feel twitchy. Harry checked his Occlumency shields just to make sure they were still in place. </p>
<p>"Mr. Potter," Lucius began after a long moment of silence. "Why is it that you would choose me to approach with such an offer?" he asked sounding genuinely curious, or as genuine as Lucius Malfoy could ever be.</p>
<p>Harry thought over his answer. "You have got to be the richest wizard I have ever met, and despite us trying to kill each other a couple of times, I can’t deny that you are an extremely smart business man. If half the things Draco told me about you are true, I can’t think of another man I would trust with my money," he stated with completely honesty.</p>
<p>"When you pass on," he continued trying for tact, "you will be leaving Draco and Scorpius with more than just money. You will be leaving opportunity, options, and a veritable empire of land property. Very generous of you by the way," he added offhand.</p>
<p>Lucius nodded in agreement considering it a compliment. </p>
<p>"I want that for my kids,” Harry said. “I want to leave them an empire that they will have to work at to keep running, that they'll be proud of, and feel privileged to have a hand in. You already have that in spades, so I figure you’re the man to help me achieve that as well."</p>
<p>Lucius stayed silent and just looked at him unblinkingly. Harry met his gaze steadily. The air in the room tense as he considered Harry’s words.</p>
<p>Finally, after Harry was sure his eyes would dry into raisins from not blinking, Lucius spoke. "I require fifteen percent of the first profit of every investment, be it real-estate, business, or otherwise, then eight percent of any profits after that."</p>
<p>"Three and one," Harry countered quickly.</p>
<p>Lucius's lips quirked amused. "Ten and five."</p>
<p>"Six and three."</p>
<p>"Eight and four."</p>
<p>"Seven and four."</p>
<p>"Done." Lucius grinned and leaned his chair back at a relaxed angle a hand under his chin, index finger spanned across his jaw, his other fingers curled against his chin. "Where did you learn to negotiate, Mr. Potter? I'm really rather impressed."</p>
<p>Harry grinned back and shrugged. "It wasn't very different from interrogation. That I learned in Auror training."</p>
<p>The older man just looked highly amused by that. "I’ll draw up a contract now, shall I? I assume you wanted all of your investments legal to the nth degree." He sounded as if that was a short coming.</p>
<p>"I prefer it, yes," Harry answered wryly. </p>
<p>Lucius pulled out a solid gold featherless quill that resembled a muggle fountain pen and a sheet of heavy glossy parchment.  He began dictating the terms of their agreement while the quill jotted everything down without missing a word. It made Harry distinctly nervous given his history with Quick Quotes Quills.</p>
<p>Once Lucius had finished, the quill laid itself elegantly down onto the blotter and stilled. He pulled the document towards himself reading it once over before handing it to Harry for his inspection.</p>
<p>Harry forced himself to read every single thing on the page, asking for clarification on some legalese here and there, but when he was done he could find nothing faulty with it.</p>
<p>Glancing at Lucius over the top of the document, he asked, "Where did you get a Quick Quotes Quill that actually got everything right?"</p>
<p>"This, Mr. Potter, is not a Quick Quotes Quill." Lucius punctuated every Q with sneer. "It is a Legitimus Quill, spelled specifically for legal documents. A document written and signed with a Legitimus Quill cannot be disputed or refuted."</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry now felt a little embarrassed for his ignorance. It seemed Lucius Malfoy just had a way of making him feel like he knew absolutely nothing about the Wizarding World.</p>
<p>Lucius rolled his eyes. "Is everything to your satisfaction, Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry suppressed his blush and looked back down at the contract. Scanning it one last time he handed it back with a nod. "Yes. I think you covered all of our bases." He received a blank look at that and he fought an amused grin. "You've covered everything," he clarified.</p>
<p>Harry may not know everything about the Wizarding World, but Lucius knew absolutely nothing about the Muggle World. He felt like they were on a little more even ground now.</p>
<p>Lucius sniffed disdainfully having caught on that he'd missed something muggle and turned the contract back toward him picking up the quill and scrawling his really rather unnecessarily ornate signature at the bottom.</p>
<p>It was handed back to Harry along with the golden Legitimus Quill. He signed <i>Harry James Potter</i> right below Lucius’s signature of <i>Lucius Abraxas Malfoy</i>. There was no spark of magical binding, no shift in the air, just the simple scratching of the quill.</p>
<p>Taking the document back, Lucius looked over the signatures, frowning disdainfully when he saw Harry's horrid handwriting, and pulled out two more sheets of parchment. He spelled two copies of the contract onto them and gave the original to Harry.</p>
<p>"That is yours, Mr. Potter. The copies are just as binding as the original. Should it become destroyed or lost it will not be an issue." Harry nodded in understanding. "I will keep a copy for my own records and the other will is to be filed with the Ministry."</p>
<p>At this, Harry frowned in confusion. "Why is that? I wasn't aware that the Ministry kept tabs on private business arrangements."</p>
<p>Lucius gave a rather tense humorless smirk. "Under normal circumstances they don’t and they won't be 'keeping tabs' on any further progress of our business together. The Ministry does, however, demand copies of legally binding contracts and business agreements made by formerly convicted criminals, fully pardoned or not."</p>
<p>Harry was stunned. "That's-"</p>
<p>"An invasion of privacy, I agree," Lucius interrupted, still smirking darkly. "I am the only Death Eater free of Azkaban that was not marked before their majority. It is obvious they are keeping a rather close eye on me."</p>
<p>Harry was very displeased. Granted he didn't trust Lucius's completely aboveboard policy when it came to his own money, but it was illegal and an insult to Harry's judgment seeing as he was the one that got the bastard pardoned, to demand copies of any kind of his financial information. Not to mention an invasion of privacy of everybody that does business with Lucius on top of it.</p>
<p>Harry made a note to speak to Kingsley about this. He couldn't imagine him sanctioning something like this.</p>
<p>"Now, if we are done with that, shall we discuss what types of investments you would like to make?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and pulled a folder from his inner coat pocket holding all the information he’d gotten from Gringotts. He rummaged around in it ’til he found the papers detailing his part ownership and subsequent income from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and slid them across the desk.</p>
<p>Lucius raised an eyebrow, but picked them up and began to read.</p>
<p>It was highly amusing to see the old bastard's eyes grow to the size of saucers.</p>
<p>"Good Lord!" Lucius exclaimed quite uncharacteristically. "You're part owner in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes? For how long?"</p>
<p>"Since its founding," Harry answered. "I gave Fred and George Weasley the money to start the business and in return they made me a third owner." Lucius's clinched jaw looked painful.</p>
<p>"You were what, fourteen, fifteen, when they opened that blasted shop? How on earth could you have made such a savvy investment that young? Draco was still whining about acne and you at that age." He seemed rather put out at this new information.</p>
<p>Harry just shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck bashfully. "I didn't think of it as an investment. I didn't want my Tournament winnings." He saw Lucius shift uneasily, almost guiltily at that mention of the Triwizard Tournament and felt a flash of satisfaction before he pushed it down. </p>
<p>"So, I gave the money to the twins with the proviso that they could have the damned money as long as they bought Ron some dress robes. I didn't really care what they did with it after that."</p>
<p>Lucius made a pained sound at that and looked like he was about to throw up. This man took his money way too seriously, Harry thought. </p>
<p>Lucius took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he yelled at that imbecile Potter for being so horribly blasé and so God awfully lucky.</p>
<p>"Well, let's move on, shall we?" he suggested forcefully, looking down to read through the rest of the papers. Finally he laid them down and began rubbing at his temples. This agreement was already giving him a headache. He just positively couldn’t wait to get started.</p>
<p>"Alright, Mr. Potter. This investment in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, is scarily profitable. I commend you, but you have done absolutely nothing with the money.” He sneered at the revilation. “Have you discussed further developments with Mr. Weasley? Or perhaps offered to reinvest a portion of your profit back into the company, provided you receive it back with interest?"</p>
<p>"Uh... No?" Harry looked back at him with a grimace. Now that he mentioned it that did seem like a good idea.</p>
<p>"I see that my work is cut out for me," Lucius drawled blandly.</p>
<p>Harry glared at him.</p>
<p>"First things first,” Lucius began all business now. “I shall owl Mr. Weasley and request a financial report from him. A list of any current improvements he wishes to make to the company, expansions, additions to the merchandise, research and development, etc. I suggest that you owl him when you leave here and warn him of my missive. I do not think he will not take kindly to being surprised." </p>
<p>Nope, Harry didn't think George would either.</p>
<p>Lucius relaxed back in his seat and pressed his fingers together again. "Once I have that information and have reviewed it, I will request an appointment with both you and Mr. Weasley," he suppressed a sneer, "to discuss your reinvestment options. As the only other owner of the business you really should have more of an idea of what is going on," he chastised sounding strangely paternal.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head to dispel the thought. </p>
<p>He nodded. "Alright. Sounds good." It surprised him just how good it sounded. It sounded like he was actually going to be doing something. He'd been painfully static since he’d quit the Ministry and Aurors. His idleness had started to rankle.</p>
<p>"I'm also going to need the rest of your financial information, Mr. Potter, so that I may begin to outline a long term plan for your expansion and diversification. Do you have any other requests for investments I should look into or prospects to stay away from?"</p>
<p>There was spark growing inside Harry. A spark of anticipation and eagerness. This was interesting. It was intriguing and different and challenging. It was something he would have to learn and continually work at.</p>
<p>He grinned and launched into all the ideas he had and the goals he wanted to accomplish.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" </p>
<p>Harry was hit with a sense of deja-vu and shook his head to clear it.</p>
<p>"What do you need clarified, Kingsley?" he asked anger sharpening his tone.</p>
<p>"I need you to clarify the whole bloody thing!" the Minister said, scowling. "Someone in my Ministry is illegally requesting financial and business information from Lucius Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Harry frowned back. "Yesterday I entered into a business arrangement with him and signed a contract. He explained to me that two copies of the contract were for us, but the third would be sent to the Ministry because apparently they were keeping tabs on him since he’s the only free and pardoned adult Death Eater."</p>
<p>Kingsley cursed under his breath. "Did he tell you who has been requesting this information from him?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "He just said it was an invasion of privacy and changed the subject. I think he's not making a stink because he wants to stay as far away from Azkaban as possible."</p>
<p>A explosion of air escaped the dark skinned Minister as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed tiredly at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Alright. I'll look into it. Once I've figured out who is doing this every single copy of unlawfully obtained information will be given back to Mr. Malfoy along with an official apology to him and anyone else affected by this."</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "You don't really need to apologize to him. Just send his papers back to him and say the Ministry is under a major internal investigation to make sure this never happens again."</p>
<p>Kingsley smiled wryly at him. "Got it all figured out, have you?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and grinned. "Well, if I were Minister I would be doing some thorough investigating." He sobered. "Seriously though, Kingsley. This shit is serious. We can't have someone in the Ministry collecting financial information on free citizens. It's illegal and dangerous. If you don't fix this, I will."</p>
<p>The Minister sighed beleaguered. "No need to get like that, Harry. I fully intend to hunt this guy down. I'm going to order an internal investigation and make sure that this never happens again. You're right, it is dangerous."</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment before Harry stated he had better get back to the kids. He'd left them alone at Grimmauld because they nearly tore him apart when he suggested leaving them at the Burrow while he was gone. He really needed to work on that with them.</p>
<p>"I've got to head back, Kingsley. I'm sorry we couldn't have seen each other under better circumstances."</p>
<p>Kingsly shook his head dismissively and stood up to shake his hand. "That's alright, Harry. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. But if you want you can make it up to me by having dinner with my wife and I sometime in the near future. Bring the kids. You know how Margret adores them."</p>
<p>They shared friendly goodbyes, then Harry was out the door and wishing he could get home just a little quicker than a floo ride. He’d been gone barely an hour and a half and he already missed his kids. </p>
<p>*<br/>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Teddy Comes (Home) to Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected but very welcome guest comes to stay with Harry and the kids. Then while the whole family is off visiting at Malfoy Manor again, serious conversations are had and family secrets are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry watched his kids playing outside from the kitchen window while he cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and pondered this new turn in his life.</p>
<p>He'd sent off an owl to George to warn him of Lucius's request for information and had promptly found the redhead flooing into his kitchen to badger him with questions while bombarding him with manipulation detection spells. Harry just batted him away, sat him down with a cup of tea, and started explaining everything.</p>
<p>What followed was ten minutes of George sipping his tea in silence thinking it all over. </p>
<p>Since Fred had died he hadn't thought about expanding. His shop in Diagon was profitable enough, but in the past couple of years there had been several products he’d been putting off developing for lack of expendable income. Now with the possibility of Harry funding the research it wouldn’t hurt to at least discuss their options. </p>
<p>Besides, Lucius Malfoy was rich enough for ten people he must be doing something right. It was worth having to put up with him to listen to the man’s suggestions. </p>
<p>Eventually he admitted that it was a good idea and agreed to send the information he’d requested. Tea finished and decision made, George said goodbye and flooed back home.</p>
<p>That had been a fun visit, Harry reflected as he went back to washing dishes. They agreed to set a meeting for the next morning to discuss WWW with Lucius. </p>
<p>Harry hoped he could bring the kids along to play with Scorpius while he was busy talking money and Wheezes prank research. He’d been going on business leaving them at home and he really didn't want to do that if he didn’t have to.</p>
<p>The floo flared up and he looked up to see Andromeda and Teddy step into his kitchen.</p>
<p>"Harry!" His godson’s hair immediately morphed into a black messy mop atop his head.</p>
<p>A bright smile broke out on his face and Harry dropped the sudsy plate in his hand back in the sink with a clatter.</p>
<p>"Teddy!" He opened his soapy arms for the little boy as he came running at him. "How are you, little Moony? Gosh, you're getting so big!" Harry lifted him up into the air and squeezed him tight.</p>
<p>"I grew three inches," Teddy informed his godfather with a grin that reminded Harry so much of Tonks. "Besides, I think you're shrinking."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Oh quiet, you. Why don't you go outside and say hi to James, Albus, and Lily. They'll be happy to see you." He put his godson down and watched as the little ten year-old scampered out the backdoor and bounded through the yard with an ear splitting shout that was promptly answered by his cousins.</p>
<p>Turning back to the other visitor in his kitchen, he smiled as she pulled him into a hug. "Good morning, Harry." She smiled and squeezed him.</p>
<p>"’Morning, Andromeda. How are you doing?" He squeezed back feeling the comfort seeping into him from the older woman’s embrace.</p>
<p>"I should be asking you that, Harry." She pulled away and looked him up and down with concern. "You, boy, are too skinny."</p>
<p>He laughed and squeezed her again before turning to put the kettle back on the stove to brew more tea. "I'm sorry for not coming to see you both. It's just been really hectic lately."</p>
<p>Andromeda waved him off and took over making tea while he finished up the dishes. "That's understandable, Harry. Teddy just couldn't contain himself anymore and insisted we come and visit."</p>
<p>Harry snorted and he looked out the kitchen window to see Teddy directing an ambush on their garden gnome his cousins eagerly hanging off his every word. </p>
<p>"I think he was more excited to see the kids than me, Dromeda."</p>
<p>Drying his hands he moved back to the kitchen table and took a seat across from her. Not for the first time Harry was struck by just how much she resembled her insane dead sister. He brushed the thought aside and focused on her words.</p>
<p>"Enough stalling, Harry. Tell me how you all have been now that Ginevra is no longer in your lives," she ordered sternly. </p>
<p>Harry’s swallow of tea went down square, but he had to grin at her directness. It was kind of refreshing. "Blunt as always, Andromeda."</p>
<p>"Well, there’s no reason to beat around the bush. Regardless that the girl never was good enough for you, her leaving had to be hard on you." She said it with such offhand confidence and superiority that Harry saw a resemblance to Narcissa Malfoy for the first time.</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" he asked, perplexed and curious. He had never thought that Andromeda had anything against Ginny. The woman didn't seem to have a problem with any of the rest of the Weasleys. </p>
<p>Andromeda paused and took a sip of her tea gathering her thoughts. "I didn't see a reason to mention it, because you were happy with her, but she didn’t have the same kind of strength that you do. You’re a survivor. No matter what life throws at you, you pick yourself up and keep going. Ginevra wasn’t like that,” she explained regretfully. </p>
<p>“After the war you just kept on going, you didn’t have to stop to rest. Auror training, marriage, kids; it’s a lot to deal with after a war without a pause to breathe. Then James was born barely out of Hogwarts and your life hasn’t really slowed down since. Obviously it eventually overwhelmed her."</p>
<p>Harry felt like he'd been slapped. "How could you know that? How did you see it when I, her husband, didn’t?"</p>
<p>"That is not your fault." Andromeda reached out and put a hand on his arm. "She didn’t want you to see it. She was good at hiding it."</p>
<p>Despite Andromeda’s assurance he still felt the heavy weight of guilt in his chest. </p>
<p>Looking back on the last decade of his life he could see how it would be overwhelming to a person to go from war to marriage and kids with a husband working a high stress job. Looking back he could see what could have been signs of Ginny’s struggle started to become visible when Lily was a toddler. </p>
<p>He groaned and dropped his chin to his chest, angry anew with his blindness.</p>
<p>"I still should have seen it, Andromeda. I was her husband and her friend." Agitated he ran fingers through his hair and pulled. </p>
<p>She smiled sadly at him and tugged his fingers away stroking her hand through his hair. "Don’t beat yourself up, Harry. She was weak and it was her decision to keep quiet. That’s on her."</p>
<p>Harry lifted his head up with a huff. "Yeah well, I still should have-"</p>
<p>Andromeda tisked and sharply yanked on his ear. </p>
<p>“Ow!”</p>
<p>"That's enough of that, Harry James Potter. It is over and done with. She is gone and good riddance to her. She gave you up and there is no reason why you shouldn't move on."</p>
<p>Rubbing at his smarting ear, Harry admitted that she had a point. He could always depend on Andromeda to tell it like it is and not sugar coat anything. And despite the small lingering ache of guilt he couldn’t say he wasn’t moving on anyway. His kids were getting happier and he no longer felt like he was drowning in uncertainty. They were all getting on with their lives.</p>
<p>Of course it didn’t hurt that Draco and Scorpius had been like their rocks from the very beginning.</p>
<p>An idea suddenly came to him.</p>
<p>"Why don't you leave Teddy with me for a while?" Harry suggested brightening at the thought. "You could take a break and relax, and me and the kids could spend some long overdue time with our favorite Teddy." </p>
<p>Andromeda studied him, considering. "I don't know, Harry. You have your hands full with those three, already."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. Please Dromeda?" he pleaded trying to widen his eyes and look innocent. "Please? I'll even ask the kids and see what they think." </p>
<p>Before she could protest, he was up from his seat and swinging the kitchen door open.</p>
<p>"Hey! What do you heathens think about Teddy spending some time with us?" </p>
<p>The response he got was a wave of excited exclamations and a stampede of small people stumbling into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Oh! Can Teddy really stay with us, Aun’ Dromeda?" Lily latched into Teddy like a limpet, her eyes wide and pleading like her father’s had been.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Can he stay?" James asked, his eagerness followed up by some begging from Albus.</p>
<p>Andromeda looked from one face to another before her kind brown eyes fell on her grandson.</p>
<p>Teddy smiled at her and shrugged. "Can I please stay with Harry, Grandma?" He morphed into his natural amber eyes he inherited from his father, his hair turning into the shockingly bright pink that his mother liked so much. He knew Andromeda couldn't resist for too long when he looked like that.</p>
<p>She scowled at him for it knowing exactly what he was doing, but nodded in defeat anyway. "Fine, you little devil. You can stay."</p>
<p>Both she and Harry were almost deafened by the outrageously loud shouts of happiness from the children. She smiled wryly and stood from her seat.</p>
<p>"Tell me how long you’re keeping him so I can pack his bag?" Andromeda looked at Harry’s pleased grin and hoped he knew what he was doing. Trying to take on four kids at once was no small thing.</p>
<p>"Oh," he shrugged with a grin, "a couple weeks, at least."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him then just rolled her eyes. "Alright, Harry. It's your sanity."</p>
<p>He laughed as she flooed home to pack a bag for Teddy and the kids stampeding back outside eager to continue their war against the garden gnome.</p>
<p>Life was finally starting to get back to normal. It felt good to have all his kids under one roof. Despite the heavy beginning of his and Andromeda’s conversation Harry hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He just hoped Draco didn't mind the little addition the next morning for breakfast.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Flooing to the Manor the next day took some juggling. Lily went as Harry's barnacle as usual, Teddy and James came in behind them, leaving George with Albus to pop through last.</p>
<p>Despite the Manor's enormous fireplace they still had a little bit of a backup.</p>
<p>Draco and Scorpius nearly split themselves open laughing at the unlikely parade that tumbled into their receiving room. Their guests nearly knocked each other to the floor when the traveling pairs didn’t jump out of the grate fast enough.</p>
<p>"Good morning." Draco chuckled as he and Scorpius came forward to greet them. "Well, Potter, at least I can say you never cease to amuse me."</p>
<p>Harry huffed in annoyance and bent down to make sure all the boys were unharmed and relatively soot free. "I'm so glad we could entertain you, Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco gave him a smirk before turning his cool gaze on the only Weasley in the room. </p>
<p>"Weasley," he nodded politely.</p>
<p>George had watched in some fascination the familiar banter between as his brother-in-law and their once sworn enemy. "Malfoy. What a lovely home you have," he complimented with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Draco just snorted and rolled his eyes. He turned back to Harry and gave him an amused grin. "What's this? A new child, Potter? Do they just grow on trees at your house?"</p>
<p>Teddy looked at him from his place next to James and immediately morphed into silver blond hair and cool gray eyes. "I'm Teddy Lupin." He thrust out his hand eagerly.</p>
<p>Grin widening, Draco took his proffered hand and shook it. "Draco Malfoy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin." He flicked his eyes toward Harry looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Harry cleared his throat. "Teddy's my godson. Professor Lupin, you remember him, was his father. His grandmother is letting me keep him for a bit to give her a rest." He smiled sheepishly. "I should have told you he was coming, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize, Harry. The more the merrier." Waving it off, Draco looked back to the little boy still eerily wearing Malfoy features. He grinned wryly. "Welcome to my home, Teddy. You may call me, Draco. This is my son, Scorpius." He placed a hand on top of his son's head.</p>
<p>Teddy smiled widely at the little blond boy. "Hi, Scorpius. Albus told me a lot about you."</p>
<p>Scorpius glanced at Albus with a shy hopeful smile. "Really?"</p>
<p>The older boy just grinned, his hair turning dishwater blue and his eyes bright green. "You are the pretty blond boy with the horses and the ducks, aren't you?" he asked mischievously earning himself an elbow in the ribs from his furiously blushing cousin.</p>
<p>"Teddy!" Albus moaned completely embarrassed while Draco burst out laughing, a pleasant rolling sound that filled Harry with warmth.</p>
<p>"Oh, I like you, young Professor Lupin." He calmed his laughter and turned toward the doorway.</p>
<p>"Come along, ducklings. Mother awaits us with cookies and pumpkin juice." He grinned and strolled from the room, the children automatically following after him like he was the pied piper.</p>
<p>Just before he disappeared from view Draco paused. Looking back he addressed the two somewhat stunned men still standing in his floo room. "Weasley, Harry. Father is waiting for you in his study."</p>
<p>Then he was gone with the sound of chattering children following him down the hall.</p>
<p>George shook his head and turned to Harry. "Malfoy sure is something else. Never expected the pointy faced prat to be that good with children. Or have a sense of humor, come to think of it."</p>
<p>Shrugging, Harry tried to smooth his hair down again and began leading the way up the stairs toward Lucius's study. "I wouldn't have expected it either. He sort of pushed his way into my house that day he returned Albus and took over everything before I even knew what was happening. The kids love him though, and he's really not like what he used to be. He's matured, you know."</p>
<p>George grinned knowingly. "I'd say something about him matured." </p>
<p>Harry frowned and was about to ask what he meant, but Lucius's study door opened to reveal the man himself waiting for them.</p>
<p>After trading tense, awkward introductions, they seated themselves in the wing backed chairs in front of Lucius’s desk. He pulled out all the pertinent papers and documents and various other things, before looking up at his two guests his expression impenetrably business like. </p>
<p>"I have reviewed the information you so generously provided, Mr. Weasley and I am, despite my better judgment, rather impressed," Lucius began, folding his fingers together in his desk and settling his cool gray eyes on George. "You and your brother had quite the heads for business."</p>
<p>Harry could tell George was a little surprised by the somewhat backhanded praise. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," George replied, sounding wary in his neon lime green suit and his coordinated fuchsia waistcoat and tie. "Fred had more of a head for it than I do."</p>
<p>Lucius nodded then picked up a packet of papers and began flipping through them. "Nevertheless, you seem to be doing quite well on your own, even with Mr. Potter's somewhat lackadaisical business attitude."</p>
<p>George smirked. "You hear that, Harry? You're <i>lackadaisical</i>." Harry just glared at him in return.</p>
<p>"Ahem," Lucius interrupted before they could start bickering, silently scolding the younger men with a raised eyebrow. He turned back to the papers in his hands. "Mr. Weasley, it says here that your business offers prank and joke items of all types. Confections, toys, clothing accessories, potions, etc. Could you give me a few examples of these products?"</p>
<p>A mischievous grin split George's face almost in half. "Oh sure, Mr. Malfoy. We've got your sweets like our Ton-Tongue Toffees, Canary Creams, and Skiving Snack Boxes; a whole line of products geared toward faking sick to get out of classes or boring business meetings and the like."</p>
<p>Lucius didn't rise to the bait. He waved George on to continue.</p>
<p>Shrugging, George leaned back in his chair and continued rattling WWW products off from the top of his head. "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Headless Hats, Pygmy Puffs, Daydream Charms," George wiggled his eyebrows at a still impassable Lucius, "Shield Hats, Cloaks, and Gloves. All sorts really."</p>
<p>That piqued Lucius's attention. "You make defense products as well as joke products."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Have since the war." He shrugged again lounging in his seat stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankle. Lucius didn’t comment on it. </p>
<p>"I believe your son used some of our products to help Death Eaters enter Hogwarts." If he was hoping for a satisfactory reaction he didn't get one. Lucius just appeared even more interested. </p>
<p>He leaned back and began tapping his chin in thought. "Have you made any advancements in your defense lines since the end of the war?" he asked.</p>
<p>George shifted uncomfortably. Inventing had been hard for him without his partner in crime. He’d been able to invent a little when Ron had worked with him until he’d left to become an Auror. After that he’d lost some of his enthusiasm and even though he had some ideas he hadn’t been motivated enough to bother trying to get the funds.</p>
<p>"Not really," he replied. "I have some ideas, but I haven't spent much time trying to shuffle money around to fund the research and development."</p>
<p>Lucius's lips curled slyly and Harry had to shove away his kneejerk feeling dread at the sight.</p>
<p>"Fortunately that won’t be a problem anymore, Mr. Weasley, because Mr. Potter is looking to reinvest in your business." </p>
<p>George’s eyes widened a little at the expression on Lucius’s face like he didn’t know if he should be afraid or not. “That’s good?” </p>
<p>Harry couldn't help himself, he grinned. This was going to be fun.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Downstairs in the solarium, Draco, Narcissa, and the children sat on piles of velvety jewel toned pillows covered in gold embroidery and tassels. They were circled around a low table covered in sweets and homemade candies and the conversation was ninety percent laughter. </p>
<p>Narcissa watched the children stuff their faces with a distracted furrow between her brows as she sipped her tea and nibbled delicately at a tea cookie.</p>
<p>"Mother, are you alright?" Draco asked. His mother had been staring at Teddy for near twenty minutes now. He didn't think she would have a problem with him being the son of a werewolf since she’d taken to being open and accepting as a matter of course since prejudice and bigotry had gone out of fashion after the war. But he could be wrong.</p>
<p>She tore her gaze away from the giggling little boy and smiled wanly at her son. "Yes, dear. I'm just curious. You said that Teddy was Remus Lupin's son?" Her tone was deceptively neutral.</p>
<p>"Yes," Draco answered warily. "Lupin was killed in the Final Battle, I believe, along with his wife. Harry mentioned that Teddy lives with his grandmother, but visits often as he's Harry's godson."</p>
<p>"Oh." His mother sounded slightly faint. She went back to staring raptly at the boy as he entertained the other kids with morphing his nose into odd amusing shapes. It made Draco want to rub his own nose in sympathy, but of course the children found it to be absolutely hilarious.</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong, Mother? You're staring at him rather intently."</p>
<p>Suddenly jolted from her thoughts, Narcissa snapped her gaze away from the child turning her light blue eyes on her son. "Do you know what Teddy's mother's name was?"</p>
<p>Draco frowned, but tried to remember. "Nymph-something or other. I really don't know. She left Hogwarts before my first year. I understand there was quite a difference in age between her and Lupin. Why?"</p>
<p>Narcissa made a strange sound in the back of her throat. "Nymphadora Tonks," she breathed seeming not to have heard him past the first word.</p>
<p>"Mum?" Draco felt somewhat wary of her mysteriously one track mind.</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Narcissa leaned forward and shakily placed her tea on its saucer on the little table. </p>
<p>"Teddy," she called in what she hoped was a pleasant voice. "Would you come here for a moment?"</p>
<p>Still giggling from the children’s game, Teddy stood up and hopped toward her before collapsing on a deep blue cushion next to hers.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy!" He smiled happily, his appearance morphing to match hers, his hair curling at the ends into blond ringlets and his eyes turning pale blue. The effect looked rather comical on him, but Draco couldn't quite laugh. He was worried by his mother acting so odd.</p>
<p>"Hello, dear." She smiled kindly. "Tell me, Teddy. Do you know where you got your Metamorphmagus ability?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah." Teddy nodded eagerly. His hair brightened to an outrageous pink and his eyes darkened to a warm amber. "My grandma told me my mum was a Metamorphmagus. She loved to keep her hair pink like this. Grandma said it used to drive her nuts."</p>
<p>Draco was surprised by Narcissa’s unexpectedly happy laugh. "That's wonderful, dear. Do you know what your grandmother's name is?"</p>
<p>Draco didn't know where she was going with this, but he was willing to let it play out. He was curious now that it the situation didn’t seem like it was going to turn unpleasant.</p>
<p>Teddy reached for a cookie still nodding his head distractedly. "It's Andromeda. She said she was named after a constellation."</p>
<p>A gust of air rushed out of Narcissa and she looked like she might cry. "That is very true, my dear. How is your grandmother, Teddy?" She pulled herself together quickly though her eyes still glimmered.</p>
<p>Teddy studied her keenly for a moment before answering. "She's great. She let me stay with Harry and my cousins for a while. I haven't gotten to see them in a long time," he told her happily, but Draco could tell he was thinking, trying to figure out why exactly Narcissa asking.</p>
<p>Smart kid, Draco thought. He must take after his father in that. Regardless of the man being a werewolf, there was no denying that Lupin had been very intelligent.</p>
<p>Narcissa let Teddy return to the other children, but she had a pensive look about her.</p>
<p>"Mother, would you like to explain that to me?" Draco asked after she'd sipped at her cooling tea and steadied herself.</p>
<p>"Do you remember me telling you, Draco, that your Aunt Bellatrix and I had a sister that was disowned?" Her gaze went far away for a moment before she turned back to Draco.</p>
<p>"Ah." He popped a grape in his mouth and nodded. "Teddy's grandmother is your sister."</p>
<p>Narcissa nodded. "My elder sister. I was the youngest and the only one not named for the stars."</p>
<p>"What was she disowned for?" Draco asked lowering his voice to keep the children from overhearing.</p>
<p>"For marrying a muggle-born named Edward Tonks," Narcissa answered sounding casual, but her expression gave her away.</p>
<p>He regarded at his mother shrewdly. "And you haven't seen or spoken to her since, have you?"</p>
<p>"No." Her eyes fell on Teddy again.</p>
<p>Draco looked from his mother to Harry's godson his stomach knotting apprehensively. He scowled at her. "Mother, if you have a problem with Teddy being here then I suggest you-"</p>
<p>"Oh tosh, Draco!" Narcissa interrupted her son's lecture. "I'll do nothing to the boy. He isn't at fault here. I have long since regretted isolating my sister. It was bad enough losing one to insanity. I wish I hadn't lost the other to pride and prejudice. Her grandson is welcome in my home regardless of whether we are on speaking terms or not."</p>
<p>Draco stared at his mother after her rather impassioned speech and mulled that over in his head. "You know, Mother, I'm sure that if you asked Harry would help you get in contact with her again."</p>
<p>She stiffened. "I do not think Andromeda would want to hear anything from me. We shall leave things as they are, alright, Draco? It is enough that I know she is well."</p>
<p>It wasn't really alright, but Draco let it drop anyway.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few more moments until the children started to clamor wanting to go out and play in the gardens.</p>
<p>"Alright, ducklings, but remember stay away from the Rapier Roses, the statue of Poseidon in the back corner, and the Poison Poppies. Really, Mother. Whose idea was it to plant such things in the public gardens?" Draco huffed as the boys all sped off in different directions shouting and screaming at the top of their sugar coated lungs.</p>
<p>"I believe, darling, that it was your grand-mère's," Narcissa said as she primmly seated herself at one of the garden tables just outside of the Manor doors. "The woman is somewhat of a sadistic <i>witch</i>, isn't she?"</p>
<p>"Ugh." Draco scrunched his nose up and shuddered with memories of his father's mother. The woman was a nightmare. "When is she coming for a visit, again?" he asked wishing she would just stay in France where she was spawned.</p>
<p>Narcissa quirked an eyebrow amused at him as she snapped for a house-elf to bring tea. "Sometime in the coming months. You'll have to ask your father, dear. I never could stomach to correspond with her like he can."</p>
<p>"He did inherit his fascination with everything murderous and morbid from her, didn't he?" Draco commented wryly as he poured himself another cup of tea and stirred in a spoonful of sugar.</p>
<p>"I believe so, yes." Narcissa smiled blandly. "Abraxas was much more agreeable than Cassiopeia in that respect." She sipped her tea and reflected on just how much she truly disliked Cassiopeia Malfoy (née de Vil).</p>
<p>"You never got on, did you?" Draco inquired.</p>
<p>"Not likely, darling. I was never a good enough wife for your father according to her.” Her lips curled in the barest hint of a sneer. “Cassiopeia wanted him to marry a demure, pure-blood, French witch. Too bad she had to settle for an ‘insolent headstrong’, pure-blood, English witch instead."</p>
<p>"Meow." Draco chuckled delighted by the undercurrent of venom in his mother's words. "I never realized you dislike her quite that much, Mother."</p>
<p>"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," Narcissa drawled and her son burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"Miss Cissy?" a little voice piped up from beside her and Narcissa turned toward it.</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Lily?" she returned pleasantly setting her tea down to give all her attention on the little girl standing next to her.</p>
<p>"I don't want to play with the boys. Can I sit with you and Draco?" Lily asked. She had a smudge of dirt on her little sundress and a handful of leaves in her hair. In that moment, Draco thought she strongly resembled her father.</p>
<p>"Of course, sweetheart." Narcissa smiled and scooted her chair back so there was room for the little girl to climb into her lap. "Hop up, and I'll call Tizzy to bring you some pumpkin juice."</p>
<p>Lily situated herself on Narcissa's lap and Draco couldn't help the pang in his chest. His mother loved him and Scorpius to distraction, but she had always wanted a daughter and, failing that, a granddaughter. If things had been different maybe he could have given her one, but then he had married Astoria and that put him off any romantic relationship, male or female, for a long time,.</p>
<p>Now, though, he wasn't so opposed to the idea as he used to be.</p>
<p>"Lily-flower, you have leaves in your hair." Draco leaned over to gently pluck the greenery from her fiery auburn hair before combing his fingers through it, smoothing the messy waves.</p>
<p>"Did all of you inherit your father's messy hair?" He sighed in playful exasperation when he realized that no matter how many times he tried, the part in her hair was still going to be a crooked zigzag.</p>
<p>Lily giggled as he finally gave up and just contented his self with curling an errant lock around his finger one last time before sitting back in his chair. </p>
<p>"Daddy said he was sorry that we got his hair, but I don't mind. He said it's the color of my grandma-Lily's hair, so I like it."</p>
<p>"It is a very lovely color, dear," Narcissa agreed after she was finished giving the house-elf instructions. "I must say, I'm quite envious," she teased as she pulled out her wand and spelled away the smudge of dirt on Lily's dress.</p>
<p>"Oh! But I like your hair too, Miss Cissy." Lily turned on her perch and tentatively twirled a lock of Narcissa's hair around one of her own little fingers. "I think yellow hair is really pretty."</p>
<p>"Blond, dear-heart," Narcissa corrected kindly before she handed Lily a cookie still fussing over the little girl's dirt smudged dress. "Yellow hair is called blond, but thank you, that's really sweet."</p>
<p>Lily just shrugged and focused her attention on the lace patterned cookie in her hand.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head and smiled absently as he sipped his tea and watched little flashes of bright pink, blond, black, and red hair pop in and out of the garden foliage.</p>
<p>The sound of the boys’ happy laughter floated on the breeze, his ears easily picking out Scorpius’s from the rest. </p>
<p>He had thought his son was the most perfect child known to man, but it seemed that Harry's children, Teddy included, were right up there with him. They were all so charming and bright in their own individual ways. Each was already showing signs of great magical strength, which wasn't surprising considering who their father is.</p>
<p>Draco just hoped they hadn't inherited Harry's academic ethic. Teddy was probably spared considering Professor Lupin had been an intelligent man and his mother was one of the youngest Aurors ever trained. He'd be fine at Hogwarts, but James and Albus were Potters through and through. He wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to skive off studying just as much as their father had.</p>
<p>From what he heard, if Lily took after her namesake at all, she'd be one of the smartest witches in her year. He wasn't worried about her at all.</p>
<p>He took an absent sip of his tea as his mind wandered on.</p>
<p>Thinking of Scorpius and the four Potter kids reminded him that he'd always wanted more children. He could admit that part of the reason was that he knew just how lonely it had been growing up in the Manor with just his parents and the house-elves for company. He’d longed for siblings to play with.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t want that loneliness for Scorpius, but after Astoria it seemed inevitable. Truthfully, he should have seen that coming. Trying to sleep with her had been like trying to make love to a marble statue. Unyielding and cold, unsatisfying.</p>
<p>Of course, the fact that he didn't find her particularly attractive could have also been a contributing factor. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but Draco didn't find the female form all that arousing. Why had he let his father talk him into marriage again?</p>
<p>Oh, yes. It was right after the war and Lucius had wanted it to appear that his family was trying to be on the up and up. Marrying a respected decidedly neutral pure-blood family seemed like the perfect way to do that. Fat lot of good it did. </p>
<p>Still, Draco got Scorpius out of the deal so he couldn't really complain.</p>
<p>After Scorpius had been born, Draco realized just how much he loved children, which was a surprise as much to himself as it was to anybody. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy was really rather paternal? And maternal as well, coincidentally, considering Astoria's atrocious lack thereof. Regardless, he'd wanted more children to love and Scorpius to grow up with.</p>
<p>He could have had the children himself. Done things the muggle way, with sperm-donors and turkey basters or some such nonsense, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He didn't want some nameless man's seed. He wanted a parent for his child. </p>
<p>First the marriage severing, then Scorpius had taken up his time, and then he had the shop, and having more children by whatever means just got pushed to the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Besides, Scorpius never seemed to mind being an only child. Not like Draco had, at least, but maybe he was hiding it. Draco had grown very adept at hiding his loneliness from his parents. After a time, even to a child it seemed cruel to keep asking for something his mother wanted desperately to give, but couldn't.</p>
<p>Narcissa had tried to have more children after Draco was born, but after three miscarriages and one stillborn, Lucius had finally put a stop to it. He couldn't stand to see his wife heartbroken and devastated even one more time. On some level, Draco knew, his mother had been relieved.</p>
<p>Despite these sad recollections, Draco had the ability to give Scorpius more siblings. He'd just chosen not to. He asked himself if it was selfish that he'd held back because he was wary, scared of romance now, but he couldn't come up with a definitive answer.</p>
<p>Matris, a Latin term for mother, have been in the Malfoy family line since its founding. <i>Sons born to bear children</i>, by definition, and Draco had been surprised to discover that he was one. Malfoy Matris were never only children. That was just how the trait always manifested in the Malfoy family.</p>
<p>The trait would surface in the third or fourth born child with a generation or two of separation but it hadn’t appeared in nearly three hundred years and was assumed to be extinct. That is until it had, quite surprisingly, manifested in Draco at the age of thirteen.</p>
<p>Perhaps that was why Draco was suddenly thinking about having more children after being single so many years. His biological clock was ticking. </p>
<p>He snorted rolling his eyes at himself and munched on another cookie. What a ridiculous thought.</p>
<p>"Draco?"</p>
<p>"Yes, honey?" He turned to smile at Lily who was watching him curiously.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" she asked.</p>
<p>Draco sighed and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and tuck some flyaway hair behind her ear. "Nothing really. Just thought of something ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Her face lit up in understanding. "Like when you have to make a Bogart go away?"</p>
<p>Draco had to roll his eyes again. Of course Harry would teach his five year old daughter how to banish a Bogart. </p>
<p>"Yes, exactly like that."</p>
<p>Then again, maybe he was thinking about kids now because he suddenly found himself surrounded by ones he wanted to keep forever. He contemplated that as the boys' laughter continued to ring out from the garden.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Teddy crouched in a patch of elephant ear, hair dark green to blend in, and stifled a breathy giggle as he waited for James to back up just one... more... step.</p>
<p>"Gotcha!" He leaped from the greenery and tackled his cousin to the grassy path.</p>
<p>James yelped landing hard, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he tried to spit grass out of his mouth. "Ger-off me, Teddy!" He struggled to rollover and tossed the other boy off of him.</p>
<p>Teddy landed on his back laughing like a loon. "You're it! You're it!" he chanted as he clutched at his stomach and tried to suck in a breath around his giggles.</p>
<p>Scowling sullenly, James harrumphed and got to his feet. "Fine. I'm it, you great bloody cheater."</p>
<p>That just made Teddy laugh harder. "Hey, Al, Scor! Jamie is it!" He was met with a chorus of groans.</p>
<p>"But he runs too fast!" Albus complained as he stepped out from behind a boxwood topiary shaped like a unicorn.</p>
<p>"Yeah! And his arms are too long," Scorpius added as he wandered toward them on the path. "He won't even have to run. He'll just have reach for us." He demonstrated by thrusting his arm out as far as it would go and making a grabby hand.</p>
<p>James set off after the blond boy. "I'll show you reach!" he shouted as Scorpius let out a frightened yelp and dashed off through the undergrowth.</p>
<p>Albus and Teddy grinned at each other and faded quietly back into the greenery like Harry and Ron had taught them.</p>
<p>A still green haired Teddy crouched behind a boxwood Pegasus listening to his companions periodically shouting in surprise and dashing off to avoid James. It was nice here at Malfoy Manor, he thought. Draco was cool and Mrs. Malfoy was nice, if a little bit odd.</p>
<p>He was glad his grandma let him stay because he liked spending time with Harry most of all though. Smiling he darted out from his hiding place and lunged behind a small mountain laurel, his hair fading to a mix of pink and white to match the blossoms.</p>
<p>Harry was the only father figured he'd ever had and even if it was bad, Teddy was kind of glad Aunt Ginny was gone. She hadn’t been very welcoming if Harry wasn’t there and when he was she’d seemed to need a lot of his attention. He knew it wasn’t that she didn’t like him it was more that she just couldn’t force herself to make the effort. </p>
<p>Teddy could tell that Ginny hadn’t really acted like normal for a while and that’s why she’d left. His grandma didn't think he knew, but kids are more perceptive than adults give them credit for and it wasn’t all that hard to figure out. </p>
<p>Now that she was gone, Harry was paying more attention to him and his cousins. He’d played with them in the yard at Grimmauld, helped them charm their drawings to move, and had even let them make a mess when they’d tried to bake cookies. </p>
<p>Teddy loved his grandma, but he yearned for Harry to be more like his dad. </p>
<p>He didn’t like that Ginny had kept that from happening. </p>
<p>It was different with James, Albus, and Lily, though. He didn't resent them for having to share Harry's attention. They were like his siblings and they loved him like he loved them. Now, that he would be able to visit Harry and his cousins whenever he wanted that ache like something was missing had almost completely gone away.</p>
<p>Scorpius giggled quietly to himself as he crept through the large patch of his grandmama’s red and yellow bird of paradise trying to keep his head down and blend in.</p>
<p>He had never been quite this happy in his life, he thought. This was even better than when his dad bought him his first practice broom and let him ride it all afternoon. Scorpius didn't have many friends. For some reason it was hard for him to make them. They were either mean to him because he didn't act like a little heathen, as his grandfather would say, or he couldn't relate to them at all. But Albus was different.</p>
<p>Almost from the moment Scorpius had set eyes on him, he'd wanted to be friends with Albus so badly. It made him so happy now that they were friends it felt like he could burst sometimes. And James and Lily were so cool too.</p>
<p>James knew absolutely everything, and Lily was so nice! Scorpius sorely hoped that Harry would bring them over all the time. Even though he didn't ever tell his dad, he got lonely being the only kid at the Manor.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like there was nothing to do in the Manor, but there was only so much he could play by himself and sometimes he just wanted to be with other kids. Meeting Albus had been like a dream come true. Maybe, he hoped, Harry could move into the Manor so then he could see Albus, James, and Lily -and even Teddy- all the time.</p>
<p>Scorpius stepped out of the birds of paradise only to hear a menacing hiss from underneath his foot. He looked down and let out a frightened scream.</p>
<p>On the garden porch, Draco jumped to his feet and raced toward exotic section of the gardens, He'd heard the sound of his son’s scream and his heart was nearly pounding out of his throat. His son was in trouble.</p>
<p>Slowly, very slowly, Scorpius backed away from the furiously hissing snake as it reared up to look him in the eyes. The snake had green and brown mottled scales and was thin and long. Not really terrifying by itself, but it didn't take much for the angry snake to petrify Scorpius in fear.</p>
<p>Albus had heard his friend's scream and came out of the bushes at the same instant Draco appeared further down the path, just in time to see the snake make a warning strike toward Scorpius.</p>
<p>Fear for his friend spurred him on and Albus lunged forward and began hissing frantically. “<i>Stop! Stop! That's my friend, don't hurt him!</i>”</p>
<p>The snake paused about to strike and slowly turned toward him dipping lower toward the ground. “<i>You claim this human, Young Master?</i>” the snake asked lowering its head differentially.</p>
<p>Albus almost wilted in relief as he hissed back, “<i>Yes, he's my friend. Why would you want to hurt him?</i>”</p>
<p>The snake sank the rest of the way down with his belly on the ground. It continued looking up at Albus and replied, “<i>My apologies, Young Master. I am not normally this aggressive, but your friend stepped on my tail before I could slither out of the way. It hurt and I was angry.</i>”</p>
<p>"Oh," Albus said then hissed, “<i>I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. You blend in so well, it would be hard to see you. I hope you're not hurt?</i>”</p>
<p>The snake shook its head. “<i>I am not seriously injured. I was more startled.</i>” It lifted its head and looked around at the other people watching them and asked, “<i>I apologize once again for frightening your friend, Young Master, but if I may be on my way?</i>”</p>
<p>Albus grinned and nodded. “<i>Bye, Mister Adder,</i>” he called as the snake slithered back into the undergrowth.</p>
<p>"Well," Draco breathed after a beat of silence. "That took me back." Then he had Albus's suddenly pale face pointed up at him in panic.</p>
<p>"Draco, you aren't going to tell anyone, are you? Oh! Please don't tell anyone!" the little boy pleaded, tears springing to his eyes. "Daddy said not to tell anyone, but I just couldn't let Mister Adder bite Scorpius! I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Draco's heart broke a little at the sight of Albus’s distress and he crouched on the ground pulling both Scorpius and Albus into his arms. "It's alright, Albus. I'm not mad. Don't ever think I'd be mad." He ran a comforting hand up and down the little boy’s back as he sniffled and buried his head in Draco's neck.</p>
<p>Turning to his son, Draco stroked a hand over Scorpius’s fine blond hair. "You're not hurt are you, Scorpius?"</p>
<p>The boy shook his head and collapsed back against his dad. "No, it just scared me is all. I thought it was going to bite me."</p>
<p>Sighing heavily, Draco tightened his arms around the boys and continued to rub their backs soothingly. He looked up to find James, Teddy, his mother, and Lily all watching the scene in trepidation.</p>
<p>"You're not going to tell anyone are you, Draco?" Teddy asked, sounding more wary than frightened.</p>
<p>He shook his head and gave the two frightened boys in his arms a quick squeeze before letting go. "No, of course not. I was there when everyone discovered Harry could speak Parseltongue," he said as he stood up then chuckled. "Actually, it was my fault that everyone discovered it."</p>
<p>That earned him tentative smiles from the children. Albus pulled his face away from Draco's neck and wiped furiously at his eyes trying to get rid of the remnants of his tears.</p>
<p>Draco smiled at him before turning his gaze on James and Lily. "Can either of your speak it as well?" he asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>James fidgeted hesitantly then nodded. "Yeah, we can speak it," he said. "Though, not as good as Albus. Me and Lily have to practice."</p>
<p>Draco grinned amused by the displeased expression on James’s face. "There's nothing wrong with practice."</p>
<p>"You're really not scared of us?" Lily sounded like she would break down in tears as well if Draco said he was.</p>
<p>"No, sweetheart," he assured her. </p>
<p>Looking at all the children he told them, "You're not in the least bit scary. Parselmouth used to be a very rare gift, a sign of a very powerful witch or wizard. The first notable Parselmouth was Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts."</p>
<p>The children seemed to shrink in relief and offered him small smiles. </p>
<p>Lily leaned against Narcissa and smiled. "Oh good. Daddy said that when people found out about his gift they were scared of him."</p>
<p>Draco nodded. "That's understandable. It's extremely rare, and sometimes regarded as Dark magic. Personally, I think anybody who thinks that is completely idiotic." </p>
<p>The children giggled though they were obviously still feeling strained. </p>
<p>James asked, "Will you tell us about when Dad found out he could talk to snakes?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not sure when exactly he found out, you'll have to ask him that yourself, but I can tell you about when everyone at Hogwarts found out. It's really an interesting story." Draco grinned.</p>
<p>Everyone broke into excited smiles and darted off toward the garden tables to get ready for the story.</p>
<p>Draco stepped up to his mother who had been standing there quietly, face deathly pale. "Mother, are you alright?" </p>
<p>She had a hand pressed to her heart and had to almost visibly shake herself from her thoughts before she was able to nod "Yes, dear. I'm sorry, it's just the last time I heard that was when <i>he</i> was staying at the Manor. It brought everything back for a moment."</p>
<p>Wrapping an arm around her waist, Draco gave her a comforting hug. "It's alright, Mum. I know." They walked back to the porch at a more sedate pace.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry and George followed the house-elf out to the gardens where they were supposed to find the kids and Draco.</p>
<p>Their meeting with Lucius had gone surprisingly well. Harry was going to finance research and development for some products George had been itching to work on. If they proved profitable they were going to start looking for another location for a second shop to expand.</p>
<p>It went so good Harry even had another meeting set up with Lucius to discuss other investment ideas he had.</p>
<p>Coming out into the garden to the sound of laughter, Harry paused just outside the door and smiled at the sight before him.</p>
<p>Draco was seated on the stone laid patio with the kids sprawled around him. Narcissa was sitting primly at the table next to them sipping her tea and chuckling along to the story. Whatever it was it must be very funny.</p>
<p>Harry decided to stay out of the way and listen. George grinned at him and followed his lead.</p>
<p>"And back in those days Harry and I were horrible rivals. We hated each other," Draco told them as the children's giggles over Snape disarming Lockhart so humiliatingly subsided. "It was no secret just how much we disliked one another, so naturally Snape had to pair us together for the disarming practice."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Lily asked from her place next to him.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm about to tell you," he teased continuing on with his story. "We were supposed to 'disarm only', so of course we threw every spell we could at each other, as did everyone else, as well.</p>
<p>"I hit Harry with <i>Everte Statum</i>, which didn't do much good as he popped back up and flung <i>Rictusempra</i> right back at me." He grinned and sighed exaggeratedly as the older boys who knew what the spell did fought to keep themselves up right through their giggles. "I dropped right there laughing so hard, I thought I was going pee in my pants!"</p>
<p>Next to Harry, George snorted, but smothered his chuckles to keep their presence secret ’til the end of the story.</p>
<p>At that little tidbit all the children burst out in raucous laughter and began rolling around on the ground in hysterics. Narcissa had to put her tea down to keep from spilling it on her dress.</p>
<p>"What happened! What happened!" Albus begged leaning heavily on Scorpius to keep from falling over.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, after that your dad thought it was unsporting to attack a downed opponent, so I had ample time to slip a <i>Tarantallegra</i> in between giggles," he informed them rather smugly and matter-of-factly. "He was stuck doing the quickstep until Lockhart called a halt and Snape came around and set us all to rights."</p>
<p>The kids just kept on laughing. It was a happy sight to see. Harry just smiled and continued to listen.</p>
<p>"Individual duels weren't working out too well, so Lockhart decided to put your father and I up on the stage and let us have at it," he went on something in his voice said he was reaching the climax of the story so the children quieted down and leaned in. Harry and George almost found themselves leaning as well, even though they knew how the story ended. </p>
<p>Harry suddenly wasn't sure if he liked that Draco was about to tell it.</p>
<p>"When he got up there, Lockhart demonstrated some completely ridiculous technique for blocking spells and your dad didn't have a clue as to what to do. I was busy laughing evilly to myself when Snape leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'Draco, why don't you give the Wonder Boy something to be afraid of? Cast <i>Serpensortia</i> and he’ll flounder.'"  Draco spoke low and drawling, his voice sound eerily similar to the late Potion Master's.</p>
<p>The kids gasped in anticipation and Draco grinned at his captive audience. "Now, I thought that was a brilliant idea. Everybody knows Gryffindors are afraid of snakes, so why not try it out and watch Harry cower in fear."</p>
<p>Harry wondered if Draco realized that he was projected his childhood self. His tone was mocking and he had a familiar sneer on his face. His handsome face had turned pointy around the edges as he smirked maliciously. It disturbed Harry, but the kids were eating it up, just another aspect of Draco's story telling.</p>
<p>"So, before Lockhart even finished the countdown I cast it. <i>Serpensortia</i>!" He thrust his arm out hand clasped as if he held a wand ready to conjure up a snake. The kids jumped in surprise. "Out of the tip of my wand, a big black snake burst forward hissing and snapping furiously. It acted like it wanted to eat us."</p>
<p>That was a bit of an embellishment, but Harry did have to admit that it made for a more exciting story.</p>
<p>"What happened after that?" James asked, eyes wide and bright with excitement.</p>
<p>Draco grinned at him. "Your dad just stopped moving and stared at the snake. The whole room was stunned silent. Then Lockhart, the bloody great idiot, steps up and claims he can get rid of it." Draco snorted. "Instead of banishing the thing he kicked it up ten feet in the air, so when it landed hard with a thump it came up hissing and spitting and madder than ever."</p>
<p>Lily gasped and grabbed Draco’s sleeve. He flashed her a smile and continued. "The snake turned around and headed for the person closest to it ready to do some damage, a boy in our year, a Hufflepuff, if I remember correctly. So the snake was inches from striking then suddenly your dad jumps forward and starts hissing at it. He sounded real strange, all those snake noises coming from his mouth and no one could tell what on earth he was saying, but the snake just stopped moving and curled up in a little ball until Snape came up and vanished it like that." He snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>"Wow," Scorpius breathed. "That's so cool! I wish I could talk to snakes."</p>
<p>Harry heart jumped in his chest when Albus turned to him and said, "It's not that hard. I could probably teach you." Oh God! Oh God! Draco Malfoy knew his kids were Parselmouths!</p>
<p>"I don't know about that, Albus. Being a Parselmouth is an inherited gift. It would be very difficult, if not impossible, to learn," Draco said as calmly as you please. Harry almost fainted.</p>
<p>Narcissa turned from the group sitting at her feet and spotted the two men standing by the doorway. </p>
<p>"Oh, did you boys hear the story?" she asked innocently, but her keen blue eyes took in Harry's pale face and panicked expression. "The children asked Draco to tell the story of how you discovered that you were a Parselmouth," she said mildly.</p>
<p>Draco, shrewd man that he was, just grinned at him and nodded. "Yes, they were curious about the story after this afternoon."</p>
<p>"This afternoon?" Harry asked, a little strained.</p>
<p>Draco met his gaze with a pointed look. "Albus saved Scorpius from being bitten by an adder."</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Scorpius cut in hoping to dispel the odd vibes coming off of the adults. "He was brilliant. Just started having a conversation with it."</p>
<p>Harry had to smile at the boy for that. Scorpius was perhaps the only child he knew that could make being a Parselmouth sound like the neatest thing since sliced bread. It probably had something to do with generations of Malfoys being sorted into Slytherin.</p>
<p>"Dueling Club second year wasn't actually the first time I'd ever talked to a snake," Harry said grinning at the assembly in front of him. Seeing the complete lack of negative reaction on the Malfoys and the eager smiles of his kids made him feel a whole lot better about their secret being revealed. </p>
<p>He shouldn’t have been surprised that out of every wizard in England, Draco was the one most likely to be accepting about his family's gift.</p>
<p>"When was the first time?" Teddy asked curiously, his hair a strange mottled brown-green pattern. </p>
<p>"Well," Harry began as he stepped up to the table and pulled out a chair, George following behind him just as eager as the children to hear the story. "The first time was when your Uncle Dudley turned eleven."</p>
<p>He told the story about accidentally vanishing the glass around the Boa Constrictor's tank and how the snake had thanked him as he set off on its journey to Brazil.</p>
<p>The children giggled madly along with George when he described how the snake had snapped at Dudley and Peirce's ankles.</p>
<p>"That's quite the story, Harry." Narcissa smiled at him over her cup of tea.</p>
<p>He smiled back thankful for her calm acceptance.</p>
<p>"Dad, can we get a snake?" Albus asked.</p>
<p>"No," popped out of his mouth before he even had time to consider it.</p>
<p>"Aw! Why not? It would be so cool. Lily and I could practice talking to it, so we could get as good as you and Al," James said accompanied by an emphatic nod from Lily.</p>
<p>"Please?" she begged as she clasped her hands in front of her chest and leaned around James to gaze up at her father.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Come on, Harry! I can't talk to snakes, but a boa constrictor would be so awesome!" Teddy grinned excited with the idea of having a pet snake.</p>
<p>Harry just snorted and shook his head. "Your grandmother would have a fit if I let you go home carting a giant boa constrictor."</p>
<p>"Teddy could keep his at our house, Dad," James volunteered, getting more and more eager about the prospect of having a scaly pet.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad you've got it all figured out, James, but the answer is still no," Harry told his oldest son, trying to sound firm.</p>
<p>"But why!" he burst out. "It's not like we can't talk to them and tell them not to eat us if they get hungry."</p>
<p>That brought Harry up short, because it was completely true. As Parselmouths they were all considered the Masters of the Serpents. Snakes naturally obey whatever they tell them.</p>
<p>"Give up, Potter," Draco drawled from his previously silent seat on the stone patio floor. "You aren't going to win this one. I suggest you just give in now and save yourself the headache."</p>
<p>"Malfoy’s got a point, Harry," George chimed in with a shit eating grin on his face as he nibbled on a delicate looking cookie. "Your kids are as stubborn as you are. They won't stop ’til you've gone crazy or bought them their snake."</p>
<p>"Fat lot of help you are," Harry grumbled sullenly.</p>
<p>"He's right, Dad," James said earnestly, apparently he’d made himself their unofficial snake spokesperson. "You're just going to have to give into to our irresistible cuteness." On cue all four of his children, Teddy included, turned the worst puppy dog faces on him that he'd ever seen.</p>
<p>"Oh God. Just stop before you make me puke. Fine! Fine. You horribly spoiled brats win. You can get your bloody pet snake," he groaned and let his head fall into his hands. The kids started shouting triumphantly jumping up and down.</p>
<p>When Harry lifted his head again he caught sight of Scorpius crawling toward his father asking in a quiet voice, "Dad, can I have a snake, too?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, son," Draco responded just as quietly as he brushed back Scorpius's long bangs from his hopeful face. "We can't speak Parseltongue and I don't want what happened today to ever happen again."</p>
<p>Scorpius's face melted in disappointment before he nodded in acceptance. "Okay. I understand."</p>
<p>Albus, seeing his friend's unhappy expression, came up and sat next to him again. "It’s okay, Scorpius. You can play with my snake and I'll teach you Parseltongue so you can get one of your own."</p>
<p>The blond boy smiled brightly at his friend and wrapped him in a grateful hug. "Thanks, Albus."</p>
<p>Harry met Draco’s eyes over the celebrating kids and they shared a smile filled with warmth and other things Harry wasn’t sure he understood.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Later that night after Harry had tucked his kids into bed he laid in his bed and thought about Scorpius and Albus.</p>
<p>By all rights they should be sworn enemies and yet they are the complete opposite of what Draco and Harry were when they were kids. Their sons had become best friends in the blink of an eye where Harry and Draco had become dangerously bitter rivals after one conversation.</p>
<p>Perhaps you could chalk it up to different upbringing.</p>
<p>Albus was brought up loved and cared for with a ready eagerness to like everybody. Scorpius was not an over indulged spoilt brat and had been taught worlds better manners than Draco had been.</p>
<p>If Harry had grown up in a loving family, would he have been more willing to give Draco a second chance after he'd acted like such a spoiled brat? If he hadn’t been an arrogant prat would Draco have approached him out of friendship instead of superiority? </p>
<p>Perhaps, but what’s done is done. Now, older and wiser, Harry and Draco were finally getting the chance to be friends.</p>
<p>*<br/>TBC…</p>
<p><sup>1</sup> The Latin for mother is <i>mater matris</i>.<br/><sup>2</sup> The Adder snake is the only venomous snake native to Great Britain and the only one frequently spotted in Scotland.<br/><sup>3</sup> <i>Everte Statum</i>: sends your opponent flying backwards.<br/><sup>4</sup> <i>Ristusempra</i>: aptly named the Tickling Charm.<br/><sup>5</sup> <i>Tarantallegra</i>: jinx that induces uncontrollable dancing legs.<br/><sup>6</sup> <i>Serpensortia</i>: conjures a long black snake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Next Generation of Parselmouths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry takes his kids to acquire some new pets… Or troublemakers. Definitely troublemakers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry trudged through Diagon Alley trying to ignore the stares as he pulled Lily along by the hand. James, Albus, and Teddy followed behind laughing and pushing and chasing each other as they went.</p><p>It always amazed him how his children could be completely oblivious to the adoring, awed stares that followed him everywhere he went. Rose and Hugo were oblivious too, so he guessed it just came with the territory of having famous, war hero parents.</p><p>They made it all the way to the Magical Menagerie without a single person wishing to give their condolences about his marriage severing or wanting to shake his hand. So far, it was a pretty good shopping day.</p><p>Stepping into the Menagerie, they were hit with a wave of pure animal smell. It came as a cross somewhere between animal poo, barnyard, hay, ferret food, and just plain fur. Of course the kids started bouncing up and down even more excited.</p><p>A young woman came up to them and smiled mildly. Either she didn't recognize him or just chose discretion as the better part of valor.</p><p>"Welcome to the Magical Menagerie. Is there something I can help you find?" she asked turning her smile down toward the kids.</p><p>"Snakes!" Lily burst out unable to contain herself any longer. "Can we look at the snakes?"</p><p>The young shop clerk blinked in surprise then took a second look at them all. Her eyes landed on Harry and she peered closer and her eyes widen before she composed herself.</p><p>"Snakes? Are you sure, Miss Potter?" She sounded a little hesitant. "Wouldn't you rather look at our Puffskeins or Kneazels?" Now, she just sounded downright hopeful. Harry had to hold himself back from laughing.</p><p>"Nope!" James flashed his most charming grin at her. "We want to look at the snakes."</p><p>She made a distressed sound in the back of her throat and looked at Harry bewildered.</p><p>He just shrugged and smiled bashfully. "They’re determined to have themselves a pet snake." Maybe if he played it off as childish fancy she'd loosen up and just show them the bloody reptiles already. "You do carry snakes, don't you?"</p><p>With a resigned sigh she nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Please follow me."</p><p>The shop attendant led them toward the back of the store where they found a huge tank literally teeming with snakes. They slithered over each other, sunbathed lazily on the rocks underneath the miniature magical sun, and hung sleepily from the spindly tree branches stretching out across their environment.</p><p>"Wow!" All four of the little troublemakers stared in awe.</p><p>Harry had to agree with them. It was a really nice tank. He wouldn't have minded living in there himself. The snakes were impressive too.</p><p>"There aren't any poisonous snakes in there, right?" he asked the shop attendant nervously.  "I don't want them to get attached to a venomous snake and force me to bring it home."</p><p>She looked at him puzzled for a moment before she shook her head slowly. "No, sir. This tank houses our Pythons and Constrictors. We have two Burmese Pythons -those large ones curled up in that corner- and the rest are a mix of Ball Pythons, Boa Constrictors, Reticulated Pythons, and Dwarf Reticulated Pythons."</p><p>"Wow," he said, unconsciously parroting his children. "That's pretty cool."</p><p>Harry and the shop clerk watched, Harry with amusement and the clerk with a growing sense of unease, as the Potter children and Lupin adoptee began lifting snakes out of the tank and getting to know them.</p><p>"I like this one," Lily declared holding up an Albino Tiger Reticulated Python<sup>1</sup>. It hissed in her ear as it curled loosely around her neck and shoulders settling down comfortably.</p><p>Lily giggled as the snake's tongue tickled her and began hissing back.</p><p>The shop clerk gasped and took a sudden step back before checking herself and returning to her former place next to Harry. He watched this out of the corner of his eye warily, but kept most of his attention focused on his daughter as she continued to converse with the snake.</p><p>“<i>You have lovely fur,</i>” the snake hissed into Lily's ear.</p><p>The little girl smiled happily and hissed back. “<i>Thank you, but it's not fur, it’s hair! And you are really lovely too. I've never seen a snake with such pretty pink and purple scales before.</i>”</p><p>“<i>And you won’t again, my dear,</i>” the snake replied. “<i>I'm one of a kind.</i>”</p><p>Lily gasped in happiness and turned to Harry with eager eyes. "Daddy! Can I have her? She's perfect."</p><p>Harry took a step forward and pretended to think it over as he lifted the snake from his daughter’s shoulders examining her closely. She was a very beautiful snake.</p><p>“<i>Serpent Lord, let the little one take me with her,</i>” the snake hissed at him with what constituted as a pleading look for a reptile.</p><p>“<i>I will if you swear never to harm my daughter and promise to treat her well,</i>” he responded sternly.</p><p>She reared back looking affronted. “<i>Of course, my Lord. Your Fire Lily has my loyalty in her coils already.</i>”</p><p>Harry chuckled at that and set her back on Lily's shoulders. "She's a tad sassy, but if you like her, Lily, you can have her."</p><p>"Thank you, Daddy!" she squealed happily and went back to conversing with her new companion.</p><p>Harry looked over to see what the shop clerk’s reaction was to this and almost burst out laughing. She looked about ready to faint from the way she was leaning against that rack of owl treats. He strode over to her with what he hoped was an innocuous smile.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "Would you like to sit down?"</p><p>She flushed at being caught out in her astonishment and straightened up. "No, I'm alright, Mr. Potter. It's just a little hot in here." She tugged weakly at her collar and fanned herself with her hand.</p><p>He suppressed an amused smirk and went back to watching his kids pick out their snakes.</p><p>Albus had a long thick Firefly Pastel Ball Python<sup>2</sup> draped between his hands as he stared into its eyes, his expression awed. “<i>You are so cool,</i>” he hissed without even realizing it.</p><p>“<i>You are very easy to impress, little Moon,</i>” it hissed back sounding amused.</p><p>Albus frowned. “<i> Why do you say that?</i>”</p><p>“<i>Because I am not the oldest, nor the longest, nor the most learned in this nest,</i>” he responded unconcerned as he slithered up Albus's arms to his shoulders. “<i>There are other much more impressive snakes here than I.</i>”</p><p>Albus he stroked a hand along the snake's smooth cool body studying his pale yellow and gray ghostly patterned scales. “<i>That's alright,</i>” he told the snake. “<i>I'm not the oldest, or the tallest, or the smartest either, but I'm only seven so I've got time to work on that.</i>”</p><p>The snake lifted his head from Albus's shoulder and looked him right in the eyes again. “<i>I am only six moons. Perhaps we can help one another surpass ourselves.</i>”</p><p>Smiling softly, he continued to stroke over the snake's head. “<i>I'd like that.</i>”</p><p>Teddy fearlessly shoved his hand in a large pile of snakes and waited for one to slither up his arm. He didn't have to wait long. Two Dwarf Sunfire Reticulated Pythons<sup>3</sup> latched onto him like a couple of octopus tentacles.</p><p>“<i>Ooh! I love your hair, little Chameleon,</i>” one small snake hissed as he slithered his way up Teddy's arm, into his shirtsleeve, out his collar, and into his neon blue hair.</p><p>The other curled her body tightly around Teddy's wrist and flicked her tongue out tasting his skin. “<i>Mm. You taste of colors and the time of shedding our skins. Very groovy.</i>” She made herself comfortable pressed against his pulse point.</p><p>On reflex Teddy morphed his hair to match the snake's dark orange, gray, and black diamond pattern. He turned to James curiously. "What did they say?"</p><p>James just shook his head in amusement. "The one on your head said he liked your hair and called you a chameleon. What's a chameleon?"</p><p>"It's a lizard that changes color for camouflage," Teddy said looking up, trying to see the snake perched on his head. </p><p>Shrugging, James gestured to the one curled around Teddy's wrist. "She said you tasted like colors and the 'time of shedding our skins'. Whatever that means."</p><p>Teddy smiled as he lifted his wrist and stroked his other hand over her body. He pulled the other snake from on top his head and curled him around his neck. "I like them," he declared. "I like them a lot."</p><p>James smiled at him the turned back to running his eyes over all the snakes trying to find the perfect one.</p><p>“<i>You looking for something, sugar?</i>” hissed a snake from right up against the tank wall making James jump in surprise.</p><p>Glancing down, he saw the sharpest looking snake in the tank. The Pinstripe Ball Python<sup>4</sup> rose up until her head was chest height to him. “<i>Were you looking for something in particular, little Dog Star?</i>” she asked again. </p><p>James shook his head and gently lifted her out of the tank. “<i>Not really. Just looking,</i>” he replied as he helped the snake wrap around his shoulders.</p><p>“<i>Well, see anything you like? There are some pretty entertaining snakes in this nest,</i>” she told him as she snuggled against his neck soaking up his body heat. She was pretty big already, longer than his arm span and just a smidgen thicker than his wrist. She was heavy enough that James's shoulders felt the weight.</p><p>“<i>I kind of like you,</i>” he said as he studied her burnt orange body and thin black pinstripes.</p><p>She lifted and looked him in the eye, expression surprised for a snake. “<i>Really?</i>”</p><p>“<i>Yeah.</i>” James giggled when she flicked her tongue out smacking him on the nose with it. “<i>I think you're really cool looking.</i>”</p><p>“<i>I've never been called cool before,</i>” she said pleased. “<i>All the others think I look too warm.</i>”</p><p>James frowned confused then shrugged. “<i>Would you like to come home with me?</i>” he asked her hopefully.</p><p>“<i>What sorts of things would we do at your nest?</i>”</p><p>He shrugged. “<i>I don't know. Hang out, talk, play pranks on people-</i>”</p><p>“<i>Pranks? Like mischief?</i>” she cut in eagerly. James hissed in the affirmative. She gave a snaky chuckle and curled a little tighter around him. “<i>Good. I love mischief.</i>”</p><p>Harry looked around at his kids and examined their new pets. </p><p>Except for Teddy's two little snakes, they were all good sized reptiles. Thankfully, the shop attendant informed him that they were pretty well matured. They should stop growing soon so he wouldn’t have to worry about them reaching epic proportions.</p><p>"Teddy, two snakes?" Harry stepped closer eyeing them.</p><p>The little boy shrugged shyly and petted his snakes. "They're small and they knew I could change."</p><p>That was all Harry needed to hear. Teddy had some problems when he was younger adjusting to the fact that he was different. Even though he couldn't talk to them, maybe having snakes that knew he could change and appreciated that would help him feel more comfortable.</p><p>"Alright." Harry grinned at his kids. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>They marched up to the counter to pay for their snakes and their supplies. A tank large enough for Lily to lie down in was floating next to the register, a container with enough dead rats preserved with a stasis spell to feed the snakes for a half a year, a book on constrictor care, and a tin of Artemis's favorite owl treats were all rung up by a suddenly starry eyed attendant.</p><p>Apparently the shock of an entire family of Parselmouths had worn off.</p><p>“Is there anything else you need, Mr. Potter?" Her cheeks were a little flushed and she seemed determined to put aside her unpleasant shock that his kids talked to snakes.</p><p>Harry was reluctantly impressed by how well she was taking all this. Usually when people hear Parseltongue they run for hills, but she’s handled it pretty well considering. </p><p>"No, thank you. Just the snakes and the supplies."</p><p>Harry shelled out a small fortune and shrank all the supplies into a smaller bag so he could carry it in one hand and hold Lily’s with the other.</p><p>"Does everyone have their snakes? We don't want anyone getting lost,” he asked as they lined up by the door ready to make the trek home. He received three affirmative hisses and one English yes. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the door open and stepped out onto the street.</p><p>The kids trailed after him completely absorbed by their new pets. They didn't see how people gasped as they walked past or how the other shoppers cleared a path for them. It was almost like when the war had first ended and everyone was in awe of the Savior except decidedly more alarmed.</p><p>A distinctly uncomfortable feeling was crawling up his spine. Harry turned around and made sure to keep his voice low. "Hey guys, knock off the hissing until we get home. It's drawing too much attention."</p><p>The kids blinked up in confusion then looked around to see curious and frightened stares directed at them. Lily inched toward her father one hand pressed over her snake. The boys quieted down and kept in a close group behind Harry the rest of the way through the Alley.</p><p>Once they arrived home, Harry extracted promises of loyalty and allegiance from every single snake. They were eager to agree and Harry was able to get a feel for what kind of trouble he'd just gotten himself into.</p><p>Lily's snake, Belle, he was informed by his daughter, was a flirtatious thing. She was the equivalent to a girly girl in the reptilian world. Snake-ish giggling and cooing aside, Harry surmised that if you pissed her off, she'd get you when you least expected it.</p><p>Tal, Albus's snake, was somewhat of an aspiring intellectual. He was quiet, polite, and had a sharp mind to go with his calm disposition. Harry thought he fit Albus pretty well. Tal was still young and had some growing to do before his personality was complete. Much like Albus.</p><p>Nova and Stella were Teddy's brother and sister dwarf snakes. They reminded Harry of a couple reptilian beach bums. He was informed that their Chameleon was a very righteous little dude and that they were very psyched about his "skin shedding" ability. Harry couldn't help, but think they fit Teddy perfectly.</p><p>Now James's snake, Mischief, as his son had dubbed her, was going to cause him some grief he could tell. She had a sweet nature and seemed very taken with James, and he with her. But she had a mischievous streak a mile wide and Harry shuddered to think what kind of trouble they'd get themselves into. </p><p>After he let the kids wander off to get acquainted with their snakes, Harry set up their habitat in an empty bedroom on the third floor, the floor below the kids’ rooms. The large tank gained a few twisted tree branch perches, a couple large boulders for some lazy sunning, a floating miniature sun that put off heat almost like a real one. He put the spelled rats in a locked cabinet in case any of the snakes got out and decided they wanted a midnight snack. </p><p>Setting spells for automatic clean up and food and water replenishing completed the finishing touches and Harry soon deemed himself finished.</p><p>He went back downstairs to find Albus in the library trying to translate one of his favorite books to Parseltongue so that Tal would understand it. Lily was sprawled on her belly in the living room chatting about girly things with Belle. James and Teddy were in the backyard playing some game with Mischief, Nova, and Stella.</p><p>Sitting down at his desk in his study Harry began looking through some new papers Lucius sent over. All in all, Harry decided that today had been a good day.</p><p>*</p><p>"This is starting to become a habit, Harry," Draco drawled as he lounged in the backyard of number 12 Grimmauld Place sipping a glass of fire whisky.</p><p>Harry snorted and sipped at his own drink. "Are you complaining?"</p><p>"No, not complaining." Draco grinned at him as he watched their kids run around the yard shouting happily and playing with their snakes. "Just pointing it out. You do realize that for former enemies we spend an inordinate amount of time together." </p><p>Frowning, Harry thought about that. It was true. This was the first time Harry had hosted Draco and Scorpius for a play date, but he and the kids had been to the Manor nearly a dozen times. And they’d loved it.</p><p>Draco was charming, funny, and clever. He could still be snarky and infuriating, but it didn't burn in Harry's gut like it used to. He considered him a friend now. Someone he could talk about things with. He'd even told Draco things that not even Ron and Hermione knew.</p><p>"Well, I figured that since we're getting on so well, we might as well be friends. You got a problem with that?" Harry tried to sound casual, but he fiercely hoped that Draco wanted them to be friends and not just companionable acquaintances.</p><p>Surprise flashed across Draco’s face for a blink then it was gone replaced by a pleased grin. "You know what, Harry. I think I'd like that. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, friends at last." He laughed and leaned back in his chair sipping his drink contently.</p><p>Harry grinned at him then tilted his head back and relaxed. It was late afternoon and soon the sun would start to set. Already a specter of the moon was low in the sky. The breeze was pleasant and the temperature comfortable.  It had been a nice day.</p><p>Hissing interspersed with English caught Draco's attention and he turned his head to see Albus and Scorpius sitting in the grass on the other side of Harry, Albus’s snake Tal curled between them.</p><p>"Okay, now try SSSsssahShhsss," Albus instructed in a tone that reminded Draco of Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Scorpius frowned in concentration. "SSSSSSSSSSShHass," he hissed at Tal then looked up at Albus hopefully.</p><p>Albus shook his head. "Almost, but you didn't say the little ‘s’s."</p><p>Sighing in disappointment, Scorpius reached over to pet the snake and asked, "What did I say, then?"</p><p>Shrugging, Albus shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to discourage his friend. "You didn't really say anything. It sounded kind of like Lily used to when she was baby and couldn’t talk yet."</p><p>The other boy groaned and let his head fall to his hands dramatically. "What's the difference between the big ‘S's and the little ‘s's again?"</p><p>Draco elbowed Harry in the ribs gently. "Hey, Potter."</p><p>Harry turned to look at his friend lazily. "Hm?"</p><p>"Your kid is teaching my kid how to babble in Parseltongue," Draco said in amusement.</p><p>"What?" Harry curiously turned toward Albus and Scorpius.</p><p>He tuned in just in time to hear Scorpius hiss something that roughly translated to, "GshfjGH ASS djfiMYhg bollocks."</p><p>Harry straightened in his seat and snapped, "Albus! What exactly are you teaching Scorpius to say?"</p><p>The little boy stammered, "It was an accident, Dad! I was trying to teach him to say, ‘<i>the sun is warm on my rock</i>’, but he couldn't get the little s's. He didn't mean to say that." Albus hunched his shoulders, his face reddening.</p><p>Harry deflated and blushed almost as red as his son. The correct phrase was a traditional serpentine response to when another snake inquired after your health. Perfectly innocent until you missed one hiss and turned it into a mostly garbled sexual proposition.</p><p>"Oh. Well -um- just keep working at it, then. Sorry for yelling." He scooted down in his chair and tried to hide his heated face behind his whisky.</p><p>"Care to explain what the fuss was about, Potter?" Draco asked sounding amused, but with an edge of warning.</p><p>Harry blushed again. "He was trying to teach Scorpius to say, 'SSSsssahShhsss', which means 'the sun is warm on my rock'. What Scorpius actually said was a mixture of gibberish with an ass and bollocks thrown in there."</p><p>Draco burst out laughing. "No wonder you looked so scandalized. My son can't say 'hello' in Parseltongue, but he can curse a blue streak." Draco wrapped his arms around his middle and dissolved into helpless giggles.</p><p>"Well, at least we know it can be taught," Harry muttered defensively.</p><p>Draco stopped laughing and looked at Harry curiously. "You really think so?"</p><p>Harry shrugged and sipped at his drink. "It's possible. All Parseltongue is are a bunch of hisses and sighs. Anyone can hear it and distinguish the sounds. The key, I guess, is knowing the right combinations."</p><p>Draco thought about that for a moment. "So, you're saying wizards could actually learn to be Parselmouths?"</p><p>"I don't see why not. It's just like any other language. Although, I suppose, true Parselmouths would still have to inherit the talent, but I mean, if Ron can say something in Parseltongue then anyone can." He grinned wryly.</p><p>"Weasley's said something in Parseltongue?" Draco asked, intrigued.</p><p>Harry nodded. "He opened the Chamber of Secrets during the Final Battle using Parseltongue."</p><p>Draco looked positively stunned. "Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets? He's the heir of Slytherin?"</p><p>Harry nearly snorted whisky up his nose. "No! Ron's not the heir." He laughed wiping at the spilled alcohol on his chin with the back of his hand. "I thought you knew that. It was Ginny that opened the Chamber in second year while Voldemort was possessing her. Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin. I thought everybody knew that." He frowned bemused.</p><p>Draco fiddled with his glass sullenly. "Well, now that you mention it, I do remember hearing something like that at the end of that year."</p><p>Shaking his head, Harry relaxed back in his seat. "Anyway, I figure if Ron can get a Parselmouth keyed magical chamber open by hissing at it, Scorpius can learn to actually speak it."</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment until Lily skipped up to them and seated herself down in Draco's lap with Belle curled around her arm.</p><p>"Draco, did you see my new friend, Belle?" she asked her hazel eyes full of excitement.</p><p>"I did." He smiled down at her and shifted her ’til she was sitting sideways so he could see her face. "She's very pretty. Did you pick her out all on your own?"</p><p>Lily nodded with a bright smile, then tilted her head toward the snake and hissed at it. It hissed back and she giggled. "Belle said she thinks you're very pretty too."</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow and flicked a questioning look at Harry who nodded his head with a grin. "She did. She also wonders how you keep your hair so shiny."</p><p>Chuckling at that Draco stroked a hand over the snake and twirled a lock of Lily's hair around his finger. "You can tell Belle that my hair is naturally this shiny."</p><p>Lily grinned at him and began hissing to her companion again as she leaned against Draco's chest comfortably.</p><p>Draco and Harry relaxed as the kids played. They talked about everything and nothing, just enjoying the cool evening air and their children's laughter. It felt comfortable and right. Both men were loath to think about when Draco had to floo with Scorpius back to the Manor at the end of their visit.</p><p>Sitting curled up against Draco's chest, Lily hissed sleepily to Belle. </p><p>“<i>I really like Draco, Belle,</i>” Lily hissed around a yawn. “<i>And Scorpius, Miss Cissy, and Mr. Malfoy too. I wish they would come to live with us so we can see them all the time.</i>”</p><p>“<i>Why do you not all nest together?</i>” Belle asked curiously. She did not understand human customs of family living separately.</p><p>Lily hummed tiredly. “<i>Because they live at the Manor and we aren't family,</i>” Lily explained.</p><p>Belle seemed to think about that for a moment. “<i>Where is your mother, Fire Lily?</i>”</p><p>The little girl frowned and curled tighter into Draco's chest turning her face into the soft material of his shirt. She could smell the clean scent of his soap and the dry spice of his cologne.</p><p>“<i>She left us. Mummy was sad all the time and couldn’t take care of me and Albus and James anymore, so she ran away to the beach,</i>” Lily explained sadly.</p><p>Belle hissed indignantly. “<i>She is no mother, Fire Lily. She is a clutch leaver! Slithering away before her hatchlings could even fend for themselves.<sup>5</sup></i>”</p><p>Lily stared at her wide eyed. She'd never heard Belle sound so angry. It made the fact that her mum was gone even more real. Laying her head back down on Draco's shoulder she sighed, partly in sadness and partly in pleasure when he lifted a hand and began combing his fingers through her hair gently.</p><p>“<i>It's alright, Belle,</i>” she murmured and snuggled the snake closer to her chest. “<i>I don't really mind that she's gone anymore.</i>”</p><p>Belle ceased her angry hissing and studied her small companion and the silver dragon she was curled up against. “<i>You know, Fire Lily, you can still have a mother.</i>”</p><p>“<i>How?</i>” Lily asked curiously as she rubbed her cheek against the silky fabric of Draco's button-up shirt.</p><p>“<i>If the Serpent Lord and the Dragon mated, he would be like your mother,</i>” Belle said simply as though that sentence made perfect sense.</p><p>The little girl frowned in confusion. “<i>What do you mean?</i>”</p><p>“<i>The Dragon,</i>” Belle tilted her nose toward Draco, “<i>is an egg layer. If he and your father mated, he would have their hatchlings and the little Scorpion would be your brother,</i>” she tried to explain in serpent terms, not knowing human equivalents.</p><p>Lily's brow wrinkled in thought then she face lit with understanding. “<i>Oh! You mean if Draco and Daddy slept in the same bed like he and Mummy used to, then Draco would have a baby like Mummy had me and Scorpius would be our brother.</i>”</p><p>The snake nodded, relieved that Lily had understood. “<i>Yes. Then he would be your Mother Dragon.</i>”</p><p>A speculative look came over Lily's face and she turned her head to look up, first at Draco who was laughing in delight at something Harry said then at her father who was grinning back pleased with himself.</p><p>“<i>Do you think they like each other like that?</i>” she asked her scaly friend.</p><p>Belle flicked her tongue out and tasted the air. “<i>It tastes like the Dragon is in heat,</i>” she answered, to which Lily just frowned and shrugged, not understanding. “<i>But I cannot tell if he or the Serpent Lord want to mate.</i>”</p><p>Lily hummed in thought then nodded to herself resolutely. “<i>That's okay. We’ll talk to James and Albus and see if they want Draco to be our mum. Then we can make a plan to get Daddy and Draco to fall in love,</i>” she said satisfied with this conclusion. Then her curled back into Draco's chest and drifted off into a doze, listening to his voice rumble in his chest.</p><p>Draco and Harry, of course, had no idea that their children were about to start plotting against them. All they knew was that in each other's company they were the happiest they’d had been in a long time.</p><p>*<br/>
TBC…</p><p><sup>1,2,3,4</sup> Pictures of what the <a href="http://alexjanna91.livejournal.com/11372.html">Potter Children's Snakes</a> are like.<br/>
<sup>5</sup> Most Pythons, unlike most other snakes species, will actually stay with their egg-clutches after laying them until shortly after they hatch. Female Pythons will curl around the eggs and "shiver" to generate incubation heat. Usually they wont leave their clutches except to bask in the sun or drink water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And So the Plotting Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The children’s roots in Gryffindor troublemaking and Slytherin cunning start to show themselves. Of course it’s at their fathers’ expense… or benefit. That is yet to be determined.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius, Albus, Lily, James, Teddy, Belle, Tal, Mischief, Nova, and Stella sat on fluffy cushions up in Scorpius's play room. They were circled around the little low table covered snacks, a bowl of candy, a tray of sweets, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. The adults were downstairs drinking tea and talking about boring adult things so the kids were free to plot uninterrupted.</p>
<p>"Why are we all up here?" Teddy asked while he played with Nova as the snake slithered over his hands. "Why don't we go outside and play in the gardens?"</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Albus when he shrugged. "Lily said she had something to tell us."</p>
<p>"So, what is it Lily?" James prompted from where he was sprawled against a round embroidered cushion Mischief coiled up on his belly.</p>
<p>Lily glanced down at Belle and the snake gave her a nudge under the chin with her nose. “<i>Go on, Fire Lily.</i>”</p>
<p>"Well," the little girl began nervously. "Me and Belle were talking the other night and she said that if Daddy and Draco fell in love then they would -um- mate and Draco would be our mum and Scorpius would be our brother."</p>
<p>This was met with stunned silence. All the boys looked at her with varying degrees of confusion and surprise. </p>
<p>"Draco can't be our mum. He's a boy like Dad," James said like it should have been obvious.</p>
<p>Lily huffed in agitation and pushed at his leg in irritation. "I know that stupid, but Belle said that he was a -um- egg layer." She blushed, suddenly realizing that it didn't really translate from Parseltongue to English. People didn’t lay eggs after all.</p>
<p>Teddy frowned, his expression dubious. "What’s that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>“<i>Belle's right, little Chameleon,</i>” Stella hissed to him from around his neck. “<i>The Dragon tastes of warmth, comfort, and safety like all clutch mothers.</i>”</p>
<p>“<i>What?</i>” James sat up and stared at her in surprise. </p>
<p>“<i>The Dragon, my Dog Star,</i>” Mischief hissed from her place on his stomach uncoiling enough to look up at him. “<i>He can bear young, like any mother in the Wild Kingdom.</i>”</p>
<p>“<i>Seriously?</i>” He looked down at his snake dubiously.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked quietly from where he sat with Albus petting Tal.</p>
<p>Albus looked at his friend warily before answering. "The snakes are saying that your dad can have babies."</p>
<p>"Oh." He blushed and glanced down at the snake draped in his lap. It was watching him expectantly. He turned his eyes back to the other kids and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Um... He can. He can have babies."</p>
<p>That was met with wide eyed silence, then Lily squealed. </p>
<p>"Really?" she gasped in excitement.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. "When I turned five, Dad took me to a Healer to check if I was a -um- Matris, I think they're called. He said that they ran in the family, but that there hadn't been one for like three hundred years or something before my dad, so they checked to see if I was one too."</p>
<p>James and Teddy just stared at him, mouths open, momentarily speechless.</p>
<p>"Are you? A Matris I mean?" Albus asked tentatively reaching over and grabbing his friend’s hand in reassurance.</p>
<p>Scorpius gave him a small smile and shook his head. "No. Just my dad." </p>
<p>"So, your dad can really have babies?" Teddy asked after he'd found his voice again.</p>
<p>Scorpius shrugged. "I guess, but after he and my mother severed their marriage bond he hasn't really liked anyone like that, so..."</p>
<p>"Wow," James breathed in awe. "That's kinda cool."</p>
<p>Albus nodded in agreement “It is pretty cool.” Scorpius sagged in relief.</p>
<p>"I think we should get Draco and Daddy to fall in love," Lily announced suddenly. The boys all looked at her incredulously, but she continued undaunted.</p>
<p>"If they fall in love then Scorpius can be our brother too and Draco can be our Mummy, or our second Daddy, and then we can have more brothers and sisters and we could all be a family!" She smiled brightly and hoping that the boys wanted this as much as she did.</p>
<p>The boys looked at one another questioningly. </p>
<p>To James and Albus it hadn't seemed like they'd been a real family for a long time. Their mum had always been locked in her room or distant and distracted when their dad wasn't there. And he hadn’t really been there a lot since he’d gotten that new position at the Ministry. He’d always been away on a business trip or working late. It hadn't felt like they'd had two parents since Lily was little.</p>
<p>And they really liked Draco. He was nice and funny and played with them. He didn't even mind helping when they asked. Since he’d become Dad’s friend Dad had spent every moment he could with them. He was happier and better at the whole being a dad thing, never making them make their own lunches or do all the chores around the house. He even smiled like he really was happy.</p>
<p>Would it be so bad if Draco and Dad fell in love?</p>
<p>Teddy was thinking on the idea equally as hard. </p>
<p>He wasn't oblivious to the fact that there seemed to be some sort of history between his grandma and Mrs. Malfoy, but that didn't keep her or Draco from being really nice to him. And he hadn't seen Harry look as happy as when he was with Draco. Before, when he was married to Aunt Ginny, truly happy smiles and laughter were rare. His smiles almost never reached his eyes. Harry hadn't been happy for a long time.</p>
<p>Draco made him smile and laugh, though. He made Harry’s face light up and his eyes wrinkle when he smiled. </p>
<p>No, Teddy thought, it wouldn’t be bad at all if they got married. </p>
<p>Scorpius looked down at the snake in his lap and felt the sharp pang of longing in his chest. He'd always wanted siblings so badly and now he just might have a chance to get them. But it wasn't just brothers and a sister he would be getting. He would be getting another father as well in Harry.</p>
<p>He thought about Harry. He was cool and smart and funny. He knew everything about Quidditch and catching bad guys. And he made his dad laugh.</p>
<p>Scorpius wasn't naive enough to believe that his parents had loved each other when they were married, and he could tell that his dad wasn't as happy as he should be. His dad loved him, Scorpius was in no doubt about that, but his dad could be happier. Harry made him happy.</p>
<p>"I think we should do it," he declared not realizing he'd spoken until he heard his own voice.</p>
<p>"What?" Albus looked a little surprised at his sudden acceptance.</p>
<p>"We should help get them together," Scorpius explained looking from one of his friends to the other. "Dad and Harry are happy together, right? And I like Harry and you guys like my dad. I want to be in a family with you all. I think it would be awesome."</p>
<p>Albus smiled brightly at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Me too. They make each other happy. We can all see that. And we want to stay together, so what do we have to do to make that happen?" He frowned in determination.</p>
<p>"We need a plan." Teddy grinned. "We need a plan that will help them fall in love."</p>
<p>"How do we do that?" James asked sitting up again, his eyes bright with excitement Mischief slivering down to stretch across his lap.</p>
<p>"We have to get them to spend more time together." Lily bounced on her knees eagerly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Albus repeated.</p>
<p>Scorpius frowned in thought before breaking into a smile and leaning forward. "I've got an idea. Here's what we need to do..."</p>
<p>They began to plot.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry realized suddenly where his eyes had been glued for the last five minutes and snapped them down to his delicate porcelain tea cup. Sipping at it he tried to cover up his momentary lapse in attention. </p>
<p>That was the third time he'd caught himself staring at Draco. He couldn't seem to make himself stop.</p>
<p>The tilt of his head, the way he absently tucked a lock of silver blond hair behind his ear, the amused glint in his intelligent gray eyes. It was all really distracting. Considering he couldn’t for the life of him keep his gaze from sliding back to Draco it seemed like he didn’t actually mind the distraction all that much.</p>
<p>Without his permission his cheeks heated up with at the thought.</p>
<p>"Harry, are you alright?" Narcissa asked concerned.</p>
<p>"Hm?" He glanced up and focused on her. "Oh, yes. I'm fine, just getting a little tired I suppose. I'm used to going to bed when the kids do now." He gave a strained chuckle hoping to cover his awkwardness.</p>
<p>Narcissa chuckled too, seemingly not noticing anything odd with his reply. She tilted her head toward her son. "Draco is the exact same way. I'll find him nodding off at nine thirty on the settee if I don't remind him to head up to bed."</p>
<p>"Don't make me sound like the old man of the house, Mother." Draco smirked unconcerned that his mother had just divulged something potentially embarrassing about him. "You know very well that Father is the one that really must take his afternoon nap or he'll be horribly cranky by dinner time." </p>
<p>"I'll thank you not to tell such lies about your own father, Draco." Lucius sipped at his brandy and crossed his legs in his plushy winged back chair. "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it," he drawled casually.</p>
<p>Harry snorted into his tea and started coughing. Conveniently it covered up the surprised laughter that wanted to burst forth when he saw Draco's satisfied grin.</p>
<p>If anyone had told him ten years ago that he'd be sitting in Malfoy Manor having tea and scones while listening to Lucius and Draco Malfoy tease each other, Harry would have gone ahead and put them out of their misery.</p>
<p>But here he was, being granted the privilege of seeing the Malfoys at ease and relaxed, unmasked of their sneers and snobbery. It was really nice, he thought. He felt honored to witness it.</p>
<p>"I guess I need to get the kids back and put them to bed," Harry finally said reluctant to end his visit. "It's past their bedtime as it is."</p>
<p>Draco smiled understandingly at him, but had to stomp down on the surge of disappointment. "Come along, then. I'll help you collect the little heathens."</p>
<p>Two floors above them, Scorpius was giving his last instructions to Shotzy the house-elf. </p>
<p>"You know what to do, Shotzy?" </p>
<p>"Yes, Master Scorpius. Shotzy knows what he is to be doing, sir," the house-elf squeaked proudly.</p>
<p>"Good." Scorpius grinned at Albus then glanced at the door where James and Teddy were keeping a lookout. "How are we doing?" he called to them.</p>
<p>James hissed something to Nova who had been stationed at the top of the stairs. After receiving an answer he looked back over his shoulder. "They're coming up the stairs to take us back home."</p>
<p>Lily gasped and busied herself with making it look like they'd been playing a wizarding board game instead of plotting their parent's down fall into love. James and Teddy retreated from the door with their snakes and flung themselves into their original spots in the circle.</p>
<p>"Okay, Shotzy, hurry! And remember don't permanently break the floo. Just make sure it doesn't work for tonight," Scorpius reminded the house-elf as he and Albus scurried to their cushions and made themselves comfortable. He was fully aware of just how over ambitious house-elves could get when they were on a mission.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master," the elf squeaked and disappeared right as the door opened.</p>
<p>Immediately, the kids all made loud unintelligible sounds trying to make it seem like someone was losing and someone was winning the game in front of them. They more or less succeeded</p>
<p>"Hey, ducklings," Draco greeted as he stepped into Scorpius's play room followed closely by Harry. "It's time for you all to head home."</p>
<p>They all groaned in protest.</p>
<p>"But I want to stay!" Lily exclaimed pouting.</p>
<p>Draco chuckled and bent down to lift her into his arms. "I know, Lily-flower, but it's past your bedtime."</p>
<p>"Nah, Dad. Can't we stay?" James whined as he looked up at his father with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, James. It's time to go. Put up the game and let's head downstairs," he instructed. "Who was winning anyway?"</p>
<p>All the boys paused and stared at one another with wide eyes. "Uh... Lily," Teddy supplied when no one seemed able to think of anything to say. They hadn't even looked at what game they were supposed to be playing.</p>
<p>Draco frowned at the kids' odd behavior. "Really? Lily was beating all of you at Magical Trivial Pursuits Genius?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" Lily grinned guilelessly lifting her snake up in explanation. "Belle was helping me." She was way better at fibbing than the boys were.</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Draco smirked wryly then stroked a finger over Belle's head. "She must be really clever."</p>
<p>Lily just smiled widely. “Yep."</p>
<p>Teddy, James, Albus, and Scorpius all traded meaningful looks as they put away the game before their fathers could ask any more questions.</p>
<p>Downstairs in the receiving room an unseen house-elf twitched one fireplace brick in the chimney out of place and stashed it in a bread box in the kitchens.</p>
<p>"Alright," Harry sighed as he lifted Lily into his arms prepared to floo home to Grimmauld Place. He couldn't help, but feel reluctant to leave as well. "Say goodnight."</p>
<p>He stepped into the hearth with Lily on his hip and Albus at his side. He threw down a pinch of floo powder and called, "12 Grimmauld Place". A great flash of green flame went up and engulfed them. He shut his eyes out of habit, but the sharp jolt and rushing feeling of floo travel never came.</p>
<p>Peeking his eyes open, Harry found himself still in the Malfoy fireplace.</p>
<p>"What happened?" he asked perplexed.</p>
<p>Draco scowled in confusion. "I don't know. The floo just didn't work."</p>
<p>Neither of them noticed the kids shooting victorious looks at one another.</p>
<p>Harry, Albus, and Lily stepped out of the floo. "Why didn't it work?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Draco repeated peering at the fireplace intently. "It’s always worked before." He pulled his wand out and shot a half a dozen diagnostic spells at the hearth.</p>
<p>Lowering his wand, he frowned. "The spells and enchantments seem to be working. I wonder what's wrong with it."</p>
<p>Scorpius and Albus grinned covertly at each other and James and Teddy smirked at a silently giggling Lily.</p>
<p>"Draco, dear, is there something the matter?" Narcissa asked, sticking her head into the room when she didn’t hear the telltale sound of floo travel.</p>
<p>"The floo's broken," he answered bemused.</p>
<p>She blinked in surprise. "It's what, dear?"</p>
<p>"It’s broken, Narcissa," Harry repeated sounding just as surprised. "It worked fine this morning, but just now it wouldn't send us home."</p>
<p>"Oh dear." She placed a hand to her chest in shock. "Let's get your father."</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Lucius joined them in the receiving room and cast every spell he knew at the fireplace to no avail. </p>
<p>"This is unacceptable," he sneered coldly. "This is why we keep house-elves, so that things like this don't happen. Shotzy!" he bellowed for the house-elf who was specifically in charge of all of the Manor fireplaces.</p>
<p>The little elf popped into being directly in front of Lucius and shot discrete unseen glance a Scorpius. "Yes, Master Malfoy?" he squeaked, trying not to sound guilty.</p>
<p>"This floo is broken. Fix it," Lucius snapped at the quivering creature. He may have mellowed in his old age, but he could still instill fear in every house-elf they owned.</p>
<p>"Oh! Yes, Master," Shotzy whimpered and scrambled up into the chimney quickly disappearing from view.</p>
<p>Scorpius shot a panicked look at Albus. He hadn't counted on his grandfather being there and it was unheard of for a house-elf to disobey him. He could see their ingenious plan crumbling before his eyes. </p>
<p>There was some banging, a loud rattle, an ear splitting squeal of surprise, and a small avalanche of soot before the house-elf reappeared. His once pristine pillowcase was smudged with dirt and his floppy ears were dusted with soot.</p>
<p>"Shotzy is sorry, Master Malfoy," he squeaked apprehensively, flicking a quick glance at Scorpius's silently pleading face. "But the floo is being broken until the morning, sir." He cringed, waiting for his punishment.</p>
<p>Narcissa, who'd been silently watching everything from just behind her husband, was the only one who saw the looks the elf and her grandson had been trading. She didn’t miss the looks the children had been giving each other, either.</p>
<p>If she didn't know any better, she'd think this whole thing was engineered. She felt a small amused smile curl her lips as she caught Scorpius flashing a relieved grateful look at Shotzy. </p>
<p>Then again...</p>
<p>Lucius puffed up angrily. "What do you mean it can't be fixed?” he snarled. Really, there was nothing that could try his patience as much as a house-elf; any house-elf. “What do we have you for if you don’t do your damn job, you useless little- "</p>
<p>"Lucius darling,” Narcissa stepped forward and placed a calming hand on her husband's arm. “There's really no reason to fuss. These things happen. I'm sure Shotzy will do his best to repair the floo as quickly as he can. The Manor is a very old house after all, and it's to be expected that things will need fixing every once in a while."</p>
<p>Shotzy almost wet himself with relief. The children were busy shooting badly hidden grins at each other. Harry and Draco seemed oblivious to it all just concerned about the malfunctioning floo.</p>
<p>“Now,” Narcissa smiled mildly holding everyone’s attention. "The Manor is large enough that everyone should be able to comfortably stay the night until the floo is in working order."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, that's alright," Harry stammered. "I can apparate everyone home. There's really no reason to go to all that trouble."</p>
<p>"Don't be dense, Harry." Draco rolled his eyes. "There are anti-apparation wards around the Manor. You can't apparate out, much less with four children attached to you."</p>
<p>Narcissa nodded in earnest agreement. "Draco's quite right, dear. There are plenty of guestrooms for you and the children to stay in."</p>
<p>Lucius was busy staring as his wife intently. He knew that look in her eyes. She only ever got that look in her eyes when she was plotting against someone. He had a healthy dose of wariness of that look on his wife’s face. Life was about to become a lot more interesting, he just hoped it wasn’t at his expense.</p>
<p>"You are not going to win against Narcissa and Draco together, Potter," Lucius drawled, sensibly tossing his lot in with his wife. Always a wise choice if you want to maintain a happy marriage. "It is better to admit defeat and suffer accordingly." Truer words.</p>
<p>Narcissa chuckled and waved dismissively. "I hardly think there will be any suffering going on, darling."</p>
<p>For some reason, Lucius highly doubted that.</p>
<p>In the end, Harry caved and agreed to spend the night at the Manor, much to the children's delight. Draco took it upon himself to lead the way away from the floo and up to the third floor where all the sleeping quarters were located.</p>
<p>Neither he nor Harry saw the covert silent high-fives the children exchanged or the handful of Chocoballs Scorpius discretely passed Shotzy on his way out of the room.</p>
<p>But Lucius and Narcissa did.</p>
<p>Up two stories, everyone was trying to decide where to sleep. Scorpius helpfully offered to share his room with Albus and Teddy and James volunteered to bunk together. Lily, of course claimed that as a young lady, like Miss Cissy says she is, she must be allowed her own room.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes at that, thinking that it might not be such a good idea to let his daughter spend so much time with Narcissa after all. Draco just smirked in amusement.</p>
<p>"Then you shall have your own room, Miss Lily," he declared making her grin happily up at him.</p>
<p>They were just about to debate which room Harry should sleep in when Tipsy, one of the maintenance house-elves, appeared with some rather unexpected news.</p>
<p>"Tipsy is sorry, Masters, Mistress," she curtsied nervously, "but there is no more rooms available for Mister Harry Potter, sir."</p>
<p>Draco frowned in surprise. "Why ever not?"</p>
<p>Tipsy shifted from one foot to the other, shooting a wary glance at Narcissa and Lucius who were looking on with practiced expressions of aloof curiosity. </p>
<p>"Tipsy is sorry, Master, but I was not knowing that we was to be having guests. The floors are being waxed and there is no more available rooms."</p>
<p>Lucius raised an incredulous eyebrow at his wife only to be shushed and motioned to continue observing.</p>
<p>There was some disbelief and exclamations of frustration, but sure enough, after nearly all of the remaining guestrooms were checked, they found all the furniture covered in white drop-cloths levitating above shiny, wet, freshly waxed floors.</p>
<p>"Well, Potter," Draco said wryly after closing the door on yet another uninhabitable guestroom. "It seems like you're bunking with me."</p>
<p>"What?" Harry stuttered feeling a sudden flip in his belly, his cheeks heating up of their own accord.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it." Draco waved him off before he could protest. "My bed is big enough for five and we’ll be plenty comfortable." He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow at his reluctant expression.</p>
<p>"Do you have a problem with sharing?" Draco asked almost petulantly not liking the thought that Harry might indeed have a problem with sharing a bed with him. He thought they were friends, the thought he was squeamish about being so close to him didn’t sit well with Draco.</p>
<p>"Oh! No!" Harry jumped to reassure. "It's just- It's been a while since I shared a bed with anyone," he said truthfully, but the real reason for his nervousness was not the prospect of sleeping next to someone after so a long sleeping alone. It was that he didn’t know what to do about the way his body thrummed at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Draco.</p>
<p>Draco's expression softened and he placed hand on Harry's arm. "I understand, Harry. And don't worry,” he grinned lightening to the mood, “I promise not to take up all the room if you promise not to hog the covers."</p>
<p>A chuckle broke out of him, relieved that Draco’s lighthearted attitude kept him from overthinking their situation. Harry nodded in agreement and they started shuffling everyone off to their temporary sleeping arrangements. </p>
<p>This wouldn't be so bad, Harry thought as they got the kids ready for bed. He just needed to remember he was sharing a bed with his friend, something he’d done plenty of times with Ron, and not think about how Draco was a beautiful, intelligent, charming man. Surely if he did that everything would be alright.</p>
<p>With the kids finally settled into the only un-waxed guestrooms, Harry and Draco retreated into Draco’s suite.</p>
<p>"Here," Draco handed Harry a set of forest green silk pajamas when they stepped into the massive room with the massive bed. The room alone could be bigger than the dorms in Gryffindor and Harry had never seen a bed so big. </p>
<p>"You can borrow these and there should be a spare toothbrush in the bathroom."</p>
<p>Harry smiled in thanks and crossed the excessively large room to the bathroom.</p>
<p>It was an enormously opulent bathroom, proportionate to the bedroom. All marble tile and dragon head faucets and a bathtub that looked like it could comfortably fit the Giant Squid. The shower wasn't shabby either with mosaic tiles and almost as many water spouts as the Prefect’s bathroom at Hogwarts. Harry wanted to pack the whole thing up and steal it for his own master bath.</p>
<p>He quickly changed into his borrowed pajamas and immediately appreciated the way the silk felt against his skin. Maybe he'd buy himself a pair next time he went shopping. He wasn’t sure he could go back to his fraying t-shirt and ratty flannel pants after this. Shaking his head he stepped up to one of sinks in the double vanity and unwrapped his brand new toothbrush.</p>
<p>As he brushed his teeth, he lectured himself on how the night was going to go. He was going to walk into the bedroom, crawl into that embarrassingly huge bed, say goodnight and definitely not think about the attractive, intelligent man laying mere feet away from him. </p>
<p>Sighing, he dropped his toothbrush next to the Slytherin green one in the sterling silver cup next to the sink. He knew this was going to be a hell of a lot harder than it sounded.</p>
<p>The concept that Draco was attractive wasn’t new. He'd always been attractive, even as a pointy faced, spoiled brat. He'd had a lean muscular body from Quidditch and had always had an impeccable appearance. Now, though, he'd grown into his features and filled out in a way that took him from attractive to beautiful.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled to himself slightly hysterically as he splashed water on his face and dried it off. Since when had Draco Malfoy become beautiful to him?</p>
<p>Since you noticed how his sharp gray eyes lit up when he let himself laugh unhindered, a little voice in his head said. Since you started watching his long elegant fingers as they tucked stray locks of hair behind his ears. Since he became your friend. Since he treated your children as if they were his own.</p>
<p>Harry sighed again. This wasn’t going to be just hard it was going to be bloody impossible.</p>
<p>And it got worse when he stepped out of the bathroom to the sight of Draco’s silver gray silk pajama pants settling low on sharp hips having just been pulled up over his bottom. He lean chest and back were still bare. Harry’s breath caught in his chest and he tried not to react even as his cheeks flushed without his permission.</p>
<p>Draco glanced over his shoulder and he smiled at him, an unreadable look in his eyes. The muscles of his back shifting as he leaned over and snagged his pajama top off the bed.</p>
<p>"Find everything alright?" Draco asked, affecting casualness. The realization of how good that shade of green looked on Harry, not to mention how the silk clung to every one of his hard won muscles rose in his mind before he struggled to push it away. He hurriedly pulled on his top hoping he’d kept hold of any outward reflection of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Harry stepped toward the opposite side of the bed from Draco. "Yeah, thanks. Your bathroom is amazing."</p>
<p>Draco grinned, happy for the distraction. "I know, isn't it? I had it remodeled after I kicked Astoria out. She had it fucking pink, for God's sake." He scrunched his nose in remembered distaste and climbed under the covers.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled at the look on his face and climbed into bed too. "Well, I wish my bathroom looked like that."</p>
<p>"It's too luxurious for you, Harry," Draco scoffed teasingly. "You wouldn't be able to appreciate the sheer amount of comfort it affords."</p>
<p>"Whatever, you prat." Harry rolled his eyes and turned on his side to face him. "Thanks for letting us stay, Draco."</p>
<p>Draco turned to face him as well and smiled at him in the dim lighting. "No problem, Harry. You're all welcome to stay anytime you want. Besides," he shrugged, his lips still curled in humor, "I couldn't very well let the children sleep on the floor in the receiving room for the night. You, though, that's debatable."</p>
<p>Snorting in mock indignation, Harry reached over and playfully pushed at Draco's shoulder. "Shut up, you know you like me. You're glad we stayed."</p>
<p>Draco smiled sincerely and reached out grasping Harry's hand giving it a squeezed it. "Yeah, I am," he admitted softly, not sure himself which statement he was replying to. "Goodnight, Harry."</p>
<p>Feeling his heart do a little loop in his chest, Harry squeezed Draco's hand in return before pulling away and whispering, "Goodnight, Draco." </p>
<p>Draco extinguished the remaining light in the room and Harry smiled in the dark. He was sure he hadn’t felt this warm and relaxed in years if ever. He was asleep in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Down the hall, Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife as she rolled toward him in the dark and snuggled against his chest.</p>
<p>"Narcissa, why am I not punishing incompetent house-elves?" he inquired mildly.</p>
<p>"Because, my love, our grandson is plotting something," she answered a smug smile in her voice.</p>
<p>"And how, my dear, have you come to this conclusion?" he asked.</p>
<p>"You can't tell me you didn't see the children celebrating when the floo mysteriously broke, or when Scorpius bribed Shotzy," Narcissa said wryly.</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucius drawled sardonically. "My grandson, bribing house-elves to lie to me. I'm so very proud."</p>
<p>"Oh tosh!" She pinched his side in punishment. "The poor thing was just following along with what Scorpius told him to do. I assume Tipsy was one of the coconspirators as well considering the floors aren't due to be waxed until next month."</p>
<p>Lucius sighed beleaguered. "I noticed. And I suppose you've figured out what all this subterfuge is supposed to accomplish," he commented almost sure he didn’t want to know the answer but was still reluctantly curious.</p>
<p>"Don't act like you haven't figured it out," Narcissa scolded him lightly wrapping her arms around his chest making herself more comfortable. "Really, I'm surprised Draco and Harry didn’t pick up on it. It wasn’t particularly subtle."</p>
<p>Lucius snorted. "Potter I can see not noticing a plot when it’s right under his nose, but Draco astonishes me. It's not as though the children’s machinations were all that complicated."</p>
<p>Narcissa hummed in delight and placed a light kiss to her husband's chest. "I think it's sweet."</p>
<p>"Sweet?" He sneered in disgust. "It's sweet that our grandson is trying to make his father fall in love with Potter? Yes, how very sweet."</p>
<p>Narcissa just rolled her eyes. "You know Draco hasn't been really happy for a long while, Lucius. I'd be overjoyed if a hippogriff made our son smile and laugh the way Harry does."</p>
<p>Lucius didn’t fool himself into thinking he didn’t feel the exact same way. He couldn’t deny that he would do anything for his son. Even if it meant he’d have to put up with Harry Potter.</p>
<p>"It is ironic," he began after a time, "that they should dislike each other so ardently, fight against each other so viciously when they were children only to grow up, have children of their own and fall in love with one another."</p>
<p>"Yes," Narcissa agreed with a pleased smile on her face. She squeezed her husband lovingly. "It's very romantic."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Lucius shifted until Narcissa had rolled over. He pressed against her back wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her closely. He nuzzled into her sweet, flowery scented hair and sighed. "You would think such a ridiculous thing was romantic, Narcissa."</p>
<p>She just chuckled and hugged his arm around her middle. "You think it’s romantic too, my dear. Don't try to deny it."</p>
<p>He just grunted and kissed the side of her neck. "Goodnight, Narcissa," he drawled pointedly.</p>
<p>His wife just hummed contentedly a smile in her voice. "Goodnight, my love."</p>
<p>Yes, Lucius decided staring into the dark and trying not to think about what his son and Potter might be doing right then. Life was going to become a lot more interesting.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Parent's Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The results of the children’s machinations are a double-edged sword. And the wisdom of parents transcends socio-economic divides.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry came to awareness slowly. It started with the sound of peacocks calling outside, then it shifted to a feeling of warmth and contentment, and it ended with his eyes peeking open to the gray light of early morning filtering through Draco's windows.</p>
<p><i>Draco</i>. Harry remembered where he was and he realized he had a warm weight on his chest and across his thighs. Snapping his eyes open, Harry looked down to soft silver blond hair filling his vision.</p>
<p>Sometime in the night, Draco had rolled to Harry's side of the bed and sprawled out over him laying his head on Harry's shoulder and flinging a leg over his thighs.</p>
<p>Breath caught in Harry's throat and something in his gut stirred as he examined his precarious position. He had one arm wrapped around Draco's back holding him in place, the other arm laying over Draco's that was draped over Harry's chest. It felt amazing and comfortable and right. Everywhere their skin touched, Harry felt his body humming like electricity just below the surface. </p>
<p>He never wanted the feeling to end and he was afraid of what Draco would do when he woke up.</p>
<p>"Quit moving around so much, Potter. I'm trying to sleep," Draco murmured against his shoulder. Harry could feel the vibrations where Draco's chest was pressed against his and his skin broke out in goosebumps. </p>
<p>He held his breath waiting for their situation to really hit Draco and the inevitable fallout that would follow.</p>
<p>Draco snorted in amusement and curled closer around him. "I said stop moving, not stop breathing,” he said voice rough with sleep.</p>
<p>Harry felt himself melt in relief now that it didn’t seem like he’d have to dodge an explosion of Draconic proportions. </p>
<p>"Oh, so sorry to wake you, then," he apologized insincerely.</p>
<p>"No, you're not." Draco pouted, eyes still steadfastly closed to the morning light. "You did it on purpose."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled quietly and asked, "Do you wake up wrapped around everyone you share a bed with?"</p>
<p>Giving up on getting more sleep, Draco cracked his eyes open and lifted his head enough to meet Harry's gaze. "Nope, you're the first. Then again I haven't shared with anyone recently except Scorpius and with him I'm usually beaten to the very edge of the bed by razor sharp little knees and elbows."</p>
<p>Harry laughed at that and nodded, knowing exactly what Draco meant. "So, this is a first for you?" He even sounded wistful to his own ears.</p>
<p>Draco studied his expression intently for a moment before smiling softly. "Yeah, but it's a nice first." He laid his head back down to Harry's shoulder and shifted closer. "I haven't slept this well in a very long time."</p>
<p>Sighing, Harry tightened his hold on Draco tilting his face just enough to smell the clear herbal scent of his soft blond hair. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind waking up like this again either."</p>
<p>Draco hummed, a pleased tingle blossoming in his chest. "You are surprisingly comfy, Potter."</p>
<p>Closing his eyes to savor the feeling of Draco’s body pressed to his, Harry smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Draco." He stroked a tentative hand up Draco's back and down to his waist again. "Not bad at all."</p>
<p>Down the hall the five Potter and Malfoy children were peeking out of Scoprius’s bedroom watching eagerly as Stella hissed information to them from under Draco's bedroom door.</p>
<p>"She says they're cuddling," Albus whispered excitedly, his hand unconsciously seeking Scorpius's. The other children all shifted excitedly.</p>
<p>Stella pulled her head out from under the door hissing some more before sticking it back under. </p>
<p>"She says she can't understand what they're saying, but the air tastes of..." Albus frowned trying to think of how to translate so that Teddy and Scorpius would understand. "Of contentment and happiness? Yeah, that's it."</p>
<p>"I can't believe it's actually working," Teddy confessed bouncing from foot to foot as he leaned over Lily to watch his snake down the hall.</p>
<p>"What I can't believe is that you children are actually spying on your fathers," drawled a darkly amused voice from the other end of the hall.</p>
<p>The kids all jumped and snapped their heads around to see Lucius standing there with a mildly disapproving eyebrow raised, fully dressed and arms crossed sternly over his chest.</p>
<p>"Grandfather!" Scorpius squeaked in equal parts surprise and trepidation.</p>
<p>"I will give you all credit for gumption and neither I nor your grandmother will let on to your little machinations," he said, "but I draw the line at spying on your fathers. No matter how inventive and cleverly it’s done." He tilted his head toward the small snake watching the confrontation intently from in front of Draco's door.</p>
<p>"Call the snake back and get ready for breakfast," Lucius instructed, not feeling the need to allay the children’s fear of punishment. He'd said he wouldn’t tell their fathers, but he'd never said he wouldn't punish them in their stead and Scorpius knew the distinction.</p>
<p>Stella hurriedly slithered up Teddy's body to rest with her brother around his neck. All the children kept their apprehensive gazes on Mr. Malfoy peering down at them. </p>
<p>"Grandfather, are we in trouble?" Scorpius asked tentatively. </p>
<p>All the children looked equally frightened of the prospect and Lucius thought it rather amusing that Potter's children didn't seem to realize that he had no real authority over them. He didn’t see the need to disabuse them of that just quite yet.</p>
<p>"No, Scorpius. You're not in trouble." He finally let them off the hook his voice softening. "I will, however, request that when you wish to use the house-elves in any future schemes, you inform me ahead of time. Especially if something important, like the floo, is to mysteriously cease functioning as part of those schemes."</p>
<p>He gave them one last hard look before turning on his heel and striding down the stairs to meet his wife in the breakfast room.</p>
<p>The kids stood stock still, momentarily stunned silent.</p>
<p>"Scorpius, your grandfather is kind of scary," Teddy murmured, as he ran a soothing hand over his agitated snakes.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Albus shivered. "I thought we were goners there for a minute."</p>
<p>Scorpius just snorted. "You thought that was scary? Try being there when my grandmama gets angry. Not even my grandfather sticks around for that."</p>
<p>The other kids stared at him in abject horror then looked at each other and vowed never to make Miss Cissy angry. They followed Lucius’s order and dispersed to their rooms to get ready for breakfast.</p>
<p>Soon, the children were all seated in the breakfast room with Lucius and Narcissa, piling their plates high with sausages, waffles, pancakes, and eggs. It turns out plotting the downfall of their fathers works up an appetite.</p>
<p>Once the children were happily settled, Narcissa looked over them with benignly smiling eyes and inquired, "Tell me, dears, what did your forays into espionage uncover about your fathers?"</p>
<p>"Narcissa!" Lucius scolded while the children all paused in their eating to stare at her wide eyed. "I just finished scolding them for invading their fathers' privacy and here you are, woman, encouraging them."</p>
<p>"Oh tosh, Lucius." She waved him off. "You know as well as I do that you would have done the exact same thing. Now, be quiet and allow me to indulge my curiosity."</p>
<p>Lucius grunted sounding thoroughly displeased and turned back to his morning tea. He put on a show of trying to ignore the whole conversation.</p>
<p>"Now." Narcissa turned her attention on the very tentatively amused children. "You know, it's very impolite to eavesdrop, children, but for curiosity sake, what did you overhear?"</p>
<p>They remained warily silent, until Teddy broke into a mischievous grin. "'Do as I say not as I do', eh, Miss Cissy?" He earned a smattering of giggles from his partners in crime and vindicated smirk from Lucius.</p>
<p>Narcissa reddened a bit then she scowled. "You hold your tongue, Theodore Remus Lupin. I'm not above bending you over my knee if you deserve it, young man."</p>
<p>That only earned her a chorus of laughter from the children and a quiet chuckle from Lucius.</p>
<p>Of course, he smothered it the moment she turned her highly put out scowl on him. He had no wish to focus his wife's ire on himself. The children held a measure of immunity by age and dearness. He, on the other hand, had no such advantage. After so many years of marriage, a husband learned to be justifiably afraid of his wife.</p>
<p>And this was the scene Draco and Harry walked in on when they finally dragged themselves away from the comfort of Draco's bed and the pleasure of each other's arms. The kids were laughing themselves silly while Narcissa scowled at her wary looking husband.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" Draco asked as he stepped into the room. The laughter abruptly died and his parents schooled their features into pleasantly bland masks. He looked around the room with suspicion.</p>
<p>"Did you both sleep well?" Narcissa inquired with a serene smile tacked steadily in place.</p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but Harry blushed and answered before he could dissect everyone's strange behavior.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you." Harry felt like his face was turning ten shades of red. "It was very restful."</p>
<p>Narcissa frowned in innocent concern. "Draco didn't keep you up, I hope. I remember he used to be an appallingly active sleeper as a child. All arms and legs everywhere."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled over Draco's annoyed exclamation of, "Mother!" </p>
<p>"No, Narcissa. Draco was a rather considerate bed-mate."</p>
<p>He heard Lucius mutter something that sounded suspicious close to, "I'll bet", but ignored it and took one of the only two empty seats right next to each other. He began filling his plate with food and let the renewed flow of conversation sooth his whirling mind.</p>
<p>Waking up with Draco in his arms had felt scarily good. Continuing to cuddle with him while they flirted with each other had been, in hindsight, positively frightening. He hadn't felt that contented since the early years with Ginny when everything was still new and wonderful and nothing hurt. He hadn't felt that happy in a long time.</p>
<p>And that was what scared him. Even with Ginny he hadn't felt quite like this. It was powerful and heady, and something that he wasn't quite sure he was ready for. His wife had just abandoned him and his children, he was still learning how to be a good father, he was just now getting his life back together. </p>
<p>What he felt with Draco, what he’s seen in the other man’s eyes when they’d gazed at each other that morning. There would be no takebacks. If they started this they’d be playing for keeps. Harry didn’t know if he could handle that kind of permanency again.</p>
<p>He glanced over next to him where Draco sat. Their eyes met and Draco's reflected understanding.</p>
<p>This was moving a little too fast for them. Just a little too fast. Neither of them was ready to discover what this could be.</p>
<p>Nobody else at the table noticed their silent communication, save for Lucius. He had spent a good portion of his life noticing what other people didn't as a matter of survival. It wasn’t hard to decipher the silent conversation going on between Potter and his son.</p>
<p>It was a good start he reflected, thinking of the children's efforts, but not enough.</p>
<p>He glanced toward his wife to find her in a rather impassioned conversation with the little Lily about the little girl's snake and decided to keep his own council for the time being. There will be time enough to discuss their son's potential love life, but for now the matter will rest.</p>
<p>When breakfast had been cleared away and the children were looking mightily pleased with themselves, Lucius called for Shotzy.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master Lucius," the house-elf squeaked respectfully.</p>
<p>"Is the floo repaired?" he asked coolly</p>
<p>"Yes, Master, it is working, sir." Shotzy nodded, his ears bouncing. "Shotzy fixed it this morning."</p>
<p>He raised a knowing eyebrow at the elf, but nodded. "Very good. Well, Mr. Potter," he drawled standing from his seat at the head of the table, "shall we send you and the children on your way?"</p>
<p>The whole group paraded into the floo room once more, the children triumphantly content, Narcissa and Lucius amused and calm, Harry and Draco quiet and strangely distant.</p>
<p>As the children said their goodbyes and whispered smugly of their success the adults prepared for departure in a more sedate manner. Lucius and Narcissa bid them farewell then retreated to their separate morning tasks leaving Draco and Harry to stare at one another with carefully schooled expressions trying to conceal their fear and longing.</p>
<p>Finally, Harry had them all situated in the fireplace, him, Lily, Albus, James, and Teddy. He looked back at Draco and Scorpius one more time before he dropped the floo powder and called out their destination. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling of leaving behind two pieces of himself as the flurry of green flames whisked them away.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Days later Harry sat at the picnic table in the Burrow’s backyard snapping green beans while the children ran and chased each other in the field behind the house.</p>
<p>It was Molly's habitual day to watch all of her grandchildren and give their parents a break. Harry had made a point of joining her on these days seeing as his kids still felt uneasy about him spending long periods of time away from them and especially leaving them at the Burrow.</p>
<p>This was one of Molly's favorite days because it usually brought all of her thirteen grandchildren together and gave her an excuse to cook for more than just her and Arthur.</p>
<p>There was Victoire, Dominique, and Louis, Bill and Fleur's children. Then Little Molly and Lucy, Percy and Audrey's girls. And young Fred and Roxanne, George and Angelina's kids. Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's little mischief makers. And, of course, Harry and Ginny's children, James, Albus, Lily, and now Teddy.</p>
<p>Molly sighed sadly as she watched the children play. She supposed they weren't really her Ginny's babies anymore. They were Harry's now since Ginny left them. And Teddy, of course, had always been his godfather's pride and joy.</p>
<p>Molly was heartily ashamed of her daughter, no matter what Harry said about forgiving Ginny, ashamed that she would leave her children like she had. That she would give them up. She thought she’d raised her better, but she wouldn’t say anything to Harry. He was determined to try to understand and forgive her.</p>
<p>Shaking herself from her maudlin thoughts, Molly picked up another handful of green beans and continued to snap them into a ready bowl in front of her. She glanced over at Harry seated with her at the picnic table. He was just as practiced at snapping and she was glad for the help. Sometimes it felt like she didn’t see him enough, she enjoyed that he came and stayed to help look after all the children.</p>
<p>"How have you been, dear?" she inquired, tucking a stray curl of red hair away from her face.</p>
<p>He flicked his eyes toward her and smiled vaguely. "I've been alright, Molly. Did the kids tell you about their new pets?"</p>
<p>She scowled and pursed her lips in disapproval causing him to laugh. "Yes. Snakes. Really, Harry, are you sure that was a wise decision?"</p>
<p>He just chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "They love those snakes. They can’t get into much trouble and don't make a mess. Besides, it helps that the kids can actually talk to them and tell them not do things they aren't supposed to.</p>
<p>Molly looked at him shrewdly for a moment. "So they are Parselmouths, then," she commented neutrally. "When exactly were you going to tell everyone, Harry?"</p>
<p>He cringed and hunched his shoulders, focusing a bit more attention on snapping the beans than necessary. "’M sorry, Molly. I didn't really want anyone to know. When everyone found out about me, it was like I was going to be the next Lord Voldemort at the age of twelve. I didn't want that for them."</p>
<p>She sighed and placed a warm weathered hand over his. "We're your family, Harry. They’re family. We don't care if the children can talk to snakes. We just care if they’re happy."</p>
<p>A lump formed in Harry’s throat and he leaned over to lay his head on her strong soft shoulder for a moment before straightening up again. "Thanks Molly. Even though I know it, sometimes I just need to be reminded."</p>
<p>Giving him a maternal smile, she stroked a green stained hand over his cheek and hair. "Anytime, dear. I don't mind reminding you."</p>
<p>He grinned at her and they both returned to their snapping, but Molly continued watching him from out of the corner of her eye. It was because of this that she observed when his easy expression melted into one troubled and melancholy.</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Her brows pinched in concern.</p>
<p>His mouth twitched and he looked as though he was about to deny it, but then his expression crumbled and he slowly nodded his head.</p>
<p>"What is it, dear?" Molly asked her voice pitched high with worry. "Is there a problem with the children?"</p>
<p>Harry gave her a strained reassuring smile and shook his head. "No, the children are fine." </p>
<p>"Well, then what's the matter?" she urged him, her kind bright brown eyes trained on his face.</p>
<p>Harry thought about how to answer her. He knew he should talk about it with someone and he knew that he could trust Molly to be honest. She’d also never had a problem setting him to rights if he was being stupid. The only thing he worried about when confiding in Molly was how she would react to the mention of Draco Malfoy. She wasn’t exactly known for her mild reactions to shock.</p>
<p>"Is it-... Do you think-... How quickly should you move on after a -um- marriage severing?" he finally asked, hoping he hadn't offended her. </p>
<p>Molly blinked at him in surprise for a moment before she schooled her expression trying to think about how to answer him. "Dear, are you worried that you've gotten over your separation with Ginny too quickly?"</p>
<p>"Well, kind of, yeah." He shrugged awkwardly and began absently tearing at a green bean with his thumbnail. "Ginny and I hadn't really felt like husband and wife for a while before she left, but I still feel like it’s too soon to get over a decade long marriage.” He looked uncertainly at his adoptive mother.</p>
<p>"Oh." Molly bit her lip, brow wrinkling a little in sadness. "Well, dear, everyone heals and grows at different paces. If you're ready to move on from Ginny, then you're just ready. There's no right or wrong time about it." She smiled at him reassuringly and gave his hand clinched around a mutilated green bean a gently squeeze.</p>
<p>Harry thought about her words. "What if there might be someone else?" he continued almost reluctantly.</p>
<p>A little shocked, Molly leaned back to get a better look at her adopted son's reddening cheeks and his hunched posture. "Are you interested in someone, Harry?" she asked, taking in his troubled almost guilty frown.</p>
<p>He felt distinctly uncomfortable now, but knew he needed to talk to someone about it. He sure as hell wasn't making any sense of it by himself. "Yeah," he nodded his eyes distant. "Yeah, I think there might be."</p>
<p>A whisper of sadness rose inside her, but it was alleviated by the thought of Harry once again being happy. "That's wonderful, dear. I'm happy for you. Have you known her long?"</p>
<p>Harry gave an awkward cough. "Uh- yeah. Since Hogwarts actually." He paused, shook his head and figured in for a penny in for a pound. "I've known <i>him</i> since Hogwarts." </p>
<p>Molly wasn't sure she'd heard him right and she just stared for a moment until his increasing nervousness snapped her out of it. </p>
<p>"Him, dear?" she repeated weakly.</p>
<p>Harry gave her an apologetic smile. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well." She struggled for something tactful to say then finally gave up. "Have you always liked men as well, then?" </p>
<p>Harry gave a slightly relieved chuckle. If she wasn't yelling at him yet then she wasn't going to. "Dunno, really. I never really thought about until now." He shrugged, eyes wandering over to watch the children's games just for something to look at other than Molly’s still stunned expression.</p>
<p>"Well, that's understandable," Molly assured him and decided to go back to snapping her beans to help lighten the atmosphere and give her something else to do than sit there staring at Harry. </p>
<p>"So, tell me about this young man of yours and then we'll sort out the rest of your problems I know you're still stewing over."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes flicked over to her, “We've known each other since we started at Hogwarts, but we didn't exactly get along in school," he said bashfully and started snapping beans again.</p>
<p>"How did you become interested in him, if you hadn't been friendly before?" Molly asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Hadn’t been friendly” was an understatement if ever he heard one. Tried to bloody kill each other, more like. </p>
<p>"Well, we hadn't seen each other for nearly ten years until a little over a month ago." He told her not sure how she’d take it that he’d started moving on barely a couple of days after Ginny had left.</p>
<p>"What happened a month ago?" Molly ignored the implications of the timing and urged him to continue the story.</p>
<p>Harry suppressed the urge to sigh in relief. "I took James, Albus, and Lily to Diagon Alley after I went to the Ministry and told Kingsley I quit."</p>
<p>Molly remembered that. He'd fire-called the Burrow in a panic saying Albus had gotten lost in the Alley, asking if he’d somehow shown up there.</p>
<p>"When Albus ran away he found his way into my –uh- my friend’s shop and made friends with his son."</p>
<p>"He has a son?" Molly inquired happily. That was a good sign. There was more of a chance Harry’s young man would be good to the children if he had one of his own.</p>
<p>When Harry just grinned at her she knew she hadn't gotten the whole story yet. </p>
<p>"Yeah, he has just the one son,” Harry confirmed.” Anyway, after he closed down the shop he brought Albus home and sort of pushed his way into the house. Made tea and forced me to talk about Ginny and the kids, then he left."</p>
<p>He smiled at the memory and carded a hand through his hair. "Felt a bit like being hit with a really pushy freight train, actually."</p>
<p>Molly observed him closely seeing all the things he wasn't saying and finding herself liking this mystery man more and more. "Have you seen him since then?" she asked.</p>
<p>Harry snorted and propped an elbow on the table, his chin on his hand. "Yeah. The kids get along really well with his son. They love going over to the Manor to play and his parents are surprisingly good with them as well." He sifted his free hand through the snapped beans absently.</p>
<p>The Manor? Molly frowned and stopped snapping. She turned all her attention on the knowledge of this nameless single father that lived in a <i>Manor</i>. "Who is this young man, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry cringed, blushed, and mumbled, "Draco Malfoy."</p>
<p>There was a long heavy silence with just the children’s playful screams in the background. </p>
<p>"And you two are getting on alright?" Molly finally asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Harry could have kissed her. There was no recrimination, no outrage, no protestations, just a simple, albeit slightly wary, question.</p>
<p>He nodded and grinned.  "Yeah, we get along pretty great actually. He's really great with the kids, completely natural. Charming, funny, and easier to talk to than I would have ever thought. Even if he can still be snarky and sarcastic when he feels like it." Harry paused suddenly, his enthusiasm melting into a wistful sigh. "And he's gorgeous."</p>
<p>Molly eyed him knowingly and asked, "Then what's the problem, dear?"</p>
<p>A frown stole over Harry's face. "It's- It's kind of intense, Molly," he said. "We haven't even really done anything more than flirt and cuddle a little and it already feels..." he trailed off trying to find the right words. “We haven't been friendly with each other for all that long, but already it feels more comfortable and more... right. It feels like it could be everything.”</p>
<p>"It frightens you," she murmured understandingly. Like all mothers she could hear what her son wasn’t actually saying aloud. He was very nearly in love and it scared him silly.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry breathed turning slightly wild eyes on her. "It's not just Draco either. It's the whole bloody family. Scorpius is such a great kid, I could so easily love him like I love James and Albus and Lily and Teddy." He tugged at his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>"And Narcissa is amazing, as well. She's so good with Lily and dotes on the boys like she does Scorpius. Lucius isn't bad either, really. He isn't particularly warm to me, but he's patient and indulgent with the children. It's a nightmare," Harry groaned.</p>
<p>Her laughter surprised Molly almost as much as it surprise Harry. </p>
<p>"Why is it a nightmare?" she asked unable to hide her happy smile. "They sound wonderful. Draco sounds wonderful. Granted," she tilted her head in concession, "there is no love lost between us and the Malfoys, but the Wizarding World has changed so much since the end of the war. I don't see a reason why the Malfoys should be denied the chance to make amends and change themselves the way everyone else has."</p>
<p>Harry listening to her words with the respect and reverence a woman like Molly Weasley is owed. Then he sighed. "It’s not that. It's that they're all too wonderful. It would be easier if they were still as snotty, haughty, and prejudiced as they used to be. As it is, Draco won’t stop being so bloody wonderful and I don’t think I’m ready for that yet."</p>
<p>"Ah." Molly smiled in understanding, reaching over and stroking a soothing hand over Harry's messy black hair. "It's alright to be cautious about these things, dear. It never helped anybody to rush in when they weren't ready. Take your time and be sure you're moving in a direction you're comfortable with," she advised.</p>
<p>It felt almost like a ten ton weight had been lifted off his chest. Harry couldn't help, but lean over and wrap her up in a grateful hug. "Thanks Mum," he murmured quietly. He only ever called her that when it was a special occasion.</p>
<p>Molly held him against her chest and blinked back the tears that had prickled at her eyes. "Anytime, dear. You can talk to me about anything."</p>
<p>And he really could, she realized. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy and if that meant falling in love with Draco Malfoy and, subsequently, his family then that is what she wanted for him.</p>
<p>They went back to snapping green beans and were soon distracted by other things. Like an excitable toddler showing off a warty toad they'd found in a puddle and an impromptu stick sword fight that resulted in several nasty scraps and flushed laughing faces.</p>
<p>Oh, yes. These were Molly's favorite days. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Big D, Two Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dursleys show up at Grimmauld bringing a surprise or two along with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat in his study on the ground floor of Grimmauld staring out the window and watching the muggles passing by unawares. He hadn't taken the kids to the Manor since they'd been forced by suspicious circumstance to spend the night, and he hadn't issued an invitation for Draco and Scorpius to come to Grimmauld.</p>
<p>He could tell the separation was affecting them all. The kids had been grumpy and downtrodden, not to mention his own melancholy mood, but Harry couldn't bring himself to make that first step. </p>
<p>Ironically his Gryffindor courage has deserted him. </p>
<p>Call him a coward, but he was dead scared of what might be growing between him and Draco. Just being friends with him was amazing and the prospect of furthering that relationship to something more, something that Harry had little to no experience with, his marriage notwithstanding, was beyond debilitating.</p>
<p>Of course his apprehension didn't stop him from feeling guilty about it. The kids hadn't seen Scorpius since that morning and were becoming increasingly anxious. They spent long hours holed up in of their rooms with their snakes and it made Harry distinctly nervous. If he didn't know any better he'd think they were plotting something.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he sighed and propped his chin on his hand watching an old man in a bowler hat walk his dog along the sidewalk.</p>
<p>A shrill ringing echoed through the house and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. The telephone was ringing he realized.</p>
<p>Chuckling dryly to himself, Harry got to his feet and headed toward the kitchen and the source of the noise. There were only about three people who knew or even used his phone number; Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and-</p>
<p>"Hello Dudley!" Harry called cheerily into the receiver. "What do I owe this pleasure?"</p>
<p>"God, Harry. Do you have to always sound so bloody amused when you answer the damn phone?" his cousin grumbled with good naturedly on the other end.</p>
<p>Harry just laughed heartily and leaned against the wall where the phone was hung, his fingers twirling the long curled cord absently. "Sure I do, Dud. You only use the phone because you're bloody afraid of owls."</p>
<p>"Too right I am," Dudley huffed sounding amazingly like Uncle Vernon for a moment. "Fucking birds’er like’ta peck your bleeding eyes out."</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "They peck because you’re supposed to give them a treat for delivering your letters, Dudley. They get testy if you don't thank them properly."</p>
<p>Dudley coughed awkwardly. "Yes, well. I think I'll stick with the phone, thanks."</p>
<p>"Whichever you want, Dud,” Harry chuckled. “So, what's up? How's Marianne?" he inquired sincerely. Marianne Dursley was a surprisingly sweet woman and Harry had often wondered what exactly possessed her to marry Dudley in the first place.</p>
<p>Not that he really had anything against his cousin anymore, but Dudley could still be an obnoxious little git when he wanted to.</p>
<p>"Oh, great," Dudley said, his heart in his voice. "She's just great."</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the dreamy sound of his cousin’s voice. "Did you get Marianne pregnant again, Dudley?"</p>
<p>He answer was some sputtering over the line and he burst into laughter. "Haha! Way to go, Big D! How far along is she?"</p>
<p>Dudley muttered something rather rude about Harry’s amusement before answering. "About four months. We're hoping for another girl."</p>
<p>"That's great, Dudley." Harry smiled genuinely. "How are Edward and Chrissy?"</p>
<p>"Eddy's getting into trouble at school again," Dudley replied, sounding like he couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or proud. "Apparently, he's got into a fight with another boy twice his size. Kicked the bloody shit out of him, too."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. Edward, or Eddy, was surprisingly like his father, in some ways. Although, thankfully, he took after his mother in the looks department. "And Chrissy?"</p>
<p>"Well..." The sound of Dudley shifting uncomfortably could be heard in the background. "She's kind of why I called you."</p>
<p>Frowning, Harry straightened up holding the phone to his ear a little more securely. "Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.</p>
<p>Dudley seemed to waffle for a moment before he finally asked, "Can we talk at yours?"</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Harry had his floo illegally hooked to Dudley's and after repeated reminders to say the address clearly, Dudley, Eddy, Chrissy, and a just visibly pregnant Marianne all stumbled through his floo.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Harry grinned at his cousin and his family in greeting. "Long time no see, Big D."</p>
<p>They headed out to the backyard. Soon enough, Marianne was seated comfortably in a lawn chair transfigured into a cushy recliner and Harry's kids swarmed their cousins eagerly, showing Eddy and Chrissy their new snakes. Of course, Harry spent ten minutes reassuring Dudley and his wife that the snakes were not poisonous and that the kids had them under complete control.</p>
<p>Even then, Dudley still watched warily as James, Teddy, and Albus began expounding on just how "cool" their snakes were, while Eddy listened raptly.</p>
<p>"You really let your kids have snakes?" he asked as he and Harry sat down at the kitchen table where they could see out the backdoor and into the yard.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Remember on your eleventh birthday when we went to the zoo?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Dudley nodded distractedly as he watched Chrissy and Lily pet Belle and giggle over her colorful body.</p>
<p>"Remember when the glass disappeared from the python tank and the snake chased you and Peirce around the reptile room?" he continued voice drawling with a hint of humor.</p>
<p>Slowly, warily, Dudley's head turned to look at Harry's carefully innocent face. "I thought you made the glass disappear on accident."</p>
<p>"Well," Harry shrugged. "I did, but before that I was having a rather interesting conversation with that python about how he wanted to travel to Brazil and visit his homeland."</p>
<p>Dudley's eyebrows shot up into his blond hair. "You were actually talking to the bloody snake?" he asked in disbelief. "Can all you wizards do that?</p>
<p>Cringing slightly, Harry ran a hand through his hair, averting his gaze off to the side for a moment. "No, actually. It's a really rare ability. Even in the Wizarding World," he admitted. "Most wizards are wary of Parselmouths; people who talk to snakes." </p>
<p>Frowning, his cousin asked, "Why's that? I figured you lot'd be used to it."</p>
<p>"Well, like I said, it's an extremely rare ability. The most infamous Parselmouth was over a thousand years ago and is considered a Dark wizard. Voldemort was a Parselmouth, as well, so being able to talk to snakes is regarded as a Dark ability."</p>
<p>Dudley seemed to be reflecting on this and Harry thought, not for the first time, that marrying Marianne really had done wonders for his intelligence.</p>
<p>"So, you can talk to snakes, but you're not a Dark wizard though," Dudley clarified a small frown of concentration on his blond brows.</p>
<p>"Nope, but I got the ability to speak Parseltongue from Voldemort when he tried to kill me as a baby," Harry explained wishing he hadn't started this conversation after all. "Parselmouths are born. It's not something you can just learn. I retained the ability after I killed Voldemort and then consequently passed it on to my kids." He shrugged awkwardly.</p>
<p>Dudley sat thinking about this for a long while. Finally, he turned his eyes back to Harry. "So, that means the snakes are relatively harmless, then."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled with a feeling of relief at his cousin’s seemingly easy acceptance. He was also grateful for Dudley's limited scope of understanding when it came to the Wizarding World. "Yeah, Dud. The kids can handle the snakes. Besides, I told them I'd skin them and make belts out of them if they ever hurt one of my kids."</p>
<p>That was something Dudley understood perfectly and chuckled too.</p>
<p>"So, what did you want to talk about Chrissy for?" Harry asked bringing the conversation back around.</p>
<p>Suddenly his cousin looked so very troubled, his massive shoulders sagging under an invisible weight. "I think Chrissy is a-a- has magic," he finished worriedly.</p>
<p>Chrysanthemum Dursley was a very sweet, lovely child. Just a few months younger than Lily the two girls got along rather well. Chrissy was smart like her mother and fierce enough to hold her own against her older more pushy brother. Harry was really rather fond of her.</p>
<p>Harry frowned and leaned back in his chair. "What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>Dudley dropped his elbows heavily on the kitchen table and tiredly rubbed at his face. "Well, when she was a baby toys would go flying across the room, but you know how kids throw things, so we never thought much about it. The other day, though," he bit his lip, "Eddy was picking on her about something, he would just not stop and finally she got so upset she suddenly disappeared."</p>
<p>Blinking in surprise, Harry leaned forward in interest. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Dudley sighed deeply. "We couldn't fucking find her anywhere in the house! Finally we started searching the neighborhood and we heard her screaming her head off from the roof of the bloody house." He whimpered a bit with the memory. Harry got the impression that Dudley was more frightened for his daughter’s safety than anxious about her possibly having magic.</p>
<p>Settling back again, Harry thought over what Dudley had told him. "You know, Dudley, we could just find out now if she is a witch or not." </p>
<p>Dudley lifted his head, a flash of hope shining in his still somewhat beady eyes. "How do we do that?"</p>
<p>"Well, for one thing, I can owl the Headmistress at Hogwarts. They have a book there that records every magical child born in the United Kingdom. If Chrysanthemum is in the book then she's definitely a witch and will be offered the chance to attend Hogwarts."</p>
<p>The other man looked contemplative for a few moments before focusing back on Harry. "Could you -um- <i>owl</i> the Headmistress then and ask?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Sure, Dud," and stood to open a draw at the end of the kitchen counter pulling out sheet of parchment and a muggle pen. He quickly jotted down a note to Professor McGonagall, folded the letter into thirds vertically then again in thirds horizontally. He looked up and around searching for something.</p>
<p>Cursing, he grumbled about forgetting things and pulled his wand out. With a wave a stick of wax and his seal popped into existence on the table in front of him making Dudley jump in surprise.</p>
<p>"I'll never get used to that," Dudley muttered rubbing at the back of his neck as Harry just grinned at him and picked up the stick of dark green wax.</p>
<p>He held the stick level with his lips and with a mischievous wink at his cousin blew lightly at the wick until it burst into a small flame.</p>
<p>"Show off," Dudley accused with more amusement than annoyance.</p>
<p>Harry grinned again and held the folds of his missive closed while the wax dripped to the parchment. He lifted the stamp, glanced at it briefly to make sure he'd summoned the Potter seal, and pressed it to the wax leaving a clear imprint. A quick spell and the waxy green seal was dry.</p>
<p>"Alright," he said as he vanished the wax and stamp back to his desk drawer in his study. "Let me call Artemis and we can send this to Headmistress McGonagall."</p>
<p>Dudley flinched when Harry put his fingers in his mouth and let loose a shrill whistle. Scowling, he rubbed at his smarting ears and watched the owl warily as it swooped through the open kitchen door, took the letter and a treat, and swooped back out again.</p>
<p>"How long ’til she sends a reply?" Dudley asked once the bird was out of sight.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Could be by this evening, or a couple of days depending on how busy she is. It's the middle of the spring term, so I imagine she's busy with the OWLs, NEWTs, and other exams."</p>
<p>Deciding it really wasn't worth it to ask what owls and newts had to do with school at all, Dudley just nodded. "Is there a way to find out sooner than that?" He failed at hiding his anxiousness.</p>
<p>Glancing at his cousin shrewdly, Harry said, "You know, Dudley, there's nothing wrong with Chrissy if she turns out to be a witch. She's still your daughter either way."</p>
<p>Dudley scowled angrily. "I'm not going to treat her like some kind of freak!" he burst out. "I got over that for the most part when you saved me from getting my soul sucked out of my mouth. I'm just- just worried is all." He deflated and began picking at one stubby thumbnail with the other.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Harry pushed, "Why are you worried, Dudley? Is Marianne having a problem with this?" He couldn't image she would, but you never knew. Some of the nicest people you could ever meet could secretly be prejudiced bigots underneath it all.</p>
<p>Dudley clicked his tongue in mild frustration shaking his head. "Nah, Marianne's not like that. She was worried just as much as me when Chrissy suddenly disappeared to our roof. She's just happy our little girl is healthy and happy. You know how mothers are."</p>
<p>Harry chose not to respond to that. His experience with mothers weren't all that great. Molly, and now Narcissa and the rest of the Weasley women were the exception, but he didn't have as much faith in mothers as he probably should. Aunt Petunia and to some extent Ginny had ruined that for him.</p>
<p>"Then what's the problem? If neither of you are particularly upset at the prospect."</p>
<p>Shifting uncomfortably, Dudley's eyes wandered out to the backward were Chrissy and Lily were playing in the lone patch of flowers he'd found time to plant.</p>
<p>"She gets picked on," Dudley confided. "At school the other kids make fun of her because she's quiet and probably a little weird now that we know that she's actually pretty prone to -um, accidental magic?- right, accidental magic. Half the fights Eddy gets into are him defending his little sister. I'm really amazed he's won all of them considering he takes after his mother in the looks department."</p>
<p>Hearing that, Harry was surprised too. Eddy was fierce to be sure, but he was also thin and short. He wasn't built at all like his dad; stocky to the point of fat and tall.</p>
<p>An idea floated through Harry's head. Perhaps Chrissy wasn't the only one prone to accidental magic.</p>
<p>"I just don't want it to get harder on her," Dudley was saying, drawing Harry back to the conversation. "She doesn't really have any friends, and I'm afraid that if she really is a witch that won't help her at all. She'll be the odd girl in class and still get picked on."</p>
<p>Now that Dudley had grown up some, he'd realized just how difficult he'd made life for Harry as a child. He had no desire for his own daughter to have the same experience.</p>
<p>Harry thought about his cousin's concerns for a moment before saying, "You know, Dudley, if she is a witch you could enroll her in a wizarding primary school. She wouldn't be the freak in school then. Or she could be taught by my mother-in-law. Molly taught all of her kids before they left for Hogwarts and is teaching most of her grandkids as well."</p>
<p>A weight seemed to lift from Dudley's shoulders and he met Harry’s eyes hopefully. "Can I really do that?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry smiled reassuringly. "There are quite a few muggleborns with wizards in their extended family that enroll at the primary schools. It helps with the transition into Hogwarts."</p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for a time as Dudley contemplated these new prospects. The situation didn't seem quite so dire now. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he frowned looking around the kitchen confused. </p>
<p>"Where's your wife, Harry?" </p>
<p>Harry felt unpleasantly jarred. He hadn't realized that Dudley didn't know. He'd completely forgotten to mention anything about his divorce to his cousin. "Ginny left, Dudley," he answered, voice flat.</p>
<p>Dudley frowned in confusion. "Where'd she go?"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "No, I mean she left me -us. She had a bit of a breakdown and dropped the kids off at their grandparents while I was on assignment for the Ministry. She was in the Virgin Islands when I finally found her.” He took a deep breath. He knew he was on his way to healing, but it was still hard to talk about. “I filed for divorce and she gave me full custody of the kids."</p>
<p>Dudley sat staring at him with wide eyes seeming to try and decide on the proper response when hearing about something like that. "Wow, Harry. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's alright, Dud.” Harry waved him off. “We’ve mostly gotten past it, me and the kids. I'm still pissed that she abandoned the kids though. But I think we're better off now than we were for a long time."</p>
<p>Dudley didn't say anything to that and Harry was thankful for it. Growing tired of awkward silences, Harry got to his feet and slapped his hands together. "Alright, I think I know another way to see if Chrissy is a witch or not. Do you want to do it now?"</p>
<p>"Is it going to hurt her?" Dudley squinted suspiciously.</p>
<p>Harry just shook his head. "Nope, shouldn't hurt her a bit. At least it didn't when I did it. Might even prove a little fun. Come on. We'd better go outside for this. It can be a bit destructive." He ushered his now slightly nervous cousin out into the backyard.</p>
<p>Soon the kids were all crowded around Harry, Marianne and Dudley watching from one side curiously.</p>
<p>"Okay, munchkins." Harry smiled down at them all. "Now, Eddy and Chrissy, you both know that I'm wizard and can do magic, right?"</p>
<p>"Are you going to show us some?" Eddy asked excitedly from his place next to Albus, Tal stretched out on his shoulders indulgently.</p>
<p>"Nope, I want to see if you all can do magic yourselves." Harry grinned and forged on despite Chrissy's skeptical little frown and Eddy's dubious snort.</p>
<p>Pulling his wand from its arm holster, Harry held it up to show the children. His kids have seen scads of magic their whole lives and knew that the embellishment was for the sake of the Dursleys.</p>
<p>"This is my wand. It helps me focus my magic and give it direction. Now, what I want to see is if you all can make a bit of magic with it. Alright?"</p>
<p>He made a big production of planting his feet shoulder width apart and holding his wand in a firm grip. "Now, most magic is done by saying a spell," he told them. "Saying the words <i>Wingardium Leviosa</i> will do this," and he did a practiced swish and flick, clearly saying the magic words. The rickety lawn chair sitting off to the side sprang into the air a good four feet up.</p>
<p>Eddy and Chrissy gasped and watched in amazement as the chair did a little dance before Harry set it back down gently in the grass.</p>
<p>"Of course it takes a bit of practice to levitate things, though it seems pretty simple." He beamed at their awed little faces. "I want to see if each of you can do a bit of simple magic like that." </p>
<p>Pointing to Teddy, he ushered his godson forward and handed him his wand. Leaning forward he whispered in his ear then stepped back receiving an understanding nod from the little boy.</p>
<p>Teddy's hair faded from magenta pink to bright green as he held his godfather's wand with an intense look of concentration. "<i>Verdimillious</i>!" he called as forcefully as he could and grinned brightly when a volley of green sparks shot from the end of Harry's wand.</p>
<p>Dudley and Marianne gasped, but the children all cheered and shouted, "Me next!"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and took his wand back. "Very good, Teddy. Chrissy, why don't you give it a try. Now, you might not be able to do it so don't fret if nothing happens. Not everyone can do magic."</p>
<p>The little girl nodded and she stepped forward shyly. Harry crouched down to her eye level and gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay, Chrissy. Would you like to try for red sparks or green sparks?"</p>
<p>She chewed on her lip in indecision looking like a much prettier version of her father for a moment. Finally she tentatively answered, "Can I try red sparks, Uncle Harry?"</p>
<p>"Sure, sweetheart." He handed her his wand and patiently instructed her how to hold it. "Alright, first thing you need to learn before we can get to the sparks is the spell."</p>
<p>She nodded with a look of determination on her young face. "The spell for red sparks is <i>Periculum</i>." He repeated it slowly with her until she had the pronunciation down.</p>
<p>"Perfect." He grinned at her. "Now, what I need you to do when you say the spell is to imagine the red sparks shooting from the end of the wand. Ready?" She nodded. "Good. Remember to say it clearly. Go ahead."</p>
<p>He stood up and took a step back motioning for the kids to do the same. He was fully aware of how young wizards and witches often times created destruction when they were first introduced to a wand of any kind.</p>
<p>He'd helped his own kids learn easy spells with his wand just to get them used to it so he knew they could handle it, but Dudley's daughter had never touched one in her life. She was just as likely to blow a hole in the side of the garden shed as create sparks.</p>
<p>Chrissy glared at the end of the wand in concentration and held it tightly in her little hands. Harry could hear Dudley and Marianne holding their breath behind him. She took a deep readying breath and shouted at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>"<i>Periculum</i>!" No one was more surprised than her when Harry's wand fairly exploded with red sparks. She squealed and dropped the wand, jumping back from it with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Harry laughed, delighted and stepped forward to wrap her in a tight hug. "That was wonderful, Chrissy! You did great." He reached into the grass to pick up his wand.</p>
<p>"I really did it?" she asked, wonderingly.</p>
<p>"You sure did," he assured her as he shot Dudley a meaningful look. Dudley just stared at his daughter with something akin to awe on his face nodding to Harry in understanding.</p>
<p>Standing up and gently urging Chrissy to go stand next to Lily, Harry decided to try Eddy. "Eddy, you want to try it?" he offered.</p>
<p>The little boy was just short of a year younger than James and stepped forward with more confidence than his little sister had before him. "I want green sparks," he announced decisively.</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrow amused and nodded. "Alright, but remember that not everyone can do magic and you might not be able to make anything happen with my wand." When he received a nod in understanding he went through the routine of instructing Eddy how to hold the wand and pronounce the spell.</p>
<p>Eddy picked it up quickly and soon had his brow furrowed much like his sister's. "<i>Verdimillious</i>!" He intoned clearly only to grin in satisfaction when the wand spit out a round of emerald sparks.</p>
<p>Not surprised in the least, Harry grinned at him and congratulated him. Soon the kids were off playing once more in the yard with their snakes. Harry slipped his wand back into its holster and strode over to his cousin.</p>
<p>Dudley and Marianne looked completely gobsmacked.</p>
<p>"But Eddy hasn't done anything strange?" Dudley stuttered, finding his voice before his wife.</p>
<p>"Hasn't he?" Harry drawled in amusement. "Weren't you just telling me that he'd been getting into fights with kids older than him, twice his size and winning every time?"</p>
<p>A frown stole over Marianne's pretty face. "You really think that was him doing magic?" she asked in bewilderment.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "It could have been, or he could just be a good fighter. I went to school with a pure-blood wizard who hadn't shown any signs of magic until his uncle accidentally dropped him out of a window and he ended up bouncing all the way down the lane. He was dreadful at magic all the way through school, partly from his own lack of confidence and partly because he wasn't using a wand suited to him. Now, he's one of the most talented wizards I know as well as a war hero." He neglected to tell them that Neville also could have been the Wizarding World's Chosen One. They didn't need to know that.</p>
<p>"So it could just be that you don't notice his accidental magic, or that he just isn't inclined to do it like Chrissy. Either way, both of them have magic. And a fair amount I would guess," he concluded, crossing his arms casually.</p>
<p>Dudley and Marianne were silent for a long moment before Dudley met Harry's gaze. "How would I go about enrolling them in magic school?"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know about primary school. My kids are home schooled with their grandmothers, but I could ask my friend Hermione for you. As for Hogwarts, if they are in fact in the record book, they'll receive an invitation when they turn eleven like I did." He traded an amused look with Dudley, both of them remembering the flood of letters chasing them from Privet Drive.</p>
<p>"There are two other magic schools in Europe that I know of. One is somewhere in Eastern Europe, Durmstrang, but they don't accept muggleborns and they teach the Dark Arts besides. The other is in France, Beauxbatons. The Headmistress served as a liaison with the Giants for us in the war. And, of course, there’s Ilvermorny over in the Americas," he rambled on oblivious to his cousins’ slightly overwhelmed expressions.</p>
<p>When he did realize Dudley and his wife were looking just a wee bit panicked he grimaced apologetically. "It'll be alright, Dudley. If they go to Hogwarts, they'll be there with my kids and the Weasleys. They won't be alone. You have plenty of time to prepare for it."</p>
<p>Conversation after that moved to less frightening, life changing subjects.</p>
<p>Marianne asked about Teddy's sudden and frequent appearance changes sounding fascinated. "Can all wizards do that?"</p>
<p>"No, it's a very rare gift," Harry told them, pride coloring his voice. "Those that can are called Metamorphmagus. They're born with it. Teddy's mother was one as well. He inherited it from her."</p>
<p>"That's really amazing," she said, her eyes tracking Teddy through the yard as he once again led the siege against the garden gnome. "Is it just his hair or...?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no." Harry shook his head in amusement. "He can change everything. Hair, eyes, nose, mouth, skin color, height, and weight to some extent. At this age though, he keeps to the easy stuff; hair, eyes, and a little bit of facial morphing. His mother was always coming up with different hair styles every time I saw her." He smiled with the memory.</p>
<p>"Really? So, you had him before you married Ginny?" Marianne continued trying not to seem nosy but still really curious.</p>
<p>The question made Harry realize they’d never met Teddy before. That surprised him, but it wasn't unbelievable that they could have missed each other. Dudley's family didn't visit all that often and Teddy hadn't stayed with him for a longer visit than a weekend until just recently.</p>
<p>"Oh. No! He's not my son," Harry quickly corrected. "Teddy's my godson. His father had been one of my father's best friends," he explained. "And his mother had been a good friend of mine. He was born in the middle of the war and they asked me to be his godfather. Both of them died in the war," he finished, voice turning low and solemn.</p>
<p>Marianne's eyes pinched around the edges with sadness and flicked over to Teddy. He was bent double in laughter as Eddy tried to run away from the gnome as it chased him brandishing a stick at the back of his knees.</p>
<p>"And he lives with you?" She turned her gaze back toward Harry.</p>
<p>"No. He lives with his maternal grandmother. I would like him to live with us, but she likes to hog him." He grinned, trying to return some lightness to the conversation. "He does come and stay with us as often as he can, though."</p>
<p>They continued talking as the afternoon turned to evening. Just as the stars were starting to peek through the darkening horizon, the charmed yard lights popping on one by one, Artemis swooped down from the sky and landed smoothly on Harry's shoulder.</p>
<p>The owl nipped affectionately at Harry’s ear and held out his leg with McGonagall's return missive attached.</p>
<p>Harry freed the owl of the letter quickly conscious of Dudley and Marianne's intently watching as he cracked the Hogwarts seal and unfolded it. As he read, Artemis flew off his shoulder to land on the arm of Marianne's recliner and beg pets from her.</p>
<p>Scanning the letter beginning to end, Harry went back and read it three times before Dudley finally snapped. "Well, what does the bloody thing say?"</p>
<p>Marianne scolded him with a smack on the arm and asked in a much calmer voice, "What did the Headmistress say, Harry?"</p>
<p>He looked back up at them and smiled. "It looks like she found two entries under the names of Edward Hamilton Dursley and Chrysanthemum Scarlet Dursley in the record book. Looks like they'll be admitted into Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Dudley's jaw dropped then he broke into a relieved smile. His kids weren't just weird, they were actually wizards. "That's good. Thanks."</p>
<p>Harry clapped him on the shoulder and grinned at him. "No problem, Big D. The kids will be happy they'll be going to Hogwarts as well."</p>
<p>"They'll need magic stuff to go there though, won't they?" Dudley asked, once again concerned. "We don't have any wizard money. I don't even know where to go to get a wand!"</p>
<p>Chuckling at just how distraught his cousin sounded, Harry threw a reassuring arm around Dudley’s shoulders and winked at Marianne who had also adopted a troubled expression. "Don't worry, Dudley. I'll help you get your pounds exchanged at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and I'll help you shop for their school supplies."</p>
<p>He tilted his head towards the kids at the other end of the yard. "Eddy should be in the same year as James so, if you like, when they get their letters, you can come with us to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies."</p>
<p>It was almost funny how relieved Dudley looked after that.</p>
<p>"So, they have a whole alley for magical shops?" Marianne inquired with interest.</p>
<p>"There's a whole wizarding quarter in central London," Harry informed her. "Diagon Alley extends into more of a village than an actual alley. Then there's Knockturn Alley, but that's for the more shady shops." He grimaced. "You don't want to go there unless you have to."</p>
<p>They talked a bit more in depth about the Wizarding World, seeing as how they were going to be more intimately acquainted with it now. When the children showed signs of waning, Marianne decided it was time to go.</p>
<p>After Dudley, Marianne, Eddy, and Chrissy disappeared through the floo, Harry dismantled the illegal connection and started ushering his kids up to their own beds.</p>
<p>Little did he know that while he was lying awake in his own bed trying not to think about how it felt to wake up with Draco in his arms, his children had all sneaked into Teddy's room to hold an emergency meeting. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. They Will Go Down with This Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Only the offspring of a Potter, a Malfoy, and a Marauder would think they could pull off such a plan. And wouldn’t you know it, they did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily bounced onto Teddy's bed and curled up against his side. Her eyes drooped tiredly, but there were more important things to worry about than sleep.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do?" she moaned sadly. "I thought Scorpius's plan worked!"</p>
<p>"It did work!" Albus insisted. "We got to spend the night and Dad had to sleep with Draco. They even cuddled!"</p>
<p>"Sure, it worked." James shrugged as he leaned back against the wall where he was seated on the floor next to the bed. "But it didn't work for long. Dad and Draco haven't seen each other since then and we haven't been able to talk to Scor and come up with another plan."</p>
<p>"What do you think went wrong?" Albus asked, a puzzled frown wrinkling his face. "Stella said they seemed happy."</p>
<p>"Maybe it takes more than just spending the night once and cuddling to fall in love," Teddy suggested, sounding for all their confusion like the very voice of wisdom. He was oldest after all, he must know about these kinds of things.</p>
<p>"Well, how much could it take?" James huffed. "All the times we got to go to the Manor, Dad and Draco always sat and talked together. They were always laughing and smiling."</p>
<p>They only wanted their dad to be happy. Draco made him happy, they could tell. They just didn't understand how come their dad and Draco stopped seeing each other.</p>
<p>"They need to see each other again," Lily declared as she laid her head on Teddy's shoulder. "Then they'll like each other again and fall in love and Scorpius can be our brother and Draco and Dad can have more babies to be our siblings." Her voice grew progressively higher with desperation and exhaustion and her eyes began to tear.</p>
<p>"It's alright, Lily," Teddy soothed, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing comfortingly. "We'll think of something. It'll be alright."</p>
<p>She nodded sadly against his shoulder and sniffled.</p>
<p>James watched them with growing frustration. "What we really need is to talk to Scorpius. He knows more about his dad than we do. If we could just ask him, we'd know when Draco works in his shop and we could get Dad to take us to Diagon Alley to see him."</p>
<p>"We can owl him," Albus suggested, sudden inspiration making his green eyes flash. "One of us can sneak up stairs to get Artemis then we can send Scorpius a note explaining the plan."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea, but who's going to sneak past Dad's room?" Teddy asked pointedly.</p>
<p>"I'll do it," James volunteered scrambling to his feet. "I can sneak downstairs and grab Stella to keep watch on Dad's door, then, while I sneak up to the owlery to grab Artemis, Al can write the note to Scorpius."</p>
<p>"Alright." Teddy nodded in approval, once again acting as the unofficial leader of the Potter children. "Let's do it."</p>
<p>Albus and James slipped silently out of Teddy's room together. Albus tiptoed back to his room to grab some parchment and a muggle pen, while James crept down the creaky stairs and into the snakes' room. They met back up at the door to Teddy's room and passed each other with serious conspiratorial nods before going their different routes.</p>
<p>When he got back upstairs, taking care not to trip on the creaky stair third from the top, James whispered to Stella and set her silently on the floor. He waited at the edge of the landing until she gave him the all clear then he snuck past his dad’s room and turned the corner heading up the next flight to the owlery.</p>
<p>The little snake waited until he'd made it all the way up before slithering over and curling up at the bottom of the stairs to wait for him to come back down, her fiery orange eyes watching Harry's bedroom door intently.</p>
<p>The owlery was cold, but James ignore the chill on the soles of his feet while he stepped over to Artemis’s stand and poked him ’til the bird gave an indignant hoot and reluctantly hopped onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the trip back down was quick and uneventful. After bypassing it to return Stella to her tank, James slipped back into Teddy’s room with Artemis still perched on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Did you finish the letter?" he asked as he flopped back down in his spot on the floor, Artemis abandoning him to perch on the footboard of Teddy's bed.</p>
<p>"Almost," Albus muttered distractedly, his tongue peaking from between his lips as he hurriedly finished scrawling the rest of their tentative plan on the parchment. "Done!" he exclaimed in satisfaction.</p>
<p>He passed it to James to sign, then Teddy, and Lily, then it finally passed back to him. Albus folded it in thirds then thirds again like he'd seen his dad do loads of times. Then sealing the folds with a sparkly unicorn sticker he'd stolen from Lily the week before, he carefully tied it to Artemis's leg. The owl was given instructions to take the letter directly to Scorpius and peck on his window until he opened it.</p>
<p>Teddy slid his window up and all four of them watched as the owl swooped off into the night.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked around a yawn.</p>
<p>"I wrote for Scorpius to write back right away, so I suppose we wait until Artemis comes back," Albus answered.</p>
<p>"It's probably going to take a while, so we should probably get some sleep until then," Teddy suggested.</p>
<p>The others agreed and soon they were all tangled in a pile on Teddy's twin bed underneath his constellation stitched comforter.</p>
<p>The sun was just lightening the sky when Teddy was jolted awake by Artemis pecking gently at his head. Groggily, the little boy untangled himself from the other children and closed the window behind the bird before untying Scorpius's reply and patting the owl tiredly on the head.</p>
<p>He cracked the black wax seal stamped with the Malfoy crest and quickly unfolded the letter.  Reading it, a grin stretched over his sleepy face. They had themselves a plan.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily clustered together in a group as they followed Harry away from the Alley floos and into the Alley proper. They tried to look innocent every time their father glanced back at them over his shoulder, but they didn't quite accomplish it, much to Harry's increasing unease.</p>
<p>"Now, you remember the plan?" James whispered to his little sister for the tenth time.</p>
<p>"Yes, James!" she hissed snappishly back at him. "I know what to do."</p>
<p>"Quiet!" Teddy scolded, making sure Harry wasn't watching them too closely.</p>
<p>"You got Belle and everything?" Albus murmured nervously. "She knows what to do?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" Lily sniffed haughtily, for a five year old. "She's very clever. Remember? Draco said so."</p>
<p>The boys just rolled their eyes and continued following Harry until they made it to Fortescue's.</p>
<p>"Does everybody know what they want?" Harry asked, noticing not for the first time just how strange his kids were acting that day.</p>
<p>"I want a strawberry sundae with chocolate sauce and sprinkles!" Lily declared cheerily, her excitement actually genuine. It was ice cream after all, no kid could resist that.</p>
<p>"I want a banana split with vanilla and raspberry sauce!" Teddy called.</p>
<p>"And I want two scoops of pumpkin and a scoop of pistachio on top!" Albus piped up.</p>
<p>"Pistachio? Yuck! Gimme triple-fudge-chocolate-chocolate with jelly slugs!" James demanded.</p>
<p>Well, Harry thought with a wry smile, at least some things were completely normal today.</p>
<p>Ice cream paid for and handed out, the Potter family commandeered one of the tables on the outside patio to sit and devour their snack. Harry enjoyed himself immensely listening to his kids chatter, bickering with each other over childish things and making outlandish battle plans for the next offensive against the garden gnome in the backyard.</p>
<p>It was turning out to be a really pleasant day. Draco Malfoy and his bright laugh and charming smile had barely crossed his mind the entire time they had their ice cream. The trend followed him all the way through their wandering towards Quality Quidditch. Of course, he should have known his uneventful day wouldn't last for long.</p>
<p>They were about to step through the open door of Quality Quidditch when Teddy nodded discreetly to James, who winked at Albus, who leaned over to Lily and whispered, "Do it!"</p>
<p>Lily jumped into action. Looking down at her belly where Belle had been curled around her waist underneath her dress all afternoon, she hissed the signal. Belle slid down her body to the ground and slithered off. Lily let out a high pitched squeal that made half the people in the Alley jump in surprise.</p>
<p>"Belle!" she exclaimed shrilly, slapping her hands to her cheeks in dramatic fashion when she was sure her daddy was looking. "I told you, you couldn't come with us! Where are you going?! Come back!"</p>
<p>And just as they'd rehearsed all morning, Lily took off after her snake as she slithered away into the crowd.</p>
<p>Albus had spent a painstaking hour translating the directions Scorpius had sent them to his dad's shop into Parseltongue so that the snake would know where to head off to. But Harry wasn't to know that the snake was heading off to a prearranged destination. All he knew was that his daughter had just bolted after her wayward pet into the milling masses of Diagon Alley.</p>
<p>"Lily!" he shouted panicked, launching himself off the front steps of Quality Quidditch and giving chase. James, Albus, and Teddy followed close behind him.</p>
<p>Lily kept running, her head down, dodging witches and wizards left and right, her eyes fastened unwaveringly on her -thankfully- brightly colored companion. She trusted Belle to not lead her astray, so she concentrated on keeping up with the snake and not losing sight of her underneath all those feet.</p>
<p>It's working, the plan is actually working! Teddy thought as he panted, keeping close on Albus's heels. The only thing he was worried about was whether the snake could remember the way. This would all be useless if Belle couldn't find Draco's shop.</p>
<p>Merlin, I hope I translated everything right! Albus fretted internally as he kept his eyes firmly on his dad's back, dodging people as they leaped out of the way. He really wanted everything to go right, because he couldn't wait to see Scorpius again. He put on a burst of speed, his determination renewed.</p>
<p>Gotta work, gotta work, gotta work! James chanted to himself as he kept his eyes on Teddy's bright purple hair. The plan had to work, because their dad had to be happy again, and Scorpius would be a cool little brother, and Lily wanted a little sister. He just knew it had to work. It just had to work.</p>
<p>Lily yelped in surprise, skidding a little on the cobblestones as Belle suddenly swerved to the right hissing, “<i>Here! It's here!</i>”, and finally came to a stop.</p>
<p>Hurriedly scooping up her snake, afraid that she would get stepped on, Lily looked behind her to see her dad was close behind.</p>
<p>“<i>Good job, Belle. We did it!</i>” she hissed quietly to the snake when a panicked Harry popped out next to her dodging around a fat apple shaped wizard.</p>
<p>Lifting Belle up as her dad came to a panting stop in front of her, Lily grinned innocently up at him. "Look, Daddy! I found her."</p>
<p>Harry bent double trying to catch his breath and lamenting the fact that he seemed rather out of shape. Turning his head he made sure that James, Albus, and Teddy had joined them then looked back at his daughter and pinned her with an angry glare.</p>
<p>"Lily Luna Potter! What on earth did you think you were doing?" he demanded sharply and Lily's grin disappeared. She flicked her eyes toward her brothers worriedly. They hadn’t planned on their father getting mad.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Daddy," she replied earnestly. "But I couldn't let Belle get hurt."</p>
<p>Teddy had to commend her commitment to her acting role, but Harry looked really mad. It was time for the next part of the plan to distract him. He nudged Albus and gave him a meaningful look.</p>
<p>Before Harry to continue with his scolding, Albus stepped up, distracting him. "Hey! Look! This is Draco's shop!"</p>
<p>Harry snapped his mouth closed and he jerked his gaze up at the sign for the shop in front of them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Mystic Malfoy's<br/>Potions, Trinkets, Charms, and Sweets</i>
  </p>
</div>"Let's go in!" James suggested excitedly.<p>"I don't think-" Harry began to protest. His anger and worry for his daughter quickly forgotten in the face of his apprehension of seeing Draco again.</p>
<p>"We haven't seen Draco and Scorpius in <i>forever</i>!" Albus exclaimed. "Can we see if they're here?" he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"They're probably not-" Harry tried again to no avail.</p>
<p>"Come on, Harry!" Teddy interrupted yanking the door open and stepping inside. He was followed closely by the other children leaving Harry with no choice, but to follow as well.</p>
<p>The inside of the shop looked much like the outside; tidy, cheerful, and a bit mysterious. The place smelled earthy and spicy and welcoming, like cookies and vanilla and cinnamon. Harry looked around to see a whole wall devoted to potions for all sorts of things from skinned knees to aphrodisiacs. The opposite wall was taken up by packaged baked goods that must have been the source of the heavenly smell.</p>
<p>A small silver bell shaped like a dragon's head over the door chimed brightly as it closed behind them.</p>
<p>"Be right with you!" Draco's unmistakable voice called from somewhere in the back of the store behind the counter.</p>
<p>"Wow," Lily breathed as she looked around in wonder, Belle now safely curled around her neck. "Look at all that pretty jewelry!"</p>
<p>Looking closer at the aisles of cases down the center of the shop, Harry had to admit his daughter was right. They were filled with beautiful, unique pieces of jewelry. Bracelets, rings, necklaces, earrings; enchanted, jeweled charms to wear for protection, prosperity, or luck, not to mention<i>fertility</i> and <i>virility</i>. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.</p>
<p>Just as he was taking a step toward the case to get a better look, an excited shout rang out in the shop making him jump.</p>
<p>"Albus!" Scorpius rushed from behind the counter dressed much the way he'd been the first time they'd met in the shop, in expensive tailored dress robes.</p>
<p>Albus ran to him and the two boys latched onto each other as if they'd been separated for years.</p>
<p>"It worked!" he whispered in Scorpius's ear before they pulled apart beaming at each other.</p>
<p>"Hey, Scor!" James grinned and patted the smaller boy on the back as if they hadn't completely engineered this meeting. "Long time no see."</p>
<p>Harry watched the children reuniting with a sense of guilt for the long separation until a familiar drawling voice stole the entirety of his attention.</p>
<p>"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." Draco smirked from his place leaning against the counter, sharp gray eyes riveted on Harry's handsome face. It felt almost like a lifetime since he'd seen those green eyes and he hadn't liked the separation one bit.</p>
<p>Fighting his rising blush, Harry returned the smirk with a small cautious smile. "Hello Draco," he called softly, eyes moving over the other man's body taking in exactly just how beautiful he looked in perfectly fitted dress robes.</p>
<p>Draco fought down the small feelings of hurt he'd been nursing since he realized that Harry was avoiding him. "Hello Harry," he replied just as softly letting his eyes do most of the speaking for him.</p>
<p>Of course Harry didn't need any words to understand perfectly. Draco may have been frightened by how fast they were moving as well, but he hadn't wanted to stop seeing each other all together. That was Harry's cowardice; a failure for which he was now going to have to suffer Draco's aloofness.</p>
<p>They held each other’s gaze, communicating more than words could ever say, until Lily's delighted squeal distracted them.</p>
<p>"Draco!" She launched herself at him, arms spread wide in clear demand.</p>
<p>Surprised, Draco gave a small chuckle as he quickly caught the little girl and hoisted her up into the air. "Lily-flower! How are you doing this afternoon? Gosh, you're prettier than the last time I saw you." That seemed to be their cue because the rest of the Potter children rushed toward him as well.</p>
<p>Harry was distracted from the scene by a hesitant tugging at the hem of his shirt. Glancing down he saw Scorpius with a hand curled in the cloth, cheeks flushed with shyness.</p>
<p>The little boy looked up into his eyes for a second then quickly looked back down at his feet, shuffling shyly. "Hi, Harry. I'm glad you're here," he murmured quietly, tentative gray eyes peeking up at him again through silvery blond hair.</p>
<p>Harry fairly melted in a mixture of warmth and guilt. He'd missed Scorpius almost as much as he'd missed Draco. Crouching down, he pulled the little boy into a tight hug before drawing back and giving him a small smile.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I'm here now, too," he said, almost chuckling at the wondering, happy look Scorpius gave him as he stood back up.</p>
<p>Draco allowed the happiness to burst inside him as he experienced a surprisingly desperate hug from James, a beautifully happy smile from Teddy, and Albus's reluctance to move out of physical contact with him. He looked up from the Potter children's faces to see his own son's blindingly bright smile turned on Harry and had to blink back tears.</p>
<p>This was all just too much, Draco decided. He was falling in love with Potters left, right, and center, big and small, and it was obvious his son was there right along with him. The falling was painless, it was the landing that could kill you.</p>
<p>Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he let Lily slip down until her feet were on the floor. "Alright, ducklings," he called their attention. His voice was a little tight, but the children didn't seem to notice. "I've got cookies in the backroom, fresh from the kitchen. Scorpius will show you the way."</p>
<p>The kids cheered, shooting each other triumphant looks and meaningful grins as they trooped behind the counter to disappear from sight.</p>
<p>Now that they were alone, with no children to buffer them, Draco suddenly wished he hadn't sent them away. The silence stretched. Harry was watching him with suddenly unreadable emerald eyes, and Draco didn’t know what to say to this boyhood rival that had stolen his heart so easily.</p>
<p>"I understood that you wanted some space, Potter, but I didn't realize space would translate to complete and total avoidance," Draco finally said coolly.</p>
<p>Harry cringed and looked away, his face reddening. "That was stupid of me."</p>
<p>"You're bloody right it was stupid," Draco snapped, not really feeling all that charitable at the moment. "What are you playing at, Potter?" he demanded harshly, slipping too easily back into the sneering boy of his youth.</p>
<p>"I’m not playing at anything, Draco," Harry denied. "It wasn't a game. This isn’t a game. I was just-" he sucked in a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair, "I was just scared, alright?"</p>
<p>"Scared?" Draco scoffed. "I was bloody scared too, Harry," he shot back. "In less time than it takes a house-elf to shit, I found myself frustratingly attracted to and embarrassingly smitten with my boyhood enemy. Of course I'm going to be fucking scared out of my goddamn wits, but I'm not the one that decided avoidance was the best way to deal with that!"</p>
<p>Harry stared at him, stunned. Heart pounding, he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and croaked, "I'm sorry, Draco. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. It took me by surprise and so soon after Ginny left." He shrugged helplessly knowing there was no excuse that would make this right. "I didn't know if I was ready to try something like this again."</p>
<p>They facing one another, but not daring to look each other in eye. The silence stretched.</p>
<p>"I think what scared me the most, Draco," Harry started softly, "was that this feels nothing like it did with Ginny."</p>
<p>Draco, arms crossed unhappily over his chest, curiously lifted his gaze from where he'd been staring at floor. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Harry frowned, trying to put it in words, all the things he’d been feeling. "This feels somehow stronger, deeper. Just more," he explained haltingly. "What we have feels really comfortable and so..."</p>
<p><i>Right</i>, Draco finished for him silently, his gaze meeting Harry's once more. "I know, Harry," he murmured, heart beating hard in his chest. "I feel it, too."</p>
<p>Smiling slightly, Harry nodded and relaxed, leaning his hip against one of the jewelry cases. "The kids missed you and Scorpius," he told Draco, quietly. "I missed you and Scorpius."</p>
<p>Draco sighed, teasingly annoyed. "We missed you all, too. Quite a lot, actually,” he admitted, “It seems Potters start to grow on you after a while. Almost like a fungus."</p>
<p>Harry just grinned. "Can we try this again?" he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Draco eyed him closely for a long moment before nodding tentatively. "I'd like that," he finally murmured, his stomach giving an uncomfortable little loop of anticipation.</p>
<p>Grin melting into a look of determination, Harry straightened up and walked slowly toward him. Draco uncrossed his arms feeling his heart speed up, but his eyes never left Harry's. They were mesmerizing in their sudden intensity.</p>
<p>Only stopping when they were almost nose to nose, Harry had the fleeting thought that he was actually a couple of inches taller than Draco, then the entirety of his attention was taken up by something much more important. Smiling slowly, he raised his hands, cradled Draco’s cheeks, and threaded his fingers into that silky silver hair.</p>
<p>Draco's breath caught in his throat when Harry curled his fingers gently tilting his head to just the right angle as he leaned in.</p>
<p>Pausing when their lips were so close Draco could feel their heat, Harry whispered, "I missed you, Draco," then brought their mouths together firmly.</p>
<p>It felt like a shock went through them. Draco's hands came up to clutch at Harry's upper arms tightly. After the first touch, their lips move against each other, their air mingled, and their eyes fluttered to half-mast.</p>
<p>Their kiss felt hot, and dizzying, and right. </p>
<p>When Harry's tongue brushed against Draco's lips, he gasped and paused to whisper, "I missed you too, Harry." Then he pressed back in and eagerly seized Harry's mouth once more.</p>
<p>Combing his fingers through Draco's hair, Harry stroked over his neck and shoulders, and pressed down his back to grasp at his waist, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, and grabbed near desperately at Harry’s shoulders digging his fingers into the muscle, tangling them in the cloth of his shirt.</p>
<p>A growl rumbled in Harry's chest as he slid his mouth from Draco's, brushing damp lips along his jaw to his neck. Wrapping his arms around him tightly, Harry pressed his face into Draco's skin and inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>"You smell like cookies," he rumbled distractedly, his hands splayed wide over Draco's lower back.</p>
<p>Draco let out a breathy chuckle as he returned the favor, smiling in amusement as he inhaled the sweet and spicy scents clinging to Harry’s skin. Eyes closed in contentment, he grinned. "You smell like ice cream and soot." </p>
<p>Harry sighed reluctantly and pulled back to meet Draco’s gaze. "Speaking of ice cream and cookies, we'd better check on the kids and make sure they haven't destroyed anything." </p>
<p>Humming, Draco met his expression with an unconcerned smile on his lips. "I'm sure they've just eaten all the cookies."</p>
<p>"Let's hope so," Harry muttered doubtfully, loath to actually remove his hands from Draco's body.</p>
<p>Not minding the prolonged physical contact at all, Draco stroked his hands up and down Harry's back. "What made you come into the shop today?" he inquired curiously.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "Lily's snake stowed away when we left this afternoon then made a getaway. Lily chased after her and finally caught up with silly thing right outside your shop. The kids wanted to come in, so we did," he obliviously explained the simple story.</p>
<p>Draco frowned. That all sounded very suspect. The memory of their mysteriously broken floo tickled at him and he raised a speculative eyebrow. "What a fortunate coincidence," he commented.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t notice the calculating look in Draco’s eyes. "Shall we go check on them, then?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Draco slowly pulled away, missing the feeling of closeness already. It wasn’t important at the moment, but he promised himself he'd take a closer look into his suspicions later. Right then they were about to walk into a room full of five sugar crazed children. He was going to need all of his concentration for the situation.</p>
<p>Belle hurriedly slithered back into the backroom and curled her way up to Lily's shoulders hissing the whole way. Lily, James, and Albus listened raptly as Teddy and Scorpius bounced on the balls of their feet anxiously waiting for a translation.</p>
<p>When Lily gave a happy giggle and the two boys broke out in flaming blushes, Scorpius couldn't take the anticipation anymore. He squeezed Albus's hand painfully tight and burst out, "Well, what happened!"</p>
<p>Looking up from her snake, Lily grinned. "They were kissing."</p>
<p>Teddy's mouth fell open and Scorpius ceased his bouncing. The children all looked at each other with varying degrees of surprised then they all broke out into triumphant grins and cheered.</p>
<p>This was the scene Draco and Harry opened the door to; their kids jumping up and down screaming their heads off with smiles a mile wide. They shared a knowing look.</p>
<p>"What are you little heathens so happy about?" Draco drawled.</p>
<p>The ear splitting noise abruptly stopped and all the children looked at their fathers with vaguely guilty faces. He raised an eyebrow at them.</p>
<p>Teddy snatched one of the ginger cookies off the plate on the table and brandished in the air in a distraction. "These are really good cookies, Draco. Sorry, we ate most of them."</p>
<p>As if on cue all the other children began shuffling guiltily putting on bashful little grins. A couple of them surreptitiously snatched handfuls of the barely touched cookies hiding them in their pockets.</p>
<p>Draco watched the whole display with increasing suspicion. He had a sixth sense for scheming and it was definitely tingling. Oh yeah, he was so going to have a word with Shotzy sometime soon.</p>
<p>"Right, just don't ruin your dinners," he cautioned them, playing along. He shot Harry a pointed look, but the other man just had a vaguely puzzled wrinkle to his brow. Draco realized he was the only one that had picked up on the clues.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at his clueless Gryffindor, Draco began ushering the children toward the floo in his shop and to the Manor for dinner. He resolved to watch the kids for more clues of conspiracy in the future.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shadow of Lingering Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco are moving along swimmingly, and the kids are basking in their accomplishment. But an unexpected visitor will throw a shadow over their happiness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few visits went famously for everyone involved. Each one started out with conspiratorial grins exchanged among the kids and, when they were at the Manor, knowingly amused looks from Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p>Draco and Harry greeted each other each day with increasingly familiar kisses and parted with the same, but didn't go much farther beyond that. They resolved to continue moving slowly, but neither of them really minded.</p><p>Teddy and his coconspirators were basking in the glow of their voctory. They fairly shined with happiness every time they caught their fathers looking at each other in the way that James dubbed "moony-eyed". Of course, despite his teasing, James really didn't mind all that much either.</p><p>Everything seemed to be moving smoothly until one afternoon at Grimmauld.</p><p>Draco was in the kitchen baking a few batches of cookies for the kids while Harry was watching the little heathens out in the yard when the floo flared up.</p><p>Glancing over to see who had popped in, Draco had a fleeting thought that this might become awkward since next to no one even knew he and Harry were friends much less anything more, then his mind went blank in shock. He had a flash of instinct to draw his wand, but he ended up dropping his mixing bowl with a loud crash instead.</p><p>The woman standing in front of the hearth looked about three times as surprised as he was and simply stood staring at him much like he did her.</p><p>Stunned silence stretched through the kitchen until a particularly shrill and happy shriek from outside snapped them out of their shock and they reeled back further away from each other.</p><p>Draco was seeing images of his insane Aunt Bellatrix flashing before his eyes as he looked at this woman. She looked so much like her. Despite that he knew exactly who she was. She was Teddy's grandmother. She was Andromeda Black Tonks.</p><p>"Good lord," Andromeda gasped pressing a hand to her chest. For a moment, when she'd stepped through the floo she’d thought she was seeing Lucius Malfoy standing in Harry's kitchen with flour on his cheek, a spatula and mixing bowl in his hands. Then she noticed the bits that weren't Lucius; the nose and lips and ears. Of course she knew who he was, but what she didn't know was what he was doing in her Harry's kitchen.</p><p>They stood silently staring, studying each other until Draco remember the mixing bowl, flour, eggs, and sugar splashed across the kitchen floor.</p><p>Hurriedly, he bent to pick up the bowl, not broken thankfully, and straightened, his eyes never leaving Andromeda.</p><p>"I'm sorry, we haven’t met," he started, falling back on his lessons in etiquette his mother instilled in him. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I-"</p><p>"I know who you are," Andromeda cut him off, voice hard and stiff. “You’re Lucius’s boy,” she continued like it left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She wouldn’t have let that much of a reaction show, but she was still getting over her shock.</p><p>He set the bowl back on the counter and sniffed disdainfully. She didn't want to be polite, well fine. He didn’t have to be either.</p><p>"Right, and I know who you are, as well. You are Andromeda Black Tonks," he replied, pulling out his wand and vanishing the ruined cookie mix from the floor with a sharp flick. "You’re the forgotten Black sister. Disowned for marrying the muggleborn, Theodor Tonks. I know who you are," he finished, voice growing frostier with every word.</p><p>Andromeda suppressed a scowl. She might have deserved that tone. There had been no reason for her to be rude, to be suspicious of the boy. He was baking cookies for God's sake. He wasn’t rigging the house to blow, but even so. She hadn't had contact with her family in decades, was resolved to continue to despise them. It had thrown her to see her younger sister's son standing so domestically in Harry's kitchen.</p><p>She opened her mouth say something, she hadn’t decided what, but she didn't get a chance.</p><p>Just then Harry stepped through the open kitchen door. "Hey, Draco. I heard something crash. Is everything okay…" he trailed off frozen in the doorway while he took in the scene before him.</p><p>Draco turned around giving Andromeda his back and flashed Harry a stiff smile. "Of course, I just got a bit of a shock and dropped the mixing bowl," he answered. "I'm going to check on the kids. The timer should go off in twenty minutes, pull the cookies out, and don't forget to turn off the oven," he threw over his shoulder as he brushed past Harry and disappeared outside.</p><p>That left Harry and Andromeda standing in the kitchen, the air thick between them.</p><p>Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Right, well. I guess that didn't go well, did it?"</p><p>"I'm might have been a bit rude," Andromeda agreed, her eyes still fastened on the kitchen door. “It was a bit of a shock.”</p><p>A breath puffed out of him and Harry pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down motioning for Andromeda to join him. She took the seat and turned to face him. "I thought he was Lucius Malfoy when I first stepped through the floo."</p><p>Harry snorted and folded one arm on the table. "And I'm sure he thought you were Bellatrix, as well. I thought you were the first time I saw you."</p><p>She pursed her lips in irritation and straightened the hem of her blouse. "Yes, well. Thank goodness my darling sister is no longer with us. God rest her soul," she tacked on insincerely.</p><p>A small huff of amusement escaped him. Then Harry sobered, leaning back in his seat. "What happened, Andromeda?"</p><p>"I was suspicious and short with him," she answered. "He took me by surprise, Harry. I'd never seen the boy in my life, I haven't seen his mother, my own sister, is decades and suddenly I find him in your kitchen baking cookies. Do you mind telling what is going on?" She gave him that penetrating stare Harry figured all mothers knew. It was the one that said they knew everything, they were just waiting for you to say it out loud yourself.</p><p>Harry felt a smidge guilty for unintentionally keeping this all from her. "Draco and I are... seeing each other," he said in a mumble. </p><p>The look on Andromeda’s face was a picture of shocked confusion, but her eyes showed signs of igniting. “Seeing each other? What on earth, Harry?”</p><p>"We hadn't spoken in ten years,” he rushed to explain. “Then when Albus ran away that one day after Ginny left, he hid out in Draco's shop in the Alley until Draco was able to bring him home. We got to talking and,” he shrugged helplessly, “after that we just kinda kept seeing each other."</p><p>When she didn’t immediately respond, Harry continued, "Scorpius, Draco's son, gets on amazingly with the kids, Teddy, too, and Draco is great with them. We've been over to the Manor quite a bit and Narcissa and Lucius are -quite surprisingly, mind- great, as well. It came as a shock, I can tell you,” he gave an awkward laugh and finished with, “considering the last time I'd had any prolonged contact with them I was testifying at their trial."</p><p>There was a long moment of silence then Andromeda found her voice. And it was obvious she wasn’t happy. "You took my grandson into Malfoy Manor," she repeated flatly. "You put my Teddy in the same house as my condescending, prejudiced sister and her bastard husband?"</p><p>"Andromeda!" Harry burst, surprised at the venom in her voice. A mix of indignation and protectiveness welled up in him. "I may not like Lucius, but Narcissa is not condescending nor are either of them excessively prejudiced any longer," he tried to tell her.</p><p>"It doesn't matter!” she snarled at him. “You still took my grandson to the house of former Death Eaters, and continued to put him in danger without even thinking about what I might have to say on the matter! Do you even know what they would have done to him during the war just because of what his father was?" </p><p>"I know well what would have happened to Teddy back then. Maybe even better than you, Andromeda. But this isn't the war,” Harry said sternly. “The war's been over for a decade and Teddy has never suffered a single disparaging remark or dirty look from those people while under their roof," he informed her, voice dangerously deep, before his face contorted into an indignant scowl. "And how dare you suggest that I would ever subject Teddy -or my own children for that matter- to a situation that was even remotely dangerous or unwelcoming to them?"</p><p>Andromeda’s own angry scowl didn’t lesson. "The war may be over, but the prejudices are just as strong now as they ever were," she countered, coldly.</p><p>Harry took a breath and tried to calm his next words. "I know you and Ted feared, and to some extent, disapproved, of Tonks marrying Remus and putting herself in danger, but you have to let it go, Andromeda. You're holding onto old fears that are no longer relevant. Narcissa and Lucius have never once given any indication that they cared that Teddy's father was a werewolf." </p><p>"When were you going to tell me, Harry?" Andromeda demanded angrily, turning the argument back around again. "When were you going to tell me that you exposed Teddy to the last of my horrid family? He is my grandson and you had no right!” she snapped, voice rising with every word.</p><p>Harry gritted his teeth in frustration and struggled not to raise his voice as well. "I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Andromeda. But while Teddy may be your grandson, Tonks and Remus named me his godfather. I have only ever had his best interests at heart. He loves it at Malfoy Manor and I will take him there, where he can spend time with some of the only blood family he has left. I will not let your old grudges take that away from him," he finished tensely, leaned forward in his seat as if ready to spring to his feet.</p><p>"You had no right, Harry!” Andromeda violently slapped a hand on the table in frustration and anger. “No right to let those prejudice blood supremacists anywhere near Teddy." </p><p>"I have every right, Andromeda! By wizarding law Teddy is <i>my</i> son, blood or not,” Harry shouted, his patients running out. “If I had realized that it would be this much of an issue I would have spoken to you ahead of time, but I didn't, and it's done with. Teddy has never been in any danger with the Malfoys, nor suffered any emotional damage," he said, slowly rising to his feet.</p><p>"And I won’t let you keep accusing the Malfoys of wrongdoings toward my family. Draco is my friend, Narcissa has welcomed Teddy, welcomed all of us into her home with open arms, and Lucius has been kind and considerate to <i>all</i> of the children. If you are going to continue saying horrid things about them then I’m going to have to ask you to leave and not come back until you’re not stuck in the past any longer." His words echoed into a thick silence in the kitchen. Andromeda realized she'd finally overstepped her bounds.</p><p>If there were things Harry wouldn’t tolerate above all others, the implication that he would neglect his children’s safety was one of them. Attacks on those he cared for when they couldn’t defend themselves, was another. Stuck in her old anger, fear, and bitterness Andromeda had made the mistake of doing both.</p><p>"Alright, Harry," she was the one to break the silence. Her voice sounded strangled and she seemed a little shaky as she stood from her chair. "I'll just collect Teddy and we'll go."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Andromeda’s head snapped up to look at Harry. "What?"</p><p>"Teddy stays here, with me," he stated in no uncertain terms. "I consider him to be, and he is by law, my son. I think it would be better if he wasn’t there while you work through things. He stays with me."</p><p>Andromeda opened her mouth to protest, but the words choked off and she simply stared at him in shock.</p><p>"When you are ready to talk we can discuss him going back with you then, but for now he stays with me," Harry repeated solemnly.</p><p>She felt numb, but Andromeda knew that in the end it was probably for the best. As Teddy’s godfather, Harry was fully within his rights to claim full custody of him. And Teddy loved it at Grimmauld. Teddy loved Harry. And despite her angry words, Andromeda knew deep down that there was no place safer for him than with Harry. </p><p>Nervously straightening her blouse, Andromeda stepped away from the table and began slowly backing away toward the fireplace. "Alright, Harry," she murmured, sadly, not looking at him. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I am, too," Harry sighed, his own eyes sad, tired, and regretful. "Come back soon, Andromeda," he said, a silent plea in the words.</p><p>She flashed him a rueful smile as she made it to floo. "Will you tell Teddy that I'll- that I'll be visiting soon?"</p><p>“Of course.” Harry nodded, then, about to add something more, to offer another apology, he was stopped by a small voice coming from the doorway leading into the rest of the house.</p><p>"Grandma?"</p><p>Both adults spun around to see Teddy standing just inside the kitchen with Nova and Stella wrapped comfortingly around his neck, his face pale and sad. His hair was an ashy gray and his eyes were a dull, flat brown.  Both Harry and Andromeda’s hearts ached at the sight.</p><p>"I hope you come back soon," he said softly, sounding much younger than he was.</p><p>Andromeda felt herself blanch then flush with shame. How much had he heard? It didn't matter, she realized, as she looked at his lank hair and his unhappy eyes. He'd heard enough.</p><p>"I'll be back soon, sweetheart." She gave him a strained smile.</p><p>Teddy took a step toward her and hesitated. He unwound his snakes from his neck and held them out for Harry to take then he hurried forward and wrapped his arms tight around his grandma’s middle.</p><p>"I love you, Grandma," he murmured into her soft, comforting warmth.</p><p>Blinking back tears, Andromeda held him just as tightly for a long moment. Pulling back she cradled her hands against his pale cheeks and told him, "I love you too, Teddy." Then she stepped away and took a pinch of floo powder from the jar sitting on the mantle. Slipping into the fireplace she spared a look at Harry and a reassuring smile for Teddy. "Be good for Harry, and I'll see you soon."</p><p>Then she was gone in a flurry of green flames.</p><p>Harry felt his heart sink heavily into his gut as he stared at his godson with his depressed features and his slumped shoulders. Nova and Stella curled silently around his shoulders as he stepped toward him.</p><p>"Teddy?" He placed a tentative hand on the little boy's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm alright, Harry," Teddy responded quietly as he turned around and buried his face in Harry's stomach for a moment. "I'm gonna go to my room now," he mumbled, stepping back. Then he bolted for the door.</p><p>Harry remained silent as he listened to his godson stomping up the stairs. Leaning back against the kitchen table with a heavy sigh, he looked down at the two sad snakes around his neck. “<i>How long had he been there?</i>”</p><p>“<i>The whole time, Serpent Lord,</i>” Nova answered with a mournful sigh.</p><p>“<i>Poor little Chameleon,</i>” Stella moaned and laid her head on top her brother's dejectedly.</p><p>Blowing out a stressed breath, Harry combed his fingers through his bangs and tilted his head back. "Great," he muttered staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Just great."</p><p>"Do you think one of us should go up and talk to him?"</p><p>Harry lifted his head again and saw Draco standing in the open kitchen door. His body was silhouetted in the gold afternoon light and his expression was sympathetic.</p><p>"No, Teddy will want to be left alone," Harry answered. "He's the kind of kid that won’t talk until he's absolutely ready."</p><p>Draco nodded and walked into the kitchen, coming to a stop directly in front of Harry. "That was-... a very intense argument," he commented cautiously. "Was it what you expected from her?"</p><p>Harry let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and whimper letting his forehead fall forward to land against Draco's chest. "I'm not really sure. I didn't think it was going to be quite that bad, but I figured it wasn't going to be all roses and hearts."</p><p>A flicker of amusement creased at Draco's eyes. He lifted his hands and began soothingly stroking through Harry's hair. "Roses and hearts, Potter?"</p><p>"You know what I mean," Harry grumbled, pressing his face more firmly into Draco's chest inhaling his perpetually cookie flavored scent. He felt the snakes uncurl and slither down his body to the table then the floor. They were probably going to Teddy's room, Harry thought, feeling glad for their presence.</p><p>"I know, Harry. Are you alright?" Draco asked, dropping his lips down to the top of Harry's messy head, his fingers still moving gently through his hair.</p><p>"I don't know. I didn't think she was still so stuck, you know." He shrugged halfheartedly. "She and Ted had some concerns of what might happen when Remus and Tonks got married, but I didn't realize she hadn’t gotten over them yet. Or that she would still fear people's reactions to Teddy's parentage."</p><p>"It's a valid concern, Harry," Draco told him honestly, moving obligingly when Harry's arms wound around his waist pulling him closer. "A lot of the old pureblood families still have the same prejudices, and a lot of the Wizarding World still have the same fears. But I do think her mistrust in your judgment was unfounded."</p><p>"I know about the prejudices and the fears, but I can't beleive that Andromeda would think I could so oblivious to it," he muttered. "I would sooner rip out my heart than willingly subject any child to that sort of unpleasantness."</p><p>Draco sighed and laid his arms around Harry's shoulders comfortingly. "I know, Harry, and I'm sure she knows that too. Being disowned and estranged from your family instills a certain lingering hurt and distrust that is hard to look past. I'm not surprised Andromeda's assuming the worst of us considering. Give her some time, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Harry agreed though still unhappy. He understood, he really did, but the whole argument brought back so much anger and frustration he hadn't really felt since the war.</p><p>Leaning back enough to look up into Draco's face, Harry inquired, "So, how much did you hear?"</p><p>"Pretty much all of it," Draco admitted unrepentantly. "Did you really expect me not to eavesdrop?"</p><p>Harry snorted and stroke his hands up and down Draco's back. "No. Did the kids hear?"</p><p>"No." Draco shook his head. "They were busy stalking that God awful gnome. Why do you let him camp in your yard, anyway?"</p><p>"The children like waging war on him and I'm inclined to think he likes it too.” Harry bit his lip. “Did you know Teddy was listening?"</p><p>"No," Draco replied with a frown. "I didn't see him until just near the end, but I think he'd been listening from the start."</p><p>Harry only hummed in agreement, suddenly feeling drained and lethargic in Draco's arms. "Nova said they'd been listening the whole time."</p><p>"Did you and Andromeda say anything you didn't want him to know, or hadn't already told him?" Draco asked curiously and somewhat worried. He didn't care that everyone knew about his family's past political allegiances, but he was worried that if Harry's kids didn't already know they would react badly to the discovery.</p><p>Harry looked off to the side, considering. "He knew that his dad was a werewolf and knew that the Wizarding World still doesn't view them in a favorable light, but everything about his grandparents not approving of his dad and about your family was new."</p><p>Draco placed a hand under Harry's chin and turned his face to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't tell your kids that we were enemies?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>"They know about the war, but I haven't told them about your family's part in it. It hadn't really crossed my mind, to tell you the truth. And besides, they know that we hated each other in school anyway," Harry answered defensively.</p><p>Draco just sighed and gently knocked his forehead against Harry's in resignation. He should have known dating Harry Potter would be hazardous to his sanity.</p><p>"You told Scorpius about the war, then?" Harry inquired neutrally.</p><p>"Yes," Draco answered seriously. "He knows everything. That Father was once the Dark Lord's right hand man, that I was given the task to kill Dumbledore, that we were imprisoned in our own home and I was forced to torture and kill people." His breath hitched then and he paused.</p><p>"He knows that Mother saved your life," Draco continued quietly. "That you saved mine. He knows all of that. Even that the only reason we aren't in Azkaban is because you testified on our behalf.”</p><p>Harry watched his expression, his eyes while he spoke. Then he leaned up and captured Draco’s lips in a warm kiss. "I'm glad I testified for you," he declared, their mouths still touching, then he tugged on Draco’s bottom lip with his teeth.</p><p>Draco let out a breathy chuckle and returned the favor. "I am, too."</p><p>Harry's lips turned up for a split second in a grin then he slid a hand behind Draco's neck and pulled him in, deepening their kiss.</p><p>Their lips moved against each other and their tongues stroked and petted for a long while until they were rather unceremoniously interrupted.</p><p>"Yu-uck!" James exclaimed loudly from the kitchen door to the backyard.</p><p>"Eeeew!" Albus drawled in mock disgust. "That's gross!"</p><p>"Da-ad! Har-ry! Stop snogging! We don't want to see it!" Scorpius whined in protest.</p><p>"Shut up, you stupid-heads! I think it's sweet!" Lily scolded them, her pretty little face pinched in annoyance at the boys for being so very immature.</p><p>Draco and Harry just stood there for a moment blinking in surprise before Draco snorted with laughter and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh my God! Our kids caught us snogging in the kitchen," he groaned between chuckles.</p><p>"They don't seem too upset," Harry observed as the boys all began making exaggerated icky faces and pretending to gag good naturedly while Lily smacked them for being "unromantic".</p><p>Good lord, how did his five year-old daughter even know what unromantic meant?</p><p>"I think they're more amused than bothered by it." Harry smirked in amusement.</p><p>Draco sighed and pulled his face from Harry’s shoulder eyeing him wryly. "I guess we should be glad it wasn't my parents catching us snogging. Now, that would have been truly embarrassing."</p><p>A shudder ran through Harry's frame before he threw his had back and laughed. "Right, well. Let's get those cookies out of the oven so the kids can think about other things besides us snogging."</p><p>Draco laughed, too, and moved away to do just that.</p><p>*</p><p>Teddy laid awake in bed that night, his bedroom window open to let in the late spring breeze. He stared out at the dark night sky and looking at the bright full moon.</p><p>Nova and Stella had slithered under his door hours ago and were now curled together on his belly fast asleep. When they'd first come back to him, they'd hissed and sighed and swayed in elegant, harmonizing ways. Teddy just knew they were trying to be comforting and reassuring. He appreciated their sympathy even if he couldn't understand them.</p><p>He'd never seen Harry quite that mad before. Not even when he and James had broken the window in the front parlor playing with his practice snitch. He'd also never heard him talk about the war before either. Oh, he'd talk about it in broad terms like "a dark wizard wanted to get rid of non-purebloods", and "I was the only one who could stop him".</p><p>Of course, his grandmother had told him things in a little more detail. She told him that Harry had been born to a prophecy, that he had to die to kill Voldemort, that the Death Eaters had been Voldemort's followers, and his parents had died in the Final Battle where Voldemort fell.</p><p>Everybody knew that stuff though. Grandma-Molly had told them the stories about Harry and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione while they were in school. A lot of the really bad stuff, a lot of the stuff about the Death Eaters and what it was like during the war was never talked about, though.</p><p>And what about Draco? He thought, still staring up at the moon. </p><p>His grandmother had said that Draco and his family were Death Eaters and Harry hadn't denied it. The Malfoys couldn't be bad, though. They were so nice and Harry believed they weren't dangerous at all. Teddy liked them, too. Draco was completely awesome, and Miss Cissy was so kind, and Mr. Malfoy was, well, not <i>nice</i> exactly, but cool, impressive. </p><p>And Scorpius was the best. Teddy wanted him for a brother like he wanted James and Albus and even Lily.</p><p>Rolling over and dislodging the sleeping snakes, Teddy curled up facing the window. He remembered what Harry had said about his grandma and grandpa not approving of his dad when his parents got married. Was that true? It must be. Werewolves were feared these days. Before and during the war they were even more so. What had it been like for his parents to get married and have him in the middle of a war?</p><p>His mind was turning that over until an echo of his grandmother saying those things about Miss Cissy and Mr. Malfoy made him scowl. He'd known that Narcissa and his grandmother knew each other, had guessed that much at least, but he hadn't even considered that they'd be sisters. Why didn't they like each other anymore? Why did his grandmother hate her family so much?</p><p>Ugh! It was all too much. Teddy sniffled, his eyes starting to burn. He wiped at them furiously with the back of his hand. It felt like he didn't know anything anymore. It was frustrating and it hurt to realized that there were things about his family that his grandmother and Harry hadn't told him.</p><p>The only good thing about any of this was that he got to stay with Harry now.</p><p>A small smile flicked at his lips before melting away leaving behind a calmness, if not happiness. Harry thinks of him like a son. Well, that's good because Teddy loves him like a dad, too. That’s a good thing. Maybe he can call him “Dad” now for real.</p><p>His bedroom door creaked open and Teddy looked over his shoulder to see James in his snitch pajamas standing nervously in the doorway.</p><p>Teddy wiped at his face one more time then gave him a tiny smile. "Hi."</p><p>James smiled back and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey. What happened today?" James asked, brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>Teddy huffed out a breath and scooted toward the window to make room for James, pushing his irritably sleepy snakes nearly off the bed in the process. "Harry and my grandma got in a fight," he replied quietly so their voices wouldn't travel.</p><p>Climbing on the bed, James wriggled under the covers and curled up facing Teddy. "What did they fight about? You didn't come down to dinner."</p><p>It was true. When Harry had knocked on his door for dinner he'd ignored him and gone without. Reminded of that now, though, he was kinda hungry and wished he hadn't skipped it.</p><p>"Grandma didn't know that Harry was friends with Draco and that we'd visited the Manor with him," Teddy answered simply.</p><p>James frowned in confusion. "What does that matter?"</p><p>Teddy shrugged and gave him a shortened version of the fight. "So, that’s why she was so mean," he finished, sadly.</p><p>James looked thoughtful for a moment. "You mean the Malfoys were Death Eaters and fought for Voldemort?"</p><p>"That's what grandma said and Harry didn't say she was wrong," Teddy confirmed. "Are you worried about that now?" </p><p>"Not really," James replied truthfully, shrugging. "They've always been nice to us, and Dad wouldn't let us near them if they were dangerous."</p><p>"That's what I thought, too," Teddy agreed. "But I'm more worried about why Grandma is so angry with them. Do you think they were really awful during the war?"</p><p>"I don't know," James answered, thoughtfully. "I don't think so, I mean they're not in Azkaban, are they?"</p><p>"No." Teddy shook his head. "I think we need to find out exactly what they did during the war," he decided.</p><p>"What do you mean? Dad killed Voldemort and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione helped him, that's it." James frowned, confused.</p><p>"No, no. I mean, we need to find out what the Malfoys did. Why my grandma is so angry at Miss Cissy, and why she thinks that they would still be bad even after the war," he explained.</p><p>James thought about that for a moment. "I guess you're right, but how would we find any of that out without asking the adults for help? You know they'd try and tell us the 'kid friendly' version of everything." He sneered, his face scrunching in familiar disgust.</p><p>He was right, Teddy realized. How would they go about researching the war without getting the adults involved? "I think we're going to need help," he said.</p><p>James met his gaze and he immediately understood perfectly. "Who do you have in mind?” </p><p>"Albus and Lily, definitely." They both nodded in complete agreement. Teddy bit his lip debating with himself, then finally reached a decision. "And Scorpius too. He'll be able to get things from his family's side that we wouldn't be able to get."</p><p>James raised a questioning eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Draco and Mr. Malfoy. Teddy couldn't help it. He giggled at the sight of it, but calmed when James spoke.</p><p>"Are you sure about him?" James asked. "You'd have to tell him about Dad and Aunt Dromeda's fight," he warned.</p><p>Teddy nodded, certain. Scorpius was a master schemer and he was a bit of a bookworm like Albus. He'd know what to look for and how to get it without the adults getting suspicious.</p><p>"Alright," James agreed decisively. "How do you think we should do this?"</p><p>Teddy thought about that. How would they even know where to begin?<br/>
"Family tree?" he suggested. "Dad's godfather was Sirius Black, right?" James gave him a look that said quite plainly, "duh".</p><p>"Okay, right." He rolled his eyes and continued. "Dad said that Sirius was my cousin through Grandma, so we should start looking at the Black family." </p><p>James nodded in agreement then asked, "Where do we look for that, then?"</p><p>They looked at each other and groaned, "The library."</p><p>"Ugh! I hate having to go in there. It's all dusty and smells like parchment." James sniffed in disgust.</p><p>Teddy rolled his eyes again. "You just don't like it ’cause you know if you go in there you'll have to read something. Besides, it's supposed to smell like parchment, that's what books are made of."</p><p>"Yeah, well. We'll make Albus and Lily do all the reading." </p><p>Teddy didn't argue with that. They'd always been better at researching for stuff than him and James. Aunt Hermione was always gushing about them.</p><p>"We'll talk to Scorpius about what he knows next time we see him." Teddy yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. "He might know more than we do."</p><p>"Good idea," James agreed as he rolled onto his back to get comfortable. "I hope we can figure out why Aunt Dromeda was so mad. Maybe then we can fix it."</p><p>Teddy was quiet for a time, then mumbled, "I hope so, too. I like the Malfoys and I want her to like them, too. It would suck if she hates them when Harry and Draco get married."</p><p>Turning his head just enough to look at him, James asked, "You really think Dad and Draco'll get married?"</p><p>"I hope they do," Teddy replied. "I'd like Draco to be my dad like Harry."</p><p>James looked back up at the ceiling. He hadn't considered that if Harry and Draco do actually get married then it would be like having two parents again. He didn't know if you could have two dads, but since Draco could have babies maybe it would work.</p><p>If that was true then he could almost be like a mum.</p><p>A jolt of pain lanced through his chest. James missed his mum. Not as much as he probably should, though, he realized. She’d been there but not, for so long, it was like she’d been gone for a long time before she finally left. He thought he missed the things a mum would do for you, more. Like give you hugs, and make you cookies and pancakes. Like patch you up when you get hurt, and hold you when you're sad. Draco did those things, he realized, and so did his dad, really.</p><p>He lifted his hand and looked at the healing pink scar on his index finger from where the garden gnome had scored a lucky bite. Draco had healed it for him with a special potion he'd made. And Draco had made cookies that day too and always hugged them all when he saw them.</p><p>His dad hugged them too, and made pancakes for breakfast. James blushed a little remembering when his dad had held him as he cried just after his mum had left.</p><p>You can have two dads, he decided. And if one of those dads can have babies, then that's just an added bonus.</p><p>Grinning, he flicked his eyes over to see if Teddy was still awake. He was, lying on his back as well, head turned looking out at the moon.</p><p>"I want Draco to be one of my dads, too," James whispered and was rewarded with a small flash of a smile from Teddy.</p><p>"Yeah," he sighed, still staring at the moon. "That would be great."</p><p>*</p><p>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Is It Research or Spying?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy has to know why his grandma is so unhappy that he’s spending time with the only blood family he has left. James, Lily, Albus, and Scorpius are going to help him with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright," Albus declared as he slammed a stack of books onto the heavy wooden library table. "These need looking at."</p>
<p>James stared wide eyed at the mountain of dictionary sized books. He whimpered.</p>
<p>"It's not that hard, James," Lily chimed in from across the table. "Just look for the names Tonks, Lupin, Black, or Malfoy."</p>
<p>He looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding. These books are bloody huge!"</p>
<p>"Uhmum-mum-mumm!" she taunted. "You said a bad word, I'm going to tell on you," she grinned slyly, "<i>if</i> you don't help us research."</p>
<p>James's mouth fell open. "You're going to blackmail me?!"</p>
<p>Lily just shrugged unconcerned. She didn't really know what "blackmail" meant, but if it got James to help research then she wasn't going to say anything.</p>
<p>Watching the exchange from his place leaning against a bookcase, Teddy just shook his head. Lily could be right scary sometimes. Especially when it came to her ability to manipulate. No wonder she and Scorpius got along so well. They were both masters at it.</p>
<p>"If Lily can't blackmail you into helping then I'll put toads in your bed, now start reading!" Albus ordered, quite forcefully.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. I'm getting to it," James grumbled under his breath as he took the first book off the top.</p>
<p>Sighing, Teddy pushed away from the bookcase and headed for the table. It would go faster if everyone helped, he knew.</p>
<p>They didn't find much. One dark wizard on the Malfoy side wrecked mayhem sometime in the fourteenth century, one witch was convicted of human sacrifice in the sixteenth century, and a whole bunch scattered throughout were awarded various metals and honors for services to the Ministry and such.</p>
<p>The only thing worth noting in the Malfoy family history was that Lucius Malfoy had been, at one point, one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. After Voldemort disappeared the first time, Lucius had escaped prosecution by claiming to have been serving him under Imperious. <br/>Of course, then the kids got sidetracked when Albus was forced to look up exactly what the Imperious curse was and how Lucius got let off by claiming he was subjected to it.</p>
<p>That bit explained, they returned to information about Lucius and soon learned about his leading a group of Death Eaters to the Ministry to steal the Prophecy. His subsequent stint in Azkaban, his escape, and then his and his family's denouncement of the Dark Lord during the Final Battle all followed in short order.</p>
<p>"Wow. Mr. Malfoy actually went to Azkaban," James breathed, not sure if he was impressed or terrified at the thought.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Albus murmured, “and that was when they still had Dementors as guards there."</p>
<p>James shivered. "I wonder how he didn't go insane. I heard if you stay around Dementors long enough you go completely crazy."</p>
<p>Teddy scoffed and nudged him with an elbow. "You heard that from Uncle Ron."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, he'd know, wouldn't he? He's an Auror," he defended.</p>
<p>"I don't believe Mr. Malfoy would ever follow such a horrible wizard like Voldemort." Lily scowled, indignant at the very idea.</p>
<p>"Believe it, Lily," Albus shot back bluntly. "Dad didn't deny that the Malfoys were Death Eaters and it says it right here that he was caught red-handed at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries."</p>
<p>"Still," she persisted, "Mr. Malfoy's too nice to be really bad, right?" She sounded a little uncertain at the end, though.</p>
<p>The boys all traded looks, but the only answer they could come up with was to shrug. They really didn't know how bad you had to be to be a Death Eater.</p>
<p>"At least it says he switched sides in the Final Battle," James offered awkwardly. "What kept him out of Azkaban after that though? Wouldn't people have thought he was lying like he did before?" he wondered.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Albus shrugged. "We'll have to keep reading."</p>
<p>And they did. They read all through the rest of Lucius's entry and then started on Draco's without stopping until they hit the end of that one too.</p>
<p>"Shit." James huffed out a heavy breath. Lily didn't even scold him for cursing, she just stared blankly at the book pages and nodded.</p>
<p>"That's..." Albus trailed off then blinked, "really, really ironic."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Teddy asked with a frown. "How is Draco being ordered to kill Dumbledore and let Death Eaters into Hogwarts ironic?"</p>
<p>Albus tisked in irritation and shook his head. "Not that part, stupid. I meant the part about how one of the guys I'm named after killed the other guy I'm named after."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, yeah, that is a bit ironic," Teddy agreed readily.</p>
<p>"Even so," Albus took a deep breath. "That's not what we're looking for."</p>
<p>"Right." James nodded then turned the conversation back on track. "Alright, so Draco nearly killed Dumbledore and let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. What do we think about that?" He looked around at his siblings inquiringly.</p>
<p>"I think Voldemort shouldn't have ordered a kid to kill anyone." Lily sniffed angrily. "Draco was just doing it so that Voldemort wouldn't kill his parents."</p>
<p>"You're right." James pursed his lips in determination. "I'm sure Draco didn't realize just how horrible Voldemort was when he became a Death Eater. I mean, his dad was in Azkaban so he couldn't very well warn him, could he?" he declared, receiving too enthusiastic nods of agreement from the other kids.</p>
<p>They were all quiet for a time, then Albus murmured, "I wonder if they still have their Dark Marks."</p>
<p>"I would think so," Teddy said. "It's like a tattoo, right? Those are permanent." They all thought back, trying to remember if they had ever glimpsed a skull and snake on Draco or Lucius's left arms. They realized that they hadn't because neither man was ever in anything, but long sleeves.</p>
<p>"So, Lucius and Draco were Death Eaters. That part's true at least, and now we know what they did during the war, but why does Dad trust them?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Because he told everybody Miss Cissy saved his life and that Mr. Malfoy and Draco didn't want to be Death Eaters anymore," Lily answered promptly, with absolute certainty.</p>
<p>"That's right. Dad testified for them at their trial." Teddy nodded. "But what does that have to do with Grandma hating them so much?"</p>
<p>They looked at each and when no one had an answer they shrugged.</p>
<p>"Guess it's back to the books then," James grumbled morosely.</p>
<p>They read dry passage after dry passage, monotonous entry after monotonous entry and still learned nothing they didn't already know or that didn't have anything to do with what they were looking for.</p>
<p>The only thing remotely interesting they found was an article in one book that talked about the "notorious mass-murder, Sirius Black". They read the passage and frowned.</p>
<p>"That's horrible! How could they think that Dad's godfather would betray his best friends and then blow up a bunch of muggles?!" burst out Lily, angry tears making her eyes glint sharply.</p>
<p>"Don't you remember Dad telling us that story about Sirius?" James asked, rubbing his sister’s back hesitantly, trying to keep her from bursting into tears.</p>
<p>Lily sniffled, her breath hitching. "N-n-no."</p>
<p>"Nobody knew that it was really Peter, their other friend, that betrayed them except Sirius, but when he tried to catch him, Peter faked his death and killed all those muggles to frame Sirius," Teddy told her. "Then Sirius broke out of Azkaban to keep Peter from hurting Dad."</p>
<p>She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "He got out of jail, then? He was free?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "Yeah, ’course." He didn't tell her that Sirius spent the last two years of his life on the lam or locked inside his house. She would just start crying again.</p>
<p>James caught Teddy’s attention, then caught Albus's and meaningfully closed the book in front of him.</p>
<p>"I don't think there's anything more we can look up with these," Albus said, catching James's hint. "We'll have to wait until we go to Manor and talk to Scorpius."</p>
<p>None of them wanted Lily to get upset if they found more unpleasant things in their family's history. Plus, they'd been at it for hours and Lily was still young enough to get cranky when she was tired. Or at least, that's what they told themselves. They didn’t want to admit that all this reading about bad stuff happening to people they knew was getting to them, too.</p>
<p>They put all the books up and left the library to grab a snack before heading off to entertain themselves separately. The up coming visit to Malfoy Manor was at the forefront of their minds.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"I really don't know all that much." Scorpius shrugged as they all sat around on the floor of his playroom. "I don't know how I can help you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but your dad actually told you about the war, though, right?" James persisted. They'd just told Scorpius everything and were slightly disappointed at his answer. "I bet you know more about it than we do."</p>
<p>Scorpius cringed at that and looked away. "Yeah, I know more than you know," he admitted, not sounding particularly happy about it.</p>
<p>Albus frowned at his friend’s discomfort and scooted closer to him. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Flicking guarded gray eyes toward him, he shrugged. "My dad actually told me what it was like, during the war. What Voldemort made him do." Pausing Scorpius began to fidget with his fingers until Albus reached over and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it reassuringly.</p>
<p>"It wasn't nice," he continued, flashing Albus a grateful smile. "What you guys read, that was just the major events. And it was a little cleaned up, too."</p>
<p>Teddy and James exchanged a puzzled looked. "How much did your dad tell you?" Teddy asked.</p>
<p>"Oh! He didn't go into details or anything," Scorpius reassured them. "Just told me stuff that wasn't put into any of the newspapers or history books."</p>
<p>"Like what?" James persisted anxiously. It was starting to freak him out, how so totally unhappy Scorpius looked about telling them this stuff. Could it really be that bad?</p>
<p>"Don't be mean, James," Lily scolded before crawling across the floor to sit next to Scorpius and wrapping an arm round his shoulders. "It's alright, Scor. You don't have to tell us," she told him soothingly.</p>
<p>"Nah, it's alright." He gave her a small smile. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. My dad doesn't really want everyone to know."</p>
<p>"We won't tell anyone, Scorpius," Teddy assured him.</p>
<p>"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Alright, well, what a lot of people don't know is that Voldemort used the Manor as a kind of headquarters during the Second War. He kept prisoners in our dungeons and let his Death Eaters stay in our house."</p>
<p>"Wait! You have a dungeon?" James blinked at him incredulously.</p>
<p>"Your grandfather let other Death Eaters stay here?" Teddy asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>"He didn't really have much of a choice," Scorpius told them. "Voldemort threatened to kill them if they didn't follow along. He tortured and taunted them even then." He paused again to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>"He would make my dad torture people," he whispered sounding tortured himself at the thought of what his father was forced to do. "He wouldn't tell me much more than that, but that's pretty awful anyway."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Teddy breathed like all the air was sucked out of him. "Wow."</p>
<p>"That's horrible," Lily murmured leaning her head against Scorpius's shoulder as a sign of comfort.</p>
<p>Squeezing Albus's hand still holding his own, Scorpius continued. "Voldemort kept two of Dad's classmates and Ollivander, the wand maker, in the dungeon. It was Dad's job to guard and take care of them. At one point, your dad and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were captured and brought here. Dad was forced to identify them to make sure it was really them before they were handed over to Voldemort, but Dad said he couldn't really tell if it was them or not.</p>
<p>"An old family house-elf that had been freed helped them escape," he finished with a shrug staring down at his and Albus’s fingers pressed together.</p>
<p>They were quiet for a time, then Albus asked, "Is that all that he told you? Nothing about what would make Aunt Dromeda dislike your family so much?"</p>
<p>"No." Scorpius shook his head sadly. "He told me more about the Final Battle, but other than that nothing that would make her hate us specifically."</p>
<p>"Do you know where we could look for an answer?" Teddy asked, getting somewhat desperate, then. He needed to know! His grandma hated the only other blood family he had. But he liked them and he just wanted her and Harry to not fight again.</p>
<p>"Well," Scorpius hedged. "We could look in my grandpa's study. He usually keeps all the important stuff about the family in there."</p>
<p>There was an uncomfortable silence. They all were remembering when Lucius had caught them spying on their dads. None of them were particularly eager to jump at the chance to sneak into the man's personal study.</p>
<p>But this could be his only chance to find out what had happened, Teddy thought. He looked around at his siblings and friend with determination. They all knew that look well. "We'll do it."</p>
<p>A short planning session later, the five of them were sneaking down the stairs to the second floor. Scorpius went first, seeing as how he knew where to go, then Albus, Lily, James, and last, Teddy. They crept through the hall in a straight line constantly looking left, right, and over their shoulders for any sign of Lucius or anyone else that might give up their game.</p>
<p>Slowly and more or less silently, they moved until Scorpius held up a hand signaling them to stop. He looked up the hall and down the hall before pointing at the door they'd stop by. "This is it."</p>
<p>Placing his ear against it, Scorpius listened for any sign of life inside. It was completely quiet, so he gingerly turned the handle and pushed the door inward. There was plenty of light streaming in from the bay windows and the whole room was illuminated.</p>
<p>Quickly all five of them scurried inside and shut the door behind them.</p>
<p>Standing just inside the threshold, they all just stared wide eyed around the study in fear and excitement. The adrenaline pumping in their veins made them just a tad bit dizzy. This was, by far, the scariest thing they had ever done.</p>
<p>"Okay," Scorpius whispered. "Teddy, James, watch the door. If Grandpa comes back or a house-elf sees us we're all dead." The two oldest boys nodded with grim faces and turned to the door cracking it open so they could see down the hall in both direction.</p>
<p>"Albus, Lily, you’re going to be looking through those books. Look for anything about family history or with the Black name on it." They nodded, went off in opposite directions, and started reading each and every title on the shelved books.</p>
<p>Lily had to stand on one of the wing-back chairs to see the books on the third shelf.</p>
<p>"And me," Scorpius gave a near silent whimper. "I'll be checking his desk." The other children all snapped around to look at him in horror, then gave him looks of respect and understanding.</p>
<p>Carefully, he moved toward the imposing, dark wood desk and tentatively began shuffling through the papers on top of it. Lifting them up and gently putting them back down in exactly the same place when none of them held anything they wanted. He made it all the way through the loose papers on top the desk, then apprehensively started on the drawers.</p>
<p>The long, thin drawer center under the desktop only held various business tools; quills, ink, wax, several different kinds of wax stamps, and quite a few instruments Scorpius had never seen before. He moved on to the next drawer and only found parchment and stationary. The next, though, when he tried to open it he found that it was completely stuck.</p>
<p>He grunted and pulled harder, but the drawer didn't budge an inch. He jiggled it and yanked, but nothing happened. Finally he grabbed it with both hands and braced a foot on the desk leg. He pulled so hard he thought his arms would pop off.</p>
<p>"Hey!" he called quietly. "Help me get this drawer open. It's stuck!"</p>
<p>Albus and Lily hurried over to him and began pulling and pushing and jiggling, too. Still it stayed closed. "Why won't it open?" Lily gasped, panting from exertion.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Scorpius huffed.</p>
<p>"What're you guys doing?" James whispered from his place by the door.</p>
<p>"This drawer is stuck," Albus gestured at it. "Come help us get it open."</p>
<p>Teddy and James quickly joined the fray putting their collective strength behind the effort. And absolutely nothing happened. The handle stayed in one place and the drawer stuck like it was welded closed. It didn't even creak.</p>
<p>"What is wrong with this stupid drawer?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing, really," drawled a dryly amused voice from the suddenly open door. "It’s charmed to only open when I tell it to."</p>
<p>They all jumped in surprise and jerked their heads up to find Lucius Malfoy tapping his snake head cane against his shin idly, a wry smirk in his lips.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well," he started mockingly. "What have we here? Why, I think it's five young children attempting to peek into places they don’t belong."</p>
<p>The children blanched and shifted nervously.</p>
<p>"I do believe, Scorpius," Lucius turned his cool gaze on his pale grandson, all humor suddenly gone, "that I warned you once before about spying."</p>
<p>"But we weren't spying!" Scorpius exclaimed, frantic to minimize the amount of trouble they were definitely in.</p>
<p>"You weren't?" Lucius asked, with false astonishment. "Then what, pray tell, were you doing?"</p>
<p>"We were looking for information," Scorpius tried to explain, then immediately cringed.</p>
<p>"That's what spying is, Scorpius." Lucius raised a now thoroughly unamused eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"No! We weren't trying to spy on you, Grandpa!" cried Scorpius. "Honest! We were looking for information about Teddy's grandmother," he blurted, then promptly slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He wasn’t supposed to say that! His grandfather could always make him tell him anything he wanted with just a look.</p>
<p>Lucius blinked in surprised for a split second then turned his steel gray gaze on Teddy. He stared at the boy unblinkingly for a long moment, watching the poor boy fidget and wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans.</p>
<p>Looking back at his grandson, Lucius asked, "And why were you looking for information on Andromeda Black in my desk?"</p>
<p>The kids all glanced at each other then back at Lucius and slumped in defeat.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Lucius had conjured three more chairs for the children. He was leaning back in his own seat behind his desk, elbows resting on his armrests, and hands folded together above his lap waiting for everyone to get settled.</p>
<p>When the children each sat in a chair by themselves they all very studiously did not look at him, preferring instead to stare at their own feet or the ornate Persian rug.</p>
<p>"Now that we are all relatively comfortable, why don't you start at the beginning," he suggested not unkindly.</p>
<p>They stayed silent for a moment, until Teddy lifted his head and began to explain.</p>
<p>Lucius listened to, what he was sure, was a much less insulting version of the a supposed fight that Potter had with his wife's disowned sister. Then, with much interest, he listened to the boy explain how they went searching for information on his own involvement, and that of his son's, in the war attempting to find a link between their past and Andromeda’s animosity.</p>
<p>Truly, he was amazed at the lengths the children would go to answer their questions without adult intervention. Then again, he was ever aware of how he himself would withhold details from his son when he was asked uncomfortable questions.</p>
<p>It was meant as a way to spare the children something unpleasant, but Lucius could see that in some cases it was better to be entirely too blunt than to give them edited, sugared answers.</p>
<p>When the boy seemed to run out of words, Lucius simply sat watching the children fidget while he collected his own thoughts.</p>
<p>"Firstly," he began in a mild voice, "I will commend you all on your efforts to obtain this information yourselves. As it is, you have learned more than I would have thought you'd be able to. I am," he let the corner of his mouth turn up the barest amount, "impressed."</p>
<p>Scorpius gave a little gasp as his eyes grew three sizes. His grandpa was never impressed by anything!</p>
<p>"However," Lucius continued moving his eyes to the side to give the children a reprieve from his stare, "your research is incomplete, as you know, and I do not take kindly to the idea that you thought you would be allowed to snoop around in my study." He frowned with disappointment at his grandson.</p>
<p>"But because you have tried to obtain this information on your own and did an admirable job at it, I will reward your maturity and," he looked the Potter children over, "intelligence by answering your questions for you."</p>
<p>Teddy's mouth dropped open, astonished. "You will?" he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Lucius smirked and nodded. "You have earned it." </p>
<p>The children all traded surprised looks before he called for attention once more.</p>
<p>"Now, in answer to your first concern. My son and I were indeed Death Eaters in the service of the Dark Lord during the Second War," he told with no mincing of words. "My son was inducted and given an impossible task as was meant to punish me and my wife for our failures. We were supposed to watch him fail at his task then die for his incompetence." He leaned his elbows on his desk and folded his hand over the top before continuing.</p>
<p>"He failed to kill Albus Dumbledore, as you read, but he succeeded in helping Death Eaters enter Hogwarts. Because Severus Snape completed his task for him he was spared." His eyes fell on Albus for a moment, thinking back on the boys namesakes. "Severus Snape was a spy. Dumbledore engineered his own death with Severus so that my son would not have to commit murder." He paused seeming lost in his own mind for a moment then shook himself and returned to the present.</p>
<p>"I have done many terrible things," he said, and the children listened raptly. "Some of them, I regret deeply. Some of them, I do not. Many people hate me for the power I held in the Ministry before the Second War. Many people hate me for the prejudice I held for half-breeds, muggleborns, muggles, and those creatures I viewed as inferior. </p>
<p>“Of course, many more also hate me because I was a Death Eater and, at one point, one of Voldemort's best." He looked at Teddy then. "I'm sure your grandmother hates me for all of these things."</p>
<p>"I don't hate you!" Lily piped up from her seat. "You're not bad anymore, and you're really nice to us, and- and- I like you!"</p>
<p>Taken aback, Lucius stared at her for a moment before he found his voice. "Thank you, Lily. I'm quite... fond of you as well."</p>
<p>She seemed satisfied with that and leaned back into her chair.</p>
<p>Lucius collected his thoughts quickly and went on. "However, you are not really interested in why she might dislike me, you want to know why she would dislike her family." He looked at Teddy pointedly.</p>
<p>The boy met his eyes and nodded. "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Very well, then. I will tell you,” Lucius acquiesced. “Your grandmother was one of three sisters. The eldest was Bellatrix, then your grandmother, Andromeda, and finally my wife, Narcissa," he told them. "They belonged to the Black family which was once one of the oldest pureblood wizard families in England. They held very tightly to their traditions and only married other purebloods. They, like many of the old families, held contempt for muggles and muggleborns."</p>
<p>Teddy listened intently not really knowing how he should feel about all of what Mr. Malfoy was saying.</p>
<p>"I believe that the Black family was known for disowning members that did not meet up to their family standard as purebloods. Your grandmother," Lucius nodded to Teddy, "was disowned for marrying a muggleborn, your grandfather, Theodore Tonks."</p>
<p>"They disowned her?" he asked bewildered.</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucius confirmed. "If I remember correctly, Wilberga Black struck her from the family tree. All ties were cut between your grandmother and her family, Narcissa and Bellatrix never saw or spoke to her again. Narcissa had not even met your mother, nor you until your godfather brought you here."</p>
<p>Teddy was silent for a moment. "So, she doesn't like Miss Cissy because Miss Cissy stopped speaking to her when she married a my grandfather," he reiterated trying to make sure he understood that correctly. "Why does Miss Cissy like me then, if her family disowned my grandma?" he asked with a sad frown.</p>
<p>"Ah. Now that is a more difficult question." Lucius gave him a small smile. "Narcissa and I have realized sometime ago that family is more important than blood purity. She wants to get to know her grand-nephew, and perhaps, in time, make amends with her sister."</p>
<p>"That's great!" Teddy smiled brightly, relieved. "So, my grandma was upset because she thought you and Miss Cissy would be mean to me?"</p>
<p>Lucius smirked. "I would assume so," he answered dryly.</p>
<p>All the children mulled that over for a time then James made an inquiring sound. "So, if Miss Cissy is Teddy's great-aunt, does that make you his great-uncle?"</p>
<p>Lucius stared blankly at the thought, then chuckled wryly. "Yes, it would, by marriage. All pureblood families are related in some way."</p>
<p>"Really?" Albus tilted his head in question.</p>
<p>"Yes." Lucius nodded. "I beleive that you are even related to the Blacks as well. Here, let me think." He looked upward, gaze distant as if studying something from long ago. "If I remember correctly, Cedrella Black married a Septimus Weasley. They had two or three sons, one of them being your grandfather, Arthur Weasley."</p>
<p>He tapped a long finger on his chin and squinted trying to remember. "Then there was a Dorea Black that married a Charlus Potter. They would be your," he lifted a hand and counted silently on his fingers, "great-great-grandparents."</p>
<p>The kids all stared at him in amazement then their faces cracked in wide grins. "We're actually family!" Albus cheered.</p>
<p>"Hm. Yes, so we are." Lucius chuckled in amusement and a little bit of resignation. Not so long ago he would have despaired at being related to Potters and Weasleys. But, perhaps these Potter-Weasley offspring were not so bad.</p>
<p>"Can we call you Uncle Lucius?" Lily asked excitedly with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>The girl was adorable, he'd give her that, but he still cringed. "I'd really rather you didn't."</p>
<p>James giggled then a sly look stole over his face. "What about Grandpa-Lucius?"</p>
<p>Lucius took in those too innocent smiles that had suddenly pasted themselves to all five of the little heathens' faces and just knew that he was in over his head.</p>
<p>"Perhaps, you had better stick to Mr. Malfoy," he suggested aprehensivly.</p>
<p>"No, I like Grandpa-Lucius," dear sweet manipulative Lily chimed in with a bright grin. "’Cause when Daddy and Draco get married and have babies, you'll really be our grandpa."</p>
<p>"Lily!" Albus hissed quickly slapping a hand over his little sister's mouth.</p>
<p>Lucius just stared at the girl as if she'd grown a second head. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"Um..." Teddy grimaced. "She didn't mean to say that."</p>
<p>"I dare say she meant to say exactly that," Lucius disagreed, still reeling. He looked from guilty face to guilty face with dawning comprehension, and no little bit of horror. "What in God's name are you children scheming?"</p>
<p>He knew that the children had engineered the broken floo and that they did it to throw their fathers together. He knew that it had mostly worked and that Draco was already sickeningly in love with Potter and that Potter wasn’t totally clueless as to his own romantic demise, but he was not at all happy with the thought that the children were dabbling further into their love lives.</p>
<p>Scorpius shifted nervously. "Um... At least we didn't use the house-elves this time?" he offered weakly when his grandfather's scowl fell on him.</p>
<p>Lucius took a deep breath and pierced each child with a stern glare. "I want an explination, every single detail." The kids sat close mouthed, completely petrified. "Now!" he barked.</p>
<p>So, they told him. Everything. From their wish for Draco and Harry to be their collective parents, to their want to be a family all under the same roof, to their hopeful dreaming of future siblings and their knowledge of Draco being a matris. They left nothing out.</p>
<p>"Scorpius," Lucius sighed once the children had finished. "That is not something to be told outside of the family," he reminded the boy, sounding tired. Perhaps he should be thankful he'd only ever had one child, he thought. He wouldn't have been able to survive more than one.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell them," Scorpius protested quietly. "Their snakes knew already and they asked me if it was true."</p>
<p>"Snakes? How could the snakes know?" Lucius asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"Belle said she tasted it," Lily supplied helpfully.</p>
<p>He sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Very well, very well." He waved a hand at them. "You children are frighteningly perceptive and frighteningly capable. Your fathers have my sympathies."</p>
<p>The children looked at each other, puzzled. "Are we in trouble?" James asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>"No," Lucius replied resigned. Giving up on his stern persona he leaned back in his chair and absently started twirling a lock of long silver hair around his finger. "No, I will not punish you. Admittedly, I'm even reluctantly proud of you all for executing such schemes as a faulty floo and a snake chase in Diagon Alley. Juvenile yet, effective."</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell them?" Albus bit his lip worriedly.</p>
<p>Lucius snorted. "No. If they can't figure out your machinations on their own they deserve to be the victims of your plotting. Although, I will say that I don't think they have any more need of your assistance, such as it is. They seem quite hopelessly infatuated already. It would be unhealthy to exacerbate it," he told them as companionable advice.</p>
<p>Scorpius looked at his grandfather doubtfully. "We can go, then?"</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, yes, yes. Leave. Be gone with you, hellions." Lucius chuckled waving them off with a casual hand. "Though I will caution you on any future plots that may involve attaining more siblings," he added with a mischievous smirk. "I highly doubt either of your fathers will need any manipulating on that score."</p>
<p>With several puzzled goodbyes and hurried steps, the children escaped the study and raced back to Scorpius's room. Lucius was left sitting at his desk very thoroughly diverted.</p>
<p>"Well, well," he drawled to his empty study, words filled with near malicious amusement. "Draco and Potter, what offspring you have born." He chuckled, kicking his boots up on the corner of his desk and folding his hands behind his head. "What trouble you caused in youth, your children will revisit upon you tenfold. Indeed."</p>
<p>*<br/>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Old and New Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finally tells his two best friends about all the changes in his life and is met with a mixed reception. Surprisingly his conversation with Lucius is less nerve wracking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe they were acting a little like horny teenagers, but with their mouths fused and their groins pressed achingly tight together neither Harry or Draco could bring themselves to care. The kids were asleep in their rooms in the Manor and Draco’s parents were discreetly nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>A gasp was ripped from Draco as Harry gripped his thighs in strong hands and lifted him off the floor pressing him back against his bedroom door. The fury and intensity just ratcheted up one hell of a notch and Draco felt a bit like he was about to be consumed. </p>
<p>Harry was all fire and flame and tongue and teeth and hard thrusts and it was all Draco could do not to burn up with it. He just wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, threaded his fingers through his hair, and rode it out. </p>
<p>The shuddering, gasping, panting completion had them both seeing sparks and feeling like their muscles were about to leap right out of their skin. </p>
<p>It was definitely worth acting like a couple of extremely horny teenagers.</p>
<p>Draco leaned back against the door, panting for breath. Sweat cooling on their skin, Draco’s arms still wrapped around Harry, Harry still bracing Draco up against the door. There was a faint trembling in his limbs, their clothes felt too tight and sticky, and the whisper of Harry's breath over the damp flesh of Draco’s throat made him shiver.</p>
<p>Their minds were pleasantly numb in the aftermath of the storm they'd endured.</p>
<p>"Alright," Draco breathed, turning his face to press his lips against Harry's temple, inhaling his scent; sweat and spice and earth and Harry. "So I haven't done that in a while. Not in so long that I don’t remember it being quite that intense."</p>
<p>Harry groaned in answer and shifted, pressing closer, one hand splayed against Draco's lower back, the other still gripping Draco’s thigh to keep him from sliding to the floor. "Haven't had any type of sex in..." he counted silently in his head and frowned, "since after Lily was born."</p>
<p>"Good lord," Draco muttered, cradling the back of Harry's head, he began to nip and kiss along his jaw and neck once more. "No wonder you didn’t stay that sullen about the Weaselette leaving you. Really, five years without sex?"</p>
<p>Harry grunted and nuzzled his nose underneath Draco's ear. He just could not get enough of him. "In the beginning it wasn’t for lack of opportunity," he murmured absently as he flicked his tongue over Draco's earlobe, "but she pointed out that when we have sex she gets pregnant."</p>
<p>"That's what prophylactic spells are for." Draco sighed in pleasure and tilted his head to give Harry better access.</p>
<p>"That’s what I said. But she also pointed out that all three of our children were 'surprises' and that she didn't want any more kids." Harry frowned slightly. “Now, knowing how she was starting to get overwhelmed, it makes more sense.” </p>
<p>Harry thought about how that was just one more clue to Ginny’s issues he’d missed. Then he brushed the echoes of old guilt aside and turned his attention back to more pleasurable pursuits. Latching his lips on the corner of Draco's jaw, he nibbled and licked the soft skin there. </p>
<p>God, Draco tasted so good. Best thing Harry’d ever tasted. Even better than treacle tart.</p>
<p>Draco let the sobering turn of conversation lie and returned to lighter thoughts.  </p>
<p>"All three of them?" he asked dubiously, stuck on Harry’s apparent lack of family planning. Of course the delicious things Harry was doing with his mouth were distracting. There was a renewed stirring in his groin. He shifted his hips encouragingly.</p>
<p>"Yep. All three of them," Harry said, then seized Draco's mouth in a scorching kiss. That shot off another round of sparks between them and their conversation was put on extended hold.</p>
<p>They made it to the bed eventually and curled up together mostly sated and mostly naked. They weren't quite ready to take that last full step in their intimacy, but they didn’t hesitate to enjoy one another in other ways.</p>
<p>Harry laid on his back with Draco pressed to his side, head on his chest. He stroked his hands lazily up and down Draco's back and Draco did the same with the hand he'd laid on Harry's chest.</p>
<p>"You know, Potter. I don't think I've had this much fun in a terribly long time," Draco declared, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chest near where his cheek rested.</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Me neither really."</p>
<p>"I'm glad the kids are taking this so well." Draco turned his eyes up to see Harry's reaction.</p>
<p>"Me too," Harry agreed and noticed Draco watching him with a rather expectant expression. "What?"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Draco inquired, "You haven't noticed anything strange with them, have you?'</p>
<p>Harry frowned, confused."What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Maybe perfectly good floos malfunctioning, or house-elves waxing floors three weeks before they’re due, or Lily's conveniently stowaway snake leading you straight to my shop?"</p>
<p>Harry’s stared at him in bewilderment mouth opening and closing before he finally shut it with a snap. </p>
<p>"No," he gasped in protest, equal parts amused and horrified.</p>
<p>Draco grinned. "I had a little chat with Shotzy, our elf in charge of floo maintenance. It would seem that my son bribed him with choco-balls to render the floo useless for a night."</p>
<p>"You're joking!" Harry laughed. "What about the floor waxing?"</p>
<p>"Tipsy requested half the choco-balls as compensation for the extra workload," Draco told him with a fierce grin on his lips.</p>
<p>"Wow." Harry smiled crookedly in awe. "Well, what about us meeting up at your shop, then? How did they engineer that?" he questioned eagerly, definitely more impressed than annoyed.</p>
<p>"I suspect it had something to do with an owl my son received in the small hours of the morning the night before," Draco drawled. "That and the fact that your daughter's snake just happened to be able to navigate through the packed Alley all the way to my shop with unerring directions." </p>
<p>"You know, now that you mention it," Harry grinned in amusement, "they had been acting really rather suspicious all that day before Belle took off."</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Draco murmured dryly. "Face it, Potter. Our kids were plotting against us."</p>
<p>Harry looked down at him with a distinctly tender expression. "I'm not really sure I mind all that much, Draco. Do you?"</p>
<p>Contemplating that for a moment, Draco finally shook his head and wrapped his arm more securely around Harry's middle. "Not really, no. I'm even a little bit proud of how well they pulled it off. That's master scheming, Harry, of the Slytherin level." He smirked teasingly.</p>
<p>Harry just shrugged, smiling back. "I think I’m alright with that. Slytherins have their good points, too."</p>
<p>Draco quirked an eyebrow at that. "You wouldn't mind if one of your kids got Sorted into Slytherin?"</p>
<p>"Nah." He lifted a hand to sift through Draco's disheveled hair before continuing. "I was almost in Slytherin, so I can't really complain if one of them gets Sorted there."</p>
<p>"<i>You</i> were almost in Slytherin?" Draco stared at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged again, pinking in the cheeks a little. "The Hat said I would do well there," he explained, "said that 'Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness'."</p>
<p>"What made it put you in Gryffindor, then?" Draco asked curiously.</p>
<p>Harry grinned down at him still curled up against his chest. "I'd only ever heard that all the dark wizards came out of Slytherin and then I met you and you were the snottiest kid I'd ever met. You reminded me of my cousin Dudley, actually," he muttered absently then continued, "I saw you get Sorted into Slytherin and I just didn't want to be there."</p>
<p>"I made you get sorted into Gryffindor?" Draco demanded, words horrified and a little shrill.</p>
<p>"Not, really." Harry smacked an reassuring kiss to his temple. "It was more the 'Voldemort came from Slytherin' thing than anything else."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, that makes it much better," he grumbled sarcastically, but he couldn't stay vexed when Harry was massaging his scalp with those talented fingers of his.</p>
<p>"So, you wouldn't mind if one of your kids was in Slytherin?" he clarified, distracted and languid the longer those fingers worked on him.</p>
<p>"No," Harry assured, amused when Draco started purring. "I suspect at least one of them will be Sorted there if all of their successful scheming is anything to go by."</p>
<p>Draco hummed, smiling. His eyes started drifting closed and he just enjoyed being held. He'd had a rather physically lonely few years since he'd divorced Astoria. He'd forgotten what it was like to have simple human touch.</p>
<p>"Scorpius is going into Slytherin," Draco declared.</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "I'm sure he is. With your father and you working on him, he'll have no choice."</p>
<p>"He fits there," Draco protested, distracted as his hand began stroking over Harry's side of its own accord. "He's a natural Slytherin."</p>
<p>"I figured he would be," Harry agreed, readily. "He's a really smart kid, Draco. You did really good with him."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head to see Harry's face. "Thank you." He smiled softly, pleased. "Your kids are amazing, too. Teddy as well, even though you didn't spend as much time raising him. They're all wonderful."</p>
<p>A beautiful smile broke over Harry's face and Draco was thankful that he'd witnessed it.</p>
<p>"Teddy's been a joy just as much as James, Albus, and Lily," Harry said, still smiling. "I've always wanted to have more kids, though. Maybe it stemmed from not having any true family growing up, but I always wanted a huge family of my own. Like the Weasleys," Harry rambled absentmindedly, twirling a lock of Draco's silver blond hair around his fingers.</p>
<p>Draco watched him silently as he fidgeted. Tentatively, he asked, "You wanted more kids?" </p>
<p>Harry frowned as he answered. "Ginny didn't even want three. Said she didn't want to have so many kids like her parents." He shook the memories away and focused back on Draco. "Did you want more kids?"</p>
<p>Draco felt a pang, echoes of memory begging his parents for brothers and sisters reminded him of his bitter disappointment at Astoria's apathy toward their son.</p>
<p>"Yes," Draco whispered, emotion filling that one word. Harry paused in his pleasant fidgeting, listening silently. "I don’t have siblings, because my mother couldn't have anymore children. I'd always wanted a large family if I had any kids. Then Astoria completely ignored Scorpius and after the marriage severing I was so busy picking up the pieces, trying to keep it together that even thinking about trying to have another relationship made my stomach turn."</p>
<p>Stopping, he gazed unfocused somewhere over Harry's chest. He listened to the heartbeat under his ear and felt soothed by the rise and fall of every breath. "Since then I'd given it up." Draco shrugged with fake dismissiveness.</p>
<p>Harry resumed stroking his fingers through Draco's hair as he spoke. "Do you still want more?"</p>
<p>Tilting his head once more so he could look at him, Draco stared into his eyes for a moment. "Yes," he finally answered, "I'd love to have more kids."</p>
<p>Harry looked like he was thinking seriously through something. Hesitantly, he began to speak. "You know, if we stay together, if this works out, Teddy, and James, and Albus, and Lily will kind of be your kids, too. Like Scorpius will kind of be mine."</p>
<p>Draco stared at him for a moment feeling immeasurable warmth burst in his chest and expand outward. This amazing beautiful man could not have said anything else more perfect to make Draco fall even more in love with him. A stinging hit him in the back of the eyes and he looked away so Harry wouldn't see the shine in them.</p>
<p>"Your inarticulateness has done absolutely nothing to diminish how terrifyingly happy that sentence just made me." He breathed deeply and squeezed Harry almost painfully tight around the middle. "You really believe that, Harry?" Draco asked hopefully. "That you'd be alright with being a father to Scorpius and you'd be alright with me being a father to your kids?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry replied, a smile plain in his voice. "I think the kids have been angling for that anyway, so why disappoint them." Stroking his fingertips over Draco’s lips, Harry tipped his face toward his. "Besides, I already love Scorpius like I love Teddy. He's not blood, but he might as well be for all the difference it makes."</p>
<p>Draco pushed himself up and captured Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. "I love your kids, too. I can't imagine our lives without them anymore." He pressed kiss after kiss to Harry's smiling lips. "This is completely insane, Potter. We tried to fucking kill each other and now we're talking about having kids together. The world's gone insane."</p>
<p>Laughing, Harry grasped Draco's face in both hands and pulled him in for a deeper, scorching kiss.</p>
<p>By the time they separated for the need to breathe, Draco was mostly on top of Harry and neither of them minded one bit. Deciding he liked where he was just fine, Draco relaxed on top of him and pressed his face into Harry's neck.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath of that scent he was growing to crave and Draco knew had to tell Harry now, while they were on the subject or he might never tell him.</p>
<p>"Harry."</p>
<p>Harry hummed inquiringly running his hands up and down Draco's back again not minding his weight one bit.</p>
<p>"I have to tell you something." Draco lifted his head and looked Harry in his beautiful curious green eyes. "I can have more kids," he told him, then realized that didn’t really explain anything.</p>
<p>Harry's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I'm a matris," Draco explained a bit nervously. "I can bear children. I can get pregnant and give birth to an infant. I can have babies." He clarified, rushing through and rephrasing perhaps more than he needed to.  Harry seemed to understand him just fine, but that wide eyed unicorn in spotlight look was not reassuring.</p>
<p>Harry stared blankly for a long moment, his mind sluggishly turning that information over and over trying to make sense of it. <i>Matris</i>. Where had he heard that before? He knew he'd heard that somewhere before. Where...? Where...? Where...?</p>
<p>Oh, that's right. Hermione mentioned them, years ago, when Ginny was pregnant with James. She asked if there were any matris in their families. That's right. Matris were wizards born with the capability to bear children...oh...</p>
<p>Oh!</p>
<p>It seemed that all air got knocked out of him at once. Draco was a matris!</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Harry blurted out lamely. He hadn't realized that Draco had been waiting nervously on top of him while he spent an inordinate amount of time processing this new revelation.</p>
<p>"Yes, seriously, Potter," Draco huffed. "Do you think I'd make it up?"</p>
<p>"No. No. Just making sure." Harry stared at Draco with a look of utter amazement.</p>
<p>"Well," he shifted awkwardly in his sprawl atop Harry. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>What did he think? Harry frowned in deep thought for a second before breaking into a bright smile. "I think that it's completely amazing."</p>
<p>Draco eyed him dubiously. "Really?"</p>
<p>Harry cupped the sides of his face and brought him back down for another gentler kiss. "Yes," he murmured against Draco's soft lips. "It's absolutely wonderful."</p>
<p>A contented sigh escaped Draco as his eyes slid half closed. "So, you'd want to think about having more kids with me, then?" he pressed as Harry continued to pepper his mouth with little kisses.</p>
<p>"Yes, Draco." Harry looked into his bright gray eyes. "I would love to think about having children with you." He leaned in once more and captured Draco’s lips open mouthed and hot.</p>
<p>"Good," Draco murmured distractedly lips and tongue fully preoccupied. "Great. Keep kissing me."</p>
<p>Then there was no more talking for a long time after.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry stepped through the floo and into Ron and Hermione's living room following behind his four children. Their home in Ottery St. Catchpole was just down the lane from the Burrow, but was nearly half the size. It was tidy and neat, and warm, and a place Harry dearly enjoyed visiting.</p>
<p>Of course the kids loved to play in their back pasture much like they did while visiting the Burrow, so they never complained about a visit to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Ron popped his head into the living room with a smudge of what looked like flour on his cheek and a frilly pink apron tied around his waist. "I thought I heard your brood barreling through here."</p>
<p>"Hey, Ron." Harry grinned at him. "How are Rosie and Hugo doing? I assume they’re in the yard since that's where my kids ran off to."</p>
<p>Ron gave a snort and popped back into the kitchen Harry following behind him. "They're great, mate. Just came back from Mum and Dad's."</p>
<p>"Where's Hermione at?" Harry asked as he reached over to pluck a slice of cucumber off the top of the salad bowl sitting on the counter.</p>
<p>"Oi!" Ron scolded, slapping his hand away from the food. "No picking, you! She's finishing up at the office. Babbled something about Lethefolds encroaching on Centaurian territory before cutting the connection, so that's all I got on her. Should be home in a bit, though."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and seated himself at the counter on one of their mismatched barstools. "Sounds pressing," he ventured dryly.</p>
<p>"Sounds bloody boring to me," Ron grumbled back as he lifted the lid on a huge pot on the stove and stirred the contents with a giant wooden spoon.</p>
<p>Harry watching with an amused smirk and thought, not for the first time, that Ron did domestic just a tad bit better than Hermione. Then again, he did have Molly to use as a role model.</p>
<p>"What are we eating tonight?" he asked, folding his arms on the counter comfortably.</p>
<p>"Salad, tomato bisque, and rosemary roasted chicken breast. I made a strudel for desert, so you better eat some. You know how Hermione complains about the kids' sugar intake." Ron gave his best friend a stern scowl before dipping his finger into the soup pot, sticking it in his mouth, frowning to himself for a moment then snagging a pinch of basil and dropping it in.</p>
<p>Harry watched in mild fascination. Ron had taken to cooking dinner since he mainly worked as a consultant for the Aurors now and often got home before his wife. Consequently, he'd discovered that he was a literal genius in the kitchen. Which was surprising considering just how horrid he'd been at Potions.</p>
<p>"Sounds good." Harry grinned and continued to watch Ron tweak and taste and generally putter around the kitchen while keeping an ear on the kids for trouble.</p>
<p>Soon Hermione popped through the floo, the soup was finished simmering, the chicken came out of the oven, and Ron tossed up the salad. Harry called the kids in from outside and supervised their washing up while Ron set the table and Hermione changed out of her work clothes.</p>
<p>They sat down at the table and dug in.</p>
<p>"How was work, Hermione?" Harry asked around a mouthful of truly wonderful chicken.</p>
<p>"It was a headache. The Centaurs are a nightmare to deal with. You can never get a straight answer out of them." She grumbled as she stuffed her mouth with a soup soaked roll.</p>
<p>"Imagine that," Ron murmured and shot an amused look at Harry who grinned in return.</p>
<p>"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you thinking of going back to work yet?"</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see James, Albus, and Lily all tense. "Not quite yet," he replied. "It's not like I need the job, and I'm not really all that pressed for something to do. My four little hellions keep me pretty well occupied."</p>
<p>Ron chuckled while Hermione shot him a look that hit combination of disapproving and understanding.</p>
<p>The conversation moved on. The kids talking about kid things while the adults discussed politics, the economy and generally horribly boring things that they didn't even want to talk about.</p>
<p>Shortly after the plates had been cleared away, spelled to clean themselves in the sink, and the strudel brought out and served, there was a disturbance in the vicinity of Lily and Hugo.</p>
<p>"Mum!" Hugo bellowed across the table, his flaming red hair bouncing as he jiggled in his seat with excitement. "Can I have a pet snake?"</p>
<p>Hermione looked truly surprised by the question and Ron nearly choked on his strudel. "Um, no, sweetie. You can't have a pet snake."</p>
<p>"But Lily said Uncle Harry bought them pet snakes," Hugo informed her quite reasonably.</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione turned simultaneously incredulous looks on him. "You bought your kids pet snakes?" Hermione asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Harry cringed and fidgeting in his seat. "Well, when you put it like that it sounds bad." He shrugged and gave them a helpless smile. "They begged me. They wanted to practice their Parseltongue, so I figured it'd be alright to let them get pets."</p>
<p>"But- but," Hermione sputtered. "Snakes are dangerous, Harry!"</p>
<p>"Nah," he drawled dismissively. "They’re not poisonous and they won't disobey me. I'm the 'Lord of the Serpents' or something ridiculous like that. Technically I'm every snake’s master. They wouldn't dare harm my kids."</p>
<p>"We have names too," Teddy added, causing Ron and Hermione to turn their stunned expressions on him. "They call me Chameleon, because I can change how I look," he explained.</p>
<p>"And I'm Fire Lily," Lily told them proudly.</p>
<p>"Sirius," James muttered, sounding slightly confused and far away. "Mischief wont tell my why they all call me that though. She calls me Dog Star, too. "</p>
<p>Hermione made a high pitched sound in the back of her throat before she turned her eyes on Albus asking a silent question.</p>
<p>She seemed a little bit more upset about this than Harry would have thought.</p>
<p>Albus shrugged at her a half apologetic smile on his face. "Moon," he answered quietly. "Tal and the others call me Moon."</p>
<p>"And they call Draco, Dragon, and Scorpius, Scorpion," Lily chirped informatively.</p>
<p>"Draco?" Ron gaped incredulously.</p>
<p>"Scorpius?" Hermione squawked disbeleivingly.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and turned to the address the kids. Hugo and Rose were watching the goings on in utter fascination while Teddy, James, and Albus glared at Lily. She blushed and put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide and innocently apologetic.</p>
<p>Yes, well Lily had never been particularly good about remembering when to discuss something and when not to if she got excited. Really, Harry was surprised he hadn't had to explain himself to Ron and Hermione weeks ago. Ah, well, all good things must come to an end.</p>
<p>"Why don't you kids go back outside and play?" he suggested meaningfully.</p>
<p>The boys looked like they were going to protest, but then Rose, in true Hermione fashion, grabbed Albus's arm and began dragging him toward the door, her little brother's arm in the other hand. Of course there was nothing else for it, Rose was her mother's daughter and if someone didn’t listen to her, she made them.</p>
<p>Without much choice James, Teddy, and Lily followed shooting worried looks over their shoulders at their dad.</p>
<p>Once the kids were out of ear shot, Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione. As predicted they had very unhappy expressions on their faces.</p>
<p> Hermione leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and gave him <i>that</i> look. "Explain."</p>
<p>And so he did, give or take a few minor details here and there. After that, though, it went a little unpredictably.</p>
<p>"Are you absolutely insane?" Hermione asked once he was done with his slightly abridged explanation of things.</p>
<p>Harry just looked at her in surprised confusion. Ron was supposed to be the loud naysayer, she was supposed to be the voice of reason.</p>
<p>"No," he answered slowly. "I'm not insane, Hermione. I wouldn't be wasting my time with him if I didn't believe that he'd changed, or grown up, or whatever."</p>
<p>"Do you even remember all the horrible things he's done to us?" she demanded.</p>
<p>"Of course I do!" he snapped. She was treating him like a child, like he was that angry, reckless teenager again. Harry wasn't going to put up with it. "Draco's done more horrible things to me than he ever did to you, Hermione. I was there, remember? I saved his life in the war. I had visions of Voldemort taunting him and torturing him. You didn’t. You don’t know him, so don’t tell me I’m the one that’s wrong." He hadn’t spoken so angrily to her in years, since the war really. Hermione just stared, shocked at him as if he'd slapped her.</p>
<p>Harry was expecting her to jump in and start arguing back at him, but she didn't. Hermione’s expression turned hard and stiff. She shot to her feet and stalked out of the room without another word.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron sat in silence for a few long moments as the event sank in. Turning to his best friend, Harry couldn't keep the incredulous frown from his face.</p>
<p>"What the hell just happened?" </p>
<p>Ron sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I don't know, mate. She's been like that for weeks. Snapping unexpectedly, getting angry over almost nothing, overreacting to things. It’s been nearly constant. I'm about ready to tear my hair out.” He snorted mirthlessly and shook his head. "She even yelled at Crookshanks the other day."</p>
<p>"What?" Harry stared at his friend in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I know." Ron sighed again. "She's gone round the bend and I can't figure out why." They sat silently for a bit. Then Ron shook head and took a deep breath visibly shoving his own problems to the back of his man. He fixed his blue eyes back on Harry desperate for a change of subject. "So, you and Malfoy then?" </p>
<p>"We're friends now," Harry replied earnestly, begging his best friend to understand. "He kind of pulled us out of the limbo we'd been stuck in since Ginny left."</p>
<p>"He's the one that got you looking like something other than the living dead." Ron nodded in realization, then asked, "He's really changed?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry breathed and stared out of the door toward the yard watching the kids run and play. It seemed odd, wrong, not to see a little blond boy glued to Albus's side out there. "He's been great. Great with the kids and great about letting us impose on him at the Manor when Grimmauld gets to be too much and the kids refuse to go to the Burrow."</p>
<p>"The kids are still afraid of Mum and Dad's," Ron stated knowingly.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, sometimes they're alright with visiting, but if I even suggest that I leave them there alone for a bit they get all dodgy and protesting. Teddy being with them has made it better, but it's still not good."</p>
<p>Nodding, Ron absently ran a finger down the condensation on his glass. "They'll grow out of it, Harry. It's bound to take some time. Mum understands, after having them for three weeks unexpectedly she figured they'd want to stick close to you for a bit."</p>
<p>Sending a grateful look at Ron, Harry relaxed a fraction and took a sip of his drink. He shouldn't have been surprised that Ron was being so good about this. He'd matured a lot over the years.</p>
<p>"You take them over to the Manor?" Ron asked after a bit.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry fidgeted with his glass. "The kids love it. They have these huge gardens, and Narcissa redecorated the whole place. It doesn't look much like it did before." They both shared a haunted look, then Harry shook his head and continued.</p>
<p>"Scorpius, Draco's son, has attached himself to Albus like a limpet, but all the kids get on with him."</p>
<p>"He's not much like Malfoy was when we were younger?"</p>
<p>"Definitely not." Harry smiled in a way that Ron had only ever seen him do when speaking of his own children. It was surprising enough for him to almost miss what Harry said next. "Draco's done a better job with Scorpius than Lucius and Narcissa did with him. He's really smart and a bit shy. I think he didn't have many friends before Albus, to tell the truth."</p>
<p>"You love him," popped out of Ron's mouth before he could stop it.</p>
<p>"What, Scorpius?" Harry frowned. "Well yeah, he's wonderful. The kids adore him. Ironically enough, him and Albus are almost inseparable-"</p>
<p>"No, I meant you love Malfoy," Ron cut in making Harry blanch.</p>
<p>"I-what?"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Ron gave him an indulgent smile. "<i>You</i> are in love with Draco Malfoy. Admit it."</p>
<p>Harry stared at him for a moment, flashes of memory zipping through his head. The feel of silky silver blond hair between his fingers, the sound of Draco's laughter in the air, the press of soft, firm lips against his own, that weightless feeling in his chest every time Draco smiles at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, you're right." Surprisingly, Harry didn’t seem very shocked by that revelation.</p>
<p>Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sleeping with him aren't you?"</p>
<p>"What?" Harry blushed and didn't look his friend in the eyes. "Well, we haven't actually slept together, but we are -um- seeing each other, dating I guess."</p>
<p>"For some reason I'm not really surprised," Ron drawled a slight smirk on his lips. "I've kinda guessed that you're already seeing someone, but I wouldn't have guessed it'd be Malfoy."</p>
<p>"He's not like he used to be, Ron," Harry protested.</p>
<p>"I never said he was," Ron raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying that I wouldn't have picked him if someone asked me. Then again I wouldn't have picked any other guy either."</p>
<p>Harry blushed. "I didn't really think about that," he admitted. "Draco just feels right. Not like Ginny, but better. Kind of like we'd just been hitting it an inch or two off the mark until we became friends and everything just slotted into place."</p>
<p>Ron just watched him stumble around his explanation and sighed resignedly. "I'm going to have to be nice to him, aren't I?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled apologetically. "I would like that, yeah. George doesn't really have a problem with him and your mum's alright with it."</p>
<p>"Wait. You told George and Mum before me?" Ron burst, looking rather devastated.</p>
<p>"No!" Harry protested unable to hide his slight amusement at his friend's sad expression. "George doesn't know Draco and I are seeing each other, just that we're friends, and your Mum kind of cornered me when I had a -um- bit of a panic about it and she dragged everything out of me."</p>
<p>Ron's face cleared and his nodded understandingly. "She does that, doesn't she?" Then he frowned. "How come George knew <i>anything</i> before me?"</p>
<p>Harry grimaced and rubbed uncomfortably at his neck, unwilling to say anything.</p>
<p>"Harry," Ron warned in that voice he'd obviously adopted for the children but still worked surprisingly well on best friends.</p>
<p>Dropping his hand from his neck, Harry started began with, "I decided to hire Lucius to be my financial adviser." </p>
<p>"Huh?" Ron stared blankly.</p>
<p>"My financial adviser," Harry repeated slower with a slight grimace of anticipation. "He's bloody rich, you know. Draco told me he accumulated most of the Malfoy wealth after his father died and he became Lord of the Manor. Part ownerships in businesses, investments, real-estate. It was all Lucius." He shrugged. "I got to thinking and I want to leave my kids that kind of legacy. I want them to have property and wealth. Something you have to work at to maintain even if you don't technically have a job."</p>
<p>After his relationship with Draco, this had been the one thing he'd been most reluctant to tell Ron about. Money had always been a touchy subject with Ron even though he had more than enough money to live on comfortably now. Near poverty for most of his formative years had left a mark on him.</p>
<p>"You're actually doing business with that old bastard?" Ron sputtered incredulously.</p>
<p>"Yeah. That's why George knew before you." Harry averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the look on Ron's face when he told him this next bit. "I'm part owner in Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Lucius thought it would be a good idea to talk to George about his plan for the business so I could reinvest and help him out if he needed it."</p>
<p>His friend just stared at him completely gobsmacked. "You own WWW?"</p>
<p>"No." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I gave Fred and George my Triwizard winnings so that they could start their joke shop. They made me part owner. George owns two thirds now. I'm the junior partner," he explained.</p>
<p>"Oh." Ron didn't seem to know how to respond to that. "That makes sense, I guess," he hedged. "At least now I know why they wouldn't ever let you pay for anything."</p>
<p>Wow, Harry thought. Ron was really taking everything so much better than he thought he would.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ron,” Harry said sincerely. “I just didn't want anyone to know, ’cause your Mum would have been right pissed, then everything happened and it just didn't cross my mind." </p>
<p>"It's alright, mate." Ron waved him off and took a large gulp of his drink that went down square. "I'm just a little surprised and pissed that you're just now telling me all this."</p>
<p>"I-" Harry stopped. There really was no excuse for it. "I didn't know how you would take all this. About Draco and the Malfoys, or about WWW. I should have told you sooner."</p>
<p>Blowing out a breath, Ron gave him a small shake of the head. "It's alright, mate," he said again. "I probably wouldn't have taken any of this great if you'd told me right off the bat. Frankly, I'm surprised at how well I'm taking all this, now. I guess you just picked a good night to come clean." He grinned at him, eyes dancing with tentative humor.</p>
<p>Harry smiled widely, grateful that his best friend understood.</p>
<p>"So, when are you going to bring the ferret around to Mum's for dinner?" Ron asked evilly.</p>
<p>Groaning, Harry laid his head on the table with a heavy thunk. God, he was not looking forward to how the other Weasleys were going to take this.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, mate." Ron chuckled and nudged Harry playfully in shoulder. "As long as you vouch for him and he stays on his best behavior everything should be fine. I think you'll have to wait awhile for Lucius and Narcissa though," he added with a wry smirk.</p>
<p>Harry blew out a breath that shivered his bangs. "You really think I should bring him over?"</p>
<p>"Well, you've met his family haven't you? Why shouldn't he have to suffer through the torture of meeting yours?" Ron was really having way too much fun with this.</p>
<p>A tortured look crossed over Harry's face causing Ron to throw his head back and laugh. Definitely too much fun.</p>
<p>They talked for the rest of the evening about Harry and how the children were holding up. There was a tense moment after Harry had asked if anyone had heard from Ginny. No one had. After that, however, they returned to more pleasant topics.</p>
<p>Hermione didn't return from where she'd hid herself in her study, though. That troubled Harry to no end.</p>
<p>It was as they were standing by the floo and Harry had just ushered Teddy and James through that Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to her, Harry," he said with an understanding somber tone. "She'll come around."</p>
<p>Harry gave him a grateful, but weak smile before sending Albus off and then stepping into the grate with Lily holding tight to his hand.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"I apologize, but I seem to have gone temporarily insane," Lucius snipped sardonically. "I could have sworn I just heard the words, 'I want to invest in the <i>Quibbler</i>', come out of your mouth."</p>
<p>Harry shifted uneasily and frowned defensively. He felt like a five year old under Lucius's unwavering stare. "I did say that."</p>
<p>Lucius had the good grace to blink somewhat owlishly, or as owlishly as he could get, before coming back to himself. "Why in heaven's name would you want to invest your perfectly good gold in that imbecilic and asinine rag?" he sneered.</p>
<p>Stiffening in outrage, Harry glared at him heatedly. "Luna Lovegood is a very good friend of mine. She was with me at the Ministry, in the Final Battle, and she believed me when no one else did," he reminded Lucius none too gently. "She and her father may have some far out ideas, but they still print the truth when it's called for. Or did you forget that they were the only paper to print the truth during the war as well?"</p>
<p>Cool gray eyes regarded Harry from the other side of the desk before Lucius found his voice once more after that rather passionate speech.</p>
<p>"Luna Lovegood would be that loony girl with the long blond hair, then?" he asked in affected neutrality. He did remember that girl. Brave, but frighteningly spacey, he recalled. Not a bad witch. Of course, she'd also spent quite a bit of time in his dungeon.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry gritted. "That's her."</p>
<p>"And you're determined to -invest-," he barely suppressed another sneer, "in her father's magazine."</p>
<p>Harry just nodded.</p>
<p>Heaving a very heavy sigh, Lucius nodded and began pulling out various papers from the file he kept all of Harry's information in. "Very well then. I suppose we'll have to have a meeting with Xenophilious as well."</p>
<p>"Actually," Harry hedged, "I would rather the meeting be with Luna herself. She handles most of the actual business for the <i>Quibbler</i>, now. I believe Mr. Lovegood spends most of his time searching for their -uh- Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."</p>
<p>Lucius studied him for a long moment trying to decide of he was having him on. "You wish to have the meeting with Miss Lovegood," he clarified.</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry nodded.</p>
<p>The older man seemed to take a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Very well. I request that you send her a warning of my correspondence, then kindly set up an alternate place to hold the meeting. We cannot have Miss Lovegood getting distracted with her Crumbling-Fanged Whatsits whilst conducting business."</p>
<p>Harry stared at him incredulously for a moment before his face cleared with understanding. Lucius Malfoy was actually trying to be considerate of someone other than his own family and small children. He was trying to let Luna out of having to visit the Manor again after her imprisonment.</p>
<p>Maybe Lucius had changed more after the war than everyone gave him credit for.</p>
<p>"Alright." Harry nodded keeping his revelation to himself, though he guessed that Lucius knew he'd seen through him. "I'll owl her when I get home. She'll know you're going to contact her."</p>
<p>Lucius gave him a curt grunt in approval before turning back to his papers and glancing them over trying to remember what he'd been wanting to discuss with Potter before that <i>Quibbler</i> business had been dropped in his lap.</p>
<p>"Ah!" he said as he pulled a couple of sheets out of the stack. "Am I to assume, Mr. Potter, that you have not taken the time to go through either of the Black or Potter heirloom vaults?" he asked needlessly.</p>
<p>"Er... Yeah." Harry scratched at the base of his skull. "I've been... busy."</p>
<p>Lucius raised a wry eyebrow, his eyes too knowing for Harry's comfort. "I can imagine," he drawled. "However, you will be passing these heirlooms down to your children and therefore must be apprised of exactly what they are," he told him, nonnegotiable.</p>
<p>"I figured they would just get a list from the goblins like I did," Harry said then immediately felt like a naughty child when Lucius turned a truly outraged look on him.</p>
<p>"Potter!" Lucius exclaimed in shock. "Have you no pride for your heritage?" he demanded. "I cannot speak for the Potters, but the Blacks were an extremely proud and tradition orientated family. The heirlooms in these vaults will be positively steeped in magic and history from both families. It is tantimount to an ancestral snubbing for you to be so callously blasé about the heritage and gifts given to you from your ancestors." </p>
<p>Lucius scolded him with such vehemence that Harry had no doubt he was missing something the older man felt so fundamental to his life. And he hadn’t even known he was missing something at all.</p>
<p>That something was a respect and reverence for his ancestors passed down from parent to child.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly felt very bereft for his muggle upbringing.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, face blanched pale. "I didn't realize that it was that-... important. I thought that heirlooms would mean just antiques and quirky old magical artifacts," Harry tried to explain, tried to make this proud, older man not look at him as if he was a great disappointment.</p>
<p>His brain jerked to a stop for a moment with surprise and wonder. When had he decided that Lucius was worthy of trying to gain his respect and approval? When Lucius had been kind to his children. When he realized that Draco loved his father for more reasons than just because he was his father.</p>
<p>Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. Lowering his hand and opening his eyes again, he tried to maintain a cool, calm, professional air.</p>
<p>"I realize that you were not raised in our world," he began, voice level. "I realize that you do not understand that in the Wizarding World there is more to family heirlooms than just furniture and 'quirky old magical artifacts'. Inside these vaults will be much more than that, I promise you," he said.</p>
<p>Lowering his head a bit and looking up through his bangs, Harry bit his lip. "So, I should go check them out, then?" he asked needlessly. If Lucius's scolding hadn't convinced him, he would have done it anyway... Eventually, he admitted, grimacing inwardly.</p>
<p>"Yes, I suggest that you do," Lucius agreed sternly. "However, seeing as you are not a Black and that you have no real knowledge of their magics, you should enlist Draco or someone else well versed in the Dark Arts to go with you. There may be -unpleasant- artifacts in that vault that you will not know how to combat," he cautioned.</p>
<p>Frowning, Harry nodded. He had to think about that. Getting it all done in one day would be enormously ideal, but leaving the kids at the Burrow, even with Teddy, wouldn't really be an option for a day that long winded. He could leave the kids at the Manor with the Malfoys, but who would he take to the vault?</p>
<p>He could take Draco, he thought. But did he feel comfortable leaving the children that long at the Manor without him or Draco there with them to combat their fears and anxieties? No. Maybe he could leave Draco with the kids and take Narcissa. She was a Black, she'd know what she was looking at.</p>
<p>Lucius watched what seemed to be a rather serious inner debate until Potter abruptly glanced up at him.</p>
<p>"Is Narcissa well versed in the Dark Art?" Harry asked with a concentrated frown on his face.</p>
<p>"Not particularly," Lucius answered, puzzled and curious about this line of questioning. "She is versed in the basics, but has no real depth of knowledge. Narcissa was never anxious to educate herself in the Dark Arts like her sister."</p>
<p>Potter gave a frustrated huff then went back to frowning to himself. Quite puzzling, Lucius mused.</p>
<p>Suddenly the frown cleared and Potter met his gaze again, regarding him with a calculating, speculative air. Lucius raised his eyebrow at him until he finally opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"You're -well versed- in the Dark Arts?" Harry hedged phrasing the fact like a question.</p>
<p>Lucius snorted and leaned back in his chair, a dry smirk in his lips. "Very well versed," he confirmed, unrepentantly. "Malfoys have been a family with strong ties to the Dark Arts for centuries. It was only natural for me to begin learning at an early age," he informed with an unapologetic glint in his cool gray eyes.</p>
<p>Rolling his own eyes, Harry propped his arm on his armrest and set his chin in the palm of his hand. "The kids don't like to stay at the Burrow for very long without me and I don't feel comfortable leaving them here without me or Draco to help them incase they get anxious."</p>
<p>Curious, Lucius asked, "Why wouldn't they wish to stay with their Weasley grandparents?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "Ginny left them there saying she would be around in a couple of days for them. Then she disappeared for three weeks without so much as a word."</p>
<p>Lucius felt an irrational surge of anger inside him. The Potter children weren't his blood by any stretch of the imagination, but he'd grown rather horridly fond of them since they began to invade the Manor. It made him burn to think of their own mother abandoning them like that. Like Astoria abandoned Scorpius, he thought old remorse adding to the seething inside him. If he weren't under such scrutiny, watched for that single toe out of line, he’d be tempted to risk Azkaban to hunt the Weasley girl down himself and give her a piece of his unforgiving mind.</p>
<p>"Worthless woman," he hissed none too softly to himself. He half expected Potter to defend her, his ex-wife and childhood sweetheart, but all he got was a grimace and slight shake of the head.</p>
<p>Pushing away the dark thoughts, Harry composed himself and continued.</p>
<p>"I can't leave the kids alone and I can't really put this off until I die," he stated with little amusement. "If I choose a time that is convenient, would you consider accompanying me?" Harry asked Lucius tentatively. "You are Dark enough to handle anything the Blacks might throw at us and you most likely know more wizarding history and heritage then the whole of the Ministry combined. Would you mind going with me?" he asked again this time sounding rather hopeful.</p>
<p>Lucius stared at him in contemplation. He hadn't ever thought that Potter would wish to seek out his company apart from their financial meetings and the times that Draco and Narcissa forced them together. Potter asking for his assistance in exploring his own heirloom vaults was... surprising.</p>
<p>"Are you quite sure you wish me to accompany you?" Lucius asked dubiously.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry smiled at him almost warmly. "You'd know the most and be the best capable of spotting anything irredeemably Dark. I trust you." </p>
<p>And shockingly enough, to himself and to Lucius, Harry realizing that he did. He did trust this man that had tried to kill him and his friends more than once.</p>
<p>Lucius looked like he didn't really know how to respond to that. He sat in his chair with this unreadable expression on his face and an air of reluctant intrigue. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision and his mask of dignified stoicism slipped back in place.</p>
<p>"In that case, Mr. Potter, I will be glad to accompany you," Lucius said with a formal nod of the head.</p>
<p>Harry just gave him a small grin.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"What did you and Father discuss this afternoon?" Draco asked as they sat on the patio watching the kids playing in the gardens.</p>
<p>Harry sipped his tea and shrugged. "We had a bit of an argument about some investing I want to do, but other than that nothing really special."</p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him in a silent request for clarification.</p>
<p>"Alright," Harry sighed with a teasing grin. "So I told him I wanted to invest in the <i>Quibbler</i> and he didn't think it was a good idea."</p>
<p>A snort escaped before Draco could stop it. "No wonder you two had an argument. You know how much Father hates that magazine."</p>
<p>"Well," Harry shrugged, "Luna is a very close friend and the <i>Quibbler</i> is a pretty good paper." He cringed then conceeded, "Once you get past the Snorkacks and Wrackspurts.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Draco shook his head. "Whatever, Potter. I know you read it for its scintillating magical creature column."</p>
<p>Of course Draco knew that if you really wanted to get the news you read the <i>Quibbler</i>. Most of the Wizarding World knew that. After the war the <i>Prophet</i> had just gone down hill. The people no longer trusted a newspaper that fell to Ministry pressure and Death Eater threats.</p>
<p>They sat in companionable silence for a time until Harry decided to bring up the possibility of dinner at the Burrow.</p>
<p>"I had to tell Ron and Hermione about us the other night when we went to dinner at their place," Harry confessed.</p>
<p>Draco flicked a glance at him from the corner of his eye. "I bet they took that really well," he commented sarcastically.</p>
<p>Harry tilted his head in negation. "You'd be surprised," he replied. "Hermione didn't take it well, but Ron seemed okay."</p>
<p>That did surprised him. Draco turned to at Harry fully. "Granger didn't take it well, but Weasley did?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.” Harry nodded. “Ron seemed pretty accepting actually. He said he was just glad that the kids and I weren't wallowing anymore."</p>
<p>Draco seemed to think about that for a moment. "I would have figured, between them, that Granger would have been the more reasonable of the two," he frowned questionably.</p>
<p>Sighing, Harry admitted, "I would have too, actually, but she didn't take it so well. Ron mentioned that she hasn't been quite herself for a while, but didn't tell me more about it."</p>
<p>"That's- not good," Draco murmured.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm kinda worried about her." Harry turned away and stared out over the gardens catching glimpses of blond and bright pink through the greenery. "Ron mentioned that his mum would want you and Scorpius over for dinner to meet the rest of the family," Harry added with forced casualness.</p>
<p>Draco stiffened. "Mrs. Weasley knows about us?" </p>
<p>Turning his earnest green eyes on him, Harry nodded. "After the floo broke I was pretty out of it. I was helping her look after the grandchildren one day and she dragged it out of me."</p>
<p>"My mother would do just the same thing, I suppose,” Draco said, commiserating. Then he hit Harry with a knowing look. “So, you're bringing all this up because you want me and Scorpius to suffer a night at the Burrow?" </p>
<p>Harry just grinned innocently at him. "It would mean a lot to me, Draco. They're my family, have been since I started at Hogwarts, and I want them to meet you both." His grin softened and he reached over to grab Draco's hand on top of the table. "You're both very important to me and I want them to know that."</p>
<p>How could he say no to that? Really, Draco already knew that he couldn't. "Alright, you bloody manipulator." He scowled teasingly even as he tightened his hold on Harry's hand. "We'll go and have dinner at the Burrow."</p>
<p>Smiling brightly, Harry leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."</p>
<p>Lifting his free hand, Draco cupped Harry's cheek to hold him close for a moment, lengthening their kiss before they pulled apart.</p>
<p>Harry’s green eyes flicked toward the garden checking on their kids playing then his head snapped around in alarm. "Lily! Don't touch those roses!" he shouted.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Daddy!" was called back before the little girl skipped away deeper into the gardens.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Harry turned back to his lover with a consternated frown. "You really need to get those damn things out of there."</p>
<p>Draco just chuckled at him. "If you have any ideas on how to do that without getting sliced to bits, be my guest."</p>
<p>They degenerated into comfortable silence once more, each of them with different things on their minds.</p>
<p>Harry was dwelling on the thought of having to go through his heirloom vaults with his once sworn enemy at his side. While Draco was worrying over the apparently upcoming dinner at the Weasleys'.</p>
<p>He found it hard to believe that Ronald Weasley would be so accepting of his relationship with Harry when they had been at each others throats since before Hogwarts. That wasn't the most worrying thought though. Ron was Harry's best friend so it wasn't impossible that he was just happy that his friend had found happiness, but the rest of the family might take exception to Harry moving on into a relationship with a Malfoy so soon after his severing with their sister and daughter.</p>
<p>It was a troubling thought, because Draco wanted Harry's adoptive family to like him. He wanted them to be happy for Harry and accept him and Scorpius as a part of his and his children’s life for the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>He wanted all of this, but didn't see it happening anytime soon.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Draco turned his attention back on the garden and watched their children chase each other in some game that only children were allowed play.</p>
<p>*<br/>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Meet the Weasleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco finds out that meeting the family is a lot more nerve wracking when you actually care about making a good impression.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry?" Luna's whimsical voice called from the kitchen. "Harry? Did the Nargles make you deaf again?"</p>
<p>Chuckling to himself, Harry stepped through the doorway and strode toward the hearth seating himself on the floor before it.</p>
<p>"Hey, Luna. No, I'm not deaf. I was just in my study and it took me a minute to get here." He grinned in greeting at the disembodied head in his fireplace.</p>
<p>"Oh!" She smiled back. "That's good then. I got your letter and I got Mr. Malfoy's as well," she told him.</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm sorry to ask this, Luna, but do you mind meeting with us?" </p>
<p>"Not at all, Harry." Luna smiled at him dreamily. "I wouldn't mind that. His letter said something about investing," she inquired.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he nodded at her. "I want to invest some money in the <i>Quibbler</i>."</p>
<p>Her fire-call green tinged eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry repeated with a bashful smile. "I think you could really expand it. It's doing really well since the war, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. "But Daddy and I were having some real trouble getting the funding for research on this one story. It's about a conspiracy to-"</p>
<p>"That's great, Luna," Harry interrupted as kindly, and quickly, as possible. "You can tell me about it when we meet, alright?"</p>
<p>She just grinned at him hazily and nodded. "Okay, Harry. Where are we meeting?"</p>
<p>He flicked his eyes away awkwardly. "Well, where would you like to meet, Luna?" he asked as naturally as possible.</p>
<p>A small frown creased at her blond eyebrows before it cleared and that strangely knowing smile appeared on her lips. "There is this wonderful vegan restaurant just off Diagon Alley. They have really good food. Completely Wrackspurt free."</p>
<p>Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. This did not sound like the type of place that Lucius Malfoy would ever be caught dead in.</p>
<p>"That sounds perfect, Luna," Harry smiled widely, almost a little gleefully, at her. "Shall we meet you there, then?"</p>
<p>A funny kind of twist curled at her lips. "No, no. I'll meet you at Malfoy Manor and we can all floo over together."</p>
<p>His mirth effectively died. "Luna, I don't think-"</p>
<p>"See you then, Harry," she called happily just before the connection was cut abruptly short.</p>
<p>Harry sat there on the floor in the kitchen staring at his empty fireplace for a second. </p>
<p>Well, he thought to himself, Luna always seemed to know what she was doing. It only occurred to him after returning to his study that there might be another problem. Malfoy Manor was unplottable and the only ones with floo access outside of the Malfoys were the Ministry Aurors and his family.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Draco knelt in front of his son buttoning up his nice causal set of dress robes with shaking hands. Butterflies were holding a riot in his belly and his palms were sweating the likes of which he'd not experienced since his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"Remember to be on your best behavior, Scorpius," he instructed for the fifth time since they started to get ready for the evening ahead.</p>
<p>The little boy nodded and turned an apprehensive look on his father. "Do you think they'll like me, Dad?"</p>
<p>"Of course they'll like you." Draco gave him a reassuring smile. <i>They just won’t like me.</i></p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked with pleading eyes. "Because I really want Albus's cousins to like me."</p>
<p>His heart gave a squeeze in his chest and Draco leaned forward pulling his son into his arms. "They will love you. And so will Albus's aunts and uncles and grandparents."</p>
<p>"But what if they don't? Then Albus and James and Teddy and Lily won't like me anymore either," Scorpius's voice cracked, pitched high in his worry.</p>
<p>Draco knew exactly how he felt. He didn't presume to believe that he could continue his relationship with Harry if the whole of the Weasley clan didn't approve. There had been too many years of rivalry and feuding that he didn't know if they would ever be able to accept him, <i>them</i>, on Harry's good opinion alone.</p>
<p>And Harry's family was important to him above all else. Draco didn't want him to have to choose between them. Especially since he was pretty sure he knew who Harry would choose.</p>
<p>"I'm sure they'll like you no matter what, baby," Draco murmured into his son's hair. He hadn't called Scorpius that since he was a toddler, but it seemed to calm him now as it had then. "They'll stay your friends no matter what."</p>
<p>Scorpius sniffled a little bit then pulled away with a small nod. "Okay."</p>
<p>Draco had to fight down the lump in his throat before he got to his feet and held his hand out for his son to take. "Come on, let's go down and floo to Harry's."</p>
<p>Once they got to the floo room, Narcissa was waiting for them with an ornately painted wooden box in her hands. "Mother," Draco drawled in warning. "What is that?"</p>
<p>"It's a gift for your hosts dear," she told him with benign smile.</p>
<p>"Oh no, Mother," Draco groaned. "They won’t want anything from me."</p>
<p>"Listen to your Mother and take the -Weasleys- a host gift," Lucius scolded from the doorway behind them. The sneer was almost unnoticeable on his calm face.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Draco took the box from his mother still looking at it dubiously. "What's in it?" he asked, then a thought occurred to him and he looked at her in horror. "God, please tell me you didn't pack them wine or mead. I told you what hap-"</p>
<p>"No, of course not, dear," Narcissa cut him off with a dismissive wave. "I did not pack them wine. I simply picked out a few jars of your more popular salves and rubs and maybe a package or two of your tea cookies."</p>
<p>Draco groaned again. "Mother, they won’t-"</p>
<p>"Oh tosh!" she interrupted again and placed a strong hand on his back propelling him toward the floo. "Get on with you. Have a nice night and be sure to tell us how it went when you get home tomorrow."</p>
<p>Draco stepped into the floo, one arm wrapped around the box and the other hand holding Scorpius's. "Tomorrow? But-"</p>
<p>Narcissa leaned forward giving him a kiss on the cheek then bent down to give Scorpius one as well. "Yes, tomorrow, dear." She smiled then threw in a handful of floo powder in the grate and shouted out "Number 12,Grimmauld Place!" before Draco could protest.</p>
<p>They watched their son and grandson disappear in a whoosh of green flame then Lucius turned to his wife with a disapproving frown. "Did you really have to send them a gift?"</p>
<p>"Of course, darling." Narcissa smiled at him and patted his arm. "We want Draco to make a good impression, don't we?"</p>
<p>Lucius scoffed. "I highly doubt the Weasleys would be impressed by any finery or offering we could bestow upon them."</p>
<p>Deciding to ignore his disdainful tone, Narcissa slipped her arm in his and conceded, "Perhaps not, my love, but they are pure-bloods and as such must appreciate the observation of our older traditions."</p>
<p>Instead of arguing with his terminally infallible wife, Lucius just rolled his eyes and steered her away from the floo room and towards their own dinner for two. "I'm sure you are correct, my sweet, but let's continue onto our own dinner before we forget it all together."</p>
<p>Narcissa just smiled at him knowingly and let him guide her. She knew she was never wrong.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Draco and Scorpius flooed from Grimmauld Place after Teddy, James, and Albus. Both of the youngest Malfoys had nervous pangs in their stomachs, neither of them were feeling all that confident at their anticipated reception.</p>
<p>They landed smoothly in a large hearth and Draco gave his son's hand one last squeeze before they stepped out into a homey kitchen filled with redheads and a hodgepodge of cookware.</p>
<p>The room went absolutely silent and all the fiery heads turned to stare until Harry and Lily stepped out behind them.</p>
<p>Taking one look at the uncomfortably stiff bodies filling the kitchen and at how Scorpius was standing pressed against the back of Draco's legs, Harry turned toward his family and smiled widely at them.</p>
<p>"Hey, everyone," he chuckled awkwardly trying to dispel the tense atmosphere. "I'd like you to meet Draco and his son, Scorpius."</p>
<p>The first scrutinizing redhead to step forward Draco recognized as the surviving twin of the terrifying twosome.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you again, Malfoy." George smiled at him kindly then turned and playfully ruffled Scorpius's hair. "You too, Scor."</p>
<p>Scorpius first crinkled his nose at the ruffling, a move strangely reminiscent to a younger snottier Draco, then smiled up at the man in front of him. "Hello, Mr. George."</p>
<p>"Good evening, Weasley." Draco inclined his head politely as he not so covertly smoothed down Scorpius's hair with his free hand.</p>
<p>"Call me, George." George grinned then winked at him. "If you call all of us Weasley, we'll never figure out who you're talking to."</p>
<p>A little surprised by the invitation, it took him a moment to respond with a stuttering, "Then call me, Draco."</p>
<p>"Sure thing. This is my wife, Angelina," George gestured to the only dark skinned woman in the room. A pretty girl, Draco remembered, that used to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Draco shook hands with her and gave her a kind if shaky smile.</p>
<p>George's forwardness seemed to knock the rest of the room out of their trance and soon Draco and Scorpius were inundated with redheads and their spouses. It became painfully clear that the whole of the Weasley clan were obnoxiously friendly and that despite his worries, the two Malfoys could charm just about anyone.</p>
<p>They were both shaken and kissed and hugged like long lost relatives, all the while Harry and his children watched with wide smiles. The only hitch was when Bill stepped forward with Fleur.</p>
<p>Draco looked at the next Weasley and instantly recognized him as the eldest son, the son that Fenrir Greyback had savaged during Draco’s sixth year. There were five scarred slashes across his face, but that did nothing to diminish his handsomeness or, apparently, his friendly smile.</p>
<p>Instantly, Draco felt himself tense. Sensing the sudden change, Scorpius looked up at his dad in confusion.</p>
<p>Bill noticed as well, but paid it no mind. "Hey, Draco. It's good to meet you finally. Ron tells us you're the reason our Harry's not moping anymore," he commented congenially.</p>
<p>Stunned, Draco couldn't do anything, but reach out and take the offered hand in a firm shake. "N-nice to meet you too, William, but I'm not sure that's exactly true."</p>
<p>"Sure it is, Malfoy," called a grinning Ron from the kitchen door to the backyard . "It's good of you to join us," he said completely genuinely as he stepped forward and held out his hand.</p>
<p>Mind stunned blank with the surprisingly lack of hostility, Draco took his hand and shook on reflex. "Good of you all to welcome us," he said, sounding slightly dazed.</p>
<p>Ron chuckled and released his hand. "No problem. This must be Scorpius, then." He turned his blue eyes on the little boy. "Harry's told me quite a bit about you."</p>
<p>Draco's son stepped out from behind his father a bit and stared up at him with hopeful awe. "Really?"</p>
<p>Flicking a glance at a suddenly anxious looking Harry, Ron just smiled down at the boy. "Yeah, he thinks you’re something special," he told him causing Scorpius to flush happily.</p>
<p>"Oh! You're finally here!" came an excited shout from the door to the backyard where Ron had just come from.</p>
<p>Jumping a little at the sound, Draco saw who he knew was the famed Weasley matriarch. For some reason he had almost expected her to look just as he remembered her from the Final Battle, all fury and flying red hair and viciously flashing wand. As he looked at her now, though, she just looked warm and welcoming, rosy cheeked and slightly frazzled.</p>
<p>Molly came rushing forward practically shoving her sons out of her way to grab a surprised Draco by the cheeks and pull him into a tight hug leaving two red lipsticked kisses over his pale cheeks.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you could join us, dear. And this must be Scorpius." Molly released Draco only to bend down and pull his son into a warm hug as well. "You look so handsome," she gushed at him as she smoothed down his robes with freckled motherly hands. "I wish I could have gotten my boys into dress robes more often when they were your age," Molly lamented with a smile.</p>
<p>Standing back to get a better look she placed a hand on her chest as if overwhelmed by the sight of them both and gaze flicking from stunned father to stunned son. "Dear me, you look just like your father. So handsome." Which one of them she was speaking to, Draco didn't know.</p>
<p>"Well, come along, dear," Molly instructed Scorpius with that motherly tone you were just compelled to obey. "Let's get you outside and introduce you to the rest of the children."</p>
<p>As she began to usher him away, shaking out his overwhelmed haze, Scorpius seemed to remember the lessons his own grandmother and bestowed on him and paused in his steps. "Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Weasley," he intoned formally, a little nervously.</p>
<p>She stopped and stared at him for a moment before another smile broke over her face and she grabbed him up in a hug once again. "You are just the sweetest thing, but please, dear, just call me Grandma-Molly."</p>
<p>Draco was reeling and he didn't really know what to do. He felt the urge to chase after his son and the small measure of protection Scorpius offered as he followed Mrs. Weasley outside. The other Weasleys wouldn't be unkind to him if Scorpius was standing with him, but the rise of his panicked thought abruptly left him when he felt a warm hand press to his lower back.</p>
<p>Turning his head, he gave Harry a shaky smile.</p>
<p>"You're doing fine, Draco," Harry murmured into his ear. "They like you."</p>
<p>Draco decided that he'd hold out judgment on that, but followed Harry's urging out of the kitchen and into the backyard anyway.</p>
<p>Scorpius had followed Mrs. Weasley through the yard until she stopped in front of another man with flaming red hair. His grandfather had warned him about all the red hair when his dad had told them all that they were going to have dinner with Harry’s family, but Scorpius hadn’t really believed him. </p>
<p>Apparently his grandfather was right. There was red hair everywhere. </p>
<p>“Now, dear,” Mrs. Weasley was saying, “This is my second oldest, Charlie. He’ll introduce you around to all the children. Don’t get too carried away with playing, though,” she cautioned. “We’re starting dinner in a few minutes.” </p>
<p>Scorpius nodded numbly up at them and returned Charlie’s smile tremulously. He looked away and finally took stock of the sight before him. </p>
<p>There was a field covered in tall grass reaching up to his knees and everywhere he looked there were other children running and screaming and laughing. He hadn’t seen this many kids in one place since he’d started primary school. It was a bit intimidating. </p>
<p>A warm hand slipped into his and he turned to find Albus had snuck up next to him without him noticing. A small smile touched his lips and Scorpius gave his friend’s hand a thankful squeeze. Albus grinned at him happily and bumped their shoulders together in reassurance. </p>
<p>Scorpius looked passed his best friend to see Teddy, James, and Lily all standing with them and he knew everything would be okay. He wasn’t alone anymore.</p>
<p>"By the way, what's in the box?" Harry asked once he and Draco made it out to the yard.</p>
<p>"Oh! I'd forgotten I'd had it." Draco shook his head and lifted the box up appraisingly. "Mother forced me to bring a host's gift along. I'm sure they wouldn't want anything from us so I'll just-"</p>
<p>"What's that you've got, dear?" Molly interrupted as she seemed to pop up in front of them out of nowhere, this time with a platter of something delicious smelling in her hands.</p>
<p>Draco was about to tell her nothing when Harry beat him to it. "It's a host's gift, Molly, for you and Arthur," he answered, grinning when his lover shot him an annoyed scowl.</p>
<p>Molly’s eyes darted from the box to Draco and a warm happy smile split her kindly face. "Oh, thank you, dear! That's very sweet. What is it?" she ask as she shoved the platter into Harry's hands and snatched the box from Draco faster than he could protest.</p>
<p>"It-it's some healing salves that I brew for my shop and some packages of tea cookies," he mumbled, stunned as Molly stared down at the intricately painted box in awe.</p>
<p>"How lovely!" she exclaimed and turned to look over her shoulder. "Arthur? Arthur! Did you hear that? Draco brought us a host's gift."</p>
<p>"That's very nice, my love," Mr. Weasley said as he stepped forward and nodded politely to Draco. "Thank you, Draco."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," he replied automatically, the exchanged happened so fast his hands were still up as if the box was still in them .</p>
<p>Then it was a blur, a red, and green, and blond, and black, and sunset, and garden blur. Before Draco knew it he'd been pushed and prodded and smiled at and joked with and finally seated at the garden picnic table large enough to seat thirty with room to spare, Harry on one side and George on the other. There seemed to be a pause where everyone stared at the food positively layered on the table before, suddenly, they all reached.</p>
<p>Draco watched the ensuing chaos and sat quietly trying not to attract attention to himself. He felt like a rabbit in a den full of foxes. Unfortunately, his little pocket of peace didn't last for very long and he jumped when a pile of mashed potatoes was dropped onto his plate.</p>
<p>"Eat, dear," Molly urge from where she was brandishing the serving spoon in her hand like a weapon. "You're much too thin."</p>
<p>Opening his mouth to protest indignantly, he was stilled when Harry squeezed his knee under the table. "That means she likes you," Harry whispered into his ear. "If she wants to feed you, she likes you."</p>
<p>Discretion being the better part of valor, Draco flashed him an uncertain smile before hesitantly asking the Weasley son, Charles, to pass the peas.</p>
<p>Soon, the meal being finally underway, everyone broke off into their separate conversations. Draco began to enjoy himself just listening to those around him.</p>
<p>George was discussing the current value of the galleon with William who, Draco discovered, worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts. Audrey, Percy's wife, was chatting amiably with Angelina about their children and Charles was telling his father about the new dragons they'd just gotten in the preserve in Romania.</p>
<p>It was all homey and comfortable and Draco found himself invested, fascinated by the their opinions on various things and what they had to say. He could hear the childish giggles and exclamations from the children's table and smiled. This was nice, he decided, he was glad he'd come.</p>
<p>"So, Draco," Arthur began before swallowing a mouthful of ham. "What is it that you do?"</p>
<p>Jolting slightly, Draco swallowed his own mouthful of food to give himself a moment to steady himself. "Oh, well. I have my own shop just off of Diagon Alley."</p>
<p>"Really?" Arthur inquired in genuine, if exaggerated, curiosity. "What do you sell?"</p>
<p>Draco took a sip of his lemonade before answering. "Just this and that really," he hedged nervously. "I brew some custom healing potions from my own recipes and sell a few packaged baked goods that I make as well."</p>
<p>"And jewelery," Harry added as he shoveled a forkful of vegetables into his mouth, catching nearly every female at the table’s attention.</p>
<p>"Ez zat true?" asked Fleur from her seat next to Bill.</p>
<p>Fighting down the uncomfortableness of being under such scrutiny, Draco nodded. "Yes, I make some jewelry as well. Mostly simple pieces with some charms or other little spells on them. Protections and luck and things,” explained.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't happen to make earrings, would you?" Bill asked with a teasing grin as he lightly flicked his ever present fang earring with his fingers.</p>
<p>Smiling back, Draco nodded. "I do. You'll have to come into the shop sometime and check out what I've got.”</p>
<p>While receiving excited comments and more inquiries from the rest of the family, Draco was a little taken aback by the intense and slightly suspicious stare Fleur sent his way. He gave Harry a questioning look only to receive a shrug and an eye roll in answer. Apparently, Fleur eyeing people like that was not an odd occurrence.</p>
<p>Dinner went on relatively smoothly after that and soon various people were standing up and helping Molly clear away the plates and empty dishes from the table.</p>
<p>Draco stood to help as well only to be pushed back down in his seat quite forcefully. "No, dear. You're our guest. You sit and chat some more. Harry will help me."</p>
<p>Given no chance to argue, Draco remained in his seat and soon found himself surrounded by the women of the family. </p>
<p>Hermione was chatting about something complicated and legal with Audrey, while Angelina and Fleur were chattering about something or other he couldn't quite make out. The only men left at the table were Charles and Arthur.</p>
<p>"So, Draco," Charles grinned at him flirtatiously. "Do you have any interest in dragons?" he practically purred.</p>
<p>Taken aback by his forwardness, it took Draco a moment to answer without sounding affronted. Surely this redhead realized that he and Harry were in a relationship. </p>
<p>"I don’t know much about the creatures," he responded coolly trying to make it perfectly clear that he was not encouraging Charles’s attentions in the least.</p>
<p>Instead of seeming rebuffed, Charlie just threw his head back and laughed. "I meant nothing by it, Draco," he assured the aloof man with a smirk still on his lips, his hands held aloft unthreateningly. "I sometimes get carried away when it comes to dragons." He grinned playfully. “I like my job a lot.”</p>
<p>Letting some the tension drain from him, Draco finally returned his smile. "Well, in that case, then, yes. I do have an interested in dragons. I have always been fascinated with dragons of every kind. As a child it was only natural considering which constellation my mother named me after," he responded in a much friendlier tone.</p>
<p>Charlie asked, "You were at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, weren't you?"</p>
<p>"I was, yes. I believe that first task was my favorite," Draco said with a glint in his eye.</p>
<p>"Oh yes. Mine too," Charlie agreed. "My preserve in Romania was commissioned to find the dragons for that task. That was enormously fun. A couple of those beauties were brutal," he told Draco with pride and relish.</p>
<p>Draco laughed and leaned forward in interest. The two of them soon began an involved conversation about dragons, in myth, legend, and flesh. He was having a wonderful time and by the time Molly and the other men brought out desert and tea, Draco couldn't tear himself away from the knowledge and stories that Charlie had to share.</p>
<p>Only when Harry resumed his place next to him did Draco pull himself away for a moment to smile brightly at his lover before turning back and delving into the mating habits of some obscure Asian breed or other. Harry just shook his had in amusement and began a conversation with Arthur about the newest muggle technology he'd discovered.</p>
<p>Though he was having a good time and surprisingly engaging conversation, Draco couldn't help, but feel Hermione's disapproving frown through the side of his head every time she looked at him. He'd caught her giving him intense looks throughout the evening, but the only response he got when they made eye contact was a sniff and a cold shoulder. That worried him.</p>
<p>She was one of Harry's best and oldest friends. What would happen if she never warmed up to him and her animosity created a rift. Draco didn't think he could stand that.</p>
<p>The only other person in the room that didn't seem to be warming up to him in one respect or another was Fleur. She would flash a superior look at him every now and then before placing a pointed hand on her husband’s arm and turning away.</p>
<p>Harry didn't seem to be worried about it so Draco tried not to be. But still...</p>
<p>The children had long since lost patience with sitting at their own table and were now scattered in the back field playing games and chasing each other. Scorpius had pulled his outer robe off and practically threw it at Draco before he sprinted off after Albus with a wide smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Draco was happy to see him so open and playful. Scorpius has always come off as such a reserved, quiet child and it was wonderful to see him lose some of that shyness.</p>
<p>A small insistent tug distracted Draco from his current discussion on Quidditch with Angelina and Ronald about. Tilting his head, Draco caught a flash of blond out of the corner of his eye and turned fully to see a small toddler pulling at his robes.</p>
<p>The little boy couldn't have been more than three with bright blue eyes, light golden blond hair, and a face that so resembled his father's that Draco had no problem pinpointing who this little boy belonged to.</p>
<p>Turning in his seat to give the child his full attention, Draco placed his hands in his lap and asked very politely, "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>The little boy blushed and pulled his hand away from Draco's robe to press it to his mouth in a little fist. Out of the corner of his eye Draco could see Fleur watching his every move like a hawk.</p>
<p>"I likes yor hair," the little boy mumbled past his chubby fist.</p>
<p>Draco gave him a bright, happy smile and reached forward to twist one of the little boy's own curls around his finger. "Why, thank you. I like your hair, too. It makes you look very handsome."</p>
<p>The toddler giggled happily and lifted his arms up in a blatant invitation.</p>
<p>"You want to sit in my lap?" Draco asked with exaggerated surprise.</p>
<p>The little boy nodded excitedly and made grabbing motions with his hands. "Up!" he demanded.</p>
<p>Draco gave a playful sigh, "Oh, very well then. If you insist." And lifted the boy up under the arms, settling him sideways in his lap so they could face each other.</p>
<p>"What's your name, handsome?" Draco asked as he ran a hand through the baby fine curls atop his little head.</p>
<p>"Louis!" the little boy cheered.</p>
<p>"That's a very nice name," Draco said. "My name's Draco."</p>
<p>"Hi, Draco." Louis smiled bashfully with a small blush on his round cheeks.</p>
<p>"Well, hello to you too." Draco chuckled and tapped Louis on the nose softly with the tip of his finger. "You are such a charmer. I bet you get it all from your daddy, don't you?" He flashed a mischievous wink at Bill who just rolled his eyes at him from where he and everyone else at the table was watching avidly.</p>
<p>Louis just grinned and gave a clumsy little boy shrug.</p>
<p>Draco laughed. "Well, at least we know where you got such lovely hair from," he commented dryly as he combed his fingers through Louis's tangled curls again.</p>
<p>"<i>Ma Maman</i>!" the little boy shouted with a bright smile directed at Fleur who smiled back at him momentarily distracted from her scowling.</p>
<p>"<i>Oui</i>," Draco nodded seriously. "<i>Votre maman a de très jolis cheveux</i><sup>1</sup>," he agreed in perfect french, making Louis's and Fleur's eyes grow big around.</p>
<p>Almost immediately the little boy began babbling at him in an odd mix of imperfect French and childishly pronounced english. Much to Harry's amazement and amusement, Draco seemed to follow every single word coming out of Louis's mouth, answering promptly and appropriately in fluent french.</p>
<p>Harry watched as the women at the table traded pointed looks and small approving smiles while they continued to watch Draco lavish Bill's son with attention. He seemed to have won everyone over. That is, except for Hermione. Harry nearly had to stop himself from sighing.</p>
<p>His best friend was still staring at Draco with an unsmiling expression he couldn't quite place. He traded bemused looks with Ron before turning back to his conversation with Arthur.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening went almost perfectly after that. The kids played themselves into the ground and the adults drank tea and wine and firewhiskey until everyone was feeling quite cheerful.</p>
<p>Finally, it was time to go home. Harry, Draco, and their kids were some of the last to leave, but eventually they made their way toward the floo. Harry was pushing an exhausted and scruffy looking Albus and Scorpius in front of him, while Draco carried a passed out Lily on his hip, Teddy and James following behind totally worn out.</p>
<p>On the plus side they would have no problem going to sleep that night.</p>
<p>Before they stepped into the floo, Molly and Arthur bid them both good night with hugs and handshakes. </p>
<p>“Thank you for coming, Draco dear,” Molly whispered into Draco’s ear as she gave him a tight squeeze ever mindful of his little girl burden. “And thank you for taking care of Harry and the kids. It’s easy to see just how happy you make them.” </p>
<p>Pulling back, Draco stared at her stunned before stuttering a choked thank you of his own. Molly just smiled sweetly at him and patted his cheek before moving away letting Arthur take her place. </p>
<p>“Look after of them, son,” Arthur told Draco quietly, seriously. Then he smiled and shook his hand. “We hope you’ll come back sometime and have dinner with us again,” he said as if that first command had never slipped from his lips. </p>
<p>Feeling a lump in his throat, Draco nodded. “I will,” he agreed shakily. To which part he was agreeing, he hardly knew.</p>
<p>Turning away from the older couple and back toward the floo, Draco saw a beautifully smiling Harry watching him with shining green eyes, messy black hair, and four exhausted boys standing around him. Draco felt his heart beat painfully full in his chest and knew he’d have no problems following either of Arthur’s requests. </p>
<p>They made it into Grimmauld Place with a minimum of fuss and were soon ushering the children up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth before they were tucked snugly into their beds, the lights turned off.</p>
<p>Draco pulled away from placing a kiss on his sleeping son's forehead and running a gentle hand over Albus's hair who was curled up next to him. It had been a good night. A hundred times better than he would have expected it to be.</p>
<p>Closing the bedroom door behind him, he found Harry leaning against the opposite wall watching him with glowing eyes.</p>
<p>"You're staying, aren't you?" he asked softly so his voice wouldn't carry to the sleeping children in their beds.</p>
<p>"I will if you want me to," Draco responded just as quietly, his heart suddenly thundering in his chest.</p>
<p>"I do." Harry nodded, pushing away from the wall and stepping toward him ’til their chests were almost touching. "I want you to stay very much, Draco," he whispered.</p>
<p>Draco’s breath caught in his throat a moment before Harry's lips fell on his and suddenly their arms were around one another and all either of them could feel, other than their lips and hands and tongues, was heat and need.</p>
<p>Harry broke their mouths' contact for a second to murmur, "My bedroom," before they were fused together again and moving without a thought past the fire burning in their veins.</p>
<p>Later, Draco wouldn't have been able to recall how exactly they got up a flight of stairs and their clothing completely discarded, but he knew it had taken way too long anyway. Finally, they fell together on Harry's large soft bed, bare flesh pressing to bare flesh and lips and tongues kissing and licking every spare inch of skin they could reach.</p>
<p>It was hot, so hot, and wonderful. Draco had never experienced anything like it. He could feel his need pounding and aching between his legs, like he could feel Harry's, hot and damp against his belly, sliding against his own. It forced a whine out of his flushed and bruised lips.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Harry panted against his collarbone where he'd been leaving his mark on Draco's pale flesh. "Draco?"</p>
<p>"God, yes!" Draco gasped and arched when Harry sucked a straining nipple between his lips to lav at it with his tongue. "Please, Harry. I want to."</p>
<p>Lifting his head from Draco's chest for a moment he stared into his dilated, hungry gray eyes and nodded, his own eyes reflecting back just as much hunger and need.</p>
<p>Harry took his time teasing and preparing him until Draco's chest was heaving with the effort to take in air and his highs were quivering and sweaty. Leaning forward he nuzzled Draco's throbbing, red member drawing a needy whimper from deep in his throat.</p>
<p>"Ready?" he breathed, voice deep and rough with the effort of holding back.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes popped open, wide and blown with lust. "Wait," he gasp reaching over to the nightstand where they'd both tossed their wands. He scrabbled for his a moment before he finally snatched it up pointing the tip at his belly just below his navel and murmured, "<i>Tutela Fertilitas</i><sup>2</sup>."</p>
<p>He hissed as the chill of the contraceptive spell passed through his skin to settle inside him before the cold dissipated. They both held their breath for a moment before Draco met Harry's eyes and he nodded tossing his wand back on the nightstand. The heat and the fire and the hunger was quick to return.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Harry asked again as he moved up Draco's body and pressed himself close, their lips just brushing together.</p>
<p>Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's, but he sucked in a breath and nodded, clutching at Harry's upper arms tightly as he started to press forward penetrating him inch by inch.</p>
<p>It burned in the best kind of way imaginable. He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure for nearly eight years and even then it wasn't this wonderfully torturous.</p>
<p>Draco finally broke eye contact to throw his head back with a shout of ecstasy. Wrapping his shaking, sweating legs around Harry's waist he helped set the pace; deep and long and hard. Soon, all that could be heard was their panting, gasping breaths and their flesh sliding together eliciting moans and yelps of pleasure.</p>
<p>It seemed to go on forever, but was over much too soon. Harry could feel the pressure building and reached down with one shaking hand to grasp Draco's member tightly and pump him until he came with an echoing shout coating their bellies in hot fluid. That tore at Harry's last thread of control and he gave one more hard thrust before emptying himself deep inside Draco's burning hot body.</p>
<p>They laid together catching their breaths, their bodies still joined so intimately. Harry peppered tender kisses over Draco's shoulder and neck, while he stroked shaking hands up and down Harry's damp back.</p>
<p>"You are beautiful," Harry murmured against Draco's salty skin. "Amazing."</p>
<p>Draco gave a tired chuckle at that and threaded the fingers of one hand into Harry's sweat dampened black hair. "You are amazing, Harry." He sighed, pressing his mouth to Harry’s temple. "I've never felt like that before."</p>
<p>A sparkling green eye peeked at him from under raven colored bangs. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Mm." Draco smiled and leaned forward to place a tired satisfied kiss on Harry's lips. "I love you," he whispered against his mouth, gray eyes regarding him nervously.</p>
<p>A blinding smile broke over Harry's face as he lifted himself up from Draco's chest to better deepen their kiss. He pulled away after a long moment and nuzzled their noses together lovingly. "I love you, too, Draco."</p>
<p>"Even after years of hating each other and such a short time of being real friends?" Draco asked dazedly, eyes half lidded as their noses and lips still caressed one another.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry breathed in no small parts amazement and large parts absolute certainty. "Yeah, I love you. More than I would have thought possible." He pulled back and looked into Draco’s eyes. "More than I could have imagined."</p>
<p>Draco's heart gave a painful beat against his ribs causing him to gasp and wrap his arms around Harry's neck, holding on tightly. "Thank you," he whispered against Harry's neck. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Draco wasn't exactly sure what he was thanking him for, but Harry seemed to understand. He rolled them over, slipping from inside Draco in the process, then settled more comfortable in bed, holding Draco against his chest firmly.</p>
<p>A whispered <i>Nox</i> had the lights in the room extinguishing and soon Harry and Draco were fast asleep, embracing each other as if they'd done it all their lives. </p>
<p>* </p>
<p><sup>1</sup> <i>ma maman</i>... <i>oui, votre maman a de très jolis cheveux</i>. : my mommy... yes, your mommy has very pretty hair. <br/><sup>2</sup> <i>Tutela Fertilitas</i>: Latin, translation is “Guard Fertility”. </p>
<p> TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Beginnings and Old History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco’s lives begin with breakfast. Harry and Luna’s successes begin with lunch. And Harry and Lucius revisit some old, <i>old</i> history.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco awoke to the sound of giggling and the smells of breakfast wafting up five floors from the kitchen. He had a vague memory of Harry dressed in a ratty t-shirt and a pair of jeans pressing a kiss to his sleepy lips before stepping out of the room. That must have been when he went down to fix breakfast, Draco thought.</p>
<p>Groaning with hunger and stiffness, Draco rolled onto his back and stretched. He ached amazingly pleasantly. His lower back and thighs ached the worst, but he didn't mind. It reminded him of the amazing things Harry did to cause that ache.</p>
<p>His groin gave a stir of arousal and Draco figured he might as well hop in the shower before those thoughts lead to other things he didn't have time for with a house filled with children and a breakfast waiting to be consumed.</p>
<p>It took him only a moment to find the en-suite master bathroom after he pulled himself from the surprisingly comfortable bed. The bathroom was traditional, but not outdated. The tile was timeless and the hardware a burnished copper that matched the cabinetry with its cherry colored wood. It was simple, but tasteful. Draco found himself impressed.</p>
<p>A quick search later found the towels in all different colors and textures. He shook his head in amusement and selected a fluffy blue one before turning toward the single sink and using the spare toothbrush that Harry had left out for him.</p>
<p>Upon looking in the mirror for the first time, toothbrush stuck in his mouth and toothpaste foam gathering at the corners of his mouth, Draco raised an eyebrow at his reflection. It wasn't really anything he hadn't been expecting; messy hair, creases where the sheets imprinted on his chest, but what he found interesting, or amusing -either one, was the love bite just under his left collar bone.</p>
<p>At least Harry had the presence of mind to put it somewhere out of sight. The last thing he needed was to be asked a bunch of questions that their children didn't need the answers to just quite yet.</p>
<p><i>Their</i> children. Draco liked the sound of that. Very much, indeed.</p>
<p>And of course they had to have the five smartest most inquisitive children known to man. He snorted at himself as he started up the shower and hopped in when it hit the perfect temperature.</p>
<p>Sighing, he dipped his head under the spray and let the warm water wash away his linger aches and the evidence of their love making from the night before. This felt wonderful. He felt sated, warm, and loved. Perfect.</p>
<p>Brushing wet hair from his eyes he scanned the shelf in front of him searching for the shampoo. He snatched up a likely bottle and read the label. It told him little to nothing other than <i>Shampoo</i>, so he popped the top open and took a sniff.</p>
<p>The scent of citrus and spice drifted up his nose. It was Harry's shampoo.</p>
<p>A soft smile played at his lips as he poured some in his palm and began massaging it into his scalp.</p>
<p>His shower went quickly after that and by the time he hopped back out and dried himself off with his fluffy blue towel he was absolutely starving. God, he'd forgotten just how hungry sex made him.</p>
<p>A quick rifling through drawers and a small walk-in closet later, Draco had pulled on a pair of jeans that were just a smidgen big around the waist and a tad long in the leg, and a muggle sweatshirt that smelled like Harry's detergent.</p>
<p>He went barefoot down the stairs until he rounded the corner to the kitchen to find all five kids still in their pajamas talking and giggling with each other while Harry stood in front of the stove, jeans riding low on his hips, and bare feet tapping some random rhythm as he scrambled eggs and flipped pancakes.</p>
<p>Draco had never been more in love.</p>
<p>"’Morning, Dad!" Scorpius called from his seat at the table next to Albus.</p>
<p>"Good morning." Draco smiled at him leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead before he did the same to Albus next to him then James and Teddy on the other side of the table. He got to Lily and she just wrapped her arms around his neck and traded kisses on their cheeks.</p>
<p>Pulling away, Draco looked up to find Harry eying him with a happy smile on his lips. "Do you want one too?" Draco asked him teasingly.</p>
<p>"Yes, please." Harry smirked and leaned into the chaste close mouthed kiss Draco pressed to his lips. "Good morning, love."</p>
<p>"Mm. Good morning." Draco grinned and pulled away to peek over his shoulder at the breakfast sizzling on the stove. "What are you cooking?"</p>
<p>Harry grinned and turned away. "Ah, well, scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a couple of waffles in the toaster for Lily." He pointed to each thing in turn.</p>
<p>A small frown creased at Draco's blond brow. "What's a toaster?"</p>
<p>A laugh escaped Harry and he pointed to the stainless steel contraption plugged into the wall socket on the kitchen counter. "That's a toaster. You put breaded items in the slots and it toasts them for you."</p>
<p>Draco took a step forward and stared at it in puzzlement. They didn't have anything like this at the Manor. All of their bread was toasted on the stove. He was just getting a closer look at the heated coils on either side of the waffles in the slots when they suddenly jumped toward his face with a shocking <i>pop</i>!</p>
<p>"Gah!" he yelp and jumped back from it with a hand pressed to his pounding heart, the children’s giggles sounding from behind him. "Is it supposed to do that?" he demanded with a scowl at his lover.</p>
<p>Harry struggled to hide his own amusement and failed. "Sorry, love. I forgot to warn you. When it’s done toasting it pops the item up so you can pull them out."</p>
<p>Draco glared at him then turned his furious eyes on the still giggling children behind him. "I bet you all think that was funny."</p>
<p>Scorpius curled around his belly as he overflowed with mirth. "It was hilarious!" he exclaimed as he leaned against Albus for support.</p>
<p>"Traitor," Draco grumbled before he snatched a plate from the stack on the counter and dropped the hot waffles onto it before placing it in front of a flushed and happy Lily.</p>
<p>The rest of breakfast was served soon after that and everyone ate contentedly. The kids laughed and giggled and regaled their parents with stories from the night before, while Harry and Draco took the opportunity to just enjoy being all together for a quiet, late morning breakfast. They trading knowing looks and tangled their bare feet together under the table.</p>
<p>Draco sighed as he sipped at the tea Harry had fixed him and happily watched the activity around him. He wanted this for his family. He wanted this beautiful man, and these amazing children, and if there was one thing Malfoys excelled at, it was getting exactly what they wanted. </p>
<p>Come hell or high water, this would be his family. </p>
<p>Draco smiled and enjoyed himself through the rest of breakfast.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry flooed over to the Manor with the kids on the day of his and Lucius's meeting with Luna feeling all kinds of trepidation. He explained to Lucius that Luna wanted to meet them there at the Manor and received a withering glare and a sneer for his trouble.</p>
<p>"How will Miss Lovegood find her way here if no one, but yourself and the Ministry can floo in?" Lucius had inquired disdainfully.</p>
<p>All Harry could do was shrug nervously and answer, "Luna will find a way."</p>
<p>It had been an hour since then and in another fifteen minutes Luna would be late for their meeting. Harry was currently seated in the formal sitting room sipping fitfully at his tea while Lucius tapped his cane on the marble floor and drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently.</p>
<p>Harry had developed a horrible twitch in his leg by the time a massive chiming of bells echoed throughout the whole house.</p>
<p>Jumping in surprise, Harry shot a look at Lucius who was frowning, his tapping and drumming halted. "What on earth is that? Fletcher!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Master Lucius?" The little house-elf appeared with a sharp crack.</p>
<p>"What on earth was that racket? I've never heard anything like it," Lucius demanded impatiently.</p>
<p>The house-elf fidgeted nervously before answering, "That is being the doorbell, sir." </p>
<p>"Doorbell?" Lucius sneered in confusion. "We have a doorbell?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Master." Fletcher nodded, his hands continuously wringing together.</p>
<p>"Huh," Lucius huffed thoughtfully. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go see who it is," he instructed dismissively.</p>
<p>Harry watched the whole thing in amazement. Lucius Malfoy has lived in this Manor his entire life, generations of Malfoys have lived in it before him and he didn't know he had a doorbell? Well, he conceded, that could be a bit understandable.</p>
<p>The Manor was unplottable. No one would be ringing the doorbell if they couldn't find the place to begin with.</p>
<p>Soon the elf reappeared with a rather bemused expression on its pointy gray face. "Master, there is a girl, a Missy Lovegood, at the door."</p>
<p>Lucius's eyebrows rose into his hair line and Harry stared at the elf in shock. Luna had found the unplottable Manor and rang the doorbell as if it were any other home she'd been invited to. A surprised snort of laughter escaped him and he quickly smothered it when Lucius turned a sharp scowl at him. Only Luna, only Luna.</p>
<p>"Show the girl in," Lucius instructed the confused elf before he stood from his seat and smoothed down his business robes with a practiced hand.</p>
<p>Harry did the same, turning to the doorway just as Luna skipped in, dreamy eyes scanning the decore with interest, her necklace of butterbeer corks and radish earrings firmly in place. They didn't really look out of place when paired with her sunshine yellow robes printed with large daisies.</p>
<p>Giving his friend a bright smile, Harry stepped forward and pulled her into a welcoming hug. "Luna, how did you get here?" he asked when they'd pulled back.</p>
<p>Luna just smiled at him absently, her eyes drifting off around the room in fascination. "It wasn't hard. I just followed the peacocks."</p>
<p>Harry shot a look at Lucius who was staring at the girl as if she'd just told him he'd look good in a tutu.</p>
<p>"Luna, this is Lucius Malfoy," Harry hastened to the reintroductions before she said something that forced Lucius to seriously question her sanity.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes!" She stepped forward and stuck her hand out to be shaken. "I remember you, quite well," Luna commented in all seriousness. "You had more Wrackspurts than even Harry, but they seem to have all gone away now." She smiled leaning forward to peer closely at him.</p>
<p>"That's- very nice," Lucius hedged awkwardly as he shook her hand, leaning away from her as she continued to lean forward. "It was good of you to meet with us, Miss Lovegood."</p>
<p>Luna just released his hand turned around in a circle still studying the room intently. "Oh, it was no problem," she answered airily. "Harry asked me especially, and you sent a very interesting letter. I'm really quite curious now." She smiled again.</p>
<p>The two men watched her stare at one particular wall for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say until she blinked and turned her blue gaze back on Lucius. "Your home is much less itchy than it was," she told him. "I like it much better than I did last time."</p>
<p>Lucius just stared at her incomprehensibly for a moment before he fell back on his aristocratic manners and nodded politely. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood. I'm- glad that you find it to your liking."</p>
<p>She just continued to smile at him and turned to stride for the door. "Well, we should probably floo now. We wouldn't want to miss the wheat-grass special. It's my favorite."</p>
<p>Lucius shot Harry a scolding look, like Luna’s eccentricities were entirely his fault, before he followed her out of the sitting room and toward the floo. Harry just sighed, already dreading their lunch and shuffled off behind them.</p>
<p>They flooed directly into the little vegan cafe, Greene Thumbe, that Luna had picked out. Lucius took one sneering look around the place with its store front of windows, its order-at-the-counter set up, and its various spacey clientel and hated the place immediately. Of course, being the professional businessman that he is, he took a deep breath resigning himself to some horrid grassy concoction and followed Potter and Lovegood toward the counter to place their order.</p>
<p>Potter paid for their meals and soon they were seated at a small table off in one corner with their food in front of them. They ignored the fact that the whole establishment was staring openly at the Boy-Who-Lived and the infamous Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, eating vegan wraps and salads with none other than Loony Lovegood. Lucius would be the first to admit that it was odd even for all of the things he'd seen in his life.</p>
<p>He lifted his humus, eggplant, and tabbouleh wrap to his mouth and took a healthy bite. Lucius chewed thoughtfully and swallowed tentatively. When it didn't immediately come back up, he figured it didn't taste so bad and took another bite, this one more eager than the first.</p>
<p>Luna watched him with unblinking, knowing eyes as she munched on her wheat-grass special. Harry watched Lucius with near crippling trepidation until the man’s mask of complete disdain began melting into mild annoyance. He sighed in relief, picked up his own avocado and sprout wrap and began eating.</p>
<p>Setting his half eaten wrap down on his plate, Lucius wiped his hands elegantly on his paper napkin, and cleared his throat. "Miss Lovegood, as I'm sure you are aware, Mr. Potter would like to invest in your magazine,"he began.</p>
<p>Luna nodded sagely. "Yes, your letter said that. I would very much appreciate any investment Harry would like to make," she relied with mildly surprising coherency.</p>
<p>Unfazed by her demeanor, Lucius reached into his robes and pulled out a folder of information. "Good. Let’s look at some options and we can come to an agreement."</p>
<p>Surprisingly enough, to Harry at least, the meeting went perfectly smoothly from then on. Lucius seemed to take Luna's occasional dreamy comment in stride as they negotiated intrest, and amounts, and research, and yearly earnings, and everything really.</p>
<p>By the time they had all finished their lunch, Harry was now the only person to invest in the <i>Quibbler</i> and Luna had the money she and her father needed to do the research and reporting on another conspiracy within the Ministry. It had turned out to be a pretty good day so far. If only it would stay that way.</p>
<p>Harry hugged Luna goodbye outside of Greene Thumbe after she and Lucius exchanged amiable handshakes. The two men watched her skip away down the Alley with a smile and wave tossed back at them before she disappeared into the crowd.</p>
<p>"She is a very odd girl," Lucius commented after she'd gone. "Very, very odd, but intelligent."</p>
<p>"I suppose she would be," Harry said, glancing at Lucius from the corner of his eye. "She was in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Hm." Lucius nodded absently. "A year younger than you and Draco, if I remember correctly."</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry slipped his hands into his trouser pockets. "She's very brave. Believed in me through the whole of the war," he said casually.</p>
<p>Cool gray eyes regarded him before Lucius turned his head away and stepped onto the street heading towards Gringotts. "She was with you in the Department of Mysteries," Lucius remembered blandly, as if talking of the weather. "She was braver even than a few of my own Death Eaters that night."</p>
<p>Harry just grinned wryly at him as they walked next to each other down Diagon Alley. They drew confused suspicious attention all the way down the Alley. "Yep, that's our Luna," he replied cheerily.</p>
<p>They traveled the rest of the way to Gringotts in silence, both men watching the stunned crowds around them cautiously. Harry's hand hovered over his wand in his holster and Lucius's grip tightened on his snakehead cane.</p>
<p>Finally, they made it into the bank without any trouble both relaxing fractionally as they entered the doors.</p>
<p>Harry stepped up to one of the goblins at the front desk and placed two keys on the marble counter. "I would like access to these two vaults," he requested politely.</p>
<p>The goblin picked up the keys and examined them thoroughly. Then he gave a fractional nod and slid them back over the counter. "And would you like your own cart for the duration of your visit?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced over his shoulder at Lucius who nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes, thank you," Harry responded after he turned back to the goblin.</p>
<p>"Very well." The goblin stepped off of his stool and called to another goblin measuring rubies at one of the tall counters on either side of the room.</p>
<p>Soon, he and Lucius were both seated in a rickety cart zooming through the tunnels at stomach turning speeds.</p>
<p>They lurched to a gut wrenching stop in front of a vault numbered 145. Harry had to close his eyes for a moment before the stalactites stopped spinning.</p>
<p>"Here we are, Mr. Potter." The little goblin stepped out of the cart and gestured to the massive vault door. "Vault number one hundred and forty-five."</p>
<p>Harry climbed out rather less gracefully than Lucius who strolled onto the walkway as elegantly as could be not a hair out of place. The older man quirked an amused smirk at Harry’s jelly legs, before he turned to the vault door expectantly.</p>
<p>Harry fingered the correct key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock, turning it as easily as any lock he'd ever opened. There was a near deafening series of knocks, bangs, and clicks before the door grinded open to reveal a pitch black vault.</p>
<p>"This is the Potter Heirloom vault," the goblin croaked from behind them. "Before you proceed, here are some preservation gloves to protect the treasures inside." He pulled out two pairs of silken cream colored gloves from his pocket.</p>
<p>Harry took a set, as did Lucius who didn't hesitate to pull the gloves on and make a fist repeatedly with each hand. Watching, Harry did the same hoping that they would fit only to feel them shrink down to fit like a second skin around his hand. Amazed, Harry wiggled his fingers and smiled in delight.</p>
<p>Turning back to his vault, he stepped forward and pulled his wand out casting a <i>Lumos</i> to see through the darkness. It didn't help much.</p>
<p>"How am I supposed to see anything in here?" Harry grumbled with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>Lucius stepped up with a roll of his eyes drawing his own wand and tapping the end to a stone gutter jutting out of the vault walls at eye level and murmured, "<i>Incendio</i>."</p>
<p>Almost faster than Harry could watch, a stream of fire burned all the way around the room completely contained in its stone gutter and lighting every object inside perfectly.</p>
<p>"Whoa," he breathed, giving Lucius an impressed look that was met with another roll of his sharp gray eyes.</p>
<p>Stepping into the vault, Harry couldn't figure out where to look first. There was furniture, jewels, clothing, and books, lots of books. Some of them had frayed spines, pages sticking out unevenly, and some of them looked pristine if a bit dusty. Harry could feel his fingers itching with the need to explore.</p>
<p>He decided to start at one corner and wind his way around, Lucius following in his wake.</p>
<p>First, he stepped up to a table and stand filled with armor, swords, spears, daggers, and bows and quivers still filled with arrows. Harry breathed in amazement and ran his gloved hand over the blade of a jeweled sword that eerily resembled the Sword of Gryffindor.</p>
<p>"That would be a goblin made sword," Lucius murmured quietly in his ear so that the goblin waiting for them at the cart wouldn't overhear. "The inscription, if I'm not mistaken -my Gobbledegook is a tad rusty mind- translates to 'take me up'," he lifted the sword from the table by the hilt and flipped it over to read the other sideof the blade, "and 'caste me away'<sup>1</sup>."</p>
<p>Harry stared at the magnificent sword as it glinted in the fire light, diamonds, blue topaz, and jacinth shone brightly embedded in the hilt<sup>2</sup>.</p>
<p>Lucuis frowned at the sword then his eyes widened in dawning horror. "My God," he breathed.</p>
<p>Snapping his head around, Harry looked at him worriedly. "What?"</p>
<p>The other man continued to stare at the sword in his hands in awe before he gingerly set it back on the table and tore his eyes away to give Harry an inscrutable look. "You, Potter, are full of surprises."</p>
<p>"What?" Harry frowned and leaned away in confusion. "What does that have to do with the sword?" he asked in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Lucius shrugged before running a finger down the flat of the blade faux nonchalantly. "Just that you have now inherited King Arthur's infamous sword, Excalibur."</p>
<p>"I- What?" Harry's jaw fell open before he turned his wide green eyes on the sword Lucius had just held. "No-fucking-way," he gasped reaching over and curling his hands around the hilt. A small tingle of recognition sparked up his arm, causing to him jump.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, Mr. Potter." Lucius nodded gravely turning his gaze on the seemingly unsuspecting sword as Harry lifted it up himself and stared at it wonderingly. "Oh indeed, yes."</p>
<p>"Shit." Harry gingerly set it back down and combed a gloved hand through his hair looking as if he was about to faint.</p>
<p>"Come now, Potter." Lucius smirked in amusement. "You always knew you were from good stock. This can't really be a surprise to you, can it?"</p>
<p>Harry shook himself out his daze helped along by Lucius's sarcasm. He gathered up the presence of mind to glare at him. "Shut it, you. Let's keep looking, shall we?"</p>
<p>Lucius didn't seem to mind his rudeness, simply chuckling darkly as he followed the younger man through the seemingly endless rows and piles of old magical things.</p>
<p>They paused at an odd wooden staff in one of the back corners of the room, Harry looked at it curiously.</p>
<p>"What do you suppose this is?" he asked, running his fingers over the smooth twists in the staff, his eyes fastened on the huge blue marque shaped stone caged in fingers of wood at the top<sup>3</sup>.</p>
<p>Lucius hummed as he leaned forward to get a better look and tried to decipher the runes circling the staff in equidistant spaced bands. "Unfortunately, my knowledge of the Ogham alphabet is very limited so I’m not quite sure, but I think it's a magical staff. Much like the staffs wizards carried before the time when secrecy became vital for survival and wizards began crafting wands instead."</p>
<p>He tapped his chin in thought as he leaned closer squinting at the rubbed out carvings something about them nagging at him, but he still did have any clue what they meant. "Pick it up," he instructed dismissively. "See what happens."</p>
<p>Harry turned an aghast look on him causing Lucius to just lean away from the staff and roll his eyes. "Really. It should be just like testing wands. Nothing catastrophic is going to happen."</p>
<p>Snorting, Harry muttered, "Right, nothing catastrophic if you're anyone, but me." Still, he ignored the warnings in the back of his mind and curled his hand around the surprisingly warm wood of the staff, lifting it off the ground.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, he felt a near painful flash of power arc up his arm and sear through his body. There was an earth thrumming boom and a wave of magical energy pulsed outward like a ripple over water.</p>
<p>They both sucked in gasps of breath as the power washed over them. Harry could feel the blood in his veins begin to sizzle as the stone atop the staff glowed blindingly bright.</p>
<p>"Potter!" Lucius choked from next to him, the magic in the air thick and nearly suffocating. "Drop it, Potter, before you kill us both!"</p>
<p>With gargantuan effort, Harry pried his fingers open and the staff fell to the ground with a clatter, the stone blinking out into darkness.</p>
<p>They stood there for a moment, their knees shaking and their lungs sucking in painful gulps of air. "What in the bloody hell was that?" Harry gasped, sweat dripping into his eyes.</p>
<p>"I have no earthly idea," Lucius murmured from next to him sounding a little more poised than he had a moment ago, and much more calm. "That should not have happened."</p>
<p>"Well, then why did it?" Harry demanded as he placed a hand on the wall in front of him to keep from falling to the ground himself. "What the fuck was that?"</p>
<p>"Calm yourself, Potter!" Lucius snapped, straightening the few hairs that had fallen out of their ribbon when the magical wave had hit them. "That should have worked exactly like a wand. Either you feel a small tingle of power or you feel nothing. There should have been absolutely no- none of what just occurred."</p>
<p>Harry shot him a frightened, confused look until Lucius just sighed and rubbed a gloved hand over his face. "The only explanation I can think of is that it’s not a wizard’s staff at all, not made to channel a wizard’s magic, or..." he took a deep breath and turned unfathomable gray eyes on a sweaty, shaky Harry Potter. "Or your power is far greater than you realize and you unwittingly allowed the staff to amplify it."</p>
<p>That made Harry blanch. "God," he croaked and pushed himself off the wall, shaking his head to rid himself of that thought. "Right, let's continue," he suggested, not leaving room for argument.</p>
<p>Lucius let the subject drop, but eyed the staff warily as they edged past it on their journey around the room.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached the wall filled with books and Harry just stared at it totally baffled with the idea of even choosing where to start. "What do you suppose is in them?" he asked lamely.</p>
<p>"Well, I would guess words and knowledge, Potter. What do you normally think is possessed in books?" Lucius drawled sardonically before reaching forward and carefully pulling a battered volume from its place on the shelf.</p>
<p>It didn't have a title so he gingerly opened the front cover and flipped through a few pages ’til he found the the actual contents. He scanned a bit then hummed, sounding impressed.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, warily eying the book with distrust.</p>
<p>"This, Potter, appears to be the research journal of the legendary Potions Mistress, Esther Luise Potter. She was a genius at potions in her time. A true Potioneer," Lucius told him as he continued to turn the pages gently, skimming them as he went. "Fascinating," he muttered to himself completely engrossed.</p>
<p>Harry watched him with some amusement then rolled his eyes. Carefully, he pulled another tattered looking book from its place and opened it to read the first page bearing words. The writing was completely by hand and in a sharp swirling script that was very difficult to read. Eventually, Harry deciphered the lone paragraph on the title page.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Ignotus Peverell<br/>
January-December<br/>
The year of our Lord, 1234</i>
  </p>
</div>He sucked in a sharp breath drawing Lucius's attention.<p>"What is it, Potter?" he asked, seeming unconcerned.</p>
<p>Harry just stared at the page for a moment before he turned stunned green eyes on him. "Ignotus Peverell. This is one of his journals." He gestured uselessly to the book in his hands.</p>
<p>"No," Lucius muttered in astonishment before he looked over Harry's shoulder and read the words himself. "Good lord, Potter. Do you even know who Ignotus Peverell <i>is</i>?" he demanded incredulously.</p>
<p>"Of course I bloody well do!" Harry snapped pulling his eyes from the book to glare at Lucius. "I have his bloody Cloak of Invisibility."</p>
<p>Lucius’s jaw really did drop then. "You have one of the Deathly Hallows?" he rasped, looking like he wanted to faint.</p>
<p>Harry just shrugged. "I didn't know that's what it was until the Second War. Then I found out that Voldemort was searching for the Elder Wand and Dumbledore gave me the Resurrection Stone and well." He shrugged again, the journal still clasped in one hand. "Voldemort was stupid enough to not want all three." A cheeky grin flashed over his face.</p>
<p>Lucius made a pained sound in the back of his throat and fell to lean heavily against the bookshelf, Esther Potter's journal still clasped loosely in his hands. "You had two of the three Deathly Hallows?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and nearly laughed at the look of relief that washed over Lucius's face before he wiped it off again. "I had all three at one time. But now..." he trailed off and shrugged nonchalantly.</p>
<p>A choked retching noise came from Lucius and Harry had to laugh. "Calm down, Malfoy," he chuckled. "It's not that big of a deal. I don't have the other two anymore, so it's not like I'm all powerful or anything."</p>
<p>Lucius just glared at him balefully. "You might as well be, you brat."</p>
<p>Another laugh barreled out of him and Harry was feeling so much better than when they had started this. Dragging a hand through his bangs, he smiled again. "Come on, then. Let's keep looking through these books. I think I might just want to take the journals with me so I can read through them."</p>
<p>Releasing a sigh of long suffering, Lucius straightened and slipped the potions journal back into its place to begin looking through the other books on the shelf.</p>
<p>Soon, they were growing weary and if they wanted to make it the Black Heirloom vault that day they were going to have to stop.</p>
<p>Harry huffed out a tired breath and rubbed at his aching neck. "How do you think we can take all of these back out with us?"</p>
<p>"The goblin should have a bag suitable," Lucius answered as he moved toward the vault door and began speaking to the waiting goblin in low, cool tones.</p>
<p>Harry watched him return with a deep purple velvet bag that looked just big enough to fit one or two of the books and not much more. He frowned. "How are we going to take them all out of here in that?"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Lucius loosened the golden drawstring around the top and shook the bag out. "You live in the Wizarding World, Potter, and you can't guess that not everything is exactly as it seems?" he questioned condescendingly.</p>
<p>Harry felt himself blush and pouted. "Fine, whatever. Let's start packing these up."</p>
<p>It took them the better part of fifteen minutes to gingerly place every single book into the small velvet bag, but when they were done it looked like it held a single thin book and didn't weigh much more. Lucius raised his eyebrow at the impressed expression Harry was shooting the bag causing him to blush again.</p>
<p>Soon, they had locked the vault up behind them and were once again in the cart zooming off through the tunnels faster than was strictly healthy.</p>
<p>They lurched to another gut clinching stop. Harry wasted no time in scrambling out of the cart and forcing his legs to steady. He looked up at another massive vault door that was numbered 212.</p>
<p>"Vault two hundred and twelve, the Black Heirloom vault," the goblin announced boredly. "I will await you both here. I have another bag should you require it."</p>
<p>They both nodded to him as they stepped up to the door. Harry pulled out the key and slid it into the lock. He tried to turn it, but found it stiff and jerky as the mechanisms grinded like rusty bolts. Finally, he had it turned all the way and a reverberating clang signaled the end of the revolution. Harry waited for the kinds of sound that had followed at the Potter vault, but he heard nothing.</p>
<p>He cast a puzzled look at Lucius who simply stared back impassively. Rolling his eyes, Harry gripped the handle tightly and gave it a mighty tug. Nothing happened for a moment then an ear splitting shriek echoed through the tunnels.</p>
<p>Jumping away from the door, Harry was half expecting another horrible family portrait to appear howling and cursing at him, but soon he realized that it was just the rusted hinges of the door screaming in protest. The door swung agonizingly slowly on its own, the shrieks and groans of metal didn’t stop until it halted it’s swing abruptly, leaving the vault completely open.</p>
<p>Harry and Lucius traded raised eyebrows before he stepped up and cast <i>Incendio</i> into the lighting gutter like Lucius had at the Potter vault.</p>
<p>The fire raced around the room lighting the contents brightly. Harry tentatively stepped through the door and looked around. It didn't seem all that different from his Potter vault except for a few distinguishing pieces. The massive, jewel inlaid Black crest propped up in the corner for one. <i>Toujours Pur</i><sup>4</sup> swooping along the bottom edge of it.</p>
<p>They began at one end and worked their way around like they had before. Harry didn't pause very long until he came upon a coal black suit of armor, the Black crest emblazoned up on the shield and the hilt of the sword.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lucius. Is this what I think it is?" he asked, pointing weakly at the armor.</p>
<p>Lucius stepped forward and examined the suit before nodding dismissively. "The original suit of armor worn by the Black Knight. He killed his mother after the ghost of his father revealed that she had murdered him. Then he accompanied his half-brother, the Faerie Knight, on some adventure or another. At least that's what the legend said." </p>
<p>Harry stared at the suit of armor in awe, his eyes picking out the dents and nicks from historical battles where they scarred the otherwise perfect metal.</p>
<p>"Are all pure-blood wizard families connected to Arthurian legends?" he squeaked, looking back at Lucius's amused face.</p>
<p>"No," Lucius answered simply before turning away to continue looking through the other artifacts.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Harry moved on from the armor and wondered off toward an ornately carved chest of drawers. The wood was warm and smooth under his hands. Beautiful faeries, howling wolves, and elegantly sweeping vines were carved into the chest making it whimsical and mesmerizing. He absently pulled open a drawer only to gape at its contents.</p>
<p>There, inside were piles of rubies, and emeralds, and sapphires, and diamonds, wrinkled lumps of gold and shiny veins of silver, all just laying in that drawer. Harry felt an incessant urge to reach forward and just pick up one jewel, just one to see if it was real.</p>
<p>A strong hand grabbed his wrist stilling his hand's progress before his fingers could curl around a glittering jewel. Harry blinked dazedly and shook his head to clear it. "What?"</p>
<p>"Do not touch those, Potter," Lucius murmured warningly as he slowly slid the drawer closed again.</p>
<p>The moment the treasure was out of sight, Harry sucked in a huge breath of air and took a shaky step back. "What was that?"</p>
<p>Lucius released his hand and turned to regard the chest of drawers curiously. "I can't be quite certain as this piece is far older than any artifact of cursed furniture I've had the pleasure to examine until now, but I think it could be a Capturing Chest."</p>
<p>"What exactly is that?" Harry asked warily edging around the wooden chest to get Lucius between himself and it.</p>
<p>Watching him amusedly, Lucius answered, "It's a chest, in this case a chest of drawers, that is cursed to capture beings that succumb to the temptations of greed and thievery. It will literally suck you into its depths turning you into a jewel to temp others."</p>
<p>Harry shuddered. "So all those gems and stuff that I saw. They weren't real?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not," Lucius agreed choosing not to mention that they were most likely the souls of other less fortunate beings who’d been lured in. He turned from the chest and placed a guiding hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come over here, there is something I want you to see."</p>
<p>Harry let himself be lead until they reached the opposite wall. He looked up and his jaw dropped in amazement. "Oh, wow," he murmured and took a step closer to the tapestry hanging from the ceiling of the vault.</p>
<p>He hesitated before laying a hand on it, glancing over his shoulder questioningly at Lucius. He nodded in answer and Harry turned his attention back to the tapestry.</p>
<p>It was amazing. A deep black velvet, softer than anything Harry had ever felt, backed with what appeared to be woven strands of silver that were then threaded through the velvet to serve as prongs holding millions of diamonds of various shapes to resemble stars in the night sky.</p>
<p>"This is beautiful," Harry whispered as his gloved fingers ran over the diamonds, feeling their facets and faces.</p>
<p>"It's a complete family tree," Lucius told him stepping closer and drawing his attention to the small silver threads that connected the diamonds together and spelled out Black family names. "It's faerie made velvet with a backing of goblin forged platinum. The diamonds are real diamonds, hence the need for platinum instead of silver. Silver is too soft to securely hold a diamond."</p>
<p>Harry whistled and looked up at the top of the tapestry realizing, now that he was looking, he could see constellations and recognizable stars in the diamonds’ placement. "This is just- just amazing."</p>
<p>"Mm," Lucius agreed, then lifted his finger and pointed to a diamond and the platinum stitched name beneath it. "Draco Lucius Malfoy and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He tapped the star beneath it.</p>
<p>Harry smiled and scanned the tapestry for another name. "Ah! Look. Theodore Remus Lupin. It is a complete family tree! No one is blasted off of it," he exclaimed in excitement.</p>
<p>Lucius smirked at him. "I take it you are familiar with Walburga's rendition, then."</p>
<p>"Ugh. Yes. That horrid woman stuck the damn thing to my drawing room wall with a Dark permanent sticking charm. Took me ages to get the stupid tapestry down." He scowled just at the memory of it.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Lucius just stroked his fingers over the cloth and diamonds. "Well, the Black ancestors apparently valued a complete history of their future offspring. This will even have you and your children on it, from both sides if I'm not mistaken."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Harry asked, shocked. Then he took a step back and squinted at the platinum threads. "Hey! There we are." And he was right. He and his children were there along with the rest of the Weasleys spanning out from Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black. Then there was Molly's family, the Prewetts, coming from Lucretia Black and Ignatius Prewett. </p>
<p>The longer he looked at the tapestry the surer Harry was that there had to be some kind spatial magic involved in its making. No matter how far to the right or left he looked, the names never stopped, the velvet never ended and yet, when he took a step back, the tapestry didn’t look never ending. </p>
<p>"God," he groaned after studying the family tree for a moment longer. "All you pure-bloods are related."</p>
<p>A laugh barreled out of Lucius echoing through the vault. It sounded nice. Harry had never heard the man truly laugh before -evil maniacal laughter and dry chuckles didn’t count- but this one sounded nice. It was easy to see where Draco got his own warm laughter from.</p>
<p>"We are somewhat interrelated, aren't we?" Lucius mused. "Perhaps it's time for the pure-bloods to branch out a bit. Get some fresh blood in the family lines." He smirked at Harry's incredulous look and stepped away from the cloth.</p>
<p>"Do you want to look at the journals and books? Or do you want to just pack them up?" he asked as he strode toward the shelves of Black family tomes, nearly twice as many as was in the Potter vault.</p>
<p>Harry considered that for a moment before making up his mind. "Could you check them for Dark curses and stuff? I would like to take all of them, but not if they'll suck out my soul or drink my blood. And I want to take this tapestry with me and study it a bit." He fingered a diamond and smiled absently at it.</p>
<p>Lucius watched him a moment before he nodded, "Certainly," and stepped out to get the other bag from the goblin.</p>
<p>It took them nearly an hour to figure out how to get the family tapestry down and stowed away without compromising it in anyway, but eventually they unstuck it from the wall and carefully rolled it up like a rug, slipping it into the little bottomless velvet bag gently. They moved onto the books and journals, Lucius confirming they were all curse free, packing them all in a second bag. </p>
<p>Soon they were back in the cart flying upward on shaky tracks, then they were stepping out of the bank into the evening sun.</p>
<p>"Well, that took longer than I had expected," Lucius drawled as he held his cane under his arm and smoothed down any rumples in his robes.</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming with me," Harry offered him sincerely. "I really appreciate you doing that for me."</p>
<p>Lucius studied him for a moment before waving at him dismissively. "Nonsense. You would have been killed a hundred times over if I hadn't accompanied you. Then Draco would have likely never spoken to me again," He finished with a conclusive tap of his cane on the marble steps in front of Gringotts.</p>
<p>Harry just smiled at that and nodded. "Shall we head for the floos and see if the house-elves at the Manor have finished dinner?"</p>
<p>"I think so." Lucius nodded then the two of them began strolling their way toward the other end of the Alley, attracting no less attention than they had when they traveled in to begin with.</p>
<p>Harry grinned wryly to himself at that thought and patted the pocket of his robes that held the three velvet bags. Today had been... enlightening. Lucius and he had gotten along just fine and neither of them were stabbed to death and left to rot in a vault<sup>5</sup> dozens of miles beneath the earth. All in all, it was a really good day. </p>
<p>* </p>
<p><sup>1 &amp; 2</sup> This is one of the inscriptions that traditionally is rumored to be etched into the blade of Excalibur. Alfred, Lord Tennyson described the hilt of Excalibur to be like this in his poem, "Mort d'Arthur".<br/>
<sup>3</sup> A stealth crossover with <i>Merlin (BBC)</i>. The staff described is the one Merlin got from a pair of evil Sidhe. According to the show the runes on the staff are Ogham, an ancient Celtic language, and are meant to spell out: Abas ocus bithe duthected bithlane, which supposedly translates to: “To hold life and death in your hands”.<br/>
<sup>4</sup> <i>Toujours Pur</i>: The Black family motto in French, "Always Pure".<br/>
<sup>5</sup> An allusion to Oscar Wilde's novel, <i>The Picture of Dorian Gray</i>, when Dorian stabbed his friend, Basil, to death and left him locked in the room with the Portrait.  </p>
<p>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Years Between Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco contemplate wizarding houses and eleventh birthdays. While the Black sisters finally have a conversation and Lucius is harassed by house-elves and a ministry summons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy was turning eleven. Harry approached this revelation as he would approach any double-edged sword; with extreme caution.</p>
<p>On one hand, he was ecstatic. On the other, he was biting his nails in dread.</p>
<p>“Stop that, Potter! That is the most disgusting habit I have ever seen.” Draco slapped his hand away from his mouth with a revolted look on his face.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Harry said and started to bounce his leg up and down like a pogo stick.</p>
<p>Taking in his lover’s nervous tics and his worried frown, Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. “What’s bothering you? You’re twitching like a potion junky.” </p>
<p>Harry gave a surprised little chuckle, then he took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I’m sorry. I’m just… It’s just that Teddy’s turning eleven later this month and I don’t know what to do.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Draco shrugged and picked up his tea cup with his free hand. “You throw him a birthday party and give him extravagant gifts. Isn’t that what you did for his other birthdays?” </p>
<p>All the response he received was a depressed, hang-dog look and a sigh.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Draco moved his hand from Harry’s shoulder into his hair, tugging at it lightly. “Alright. So, what’s the real problem, then? Because it’s obviously not something normal people that aren’t Harry Potter would understand without having to ask.”</p>
<p>Harry scowled at him, but leaned into his massaging hand anyway. “It’s not about a party or his presents. It’s more about Andromeda… and Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Now, Draco could see what the nervous fidgeting were about. “Has she not talked to you, then?” </p>
<p>He shook his head dejectedly. “I never wanted to cut contact with her. I just didn’t want her prejudice to make things hard on Teddy, or the kids, or you. I didn’t think she would just disappear from our lives because I refused to allow her to dictate who I choose to expose him to.” </p>
<p>“She’s not talked to her sister, her family in decades, Harry,” Draco reminded calmly. “Getting past disownment and years of hurt and hate will take a while.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Harry sighed. “Still she needs to let things like this go, to move on, but even if she can’t, I don’t want her to be completely estranged from Teddy. I never wanted that.”</p>
<p>“She won’t be,” Draco assured him and leaned over to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “If she is anything like Mother, she’ll have sat in her house for a few days brooding and pouting then she would have started to look at things again and tried to see them differently. Andromeda will come around.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Harry still didn’t sound as convinced as Draco, but he was grateful for his effort. Turning his head he smiled and nuzzled his nose against Draco’s. “I just hope she figures things out before Teddy’s birthday. It would devastate him if she wasn’t there.” </p>
<p>“She knows that. Andromeda wouldn’t disappoint her grandson, I’m sure. She’ll come around.” Draco placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth then pulled away, returning to his afternoon tea. </p>
<p>Draco never thought he would relish sipping tea brewed from a box of tea bags out of an over sized mug with an obese cat painted on it, but it had become one of his favorite things in the day. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t buy fresh tea leaves by the pound or have house-elves bake tea cakes every morning, but he had a half empty box of chocolate-chip cookies and fruity flavored tea bags. </p>
<p>It was so different from what he’d had his whole life, what Scorpius had, and they both loved it immensely. </p>
<p>Everything about the Potters, even their home was so very different.</p>
<p>Grimmauld place may be an ancestral home, but it was no Malfoy Manor. It didn’t have acres of manicured gardens, or a full stables, or thirty rooms no one used, or half a dozen sitting rooms with furniture you can’t sit on because they’re probably older than Merlin, but it has lots of color, and life, and is so obviously <i>Potter</i> that it never failed to make Draco smile. </p>
<p>It seemed somewhat incongruous since Grimmauld was the Black ancestral house, but the effect of being inhabited by Potters was undeniable. The place that had once reeked of Dark magic, had felt sickly and twisted just to stand in the foyer. Now it smelled like sugar cookies, and finger paints, and little girl play perfume, and little boy sweat. Now it felt warm and happy and inviting. </p>
<p>Draco smiled to himself and sipped at his tea -<i>Raspberry Zinger</i>, the tea bag had read- and reflected on the change. </p>
<p>Malfoy Manor would always be his home, the place he came back to, the place that stayed with him while he was gone, but Grimmauld, Harry’s Grimmauld, held a special place in his heart now.</p>
<p>“I was thinking of redecorating some more rooms at the Manor,” he said into the companionable silence that had fallen between them. “Mother’s been talking about updating the kitchen with some of those magically converted muggle appliances, and it got me thinking that we haven’t really done a complete overhaul as long as I’ve been alive.” </p>
<p>The look on Harry’s face when he said that should have been captured on film, but seeing as he had no desire to learn how to use one of those godforsaken contraptions, Draco just settled for laughing at him. </p>
<p>“What’s with that face?” he gasped through his rolls of laughter. “You look like I just suggesting sacrificing a bunch of puppies to heathen gods.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and schooled his completely devastated expression. “I do not!” He rubbed at his messy hair, frowning at his lover. “It’s just that I like the Manor. Some rooms I could perhaps live without ever having to see again, but the Manor itself is just…” He got a slightly dreamy expression on his face and sighed again. “It’s wonderful.”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t tear the place down or anything,” Draco muttered with a slightly bemused expression. “We’d just update it, you know. Curtains, rugs, furniture, paint, wallpaper, that kind of thing.” </p>
<p>Harry got a bashful look on his face. “I know. I just love the Manor.” He never thought he would ever say that considering what he went through and witnessed there during the war, but there is was.</p>
<p>Malfoy Manor had grown on him in a way that only the Burrow and Grimmauld ever had. It felt lived in, loved, cherished, respected, wise almost. Places like that, places with generations of memories and laughter in them never let go once they adopted you.</p>
<p>That was one thing Harry had learned since he’d entered the Wizarding World. If a building stood steeped in magic for long enough it had an almost sentient feel to it if you paid enough attention. </p>
<p>He’d felt it first at Hogwarts. The deep pride the castle held in its students and professors. The heartbreaking sadness after the Final Battle had battered its walls.</p>
<p>Then he’d noticed it at the Burrow; the almost mischievous, nurturing warmth of the place. It felt quirky, and odd, and too full, but always welcoming to more, and forever filled with love and cheer. </p>
<p>Grimmauld had been completely different, however. When Harry had stepped into it the first time in fifth year the whole house radiated menace. It felt sickly and crippled and Dark beyond recognition of what it once was. It felt like the hair standing on the back of your neck, that sudden uncomfortable chill in the air, a mysterious creak on the floor boards of an empty room.</p>
<p>It had taken a lot for Grimmauld to feel healthy again. Harry had to exorcise the house’s Darkness like a doctor would cut away cancerous tumors. A troll leg here, a shrieking painting there, a house-elf head here until the infection was gone and the healing could begin.</p>
<p>Having the kids in the house helped a lot. The house almost felt relieved to have them. It felt like it was finally being appreciated, finally doing the job it was meant to do. Finally living.</p>
<p>Harry snorted at his own thoughts. Even for wizards, a sentient house was a far stretch of the imagination, but that was how some of the ancient places felt to Harry, like they had personalities of their own.</p>
<p>The Manor was different from the others though. It had a Dark side, but it didn’t feel twisted, didn’t feel malignant or malicious, just dark. The Manor had been steeped in love and loyalty and happiness, but had also felt the touch of Death, and torture, and insanity.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why Harry felt such a strange connection with the Manor. It had been tainted with Darkness, but hadn’t bent to it, hadn’t fallen or succumbed to it. It’d taken its scars and still held onto itself. </p>
<p>In a way, the building reflected its occupants. The Manor had never quit, never been beaten into submission, just like the Malfoys. They’d made bad decisions, been punished for them, suffered for them, and still they had survived and were better for it.</p>
<p>In a way the Manor reminded Harry of himself, too. He’d never let all the pain and despair in his life stop him from living, from moving on and being happy. </p>
<p>“Just don’t change too much about it, yeah?” he requested with a small smile.</p>
<p>Draco studied him for a moment before smiling knowingly and nodding. “I wouldn’t want to change too much. I love it the way it is, too.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned at him and plucked a cookie out of the plastic tray he’d pulled from the cookie box. </p>
<p>“What are you going to get Teddy for his birthday?” Draco asked changing the subject again.</p>
<p>The warmth he’d been feeling abruptly fled and Harry had to swallow the lump that started to form in his throat. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, you should,” Draco instructed with all the confidence of a man that knew exactly what he was talking about. “You’re his father and he’s turning eleven. A big milestone for wizarding children. He’ll be at Hogwarts in September.”</p>
<p>Harry’s face fell a little bit more, a sudden feeling of inadequacy coming over him. Did all Malfoy men have a special talent for making him feel completely stupid? </p>
<p>“Is turning eleven really that important?” he asked then immediately cringed at the look Draco shot him. </p>
<p>“Of course it is!” Draco gasped, sounding scandalized. “It’s the beginning of their journey into adulthood. The they are finally able to attend school. Of course it’s important. When I turned eleven, Father gave me my horse, Lightning, and Mother gave me my eagle owl.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged feeling uncomfortable. “I didn’t realize it was really that big of a deal. I thought it was more of an event when we became of age and graduated.”</p>
<p>Draco quirked an eyebrow. “Well those are definitely important, too. But your eleventh is the first of the important wizarding milestones.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” He hunched in his chair and frowned down at his hands.</p>
<p>Draco watched him with dawning realization. “Your relatives didn’t do anything for you. You didn’t get anything special for your eleventh,” he stated more than asked. He knew the answer already and it made him feel a little guilty for his earlier reaction to Harry’s obliviousness.</p>
<p>Harry glanced at him with a self deprecating smile. “Nope. They didn’t even remember. We were still on the run trying to escape the Hogwarts letters they kept sending me. Hagrid actually gave me my first ever present that year. A rather squashed birthday cake.” Harry chuckled fondly at the memory. “He’d sat on it on the way to the place we were staying, but it was still nice.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a bit before Draco leaned over and laid his head comfortingly on Harry’s shoulder. “That was nice of him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Hagrid has always been really good to me.” Harry smiled down at his lover from the corner of his eye and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “So, eleven is important, then.”</p>
<p>Draco blew out a breath and nodded against his shoulder. “Yep. I don’t know about the Weasleys, but my parents threw me this horribly ostentatious birthday party and invited everyone who was anyone. Blaise, Pansy, Vince, Greg, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass; they and their parents all came as well. It was a really fabulous event.”</p>
<p>“Sounds miserable to me,” Harry muttered, completely horrified at the mere thought of it.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Draco shrugged. “When I was eleven I loved it. Got to show off my new gifts and mingle with society's elite.” </p>
<p>“God, even before Hogwarts you were a pretentious little snob.” Harry snorted, amused.</p>
<p>“Yes, well,” Draco sniffed, sounding insulted. “Now, I don’t think I could stomach that many people kissing my ass at once. Brownnosers are so déclassé.” He flicked a hand through the air dismissively.</p>
<p>Harry burst out laughing. “Shut up! You used to kiss Snape’s ass all the time.” </p>
<p>“I was a <i>child</i>, Harry,” Draco protested indignantly. “You can’t hold me accountable for what my immature childish self may have thought necessary. Besides, Professor Snape was a good friend of the family. I’d known him since before I started Hogwarts,” he justified. Then a sneered muttering, “But those Ministry toadies were adults kissing an eleven year-old’s ass. They had no excuse.” </p>
<p>By the time he’d gotten control of himself, Harry’s stomached ached from laughing. “Alright,” he wheezed, his free hand pressed to his stomach. “I believe you.”</p>
<p>Draco shot him a warning look before relaxing back against his shoulder. “So, you have no idea what to get Teddy?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head slowly. “No. I don’t think he would like a horse, and I don’t really know what other gifts would be appropriate for a special birthday.” </p>
<p>“Usually a child’s parents will have a gift from both of them, something they can take to school with them. Something they would have for years to come,” Draco explained.</p>
<p>“Like your eagle owl,” Harry suggested. </p>
<p>“Yes, like that,” Draco agreed pressing his small smile into Harry’s shirt. </p>
<p>Harry thought about that for a while. He liked the idea of getting Teddy an owl. Hagrid had bought him Hedwig and she’d been one of his best friends. But he couldn’t just get Teddy any old owl. He’d have to pick out the absolute perfect one.</p>
<p>He scoffed at himself. His kids already had snakes, before too long he’d be running his own zoo if he let it get out of hand. </p>
<p>“You’re anxious about Teddy leaving for school, as well, aren’t you?” Draco’s voice abruptly pulled him from his thoughts. </p>
<p>A great gust of air was knocked from his lungs and he breathed, “Yes. Yes, I am.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Draco asked in concern. “Going to Hogwarts is wonderful. You remember how amazing it was. Why are you worried about him?” </p>
<p>“I’m not necessarily worried about Teddy actually going to Hogwarts. I’m more… anxious about him growing up.” Harry shifted so that he could look into Draco’s warm gray eyes. “I don’t think I’m really ready for my kids to grow up and leave home. I keep remembering Teddy when he was a baby and his hair was puke green the entire time he was teething, or how James would just run headlong into a wall while he was learning to walk because he hadn’t gotten the hang of stopping yet.” He chuckled fondly at the memory. </p>
<p>“How Lily would always take whatever jewelry Ginny was wearing at the time and try to stuff it into her mouth and Albus was forever stealing my glasses to try and wear them. I remember it like it was yesterday.” A sad look flashed over Harry’s face. “They’re all growing up though. Growing up too fast.” </p>
<p>Draco lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder and looked at him understandingly. “I feel the same way, Harry. I think every parent does. But going to school, to Hogwarts is a happy thing. They’ll always be your children, Harry. Teddy will always be your son.” He smiled and shrugged then. “Just maybe a little more grown up than you would like.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Harry nodded and leaned down, pulling Draco into a slow burning kiss. “Thanks,” he murmured against his lips as he pulled away. “I just have to get used to it for a while before I’ll be anywhere near ready to let him go.” </p>
<p>Smirking, Draco nodded and pulled Harry back into a deeper kiss. “You better get started on that, Potter, because the chicks always leave the nest before you’re ready.” </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Harry didn’t even bother to respond. </p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Narcissa had decided to have afternoon tea in the garden today. It was a lovely day, all bright sunshine, great golden fluffy clouds, and a nice April breeze. The only thing that would make it more perfect was if Lucius would abandon his study and come sit with her.</p>
<p>Huffing in mild frustration, she called for a house-elf and ordered her tea and cakes. She would enjoy herself no matter what. She was resolved. Of course it never hurt to have a little help.</p>
<p>She felt somewhat naughty, but the last time she’d been in Diagon Alley, she’d stopped off in Flourish and Blotts looking for a new novel to read in her spare time. Little did she know that she would stumble upon the latest romance by Nanna LaNou<sup>1</sup>. </p>
<p>Narcissa had heard some of the women in her garden society raving about her books, so she’d paid the one galleon and two sickles<sup>2</sup> for the glossy new paperback and headed home. </p>
<p>Now, a third of the way through, Genevieve, the heroine, has met Vance, the handsome hero, and they've had mad, hot, wild, steamy, passionate-… three times already. And Narcissa couldn’t put the silly book down. The mindless little thing was addictive.</p>
<p>Her tea and cakes had arrived and she was on page eighty-seven. Vance was pulling Genevieve away from the cliff’s edge before it could crumble and plunge her to a watery death.</p>
<p>“Oh, Vance!” she cried as the rock tumbled away. “You saved me!”</p>
<p>“Genevieve,” he gasped huskily, his muscular, bare arms wrapping around her. “I couldn’t live if you had died.” And then he kissed her, hands slipping under her clinging wet dress to press into her silky, damp, warm- </p>
<p><i>“Mistress.”</i> </p>
<p>“Vance, oh Vance!” Genevieve cried out as he suckled her milky, supple, heaving- </p>
<p><i>“Mistress?”</i> </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!” Genevieve gasped, gripping his arms tightly as he thrust his big, thick, hot, throbbing- </p>
<p>“Mistress Narcissa!” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Narcissa jumped in surprised, pressing a hand to her chest as she looked down at the nervous house-elf standing next to the table. She’d been so <i>engrossed</i> in the gripping, intricate plot of her novel that she hadn’t even heard the tiny creature calling.</p>
<p>Feeling a tad flushed even in the shade with the cool breeze, Narcissa fanned herself with her hand. “What is it, Dinky?” she asked as she carefully saved her place and closed the book. </p>
<p>“Mistress is having a visitor,” the house-elf answered, eyeing Narcissa’s book suspiciously. </p>
<p>“Who is it, Dinky? I’m not expecting anyone this afternoon.” She was still trying to get a handle on her breathing. That Nanna LaNou could really write a titillating story! </p>
<p>“It is being Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, Ma’am.”</p>
<p>Narcissa stopped all movement and stared at the elf as if she’d grown a pair of socks from the top of her head. “Andromeda,” she repeated, not really sure if she'd heard right. “Andromeda Tonks is here to see me.” </p>
<p>The house-elf nodded somewhat unsurely now. “That is what she said, Mistress.” </p>
<p>Sucking in a surprised breath, the Lady of the House pressed a steadying hand to her chest again and tried to shoo away the nervous flutters that had appeared in her stomach. Standing up she quickly patted at her hair and smoothed her dress. </p>
<p>“Dinky, would you show Andromeda into the solarium. Tell her I will be there in just a moment.” </p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.” The house-elf nodded and disappeared with a soft pop. </p>
<p>Narcissa took another deep breath closing her eyes to steady herself. Ooh, she really wished Lucius had agreed to have tea with her this afternoon. She could have used his comforting presence right about then. </p>
<p>Waiting another steadying moment, Narcissa soon took off at a sedate pace toward the solarium. It was the nicest this time of year and it would be formal enough to keep some distance while still being comfortable. God, why was she so nervous? </p>
<p>Because she hadn’t spoken to her older sister since she’d left Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Shaking her head, Narcissa primped herself one last time before stepping through the doorway and, for the first time in years, was face to face with her eldest sister. </p>
<p>Narcissa came to a complete stop and did something every ounce of her aristocratic breeding would have normally screamed in hysterics at; she stared. </p>
<p>Andromeda Black Tonks had aged, that much was obvious. Unlike some women, she had aged gracefully, but certainly different from how Narcissa had aged. She had laugh lines around her cupid’s bow mouth and smile wrinkles at her eyes. Her thick wavy dark hair was streaked with gray and she'd grown rounder around the hips and bust lending her a softness that Narcissa didn’t have with her near perpetually perfect figure. </p>
<p>She dressed more casually than Narcissa remembered, not so luxurious of fabrics or intricate of detailing. So much was different, but still so much was the same as well. </p>
<p>Andromeda had a firm, sure presence. It was larger than herself and told you that she wouldn’t be swayed or ignored easily. Her eyes told of pain, loss, and hardship. Narcissa looked at her for a long moment, but there was no denying it. </p>
<p>Despite the years of separation and hate, she would have known her sister anywhere. </p>
<p>Coming out of her thoughts, Narcissa continued into the room and pasted a pleasantly bland, attentive smiled on her face. Her hostess skills were so ingrained that they would bend for no one. </p>
<p>“Hello, Andromeda. Won’t you sit down?” She gestured to one of the loungers facing the floor to ceiling windows. “Would you like some tea? Something cool to drink perhaps?”</p>
<p>Andromeda seemed taken aback for a second before her aristocratic upbringing came back to her. “Yes, thank you, Narcissa. That would be lovely.” She flashed a halfhearted, unsure smile at her younger sister and hesitantly seated herself, leaning back facing the windows. </p>
<p>A house-elf was called and lemonade was ordered, Narcissa and Andromeda were seated next to each other, and then there was nothing more to distract from the years of silence between them.</p>
<p>They stayed in awkward quiet for several moments before Narcissa finally turned to look at her sister head on. “I have gotten to know your grandson, Teddy,” she said with a genuine, if small, smile. “He is a lovely boy. So very sweet and –hm- quite precocious as well.” </p>
<p>Andromeda chuckled lightly at that, some of the tension draining on the subject. “Yes, he is that. He gets it from his mother.” </p>
<p>They lapsed into silence again until the drinks appeared on the table between them.</p>
<p>Reflexively taking a tall, sweating glass, Andromeda sipped at it lightly before setting it back down again. She didn’t know quite what to do with her hands. “Harry told me that his children and your grandson have become friends.” </p>
<p>Narcissa sensed something off about her tone, but answered her anyway. “Yes. Scorpius loves them. He was so excited when he met Albus Severus and was absolutely intolerable after he’d gotten to know James Sirius and Lily Luna,” she said, amusement coloring her words. “Of course, we have grown quite fond of them as well. Lucius, especially, lets all five of them practically get away with murder.” </p>
<p>She teetered off, suddenly feeling the temperature drop and the air thicken. It was easy to forget that they had been on opposite sides of a war. It was easy to forget that Andromeda had lost so much and Narcissa relatively little. It was so, so easy to forget that she had ceased to have one sister for over twenty years. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Narcissa whispered, glancing down at her hands, pale and elegant, a four carat diamond ring perched on her left ring finger. “I’m sorry your-… for your husband and your daughter. You shouldn’t have lost them.” </p>
<p>Andromeda took a deep breath and nodded in acknowledgement of her condolences. “Thank you,” she replied just as quietly. “I loved them very dearly.” </p>
<p>Narcissa felt her throat begin to close and her eyes start to burn. She couldn’t ever imagine losing Lucius or Draco. She didn’t think she would be able to survive it. </p>
<p>“My son-in-law was a good man as well,” Andromeda added, that odd tone in her voice again. Narcissa raised her head and looked at her sister a little puzzled. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she agreed slowly. “I didn’t know him well apart from school, but Draco told me he was one of the only competent Defense professors he’d had. Harry still speaks very highly of him as well.” </p>
<p>An unreadable look flashed through Andromeda’s eyes, but before Narcissa could decipher it, it was gone. </p>
<p>They lapsed into silence again for it only to be broken when Andromeda took a deep fortifying breath and spoke. “Narcissa, when Harry told me about his relationship with your family, about Teddy’s visits to your home, I must confess that I did not react as I should have.” </p>
<p>Narcissa looked at her, a moment of incomprehension on her face before her eyes hardened and her back stiffened in understanding. “Is that so?” </p>
<p>She has <i>that</i> tone in her voice, Andromeda thought to herself with perhaps misplaced amusement. Narcissa had always been a prissy little thing when she was displeased. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Andromeda nodded, continuing on. “I- was horrid,” she admitted looking back down at her hands. “I shouldn’t have let my old angers and insecurities take control, but I did. I said some awful things that neither you nor your family deserved. I’m sorry for that.” </p>
<p>Narcissa just stared at her, face unreadable, then she finally asked, “Why did you come? Why now?” </p>
<p>Andromeda sighed and tucked a dark flyaway piece of hair behind her ear. “While I was saying uncomplimentary things about you, Harry was refuting and scolding me at every turn. He forced me to finally admit that the past is the past and that I needed to let my insecurities die.” </p>
<p>“Harry defended us?” Narcissa asked, sounding surprised, hopeful and happy all at once. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Andromeda smiled slightly at her. “Quite vehemently. He invited me to leave if I was going to continue to say disparaging things about your family.” </p>
<p>A slightly pleased hum left Narcissa, a small fond smile curled at her lips. “That does sound like Harry, doesn’t it?” </p>
<p>Andromeda nodded, allowing her own fondness for Harry into her expression. Then she sobered and looked Narcissa in the eyes again. “I’m sorry I was unfair to you and your family, Narcissa. I’m sorry that I didn’t try and put away old hurts long ago.” </p>
<p>Narcissa reached over and placed her hand over one of Andromeda’s giving it a reassuring squeeze. “That’s alright, Andromeda. I’m sorry, too. It took a great deal more than it should have to teach me that family is always the most important thing. When I finally realized that what we did to you was awful, I-…,” she trailed off with a sad grimace. “Well, I had already lost poor Bellatrix and I had completely burned my bridges with you.” She paused to swallow back the lump in her throat. “I was without either of my beloved sisters and my loneliness was of my own doing.” </p>
<p>Feeling the fist around her heart tighten, Andromeda flipped her hand over and wrapped her fingers around Narcissa’s, palm to palm. “You have me now, Cissy,” she offered with a sad, understanding smile. “And hopefully I have you as well?” </p>
<p>Narcissa’s answering smile was bright, curving widely at her red lips. She nodded, a happy tear slipping past her control. “Most certainly, Andie. Most certainly.” </p>
<p>* </p>
<p>“Narcissa!” Lucius shouted through the house as he stuck his head under the fainting couch in their formal sitting room. He couldn’t find his sapphire cufflinks anywhere and he needed to wear them for his meeting with the Minister in the morning. </p>
<p>“Now where in the devil did that woman put them?” he muttered under his breath as he stood and started pulling open drawers in the end tables and rummaging through them. “Damn it! <i>Narcissa!</i>” </p>
<p>“Mistress is being in the Solarium, Master Lucius,” an elf informed him from seemingly out of nowhere causing Lucius to jump in surprise and bang his head on the bottom of a settee he'd just crawled under in his hunt for the missing jewels. </p>
<p>“Blast!” he cursed, gingerly backing out from under the furniture. He glared at the visibly unrepentant house-elf. They’d been popping up on him unexpectedly ever since that one damn house-elf Potter freed had become known as a war hero. Damn creatures were trying to kill him, he just knew it.</p>
<p>Grumbling, Lucius made his way toward the solarium rubbing tenderly at the lump quickly rising on the back of his head. </p>
<p>“Narcissa, woman!” he shouted again as he came to the door. “Where in God’s name did you put my sapphire cufflinks? The ones with the pearls. I can’t find them-… anywhere,” he trailed off as he stepped into the room and saw who his wife was entertaining.</p>
<p>His heart stopped for a moment, visions of his wife’s insane eldest sister flashing before his eyes until he was able to remember that he’d seen Molly Weasley kill her in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, seeing this woman in his home was jarring.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lucius, dear.” Narcissa smiled brightly at him as he continued to stare at Andromeda, seemingly frozen in place. “You remember my sister, Andromeda.”</p>
<p>Jolted out of his shock, Lucius composed himself and nodded his head regally. “I do not believe we have ever formally met,” he said as he strode toward the two lounging women and shook her hand politely. “Young Theodore speaks of you often.” </p>
<p>Andromeda seemed genuinely surprised by his manner and his words, but recovered quickly. “ Narcissa was just telling me about the children's ploys to match-make Harry and Draco.” </p>
<p>A sour look came over Lucius’s face. “Ah, yes. It seems that they have been quite successful at it, too. Making full use of our house-elves and those snakes as I understand it.” </p>
<p>An intrigued smirk twisted at the woman’s full lips. “How did they manage that?” she asked sounding much too amused for Lucius’s liking.</p>
<p>He straightened on of his shirt cuffs in agitation and flipped his long, silver hair back over his shoulder. “The children came up with the plan to bribe one of our house-elves to disable the floo stranding the Potter family at the Manor over night. As I’m to understand it, they believed that if they forced their fathers to spend the night together they would fall in love.” </p>
<p>Both women shared a highly entertained look as Lucius wrinkled his nose beleaguered at the very thought. </p>
<p>“It seems that the children are much more capable of executing machinations than we give them credit for,” Andromeda drawled. </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Lucius agreed dryly. “As it is, our Scorpius and the Potter brood have been sickeningly successful with Draco and Potter. I can’t decide whether to be wary or proud.” </p>
<p>Narcissa laughed light and bright, happiness bursting in her chest. Lucius and Andromeda were being civil and her family was once again together. Life was perfect in this moment. “I think at least little Lily will be quite the handful as she gets older.” </p>
<p>“No doubt,” Lucius nodded with slightly vindictive amusement. “That girl is going to put grays in Potter’s hair as sure as the sun rises.” </p>
<p>They all chuckled at that, the atmosphere calm and pleasant. </p>
<p>Her laughter coming to a natural end, Narcissa reached out and grasped Lucius’s hand to get his attention. “What was it you wanted, dear? You were growling about something when you came in here.” </p>
<p>“My sapphire cufflinks with the inlaid mother of pearl,” Lucius grumbled with renewed frustration. “Minister Shacklebolt has requested a meeting tomorrow morning and I can’t find my best set.” </p>
<p>A concerned frown creased at Narcissa’s delicate brow. Andromeda stiffened as tension between the couple rose. “Why would the Minister ask for a meeting, Lucius? We’ve done everything they’ve asked of us.” </p>
<p>He squeezed her hand comfortingly. “I don’t know, my love. Perhaps he wants to warn me away from fleecing Potter blind or some such nonsense.” He lips thinned in irritation at the very notion. He may be Dark, and corrupt, and generally hated and mistrusted, but he was a damn good businessman. </p>
<p>And he was by no means an idiot. It would be like slitting his own throat to steal from the Savior of the Wizarding World. Complete financial and political suicide. </p>
<p>Andromeda frowned in confusion. “Why would Minister Shacklebolt think you would be stealing from Harry?” </p>
<p>Lucius looked back at her and hesitated for a moment before answering. “Potter has requested that I become his financial advisor and help him make some investments to increase his estate.” </p>
<p>Andromeda sat back in surprise. That made sense, though, she was forced to concede. She was still leery of trusting Lucius Malfoy completely, like he was surely still leery of her, but the man was certainly rich enough. He must be doing something right. </p>
<p>“I hope the meeting is about nothing serious,” she offered diplomatically. </p>
<p>He nodded in acknowledgement, grateful for his wife’s sake at least, that Andromeda was going to withhold judgment on his business dealings with Potter until she had the full story. Very Slytherin of her. It showed that she was still very much a Black. </p>
<p>“Regardless, we have done nothing wrong and if they are still not satisfied then we will cope,” Lucius concluded. </p>
<p>Narcissa nodded her head, but it was clear that some of her happiness had flown away. “It’ll be alright, dear. We’ll get through it.” She lifted his hand that she still clasped and kissed it bringing a tender smile to her husband’s face. “Your cufflinks are in the third drawer of your jewelry box, my love, the one with the inlays.” </p>
<p>He hissed in annoyance and huffed again, sounding much like a displeased child. “I must have looked there three times! Are you sure?” </p>
<p>“Quite sure, dear.” She smirked at him and released his hand after patting it lightly. “If you can’t find them, come back down and I’ll help you look.” </p>
<p>Glaring in frustration, he stomped out of the solarium like he’d stomped in, grumbling under his breath and cursing to high heaven. </p>
<p>The two sisters watched him go before turning commiserating eyes on one another.</p>
<p>“My Ted could never find his tie-tacks,” Andromeda reminisced fondly. “Of course, it never occurred to him to just <i>accio</i> them.” </p>
<p>“No, of course not,” Narcissa agreed, rolling her eyes in commiseration. “They always have to ask us, their wives, first. You know, I’m quite sure Lucius would never be able to get dressed in the morning if I didn’t find all his little missing items for him.”</p>
<p>They giggled together until a disembodied, <i>Sonorus</i> enhanced voice echoed from the opposite side for the Manor. “<i>Never mind! I found them!</i>” </p>
<p>Narcissa and Andromeda met each other’s gazes and burst out laughing. Husbands really were lost without their wives to keep them headed in the right direction. </p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Later that night after Andromeda had gone, Narcissa was seated at her vanity brushing out her hair while Lucius was pulling off his socks and unbuttoning his cuffs getting ready for bed. She hummed a little tune under her breath and leaned toward the mirror to examine herself for any new wrinkles.</p>
<p>“I was somewhat surprised to see Andromeda having tea with you,” Lucius commented deceptively lightly as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. </p>
<p>Narcissa followed the motion with her eyes watching him in the reflection of her mirror. Even after all these years her husband could still turn her head. She smiled and leaned back in her chair not making any secret of her attentions as he began to work his trousers off. It astonished her how he could possibly still be that physically attractive at his age.</p>
<p>“I was surprised as well. I had never dreamed that she would want to have anything to do with me,” she said, eyes raptly watching as his back muscles moved and rippled fluidly under his pale skin. </p>
<p>“What do you think could have persuaded her?” Lucius asked glancing at her over his shoulder only to pause as he caught her eyes on him in the mirror. A smirk curled at his lips and he slowed his movements, much to his wife’s satisfaction. </p>
<p>"Mm." She smirked. "She mentioned that Harry got angry at her when she questioned the wisdom of letting his children associate with us. Apparently, he was quite forceful in his support of our family, my love." </p>
<p>Lucius held her eyes in the mirror as he turned toward her and let his trousers and underwear fall to pool at his feet. His interest and amusement were very clear in all aspects of his body. "Potter defended us to your sister? That's not exactly expected."</p>
<p>Her eyes flicked down his reflection pausing at his burgeoning arousal before she looked back up to his confident, unrepentant expression. Turning around sharply she rose from her seat with an innate grace and walked slowly toward her naked husband. </p>
<p>Smiling lightly, Narcissa stroked her hands up his chest and curled them around his neck burying her fingers in his long hair. "It's not all that unexpected," she almost whispered as she leaned closer to him feeling his arousal press into her through her silk nightgown. "He is in love with our son after all." </p>
<p>A deep rumbling vibrated through Lucius's chest as he slid his hands around her waist gripping her gown and pulling it up and exposing her pale, shapely legs. "Enough of this," he growled lowly, tugging her firmly against him and taking her full, flushed lips in a hard, heated kiss. </p>
<p>Some time later, Narcissa and Lucius collapsed against each other, sweat slicking their skin and breath panting hotly from their swollen lips.</p>
<p>Lucius chuckled lowly to himself and rolled onto his back as he pulled his wife to him, stroking up her delicately curved back. "Cissa, my sweet, one of these days I'm not going to be able to keep up with you anymore." </p>
<p>Narcissa scoffed and draped her arm around his toned stomach. "Lucius, you act like you're so much older than me. There’s only a year between us."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, but you're so much feistier than I am." He lifted his hand and began gently combing through her tousled blond waves. </p>
<p>Narcissa grinned at him and stretched up to kiss his equally grinning mouth. "Hush you. You seem to handle my enthusiasm just fine." She stroked her hand down his belly to grip his cock and give it an appreciative squeeze. </p>
<p>He groaned and wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in her neck giving it a light nip. "I'm not a young man anymore, Narcissa. I don't think I'll be up for more tonight unless I want to miss the Minister in the morning." </p>
<p>Narcissa chuckled and acknowledged that she wasn't serious in suggesting they continue their playing for the night. She wasn't a young woman anymore either.</p>
<p>They settled back together in each others arms and just laid quietly for a time staring into their dimly lit room, different things on their minds. </p>
<p>Narcissa pressed more firmly against Lucius's side and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Are you worried, Lucius? About tomorrow?" she asked quietly. </p>
<p>He was silent for a moment then murmured, "I don't know, Cissa. I don't even know what the meeting is about or if it's even truly with the Minister." </p>
<p>Her heart lurched and she shifted to lay nearly on top of him. "God, Lucius. What are we going to do? What will happen if they... if they-" </p>
<p>"Hush," he admonished softly, kissing her forehead and stroking a hand over her hair soothingly. "We'll figure something out. If worse comes to worse we can take Draco and Scorpius and move to our chateau in France. The Ministry doesn't have any extradition treaties on the continent." </p>
<p>Narcissa didn't even bother mentioning that they would all end up killing themselves within a year if they had to live that close to Cassiopeia, Lucius's mother, but she did voice her concerns about Draco. "But, Lucius, Draco and Scorpius have lives here. Draco's shop is flourishing and Scorpius has all his friends here. Harry and the children are here." </p>
<p>It was a valid objection, Lucius had to admit. If they were to up and move to a totally new country they would all be leaving behind their home and their lives. He knew Draco and Potter were quite attached and the children's hearts would be broken if they all had to be separated. </p>
<p>"Perhaps Potter would be willing to... speak on our behalf once more," he suggested haltingly, reluctant to even hope to consider the idea. </p>
<p>Feeling worry and fear settle in her chest, Narcissa nuzzled closer to her husband and sighed. "Let's not worry until we have to, love. We both need our rest." She leaned up and gave him a tender kiss. "Goodnight." </p>
<p>He returned it and caressed her soft cheeks adoringly. "Goodnight, my dear." They curled up together, the room now dark and quiet. It took them both a long while before they actually slept. </p>
<p>* <br/>TBC…</p>
<p><sup>1</sup> A vague reference to a scene in the movie <i>Victor Victoria</i> (1982) starring Julie Andrews, where Robert Preston's character, Toddy, mentions that the only woman he ever slept with was named Nanna LaNou... and she had an adam's apple "like a coconut".<br/><sup>2</sup> approx. $8.82, or £5.85</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Navigating Ministers and House-Elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius has his meeting with the Minister and Narcissa needs to be reined in a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn it, Narcissa! Where the hell are my good boots?" Lucius cursed the next morning as he rushed around their suite trying to get dressed. </p>
<p>"In your closet, dear," Narcissa said calmly from her vanity as she painted her lips and pinned her curls in an elegant swirl at the back of her head. </p>
<p>Lucius shot her an annoyed look before turning and grumbling all the way into the closet and back out again with his good dress boots in hand. They continued to dress, Lucius quite hurriedly and Narcissa calm and poised as always. </p>
<p>Slipping his second sapphire cufflink into the cuffs of his dress shirt, Lucius shrugged on his midnight blue business robes and smoothed out the wrinkles with his hands. He picked up his cane on his way to the bedroom door and dropped a light kiss on the top of his wife's perfectly arranged head. </p>
<p>Chuckling as she huffed at him and waved him away so that she could fix the curl he'd dislodged, Lucius said, "I'll be back for lunch. I'll tell you about the meeting then." </p>
<p>Sobering from their little teasing, Narcissa reached out and tugged him back toward her with a delicate hand clasping around his. "Be careful, my love." She pulled him down until he gave her a soft, tender kiss on her freshly painted lips. She murmured, "I'll be waiting," and released him.</p>
<p>With one last shared, concerned smile, Lucius was out the door and headed toward the floo. </p>
<p>Flooing to the Ministry was an experience. He'd tried his hardest to avoid the place for the last decade or so and it seemed he wouldn't be able to go unnoticed. From the moment he stepped out of the black bricked fireplace into the Atrium, he was gawked at, and whispered about, and fearfully circumvented. </p>
<p>Of course he gave was absolutely no outward appearance that this bothered him. Lucius simply nodded politely to the ones brave enough to meet his eyes and ignored the ones impolite enough to openly stare. The lift ride down to the Minister's office, however, tried his composure considerably. </p>
<p>Among the wary passengers there was a frightened secretary that had pressed herself into the farthest corner away from him and proceeded to flinch every time even one of his fingers twitched. Lucius couldn't decide whether to be amused or insulted. Of course the tubby balding bureaucrat on the other side of the car was openly staring at him like he was some sort of exotic fish in an aquarium.  </p>
<p>The lift dinged and that female voice intoned, "Department of Feminist Issues and Lobbying," in a much chirpier tone than he remembered from the last time he'd been in the Ministry. </p>
<p>The secretary in the corner was still watching him like a rabbit watched a fox and the lift doors remained open so that someone could get off.  </p>
<p>Keeping expression as neutral a possible, Lucius looked straight at her. "This is your floor, is it not, madam?" he inquired pointedly drawing everyone's eyes as they watched him warily, almost morbidly fascinated.  </p>
<p>The small, scared woman gave a little shriek of fright and bolted for the doors just before they closed, narrowly missing getting her skirt snagged in the gate.  </p>
<p>A small disdainful scoff escaped him before he could stop it, but Lucius was a master at keeping up appearances and continued to act like a casual stroll through the Ministry after being tried for war-crimes as a Death Eater was perfectly normal.  </p>
<p>"You're Lucius Malfoy," one of his lift companions blurted out quite obnoxiously, he thought. </p>
<p>Turning, Lucius saw that the portly balding man had stepped up next to him. He eyed him up and down, just barely keeping his upper lip from curling in a sneer.</p>
<p>"Yes, I believe that I am," he replied with subtle sarcasm that went completely over the other man's head. The other men in the lift with them all shifted restlessly and watched the scene unfolding with mixed looks of horror and blank astonishment. "And you are?" Lucius asked condescendingly.</p>
<p>The man didn't notice his tone. "I'm Herbert Peters IV." The portly man grinned self-importantly and held out a hand for a shake.  </p>
<p>Lucius eyed it with restrained disgust, but deigned to give it one shake letting go quickly. "Charmed," he drawled not sounded it at all. </p>
<p>Peters just went on grinning. "Getting back into politics, then, are you?" he commented boldly, earning himself a panicked look from the man directly behind him. "That can't be easy to do after the war and all that business with You-Know-Who, can it? Must be hard in society for you former Death Eaters now," he remarked almost resembling sympathetically. </p>
<p>Lucius just stared at him scarcely believing that the man was really that tactless. Of course it also sparked his memory of who the man actually was. Peters was a Ministry liaison for foreign dignitaries. He was also inordinately stupid.</p>
<p>"Your son has a shop in Diagon, doesn't he, though?" Peters continued on completely oblivious to the warnings looks his coworkers were trying to give him and the increasingly infuriated thinning of Lucius's lips. "Can't imagine he gets a lot of business what with his record and all. It's tough to build up credibility when you're on the losing side, eh?" He chortled as if expecting Lucius to agree with him and be grateful for his attentions.</p>
<p>Quite the opposite. Lucius squeezed his cane so hard the wood creaked making several of the other men in the lift edge away from him cautiously.</p>
<p>Struggling to calm himself, Lucius peered down his nose at the little pot-bellied, bald man with all the arrogant disdain he could muster. "Quite the contrary, Draco's shop is doing very well. It's very popular with young people buying gifts for their lovers." His sneer curled into a malicious smirk and the other passengers all sucked in a breath as he continued as if trading bland pleasantries. "In fact, if I remember correctly, he was telling me that just the other day the French Ambassador was in buying a rather expensive necklace for your wife." </p>
<p>Lucius was much too pleased with the stunned silence that had descended upon them. Still smirking, he tilted his head inquiringly. "Tell me, Peters, how is your wife these days? Still hasn't left you for her greener pastures, I see." Over the sound of Peters’ sputtering, the lift dinged announcing the Minister's offices. </p>
<p>"Ah, finally. Do have a good morning, gentlemen," Lucius called over his shoulder as he stepped off the lift and strolled down the hall leaving a lift filled with gob smacked Ministry employees behind.</p>
<p>Coming up to the secretary’s desk, the bored woman glanced up from filing her nails and promptly did double take when she recognized Lucius.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! Go right in, the Minister's waiting for you," she told him with a slightly apprehensive smile.</p>
<p>Lucius nodded and strode forward pushing the heavy door open. Stepping into the office, he glanced around and noted that nearly the whole room had been redecorated. The only familiar thing was the ostentatious desk that Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting behind.</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy." Shacklebolt nodded politely as he stood up and reached across the desk to shake his hand. "I'm glad you could come. Please, have a seat."</p>
<p>Wary and curious, Lucius accepted the offer and perched himself regally in one of the visitor's chairs. They were much more inviting than the ones from Fudge's regime he noted absently.</p>
<p>"I must admit, Minister, that I'm at a loss as to why you would request a meeting. Your letter did not exactly specify," Lucius began, feeling that he'd rather get to the point than trade false pleasantries for the next fifteen minutes.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes." Kingsley nodded again leaning back in his chair and folding hands in front of him. "This matter was better spoken of in person. It's rather sensitive to the Ministry itself."</p>
<p>Lucius was at a loss, but his expression remained impassive.</p>
<p>"It came to my attention sometime ago that you had been required to file a copy of every business transaction and contract you make with the Ministry," the Minister said.</p>
<p>Nodding, Lucius felt his panic fade to be replaced by confusion and old anger. "That is correct. After my probation was over I was contacted by owl with a notarized requisition that under order of the Minister I was obligated to file copies of everything with the Ministry."</p>
<p>Kingsley only stared at him for a moment, an unreadable look on his face before he leaned forward, angry tension pinching at his temples. "I apologize, Mr. Malfoy. It would seem that there is someone in Ministry employ that has taken it upon themselves to make illegal demands of our free citizens. There has been a full inquiry issued and all of your documents will be returned to you as soon as our investigation has been conducted."</p>
<p>Somewhat stunned, it took Lucius a moment to register what the Minister was saying. Then the cold fury came. "You were not aware of this to any extent? You did not sign that requisition and someone has been holding copies of my business dealings illegally for the past five years?" he asked with barely controlled power behind his voice. Surprisingly, he could feel his magic boiling inside of him. Lucius hadn't felt this out of control in quite a while.</p>
<p>The Minister just nodded gravely. “We are launching a full investigation. When we find the culprit I will personally see to it that you are informed and that your documents are returned." </p>
<p>Lucius didn't really know what to say. He had not expected this at all. That the Minister was taking this breech of his rights seriously was astonishing. The fact that this investigation started so soon after becoming Potter's financial adviser didn't escape him.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Lucius looked at the Minister trying to find any duplicity or deception in his expression. He could find none.</p>
<p>"I appreciate your concern, Minister. I'm only glad that you have become aware of the situation and have taken steps to correct it," he said diplomatically.</p>
<p>Snorting in amusement, Kingsley replied, "I wouldn't have ever found out about it if Harry hadn't come storming into my office demanding to know what was going on. It reflects badly on the Ministry and is a disservice to the citizen when things like this happen. Once again, I apologize."</p>
<p>Lucius was just a little bit speechless. Potter had gone to the <i>Minister</i>, about this. He'd actually taken it upon himself to rectify this invasion of privacy.</p>
<p>Pulling himself together, Lucius inclined his head politely. "That's quite alright, Minister. Nothing was done that couldn't be remedied."</p>
<p>Kingsley quirked at eyebrow at him dubiously. "We'll see about that once the investigation is complete. It would seem that even when Harry's not working for the Ministry he's still intent on serving justice."</p>
<p>An amused sniff was the only crack in Lucius's mask of polite indifference. "So, it would seem," he drawled. "Is there anything else we need to discuss, Minister?"</p>
<p>Shacklebolt stood from his seat and held out a hand. "Not that I know of, Mr. Malfoy. I will be in contact if there is any information we need from you as the investigation progresses."</p>
<p>They shook hands and Lucius was out of the office and into the lifts before he fully registered what had happened. He'd just spent the last twenty minutes with the Minister of Magic and he wasn't on trial or under suspicion or having his freedom revoked.</p>
<p>And it was all because of Potter.</p>
<p>He didn't know what exactly to think about that at the moment. Lucius had long since let go of his resentment and animosity toward the younger man. Especially since Potter was so enmeshed with his family and they now had a business relationship, but it hadn’t occurred to Lucius that Potter would do anything like this for him. For Draco or Scorpius, most definitely. For Narcissa, yes, but for him?</p>
<p>The lift finally stopped at the Atrium and Lucius just shook his head as he stepped off not wanting to think on it any longer. It would only make him confused and edgy. At least he would have good news to tell Narcissa during their lunch.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"What are you going to do for Teddy's eleventh, Harry? It's a very important birthday, you know." Molly smiled kindly at him as they sat down at the picnic table to peel potatoes.</p>
<p>"So Draco's told me," Harry muttered, then brightened. "I think we're going to have his party at the Manor. It's big enough to have all of the family there and Draco said the house-elves would be happy to do all the cooking."</p>
<p>"Oh." Molly looked a little taken aback, but quickly recovered. "That sounds lovely, dear, but don't you think that -um- Lucius and Narcissa would mind?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so." Harry shrugged though looking a little less assured. "Draco didn't seem to think it would be a problem and they are rather fond of Teddy." He bit his lip and dropped a bald potato into the water filled pot on the table. "If it is a problem we can just have it at Grimmauld."</p>
<p>Seeing that her adopted son had once again fallen into his brooding pose even as he expertly peeled potatoes for her, Molly decided to move on. "Have you decided what you're going to give Teddy for his gift yet?"</p>
<p>A mischievous glint chased away the broodiness. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work out so I'd rather keep it a bit of a secret for now." He winked at her making her shake her head in amusement.</p>
<p>"I remember when my Bill started his first year at Hogwarts." Molly smiled absently as she looked off into the field watching her grandchildren and one extra Malfoy blond head running and playing. "He had his heart set on this one broom. Good lord, it was so long ago I can't even remember what it was called, but he was so excited when he opened it up, I could have cried."</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the thought and hoped fervently that he didn't end up making a fool of himself if he broke down in tears at the party. Teddy was very nearly like his first born, it was going to be hard keeping it together at his birthday, but he wouldn't want to actually start blubbering in front of everyone.</p>
<p>He glanced out to the field with Molly and grinned when he saw Scorpius watching Dominique in fascination as she instructed him and Louis on making a grass whistle with their hands. Harry was glad that Draco had agreed to let Scorpius join them for their weekly outing to the Burrow.</p>
<p>It was almost painfully apparent that Scorpius wasn't a really social child. Draco had told Harry that the little boy had problems relating to many children his age. That even sometimes the parents of the other kids in his primary classes would tell their children to avoid him because he was a Malfoy and Draco's son. It made anger burn in Harry's gut, but he tamped it down because there was nothing he could do except indulge Scorpius in as much time with his children as he wanted and make him feel welcomed and wanted.</p>
<p>It wasn't hard to do. The kids loved him and their cousins were quickly learning to like him as well.</p>
<p>The day passed by quickly. Harry and Molly peeled potatoes until their hands were covered in dirt and they had a pile of peels that was nearly as tall as Lily. Soon it was time for dinner and the children ate enough mashed potatoes to feed an army. Harry ate his fair share and chatted with Molly more about the plans for Teddy's birthday party. He tried to ignore the persistent pang he felt every time he thought about having to send the little boy off to Hogwarts in September.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was nearly a week until Teddy's birthday party and Draco was trying to keep his mother from throwing the poor boy a formal ball and inviting half the population of Great Britain.</p>
<p>"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you? Harry said he just wants the family and a few friends. The Weasleys, Longbottom, Hagrid, McGonagall, Minister Shacklebolt and his wife, and a few others." Draco sighed and scrubbed at his face tiredly.</p>
<p>"My lord! The Minister is coming?" Narcissa looked positively inconsolable. "We can't have that! I haven't even taken out the Poison Poppies yet! Dipsy! Dipsy!!!" she shouted running around like a peahen with its head cut off.</p>
<p>Draco sighed and shifted uncomfortably. He had to pee, again. God, it was like his bladder had shrunk three sizes in the past week.</p>
<p>A snort of made him turn around to see his father watching the chaos out in the gardens with amusement. "Your mother is going to kill the poor house-elves at this rate. When is the boy's birthday? Surely it can't be this afternoon."</p>
<p>"Since when have you ever felt sorry for the house-elves? And no, it's actually next Saturday. Mother is just doing some preemptive preparation." Draco flinched when a shriek of pain echoed over the gardens. Looks like poor Phletcher got caught in the Rapier Roses again.</p>
<p>"Good grief!" Lucius sighed in exasperation and pointed his wand in the house-elf's general direction levitating the bleeding creature to the patio so that its comrades could patch him up. "This is beyond ridiculous. What is that woman thinking? None of those plants will come out of the ground until they're damn good and ready."</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes and watched the little emergency triage the house-elves set up off to one side. "I have no clue, Father. She's your wife and she won't listen to me."</p>
<p>Taking a deep fortifying breath, Lucius decided to take one for the team and wade into the utter madness that was his wife's idea of party preparation.</p>
<p>Narcissa spotted him as he drew nearer and practically threw herself at him. "Lucius! Thank goodness! None of those awful plants will cooperate. I've lost four elves from work to debilitating injuries already this morning. We can't let all those children run around in the gardens with those vile things still out there. It's alright with Scorpius, and Teddy, and James, and Albus, and Lily, but we just can't watch all of the others at once! I won’t have any of those little babies injured while in our home! I couldn't live with myself!" She burst into stressed tears and wrinkled his lounging coat with her clutching fingers.</p>
<p>Lucius glanced at his son a beleaguered look over his shoulder, as he consoled his crying wife patting her on the back. "Now, now, Narcissa. There's no need for these drastic measures. If the plants won’t be pulled then I'll ward them into harmlessness."</p>
<p>She raised her head and look at him with shining blue eyes. "Oh, I supposed that works as well."</p>
<p>Lucius nodded trying not to roll his eyes. Narcissa had done the same panicky over preparation for nearly all of Draco's birthday celebrations, so he was well practiced at damage control. "I'll take care of it, my dear. Why don't you have a seat with Draco and order some tea? Just have a rest while I work on the gardens."</p>
<p>Narcissa kissed him gratefully on the corner of his mouth and pulled out from his arms. She walked much more calmly toward Draco and the patio table he was seated at with a full tea service already waiting.</p>
<p>"Your father's going to ward the gardens," she informed him as she sat down and poured herself a cup of tea.</p>
<p>Draco covered his smirk of amusement with his cup and made an agreeing sound in his throat.</p>
<p>They both watched the flashes of ward magic at various points around the garden while the house-elves carried their wounded inside and Narcissa fixed her tea with her preferred amounts of cream and sugar.</p>
<p>"You were saying earlier that Harry had a guest list already finished," Narcissa reminded while she picked up a cookie from the tray. Mm, she thought as she bit into it, the orange-cream dipped ones, Draco didn't usually like these.</p>
<p>"Yes." Draco nodded, swallowing a sip of tea. "All twenty of the Weasleys, Granger's parents, Hagrid, McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore, Lovegood and her father, Longbottom, Aunt Andromeda, the Minister and his wife, and Harry's cousin and his family." He squinted at the middle distance adding up the list in his head. "A total of thirty-five guests, if I've done my math correctly. Not including us or Harry and the kids."</p>
<p>Narcissa frowned. "That's so few. Dear, are you sure I can't just ask-"</p>
<p>"No, Mother," Draco cut her off with a firm frown. "Harry already said that was more than he'd been planning on inviting to begin with. Usually the kids' birthdays consist of them and the Weasleys."</p>
<p>She pouted a bit before resigning herself to a small garden party. "Oh, alright, Draco. I won't invite anyone else." Narcissa sipped at her tea and pursed her lips in distaste. "What kind of tea is this, Draco? I've never tasted anything so... flavored."</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, it's called Raspberry Zinger. Harry buys it at the muggle grocers a few blocks from Grimmauld. I had the elves pick some up for me. I've been practically addicted to the stuff lately." He took a large sip from his cup with obvious relish.</p>
<p>Narcissa eyed the strange tea in her own cup for a moment before banishing the liquid and pouring herself a fresh cup. Perhaps it would taste better without so much cream and sugar.</p>
<p>"A muggle tea, my dear? From a bag?" She lifted the lid on the tea pot to see that, sure enough, there was a soggy, tea stained teabag floating in the dark red liquid. "How very... plebeian of you."</p>
<p>Draco snorted, a smirk playing at his lips. "I don't care if it's 'common' as long as it keeps tasting like this." He drained his tea and refilled his cup.</p>
<p>Narcissa tried the red tea without the sugar and cream and found that it wasn't quite as grotesque as it had been previously. She could live with it for just this once, but she eyed her son with a speculative eye before she shook it off and continued on with their conversation.</p>
<p>"Harry's cousin, isn't he a muggle?" she asked, turning her gaze back out to the garden where, Lucius was directing one of the only house-elves not required for medic duty to add yet more wards around the Rapier Roses, Poison Poppies, and a few others.</p>
<p>"Yes." Draco nodded. "He's known about the Wizarding World since Harry left for Hogwarts and apparently both of his children will be attending Hogwarts when they turn eleven."</p>
<p>That made her raise a surprised eyebrow. "Their father is a muggle? With no magic at all? What of their mother?"</p>
<p>"From what I understand, she's a muggle as well and has no family history of a wizard on either side," Draco said munching on an orange flavored cookie. "It must come from the cousin's side. Harry's aunt was Lily Potter's sister after all. Perhaps magic is a recessive gene in the family."</p>
<p>Narcissa hummed thoughtfully. "But how will they get here? The Manor is unplottable and hidden from muggle eyes. They can't even floo in."</p>
<p>A mischievous look passed over her son's face. She raised an eyebrow at him and he explained, "Harry mentioned something about an illegal floo connection from their home to Grimmauld. They will be flooing into the Manor from there."</p>
<p>Narcissa made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat, shaking her head. "I can't imagine that Minister Shacklebolt will be too happy if he finds that out."</p>
<p>"Oh, I imagine he already knows and is turning a blind eye." Draco grinned. "Besides, Harry said that his cousin wants to expose his family to the Wizarding World a bit before they go to Hogwarts. It should help with the transition."</p>
<p>Narcissa nodded approvingly. That had been part of the problem that the Death Eaters had been fighting against in the beginning… before everything went pear shaped that is. </p>
<p>Muggle-born children were coming into the Wizarding World knowing next to nothing about wizarding customs, history, tradition, or even how to function like a wizard. As a consequence they’re ignorant influence was losing the Wizarding World much of its culture to accommodate them. </p>
<p>Exposing muggle-borns to wizarding society before they’re thrust into the deep end would certainly make the transition from muggle to wizard be a lot smoother for everyone involved.</p>
<p>"So we're to have muggles on Saturday," she concluded curiously. "Is there anything I should tell the house-elves about? Nothing muggles can't eat or are allergic to?" she asked with a charming level of ignorance that made Draco smile.</p>
<p>"The wife is pregnant with their third child, but other than that I don't think there is anything we should watch out for," he replied. "You might want to have Father ward some of the more unorthodox magical items we have in the house, however. The muggles wouldn't know not to touch something that might be cursed or charmed."</p>
<p>A strange look had crossed Narcissa's face when Draco mentioned the wife. She looked at her son then at the tea service before shaking her head again.</p>
<p>"I'll tell your father after he's finished with the gardens," she acknowledged a little distractedly as she sipped at her muggle raspberry blinger -or something or other- tea.</p>
<p>The bright flashed of warding magic in the garden continued into the afternoon as they went over the plans for Teddy's birthday party in far more detail than Draco thought was strictly necessary. As long as Harry and Teddy's family and friends were there, he highly doubted the boy gave a rat's ass whether the napkins had a paisley pattern or a flourish on them.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>A few days before Teddy's eleventh birthday party at the Manor, Harry stepped into a rather eclectic shop called Mowgli's Menagerie<sup>1</sup> on the lesser known Diagon side street of Ampersand Alley.</p>
<p>The heavy scent of incense hitting his nose and the sound of a bell above the door marked Harry’s entrance. The turban wearing Indian wizard at the counter looked up at him and smiled welcomingly.</p>
<p>"Ah, Harry," Mowgli greeted, his accent lending his words and intriguing lilt. "She is ready for you. Are you taking her today after all?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled back and shook his head. "Not today. But you will be able to deliver her on time?" he asked a little nervously.</p>
<p>The older wizard nodded. "Of course. I will be at the Malfoy Manor with her on Saturday. Is the Master of Malfoy Manor aware of my coming?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Lucius knows to keep the floo open for you." Harry grinned. "Are you sure she'll be able to do everything?" he checked, shifting eagerly.</p>
<p>Mowgli nodded patiently. "She is trained just like the others. She'll know what to do."</p>
<p>"Great. Thank you so much." Harry smiled at him again and pulled his money pouch from his robe pocket. He counted out his galleons and paid the shop owner before saying his goodbyes and stepping out the door. The heavy scent of incense still clung to Harry was walked down the street.</p>
<p>God, he really hoped Teddy liked his gift.</p>
<p>*<br/>TBC…</p>
<p><sup>1</sup> Mowgli is the name of the main character from the novel <i>The Jungle Book</i> (1895), written by Rudyard Kipling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Birthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy celebrates a wizarding milestone with everyone he loves. It turns out the adults need more supervision than the kids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco popped another oyster cracker in his mouth to abate his sudden hunger and watched the organized chaos happening around him. His mother really knew how to put the house-elves through their paces. She had every elf that wasn't laid up with injuries scurrying around the gardens levitating tables, laying out cushions, pruning bushes, and doing any number of things he would never have thought needed doing for the party that afternoon.</p>
<p>Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were due in a few hours, early for the party, but wanting to offer any help they can. It would only be Molly and Arthur so he figured his mother could find them something to do. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, children and all, would be coming just as the party was set to start.</p>
<p>Harry would be popping out to pick up his cousins from Grimmauld and floo them to the Manor and the Minister and the other guests would be filtering in after that. Draco smiled to himself even as Fritz tripped over his own feet and sent a wrought-iron table crashing to the stone paved patio.</p>
<p>The table bounced into the air from the cushioning charm on the stones and landed perfectly on its legs with nary a wiggle. Fritz stared at it for a moment in stunned silence then collapsed back onto the ground in pure exhaustion. Poor house-elves were being worked into the ground.</p>
<p>"Oh Fritz! What are you doing down there? Hurry and go round up the peacocks. They're making a terrible mess of my Azaleas!" Narcissa instructed the house-elf from the other side of the patio.</p>
<p>The elf whimpered and began slamming his head into the stone repeatedly before pulling himself up and heading toward the foul tempered fowl.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head in amusement and strode over to his mother, popping another cracker into his mouth. "Don't you think you're working them a little hard, Mother? The party doesn't start for another few hours."</p>
<p>Narcissa greeting him with a kiss on his cheek before shaking her head. "No, dear. You never know when one of your guests will take it into their head to show up early. It's never too soon to start preparation. If I left this up to you and your father our guests would be levitating tables and cooking in the kitchen themselves." She wrinkled her nose at the very notion.</p>
<p>"Mum, you know that Molly and Arthur are coming early with Harry and the kids to help out, don't you?" he asked then promptly wished he'd kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Narcissa looked at him as if he'd just suggested roasting the peacocks on a spit in the garden for the main course. </p>
<p>"They're doing what?!" she exclaimed, pressing her hands to her flushed cheeks. "Oh dear! That won’t do. Claude! Claude! <i>Dépêchez-vous avec les chaises! Vous devez signaler à la cuisine pour faire cuire plus vite!</i><sup>1</sup>" she shouted at a confused house-elf on the opposite end of the porch.</p>
<p>Draco watched her rush off, completely bemused in the wake of her panic. He didn't even think any of their house-elves spoke French.</p>
<p>"Has your mother exhausted herself, yet?" Lucius asked as he stepped up next to his son to watch Narcissa rattle off instructions to their English house-elves in French.</p>
<p>Draco nodded, a worried frown creasing at his brow. "I think the stress is getting to her." He munched on a cracker gaining a raised eyebrow from his father. "Maybe you should take her upstairs to get dressed. Let the house-elves finish their jobs. I can handle everything from here."</p>
<p>Seeing the wisdom in this, Lucius quickly intercepted his wife and began dragging her back into the house.</p>
<p>The rest of the two hours until the Potters and eldest Weasleys arrived went much smoother for all involved. Narcissa was safely ensconced in a hot calming bath with a very distracting Lucius, the house-elves were actually able to get the majority of the preparations done, and Draco got to sneak tastes of the hors d'oeuvres the kitchen elves had begun to set out on the tables.</p>
<p>Soon, Shotzy popped up next to Draco just as he was shoving a stuffed mushroom into his mouth. "Master Draco, Master Harry has arrived with Masters Scorpius, Teddy, James, Albus, Mistress Lily, and two redheads."</p>
<p>"Oh good." Draco smiled and swallowed the tasty morsel he'd nicked. He smoothed a hand down his casual dress robes and started back into the house to meet them.</p>
<p>When he got close enough to the floo room to hear the children's excited chattering he sped up his pace. Opening the door he smiled brightly as the children screamed their greetings at him.</p>
<p>"Well, hello ducklings!" He laughed and hugged Lily as she slammed into his legs. "Are you all ready for a birthday party?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" they cheered. Teddy grinning, flushed, and happy came forward and let Draco pull him into an extra tight hug.</p>
<p>"You're eleven now! I can't believe it. Happy Birthday! You don't look a day less than sixty-five," he teased making the little boy blush and his hair go bright neon green.</p>
<p>After hugging, kissing, and ushering all the kids out toward the gardens, Draco straightened up to welcome the adults.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, Molly, Arthur." He smiled letting Mrs. Weasley hug him and shaking Mr. Weasley's hand. "I'm sorry my parents weren't able to be here to greet you, but Mother went a little overboard earlier this afternoon and Father was forced to intervene for everyone's sanity." Draco chuckled at the memory. "They should be down in just a few minutes, though."</p>
<p>"That's quite alright, dear," Molly assured him with a smile. "It's always very stressful putting on such a large gathering like this."</p>
<p>Draco privately thought it was a very modest gathering, but didn't say as much. Harry's eyes twinkling with amused understanding were enough acknowledgment for him.</p>
<p>"Here, we'll have Fritz show you out to the garden." He called for the house-elf and traded a few quick words with him before ushering the eldest Weasley couple out of the floo room and finally turning to grin at his lover.</p>
<p>Harry grinned back and pulled Draco into his arms taking his lips in a tender, heated kiss. "Good afternoon," he murmured licking Draco's bottom lip teasingly.</p>
<p>"Hey," he replied with a smirk as he curled his fingers into Harry's messy hair. "You can't imagine what chaos it's been around here today."</p>
<p>"Oh, I can from the sounds of it." Harry chuckled and stroked his hands up and down Draco's back. "Has Narcissa been running herself ragged getting ready for this?" he asked, a touch of concern wrinkling at his brow.</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes. "Running the house-elves ragged, more like. She nearly put five of them in St. Mungo's earlier this week in a bid to de-Dark the gardens."</p>
<p>"I didn't even think about the gardens," Harry murmured worriedly. "How are we going to keep the little ones from hurting themselves?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it." Draco waved him off with a small smile. "Father went ahead and warded the Dark plants after Phletcher almost lost a leg with the roses."</p>
<p>Harry snorted in guilty amusement before schooling his expression and pulling back from Draco's embrace. "We'd better get out there and keep the kids from eating all the appetizers before the party even starts."</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Draco twined his fingers with Harry's and they walked together out to the garden.</p>
<p>When they got there it was absolute anarchy. The kids were screaming their heads off already, running at top speed and bouncing off the wards around the dangerous plants with shrieks of laughter and bright flushed faces.</p>
<p>"Good lord. Lucius, you've created another hazard in my gardens! Take those wards off before they hurt themselves!" Narcissa cried in despair as she watched Lily go flying only to land in an elephant ear patch and bounce back up with a wide grin on her pretty face.</p>
<p>Lucius just rolled his eyes, ignoring the confused and wary looks from Molly and Arthur. "Narcissa, either the children risk getting sliced to bits and poisoned or they risk scraping their knees on the gravel if they fall. You can't have neither, so pick one."</p>
<p>She huffed in frustration, but once she realized that the children weren't actually hurting themselves, she relented with a nod. "Fine, you're right, dear. I'm just a tad nervous." She composed herself and turned toward the Weasleys with a disarming smile on her elegant face.</p>
<p>"I apologize for my rudeness. Welcome to our home." She stepped forward and grasped Molly's hands in a polite greeting. "I trust that your floo trip was satisfactory."</p>
<p>Molly blinked for a moment before returning the smile. "Yes, it was fine. You do have a very lovely -um- home," she complimented hesitantly, glancing around at the enormous Manor house and the vast exotic gardens, eyeing the white peacocks strutting across the grass arrogantly.</p>
<p>Narcissa hummed glancing around as well. "I do suppose it is a bit opulent, but that was how my husband's ancestors designed it. And who are we to question their tastes." She chuckled.</p>
<p>"Well, it is quite lovely," Molly repeated, gaining more confidence in the conversation. It was very odd to be having such a civil conversation with Narcissa Malfoy after years of feuding and disdain, but not particularly hard.</p>
<p>Lucius and Arthur eyed one another suspiciously before nodding stiffly in greeting. They would perhaps take more time to warm up to each other. Their animosity was quite a bit more solidified than their wives'.</p>
<p>"You mentioned wards around in the gardens," Molly continued, interrupting the silent pissing contest the two men seemed to be having off to the side. "Why would that be necessary?"</p>
<p>"Oh, well," Narcissa began with an exasperated air. "My darling mother-in-law had some very, shall we say, malicious plants installed during her tenure as Mistress of the Manor. They are very Dark and we have been unable to divine a way of removing them without severe injury," she told Molly, receiving a commiserating hum from the older woman.</p>
<p>"Now, normally," she continued, "this wouldn't be a problem seeing as the children have been instructed to keep away from them, but with all the other little ones running through the gardens this afternoon, it just wouldn't be possible to keep an eye on all of them at once."</p>
<p>Molly gave her an understanding smile and nodded her head sagely. "Well, that's quite alright. With the wards I doubt anyone will get more than a skinned knee. Your mother-in-law planted them, you say?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucius cut in with a slight sneer to his handsome face. "My mother is a bit of an eccentric woman. She likes things with a little more attitude than your common flora."</p>
<p>"She's a bit of a sadist is more like," Narcissa muttered under her breath to Molly making the other woman chuckle.</p>
<p>"Cissa!" Lucius hissed in shock.</p>
<p>"I know what you mean," Molly said, leaning closer to Narcissa and ignoring both of their husbands. "After we got married, Arthur's mother was a right bit-"</p>
<p>"Molly-Wobbles!" Arthur gasped in outrage, sharing an alarmed look with Lucius. "Why don't we grab a plate and eat a little something before the other guests arrive, dear?"</p>
<p>"A marvelous idea, Weasley," Lucius agreed, eager to keep both of their wives from going off on a tangent about their unpleasant mother-in-laws. "Come along, dear. Let's show Molly and Arthur where the escargot is."</p>
<p>Draco turned to face Harry with a hand pressed tight to his mouth and pure mirth dancing in his eyes. "Our parents are bonding, love," he giggled.</p>
<p>Harry turned to look at him wide eyed and shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, over horrid mother-in-laws and catty wives."</p>
<p>A laugh burst out of him and Draco just nudged Harry's shoulder with his. "Hey, whatever works."</p>
<p>They traded a quick kiss before they went off on their separate ways. Harry to round up the kids and Draco to finish the last bit of preparations and make sure their parents didn't get in too much trouble.</p>
<p>Once everything was finished, the appetizers all set out, the garden lit with fairy lights and glowing miniature stars, the tables covered with casual tablecloths, and the house-elves stationed discreetly around the perimeter with waiting trays of food and drinks, the guests started to arrive.</p>
<p>Nearly all of the Weasleys were milling around their gardens now, the children chasing each other through the garden and bouncing off the wards. Lucius looked downright overwhelmed by the sheer amount of red hair around him and Narcissa was getting along famously with Molly and Fleur. Which was either a good indication of future family gatherings or a sign of the apocalypse. Could go either way.</p>
<p>Another couple stepped through the door to the gardens and Draco turned to greet them.</p>
<p>"Ah, Ronald." He smiled and shook Ron's hand. "Thanks for coming." Looking down his smile broadened. "And Rosie and Hugo! Are you both excited about the party?"</p>
<p>Rosie stepped forward with her bushy red hair and a bright grin on her face. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy! Will you have a piñata?" she asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Draco shot her father a confused look.</p>
<p>"It's a muggle thing, a hollow paper figure they stuff with candy then beat with a stick until it breaks and the candy goes everywhere," Ron explained with a bashful hand rubbing at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"That sounds... morbid," Draco murmured to him only to get a helpless shrug in response.</p>
<p>Turning back to the two hopeful looking kids Draco smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but no. We do have tons of candy and sweets, though, and a trip to the stables later to ride on the horses."</p>
<p>Hugo's eyes grew big around like saucers as he listened to Draco with ill restrained awe. "Wow. Can I ride one?" he asked, hearts in his eyes.</p>
<p>"If it's alright with your parents, of course you can." Draco grinned at him then ushered both children away to go play in the gardens with the rest of them.</p>
<p>Straightening to address the parents once more, Draco smiled again in welcome. "Hors d'oeuvres and drinks are being served. Alcoholic drinks are available for the adults of course." He winked. "Just ask one of the house-elves for whatever you want and they'll get it for you."</p>
<p>"Brilliant." Ron grinned and rubbed his hands together happily only to be elbowed by his wife. "Ow! What Hermione?"</p>
<p>The bushy headed woman shot a glare at her husband then turned it up a notch and moved it to Draco. "You're serving alcohol with children around?" she questioned indignant while she looked scandalized at the sight of the house-elves in their uniforms carrying trays.</p>
<p>Draco straightened even further, going rigid and cool. "It is available, yes. You are welcome to it. The elves are under strict orders to keep it away from the children and to cut anyone off who seems to have imbibed a little too much. Neither Harry nor I will be drinking tonight seeing as we are the hosts and are therefore responsible for our guests," he explained coldly, a bit of his old sneer sneaking through.</p>
<p>He was almost projecting his younger self and his father. It made Ron distinctly uncomfortable on top of embarrassed by his wife’s rudeness.</p>
<p>"You do not have to partake, Mrs. Weasley, if you do not want to," Draco continued, not intimidated in the least by her thunderous look. "But you are in my home and you will not create a scene on Teddy's birthday. If you do not like how this party is being conducted you are free to leave, but if you so much as try to start something with me, my family, or my house-elves in front of the children I will personally escort you out." He leaned closer to her and hissed, "Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>Hermione didn't say a word, but a flash of frustration skittered through the anger in her glare. With a stiff nod she just turned and walked away soon joining into a conversation with Audrey who was helping her daughter, Lucy, try a bite of caviar.</p>
<p>Draco sighed and turned toward an uncomfortably flushed Ron. He tilted his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have done that."</p>
<p>"No, no," Ron said visibly trying to calm himself. "It's alright. I don't know what has been going on with her lately. She's just been getting worse." He deflated a bit and sighed tiredly. "She even snapped at Hugo yesterday. I've never seen her seriously raise her voice to either of our children before."</p>
<p>A concerned frown creased at Draco's brow. "Perhaps she should see a Healer," he suggested.</p>
<p>"I've tried getting her to go, but she just gets angry again and locks herself up in her office at home." Ron sighed again, exhaustion and helplessness pinching at his face.</p>
<p>Deciding a change of subject was probably in order, Draco patted Ron on the shoulder. "It'll be alright, Ronald. Why don't you ask Dipsy over there for a drink and grab yourself a handful of those chocolates from that bowl. You'll feel better."</p>
<p>Ron nodded thankfully and walked away to kindly ask the diminutive house-elf for the strongest drink they had.</p>
<p>Draco watched him with a sad frown on his face until he felt a hand on his lower back. He looked over and smiled at Harry.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong?" Harry asked</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Draco leaned back a bit, loving the warmth of Harry's touch. "Just had a little chat with Granger. She took exception to the alcohol available for our adult guests."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and leaned over to nuzzle his nose into Draco's soft hair before pulling back again. "I'm off to go get Dudley. Will you be in the floo room to meet them when they come through?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Sure." Draco smiled and pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. "I'll be there."</p>
<p>Harry grinned at him, but there was a worried tint to his beautiful eyes when he caught sight of a frowing Hermione now standing off to one side by herself.</p>
<p>Draco watched him leave the gardens for the floo room and shook his head. This thing with Granger was getting out of hand.</p>
<p>A flash of familiar wavy dark hair made him turn to see his Aunt Andromeda enter the gardens. Smiling, he strode toward her.</p>
<p>"Aunt Andromeda," he greeted as they traded polite kisses on the cheek. "Thank you for coming."</p>
<p>Narcissa had her sister over at the Manor for tea and luncheon at least a dozen times since they'd reconnected. Draco and Andromeda had spent a few of those visits getting to know one another.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She smiled at him before looking around. "It's lovely out here. Did Cissy run herself into the ground doing all of this?"</p>
<p>"Ran the house-elves into the ground," Draco corrected with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Andromeda rolled her eyes in amusement. "That sounds like her."</p>
<p>They traded a few more pleasantries before she wandered off to find her grandson and greet her sister. Draco continued on to the floo room and made it just in time to catch a very pregnant woman as she tumbled out of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Oh dear!" she exclaimed as Draco helped her right herself. "Thank you. I'm not usually this clumsy even with this big belly, but those fireplaces really make me dizzy," she said with a pleasant smile on her pretty face.</p>
<p>Draco gave her an understanding smile in return and gingerly released his hold on her once she'd regained her feet. "You must be one of Harry's cousins," he commented politely. "I'm Draco Malfoy, welcome to my home."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes!" she chirped happily and shook his hand. "I'm Marianne Dursley, Dudley's wife. It's very exciting to be here." She grinned and rubbed absently at her large belly. "We've only ever been to Grimmauld before, this is the first really magical house we've been to."</p>
<p>Draco watched her as she looked around the room with wide curious eyes taking in the antique furniture, the enchanted clock, and the ornate wall paper.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Malfoy Manor is not all that different from Grimmauld Place," he said. "They are roughly the same age, give or take a century or two. Harry did do a lot of remodeling after he inherited the house, but they have about the same amount of magical essence."</p>
<p>Marianne turned pretty, wide eyes on him. "A couple of centuries?" she repeated, her voice sounding shocked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Draco nodded not understanding her surprise. "Malfoy Manor was built by my ancestors when they come to Great Britain from France in the 1300's. Grimmauld Place, I believe, was relocated to Grimmauld Square when the area was developed a few hundred years ago, but the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black itself has been standing since sometime in the 1450's."</p>
<p>Marianne looked about ready to faint for a second, before she shook herself and peered closely at him. "How old are you?" she asked suspiciously as if her eyes were lying to her.</p>
<p>Draco threw his head back and laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not that old." He grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "I'm twenty seven. Wizards do live longer lives, just not that much longer." He smirked at her.</p>
<p>Marianne blushed, but returned his smirk with a bashful smile.</p>
<p>The floo flared up and out popped a disoriented little boy about James's age.</p>
<p>"You must be, Edward." Draco smiled kindly at him as he took out his wand and banished the soot clinging to the boy's cheek. "I'm Draco." He held out a hand for the boy to shake.</p>
<p>Eddy took the hand dazedly and looked Draco up and down taking in everything, from his platinum blond hair to his robes to his dark wood wand still held absently in his hand. "Wow. You're really a wizard."</p>
<p>Draco chuckled ignoring the boy's mother making scolding sounds from next to him. "Yes, Eddy. I'm definitely a wizard. I went to Hogwarts with Harry."</p>
<p>"Really?" the little boy asked</p>
<p>Nodding, Draco ushered the boy toward his mother as the floo flared again. A large, burly man tumbled through carrying a wide-eyed starfished little girl in his arms.</p>
<p>"Holy cra-um-cow!" the man amended quickly when he saw the look on his wife's face. "That was a bit different from going to Harry's."</p>
<p>"It is a longer journey," Draco commented with amusement plain on his face. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced holding out his hand.</p>
<p>"Dudley Dursley," Dudley returned, setting Chrissy on her feet before he took Draco's hand in a shake. "And this is Chrissy."</p>
<p>Draco smiled at the little girl and bent down to her level. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you, Chrissy. That's a pretty name," he told the shyly blushing little girl. She was about Lily's age, but obviously much less outgoing. "Is it short for something?"</p>
<p>The little girl's flush darkened considerably as she murmured, "It’s short for Chrysanthemum."</p>
<p>"Chrysanthemum!" Draco gasped in surprised delight. "That's a wonderful name! My mother was named after a flower as well. You will have to meet her."</p>
<p>Over their heads Draco could see Dudley and Marianne exchanging surprised, pleased looks. Straightening up once again he turned to grin at the other two adults. </p>
<p>Dudley looked around then asked, "What did you mean by 'longer journey'?"</p>
<p>"You've traveled from London to Wiltshire," Draco explained easily.</p>
<p>"Wiltshire?" Marianne gasped from behind him.</p>
<p>Draco turned and frowned in confusion. "Yes. Didn't Harry explain that the Manor was located in Wiltshire? I thought you knew where you would be coming to."</p>
<p>"It's not that," Dudley began scratching his head as if something was particularly hard to understand. "We just didn't realize that you could jump counties like that."</p>
<p>"Ah." Draco nodded and smiled at them reassuringly. "Well, don't worry. You'll be able to jump right back to London when the party's over."</p>
<p>Another burst of green flame and Harry soon joined them. Draco led the way out of the floo room and into the Manor proper as they made their way toward the gardens.</p>
<p>"This is an extremely large house," Marianne whispered in astonishment as she walked with Chrissy holding onto her hand. All the Dursleys were staring around themselves in awe.</p>
<p>Draco looked around as well then shrugged. "This is the North wing, where the ballroom, dinning rooms, sitting rooms, and kitchen are located. It's by far the largest of the four wings," he explained nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Dudley turned his head to look at him in utter incomprehension. "Four wings?" he croaked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Draco nodded absently. "The East and South wings are the residential wings where my family and I live along with all of the guest suites. The West wing is where my father and I have our studies as well as the Malfoy Library and the greenhouses,"</p>
<p>Eddy's eyes were so big they took up most of his face. "You have your own library?" he gasped.</p>
<p>Draco smiled down at him where the boy was walking by his side. "All of the old pure-blood families and most of the older half-blood ones as well have they own libraries." It didn't occur to him that they wouldn't necessarily understand about blood purity, but they didn't ask so he didn't feel the need to elaborate. </p>
<p>"There's one at Grimmauld as well," he added. "Harry, you should have shown them the Black library."</p>
<p>Harry smirked, so enjoying his cousins' amazement that he couldn't feel bad about not realizing what a shock this would be for them. "I didn't think about it. I'm sure Marianne and Chrissy would like to see it next time you all visit, though. You'll have to remind me."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, Harry," Marianne breathed, one hand wrapped around her belly and one pressed to her chest. "That would be amazing."</p>
<p>They made the rest of the journey to the gardens companionably. Draco answered any questions they had and pointed out various magical items they might find interesting. The problems didn't start until they actually stepped out of the house.</p>
<p>"Oh my," Marianne gasped as a lit fairy flew past her. "Was that..."</p>
<p>"A fairy light, yes." Draco nodded stepped up to her. "They are very useful, but a bit ill tempered if you try to touch, so I would suggest not attempting it."</p>
<p>She looked at him with her mouth open in astonishment before nodding. "Alright." She turned her head again to look around and nearly jumped out of her skin when a little house-elf walked in front of her carrying a tray with smoked salmon and crackers on it. "What on earth is that!?" she nearly shrieked drawing a bit of attention to them. She'd seen the garden gnome at Grimmauld before, but these creatures looked completely foreign and nothing like a garden pest.</p>
<p>Dudley scooted up close to her protectively and eyed the little creature warily. "That's one of those house-elves, right?"</p>
<p>Draco watched the scene with bemusement. "Yes. The Malfoy house-elves have been bound to my family for centuries. They won't hurt you," he assured them. "They are our servants. They will bring you anything you want to drink or eat."</p>
<p>Marianne and Dudley stared at him incomprehensibly.</p>
<p>Harry stepped up and smiled disarmingly at them. "Here, watch," he said before he summoned Fritz up to them. "Would you bring us a glass of pumpkin juice and a glass of firewhisky on the rocks?" He glanced back over at his very pregnant cousin then added. "A chair as well, please."</p>
<p>Fritz, nodded regally and bowed. "Of course, Master Harry," he said then popped away.</p>
<p>No one spoke until the elf reappeared with a tall cold glass of juice for Marianne and a short tumbler of firewhisky for Dudley. He held out a chair from a nearby table for Marianne and pushed it in for her as she sat down.</p>
<p>When he was gone again, Marianne turned to level an unreadable look on Draco. "They're servants."</p>
<p>Draco could feel another Granger-esque confrontation coming, but knew he couldn't avoid it. "Yes. The nature of house-elves is to serve. Previously it was to serve as if in slavery, but recently there has been a movement for elves to be freed and to start working for wages," he explained. "None of the current Malfoy elves are free by their own choice."</p>
<p>"They choose to be in servitude?" she asked incredulously, a bit of an angry glint in her eyes. Draco could tell that she was becoming quickly disenchanted with the Wizarding World. Dudley didn't need to see the unpleasant truth. He'd been forced into hiding during the war and attacked by Dementors. He knew it wasn't all charms and lights and old magical things.</p>
<p>Harry stepped up next to Draco and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. "Yes. Freeing a house-elf is more complicated than simply saying it. Some of these elves have served a wizarding family for generations and take pride in their duties. The elves and the wizards are bound by magic that is old and nearly unbreakable. It’s actually cruel to release a house-elf unless they wish to be free."</p>
<p>There was no point in going through all of the details of presenting clothes, so they didn't try. Draco instead summoned one of his more mild mannered elves to him. "Frilly, would you be so kind as to answer any questions Marianne has about house-elves and your work?" he asked, though knowing the house-elf took it for the order that it was.</p>
<p>She nodded and turned to smile brightly at the pregnant muggle. "I am being Frilly, Miss. What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>Marianne looked a little taken aback by having to actually speak to one of the creatures, but was soon asking a few questions about their magic and how they lived. The answers she received seemed to satisfy her.</p>
<p>Draco moved away from them and went to the two children standing close by just staring out at the gardens in hesitation. "Don't you want to play in the gardens with the other children?" he asked when he reached them.</p>
<p>Eddy turned toward him, eyes wide. "Um- We've never seen some of those plants. Are they dangerous?" He wrapped his arm protectively around his little sister.</p>
<p>A small grin stole over Draco's lips. "There are some dangerous ones, but they've been warded with magic so that you can't get hurt by them," he explained. "Why don't I get my mother to come and show you some of the more exotic magical plants that we have?" He straightened, looking around until he caught his mother's eye. She excused herself from her conversation and made her way over to them.</p>
<p>Narcissa smiled at the two children she'd yet to be introduced to. "Hello," she greeted kindly.</p>
<p>"Mother." Draco smiled at her. "This is Edward and Chrysanthemum. They are Harry's cousins."</p>
<p>A flash of realization came across her expression and she looked at them again with renewed interest. "Really? How wonderful! I'm Narcissa Malfoy."</p>
<p>"You're named after a flower too!" Chrissy cheered, a grin pulling at her blushing face.</p>
<p>"That's right, my dear." Narcissa nodded. "In fact, I believe we have some Narcissus and Dancing Chrysanthemums in the gardens. Would you both like to see them?"</p>
<p>Edward frowned at her even as his little sister nodded enthusiastically. "Dancing Chrysanthemums?" he repeated dubiously.</p>
<p>Narcissa nodded, blue eyes twinkling in the fairy lights. "The Malfoy gardens have many magical plants, Edward. Some are sweet and like to dance and some are mean and like to fight." She smirked at him knowing that she'd caught his attention. "I could show those to you as well, but you cannot touch them," she cautioned.</p>
<p>Both children looked utterly entranced by her as she lead them off toward the gardens. Draco watched them with a wry smirk on his face. His mother could charm the stars from the sky if she really wanted them bad enough. Children were a piece of cake for her.</p>
<p>"So those are the muggles you didn't tell me were going to be in my home," Lucius drawled, suddenly appearing next to him.</p>
<p>Turning to regard his father warily, Draco nodded. "I told you that Harry was inviting his muggle cousin and his family. Besides the children are wizards. They're in the Hogwarts book."</p>
<p>Lucius flicked his gray eyes from the barrel shaped man and his pretty wife to the two charming children staring enraptured up at his wife. "Interesting. Recessive gene, perhaps?" he inquired blandly as he sipped at his tumbler of scotch.</p>
<p>Draco shot him a wry smirk. "That's what I thought. Harry's and his cousin's mothers were sisters, it could very well be recessive considering the wife has no magical history in her family."</p>
<p>Humming absently Lucius continued to scan his eyes over the crowd. "You do realize that the Granger girl has been periodically glaring at you all evening."</p>
<p>"Yes," was all Draco said on the matter. He didn't feel like getting into that issue with his father. "I need to go and check on the main course." He slipped away into the crowd only pausing to greet Mr. and Mrs. Granger when they stepped through the doors following a uniformed Shotzy.</p>
<p>Perhaps, they can put their daughter in a better mood, he thought as he strode down the stairs to the kitchen. But then again, probably not.</p>
<p>The moment Draco opened the kitchen door, his stomach almost rebelled on him. "Merlin’s balls!" he cursed drawing every house-elves' attention. "What is that smell?" he demanded clapping a hand over his nose in self preservation.</p>
<p>"What smell, Master Draco?" Claude, the kitchen's head elf, asked bemusedly.</p>
<p>"That horrid smell!" he exclaimed. "Did something burn?"</p>
<p>Claude looked positively scandalized. "Certainly not, Master Draco." He huffed indignantly. "Perhaps it is the roasted duck you are smelling. Some find the aroma displeasing."</p>
<p>Draco had never before nearly vomited from smelling roasting bird before, but he nodded anyway. "Perhaps." He would think on it later. "Is the cake finished?"</p>
<p>Ruffled feathers forgotten, Claude beamed and clapped his hands together commandingly. Two other house-elves wheeled over a massive cake shaped like a chameleon and charmed to sway and change colors.</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat and Draco grinned. "That's magnificent," he whispered, making the whole kitchen full of house-elves puff up their chests and preen. "Teddy will love it."</p>
<p>After being assured once again that there was no noxious smell, and that the main course would be on the table soon, Draco retreated from the kitchen and made his way back up to the party. </p>
<p>When he got there he was shocked speechless as the Minister of Magic pulled Harry into a tight hug, his wife kissing Harry on the cheek sweetly.</p>
<p>Draco had known they were familiar, friends even, but he hadn't realized that they were quite that close.</p>
<p>"Kingsley! Margaret!" Harry laughed, a bright smile on his face. "I'm so glad you could come." </p>
<p>"Oh, it is our pleasure, Harry." Margaret Shacklebolt grinned at him, her dark skin shining beautifully in the fairy lights. "I just can't believe that Teddy is eleven already."</p>
<p>"I know." Harry rubbed at the back of his neck bashfully. "It makes me feel old."</p>
<p>"Oh, tosh," Margaret scolded him, pinching his cheek lightly. "You're not even getting there yet. When you're as old as Kingsley and I, then you can talk of feeling it."</p>
<p>A shocked protesting look crossed Harry’s handsome young face. "But Margaret you're not old at all. You don't look a day over thirty." He smirked and winked at her flirtatiously.</p>
<p>"Stop making eyes at my wife," Kingsley grumbled playfully at him, before glancing around to see Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco himself staring at them with completely gobsmacked expressions on their faces. "Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, you have a lovely home." He smiled at her and grasped one of her hands in a light shake.</p>
<p>"Yes," Margaret agreed pleasantly. "It's very beautiful. I've never seen gardens like these before. How ever did you find all of these exotic plants?" Her dark eyes sparkled as she looked at the garden only to light up like the sun without warning.  She rushed away from them to kneel just at the edge of wards around the Rapier Roses.</p>
<p>"My lord," she breathed pressing a hand to her breast. "Rapier Roses. I haven't seen these in years! Look Kingsley! Come look at these."</p>
<p>The Malfoys traded panicked looks only to be bowled over once again as the Minister strode over to his wife and leaned closer to examine the razor sharp petals of one blood red rose. "Well, look at that," he murmured with a smile on his lips. "This is one of the rarest species of Rapier Roses alive. How did you get these?"</p>
<p>"My mother planted them when she was Mistress of the Manor. We haven't been able to uproot them since," Lucius explained calmly, having composed himself enough to hide his complete and utter panic.</p>
<p>"Amazing," Margaret gasped again. "I would love to get a cutting from these. Roses of any kind fascinate me."</p>
<p>Harry took the opportunity to speak. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to get you one. Neville's been having fits over all the exotic and rare plants the Malfoys have in the gardens, as well. We could probably get you cuttings if we put our heads together."</p>
<p>"That could certainly be arranged." Narcissa smiled lightly at Margaret, extremely thankful she was a temperate woman and not an alarmist. "Perhaps we should wait until the party is over to attempt it, though. Quite a few of our house-elves were injured just trying to pull them from the ground."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Margaret looked concerned. "They weren't seriously hurt?"</p>
<p>"No," Narcissa assured her. "They'll be as good as new by Monday."</p>
<p>"And probably worked to the bone in punishment," came a bitter mumble that -thankfully- only Draco heard.</p>
<p>Slowly turning his head, he caught Hermione's eyes and held them, the warning plainly clear. She didn't open her mouth again, but the sour expression on her face remained.</p>
<p>Stepping forward and pulling everyone's attention, Draco smiled brightly for them. "Dinner is about to be served. Would you all please find your seats."</p>
<p>The children were rounded up and seated at their own tables while the adults shuffled forward and found spots open around the patio.</p>
<p>The Minister and his wife found a place with the Lovegoods and Neville; the Grangers and Arthur and Molly seated themselves with Dudley and Marianne, and the rest of the group all laughed and joked while they mixed themselves up. Hagrid had a wrought-iron bench pulled up to a table with Aberforth, McGonagall, Bill and Fleur, while Andromeda sat with Narcissa, Lucius, Charlie, George, and Angelina.</p>
<p>Draco stared around from his place with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, and Audrey and smiled. Everyone was mixed and matched and looked comfortable and happy.</p>
<p>Soon after all the guests were settled great platters of food appeared in front of them and the feast began.</p>
<p>Conversation at their table was a tad strained for a time. Ron looked truly unhappy and a bit sloshed. Hermione kept shooting him scathing looks. Audrey and Percy seemed uncomfortable with the tension and Harry was at a complete loss.</p>
<p>Finally, Draco bit into his duck and turned to Audrey. "I understand that you work at the Ministry as well. What do you do there?" he inquired politely.</p>
<p>Audrey seemed extremely thankful for his question. "I work in the Department of Feminine Issues and Lobbying."</p>
<p>"Really?" he said with genuine interest. "I've always heard of that department, but have never quite figured out what you do there."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, we lobby for funding of different charities that help woman and funding for medical research and things like that," Audrey told him as she took a bite of her asparagus with obvious relish.</p>
<p>"What charities do you support? What type of research?" Draco continued, ignoring the dark looks from Hermione and the tentative conversation Harry was trying to strike with his two best friends.</p>
<p>"Mostly shelters for woman -and men- abused by either their families or spouses," Audrey answered with a sobering voice. "There is a rash of abuse in mixed homes and we find that there just isn't enough help going out to those people that need it."</p>
<p>"Mixed homes?" he repeated, feeling slightly out of his depth.</p>
<p>"Yes." She nodded flicking a nervous glance across the table at Hermione. "Meaning homes where witches, sometimes wizards, have married into a muggle family and their spouses do not take to their magic well. Often times, as well, homes where a pure-blood has married a muggle-born or half-blood. Political differences are one of the leading conflicts that we encounter in abusive relationships."</p>
<p>Draco heard an angry huff from Hermione and glanced over to see that she was glaring at him pointedly, as if she really thought that his and Harry's past animosity would truly make a difference.</p>
<p>Ron looked at his wife, at her unpleasant expression, sighed heavily and swallowed down the rest of his drink. He signaled a house-elf for another one. Harry had long since given up conversation with either of them and was now discussing Quidditch with Percy.</p>
<p>"And the research," Draco forged on. "What sort of research do you lobby for?"</p>
<p>"Oh, all sorts." Audrey waved her hand around, a bit of excitement shining through her eyes. "Originally, we started with women's health research. You know, like gynecology and-"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes," Draco cut her off with an embarrassed blush. "That sort of thing, of course. What else?"</p>
<p>She laughed at him, but continued on, not wishing to make him uncomfortable. "We find that the muggles have a much more in-depth understanding of the human body than we do. They have not had quick-fix healing magic, so they’ve done scads of research into the way the body works. We lobby to integrate their knowledge with our own. Not just for the benefit of women, but hopefully men and everyone else as well."</p>
<p>"That's fascinating," Draco said, truly meaning it. "That's not just women specific, though," he commented shoveling more mashed potatoes onto his plate. God, why was he so freaking hungry?</p>
<p>"No," Audrey shook her head in agreement. "The women specific research we do is more attuned to fertility, and pregnancy and the like."</p>
<p>There was a slightly choked sound from across the table, but by now they were both used to ignoring any disturbance from that seat.</p>
<p>"There is a reason why the wizarding population seems to be shrinking and we're trying to find out why the birth rate is so low," Audrey continued on, with Draco's now completely undivided attention. "We have found that infertility and miscarriages are rather more common with witches than they are with muggles."</p>
<p>That made Draco's heart hurt for a moment with old memories of his mother's heartbroken tears and his father's helpless silence.</p>
<p>"The research we work to fund is geared toward discovering why that is and finding ways to rectify it," she said soberly.</p>
<p>"Couldn't some of the problem lay with men, though?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>Audrey nodded thoughtfully before answering. "The research that's been conducted has shown that most wizards have a pretty average sperm count and that the problems, the miscarriages occur partway through the first trimester in women and matris. The embryo will attach to the uterine wall and begin to grow then for no apparent reason detach itself and begin to disintegrate."</p>
<p>Some men would have been positively traumatized by this conversation, but Draco found that he wasn't. Maybe it was because he was a matris and had, consequently, done mountains of research himself into pregnancy, fertility, and the like.</p>
<p>"You mentioned matris," he remarked. "Does your research also cover them considering that they are actually men?"</p>
<p>Audrey rolled her eyes and nodded. "The department was named by sexist old men with long gray beards that knew little to nothing about 'feminine issues', as they're termed. We've tired to think up another name, but nothing really sums it up like the current one."</p>
<p>Draco laughed. "I'm sure the martis and other men of the community will forgive you this once for the oversight."</p>
<p>They chuckled together and continued on with various conversations that stemmed from their previous one. Harry and Percy finally drew Ron into a debate about the best Keepers in the World Cup league, but Hermione wouldn't be persuaded. She seemed silently deflated and simply sat in her seat, pushing her food around her plate.</p>
<p>Dinner went on comfortably. When it was over and the dishes were cleared, Draco signaled to a house-elf and stood from his seat. "It's time to sing to the birthday boy!"</p>
<p>Everyone cheered and Teddy turned bright red. Of course, he only stayed that way until the cake came out and he lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh wow!" He exclaimed and hopped up from his seat to meet the cake on its way toward him.</p>
<p>"Look, Dad!" he yelled toward Harry. "It's a chameleon, just like me!" Teddy jumped up and down excitedly, his hair changing colors along with his cake.</p>
<p>Harry smiled proudly at him as he pulled his wand and lit the eleven candles perched along the ridge of the chameleon's back. "You ready, Teddy?" he asked, grinning.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" the little boy cheered thrusting an arm into the air and bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p>
<p>Everyone smiled and laughed and they started to sing "Happy Birthday" in all different pitches and times and tones, but it still sounded nice and Teddy still laughed brightly as Hagrid hit a low bass note that made the ground vibrate beneath their feet.</p>
<p>"Alright, Teddy!" Andromeda said from her place next to Harry. "Make a wish and blow out the candles!"</p>
<p>The little boy paused in his bouncing and the crowd quieted in anticipation.</p>
<p>Teddy glanced around him with a serious expression on his young face. He looked at Harry who was smiling proudly at him and at Draco who was holding Harry's hand and watching him with a pleased grin on his face. He looked at James and Albus and Scorpius and Lily remembering their scheming and their adventures and their hopes for the future of their family.</p>
<p>He looked at Marianne and her large rounded belly then back at Draco and grinned mischievously.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Teddy rose onto the tips of his toes with the force of it and blew as hard as he could. Every single candle extinguished itself in perfect synchronization.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered and clapped and the chameleon was uncharmed and cut into. Teddy had the largest piece and finished every last bit of it. Draco had two and very nearly licked the plate clean.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled at the sight of all the children with icing on their faces and clothes and didn't envy George and Angelina the job of cleaning their kids up as little Fred and Roxanne started to shove cake in each other's faces and on each other's clothes.</p>
<p>He was about to step in as the food started flying through the air when a turbaned man at the door to the Manor caught his eye. Harry turned and grinned as he saw Mowgli smiling in the children's direction and carrying a large covered cage.</p>
<p>"Harry? Who is that?" Draco asked him as he bit into a wonderfully frosted bite of cake.</p>
<p>"That," Harry answered with an excited flush on his cheeks, "is the man I bought Teddy's gift from."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened and he glanced back over at the Indian wizard. "You bought Teddy an exotic bird?" he guessed, incredulously.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Not just any exotic bird. An exotic bird that will deliver mail like an owl." He grinned again at Draco's stunned face.</p>
<p>"I thought only owls could deliver mail," he said bemusedly.</p>
<p>"Nope." Harry shook his head. "While my godfather was on the run, I would get letters from him carried by toucans and pelicans and every other exotic bird you could think of. Once, he even sent an albatross."</p>
<p>"Wow," Draco murmured then smirked. "You know that's the perfect gift for Teddy, right?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled brightly at him and kissed his sugary flavored lips. "I know," he said before he set his cake down and made his way toward Mowgli.</p>
<p>"Ah, Harry." Mowgli smiled at him as he neared and held the cage up to show him. "I have brought her. Right on time, I think," he said gesturing toward the half eaten chameleon cake.</p>
<p>Harry laughed and carefully took the cage from him. "You're welcome to stay, if you like."</p>
<p>Mowgli just grinned at him and shook his head. "I will stay until your little Chameleon sees his gift then I must leave. My wife is making curry tonight."</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Harry gestured for him to follow and led the way back toward the kids, drawing everyone's attention.</p>
<p>"What's that, Harry?" Teddy asked as he neared, his ambers eyes riveted on the covered cage in his godfather's hands.</p>
<p>"This is for you," Harry said with a small, proud smile and set the cage on the table in front of his wide eyed godson. "Happy Birthday, Teddy."</p>
<p>"Wow," Teddy breathed before he quickly ripped the cloth off and gasped at the sight in the cage.</p>
<p>Inside, standing regally on her perch, was a large Eclectus Parrot<sup>2</sup> with a deep red feathered head, back, and wings, a royal blue belly, and an orange and yellow tail. She turned and blinked at him with bright yellow eyes and moved her head around in curiosity.</p>
<p>Teddy was entranced. "She is so cool!" he exclaimed and hurriedly popped the cage open without a second thought and thrust his arm inside waiting patiently until the parrot had hopped aboard and let him pull her out of the bars.</p>
<p>There were several gasps from the gathering children and adults as everyone stared raptly at the bird and Teddy. "She's amazing," the little boy murmured in awe as he lifted a hand and stroked it down her back gently.</p>
<p>Turning his now bright yellow eyes on his godfather, he asked, "What's her name?"</p>
<p>"She's yours to name, Teddy," Harry told him proudly. "She's a post bird, like an owl, and will take packages and mail for you."</p>
<p>Teddy remained quiet for a time, just looking into her yellow eyes and petting her silky soft feathers. "Ruby," he murmured after a long moment. "Her name's Ruby."</p>
<p>"That's a very pretty name for her, Teddy." Andromeda stepped up and kissed him on the head as she combed her fingers through his messy hair. "Very appropriate as well." She grinned as the red bird hopped onto her grandson's shoulder and began nibbling affectionately at his ear with her black beak.</p>
<p>Teddy giggled and continued to pet the bird gently as the other children gathered around him asking to touch and stare at his knew pet in awe.</p>
<p>Harry was bombarded with questions and didn't have time to notice Mowgli sneaking away from the party to disappear through the floo again. He answered every question he could about Eclectus Parrots. What they ate, their temperament, their care, and how large they got.</p>
<p>Ruby was already full grown at thirty-five centimeters in length and could live up to fifty years. She was quieter than some parrots, but could still screech when she got it in her head to do so. Much like she just did, overexcited and nearly deafening all the adults in the area.</p>
<p>There was much laughing and some more fawning before Harry was able to make it back to Draco's smirking side.</p>
<p>"So, what do you think?" Harry asked, smiling nervously.</p>
<p>Draco looked as though he was thinking for a moment as he threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. Drawing him close to press a soft kiss to Harry’s smiling lips, Draco replied, "I think it was the perfect gift, Harry. Well done."</p>
<p>*<br/>TBC…</p>
<p><sup>1</sup> Translated to: "Hurry up with those chairs! You must tell the kitchen to cook faster!"<br/><sup>2</sup> A picture of <a href="http://alexjanna91.livejournal.com/11980.html#cutid1">Ruby, the Eclectus Parrot</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Long Time Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa have a talk and come to an understanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discussions of miscarriages and stillbirths.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was dying down. Harry had left a moment ago to help an exhausted Marianne, Dudley, Chrissy, and Eddy back through the floo. Hagrid was passed out snoring on his bench, a plate of Narcissa's good china holding a half eat chameleon cake tail was resting on his belly. Minerva was chatting with Aberforth, and the Grangers were bidding their daughter and her husband goodnight.</p>
<p>Some of the kids were already knocked out around the patio on the silk embroidered cushions the house-elves set out for them, but a few were still chatting and playing more sedate games in small groups. Percy and Audrey had already gathered their girls and headed home along with Bill and Fleur and their three kids. George and Angelina were still going strong, though, their kids still hopped up on sugar.</p>
<p>Neville and Margaret Shacklebolt were talking plants while Luna tried to convince her rather drunk father that it was a better idea to go skyclad<sup>1</sup> at home rather than in the Malfoy gardens.</p>
<p>Glancing around, Draco spotted his son asleep on a pile of pillows curled securely around Albus. It was sweet and intimate in an innocent childish way and it sparked an idea in Draco's mind that he resolved to watch out for in the future.</p>
<p>He glanced back over toward the other kids sitting on the stone patio and smiled at the pride Teddy was taking in Ruby and how James was indulging him while he carried on about how pretty she was. Draco was fond and amused at the sight.</p>
<p>Lily shifted and made a sound in her sleep, drawing Draco's attention down to her. He smiled tenderly as he stroked a hand over her hair. She'd crawled up onto the bench with him not long ago and fallen fast a sleep with her head on his lap. It made Draco feel distinctly warm and loved in an entirely different way than Harry did. He loved it all same.</p>
<p>"How are you holding up?" Harry murmured in his ear as he walked around the bench and carded a hand through Draco's hair.</p>
<p>He hummed in pleasure. "I'm pleasantly exhausted." A smile curved at Draco’s lips as he glanced out over the gardens once more to see his parents slow dancing in the shadows to their own music.</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "Me too. This was great, Draco. I can't thank you and your parents enough for doing this for Teddy." He leaned down and kissed him softly, slowly.</p>
<p>"Oh, do that a little more and it will certainly be enough thanks." Draco grinned, tugging him back into another kiss. Their tongues twisted and their noses nuzzled against each other as their lips moved together and against. It was positively blissful.</p>
<p>As they deepened the kiss, Draco was about to pull back and suggest they save it for later when a previously murmured argument turned loud drawing everyone's attention.</p>
<p>Snapping their heads around, they saw a shocked Ron and a red faced, tear stained Hermione standing near the doors to the Manor.</p>
<p>"It's gone, Ron!" Hermione gasped loud enough for everyone to hear in the silence. "It's gone. I couldn't-... It-..." She sobbed and her words were lost until Ron tried to step forward and touch her, tried to pull her into his arms.</p>
<p>"No!" she snapped, stepping away from him and wrapping her arms around her body. "It died, Ron, and it was my fault!" She pounded painfully on her chest with one shaking hand. "How can you even stand to look at me? Our baby is gone and it was my fault," she trailed off into a whisper, her bloodshot brown eyes streaming with tears.</p>
<p>“Hermione…” Ron was shocked immobile, near speechless.</p>
<p>Hermione stood completely still for a moment, just crumbling in on herself until she realized that they were the center of attention. Her eyes darted around the patio frantically then she bolted.</p>
<p>Before Ron could even think to catch her, Hermione had disappeared into the massive manor house and Draco doubted very much that she would be easy to find if she didn't want anyone to find her.</p>
<p>Acting quickly on instinct, Draco eased out from under Lily placing a pillow under her head and called for Shotzy.</p>
<p>The house-elf popped into existence and stood at attention.</p>
<p>"Shut down the floo! No one leaves or enters until I say otherwise." The elf looked surprised for a moment before nodding and popping back out again.</p>
<p>"Draco." He turned to see his mother looking haunted and worried, her hand grasping tightly to his father's.</p>
<p>"Will you come with me?" he asked quietly. "I think it would help."</p>
<p>Narcissa looked torn for a moment until she looked at her husband and saw nothing, but support and understanding on his handsome face. Turning back to her son, she nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Draco whispered and kissed her on the cheek before turning again and looking at Harry. "We'll go talk to her, Harry. Would you..." He gestured to the stunned guests murmuring and whispering worriedly around them.</p>
<p>Harry looked stunned, confused, but he nodded and stroked a hand over Draco's hair in a rare show of truly intimate public tenderness. "I'll take care of them."</p>
<p>Draco nodded and turned, his mother following silently behind him. As they passed Ron, he paused and placed a hand on the redhead’s slumped shoulder.</p>
<p>"You didn't know?" Draco asked lowly, so that only they could hear.</p>
<p>"No," Ron breathed numbly. "I had no idea. I-... She didn't tell me. I should have... I should have known," he stumbled through, voice breaking.</p>
<p>"You couldn't have," Draco murmured, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "We'll see to her. Why don't you go and sit with your kids for a bit." He nodded over his shoulder to the two children crying with their grandparents. "They need you a bit more right now."</p>
<p>Ron gave himself a shake then he nodded and hurried over to his children.</p>
<p>Draco and Narcissa continued on into the house and asked a few of the quieter, more discreet elves to begin a search. It wasn't long until they found her.</p>
<p>"Missy Hermione is being in the library, Mistress," Frilly said with a solemn look on her elfin face.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Frilly." Narcissa took a steadying breath as they both began heading toward the West wing.</p>
<p>They stepped into the library to find it dark and unlit. It didn't particularly surprise them, but they lit their wands instead of the lamps and ventured into the cavernous room. The sound of quiet sobbing lead them to her.</p>
<p>Rounding a bookshelf, Draco saw Hermione curled into a tight ball in the very back corner of the Arithmancy section crying her heart out.</p>
<p>"Just go away," she sobbed into her knees. "I don't need you to come and gloat."</p>
<p>Draco let out a humorless laugh that hurt to hear. "Trust me on this, Granger. I have not come to gloat." He stepped forward and seated himself comfortably on the floor next to her. Surprisingly his mother did the same on Hermione’s other side, folding her legs in her pencil skirt dress and heels daintily to one side.</p>
<p>They were quiet for a time, only the sound of Hermione's forcibly stifled sobs ringing into the near darkness around them. "What happened Hermione?" Draco finally asked softly, his voice low and soothing.</p>
<p>She sucked in a shuddering breath. "I was at work. I'd just found out that we were having another baby and I was so happy..." she trailed off and shuddered. "Then I felt this pain. It was- awful. I didn't even have time to make it to the bathroom before I felt it." She clasped a hand to her mouth for a moment looking almost like she was going to be sick. "I felt my baby die... in all that blood."</p>
<p>"Oh, my dear," Narcissa murmured sadly wrapping her arms around Hermione's shaking shoulders and tugging her to lean against her chest. "It's alright. Let it out. Just cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,” she whispered into Hermione's wild hair as the poor heartbroken girl just let go and started bawling.</p>
<p>"It hurts, so much!" she cried into Narcissa's chest. "Why? Why was it my baby?"</p>
<p>Draco's heart almost broke for her. He reached over and rubbed at her back soothingly.</p>
<p>Narcissa had to blink back her own tears as her memories came flashing back bringing echoes of all her pain and confusion with them. "I don't know, Hermione," she said. "You will never know, but you will live through it and the pain will ease. It won't ever go away completely, but it will ease. I promise you that."</p>
<p>"How can you know?" Hermione asked not sounding accusing, but genuinely hopeless. "How can this possibly ease?"</p>
<p>"I know because I've been through this four times," Narcissa answered her, voice distant and toneless.</p>
<p>Hermione's breath hitched painfully and she pulled away to look at Narcissa through teary eyes. "Four times?" she repeated, horrified.</p>
<p>"Yes." Narcissa nodded as she lifted a hand to comfortingly sweep tear damp hair away from Hermione's face. "After Draco was born, I wished for another child so sincerely. Lucius and I tried and tried, but every time it was the same." She paused to swallow back the lump that had started to squeeze in her throat. "Every time they would die before they even had a chance. Three times I miscarried," she murmured sounding choked.</p>
<p>"And then one survived past the first trimester."</p>
<p>Draco felt tears start to well up in his eyes as he remembered, as well. The screaming had been frightening. His Grand-mère had kept him in another wing of the manor, tried to distract him. He'd been scared for his mother and scared for his little brother or sister. It didn't sound like it should have; all that pain.</p>
<p>Then everything had gone quiet. So quiet. He had sneaked away from his Grand-mère's side and crept up to his mother's birthing room. What he'd seen there he would never forget.</p>
<p>Draco had seen his mother lying exhausted in bed, holding a frighteningly still bundle in her shaking arms, just crying. Her sobbing racked her whole body until she lifted her head and her face had looked nothing like his mother. It had looked old and haunted and twisted with unimaginable grief.</p>
<p>"Lucius," she’d sobbed, staring at her husband with dead blue eyes. "Lucius, she's not... she didn't..." She choked and gasped through her tears, sounding desolate.</p>
<p>He'd watch as his grave faced father stepped toward the bed and carefully lifted the silent bundle from her nearly limp arms. "I know, Narcissa," he’d replied quietly, leaning forward to bury his nose in his wife’s sweat damp hair a moment before pulling away. "I know."</p>
<p>After that Draco couldn't remember much, but he knew that they'd laid the baby, his little sister, to rest in the family mausoleum at the very edge of their property. He knew that she'd gone unnamed as was Wizarding custom, but had been given a place of respect with the other Malfoys that had gone before her.</p>
<p>He knew that his mother had a small lock of blond hair tied with a dark green ribbon hidden away in a plain little silver box at the very back of the last drawer in her jewelry box.</p>
<p>He knew that his mother never looked at it.</p>
<p>He knew that his father sometimes did.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes on the memories, Draco came back to the present to find Narcissa watching him as if she had gone on that journey with him and had known exactly what he had seen.</p>
<p>Hermione watched his mother with trepidation and sorrow in her teary brown eyes. "One survived?"</p>
<p>Narcissa snapped back to herself and turned to look at Hermione again. "Yes. One lived past the first trimester, but did not live through the rest of the pregnancy," she said tonelessly. "It was born still."</p>
<p>A shuddering breath was sucked into Hermione's lungs and she gently pulled away from Narcissa pressing a hand to her own chest as if to stop her own heartbeat. "God. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Narcissa shook her head slightly and fluttered a hand up to her throat then back down to her lap, not sure what to do with them. "It was a long time ago, Hermione. The pain has dulled, the loss felt less keenly, but I still remember and love them, each and every one. What helped me the most, what helped me move on, what I would not have survived with my sanity intact without, was my son and my husband," she said, sounding as though she wanted nothing more than to be in the light and away from the lingering grief.</p>
<p>Draco and Hermione both watched her intently. Waiting for her to continue. They didn't have to wait long.</p>
<p>"I focused on the love I have for them and the love they gave to me, and every day the hurt got a little less; a little better," Narcissa said quietly staring off into the darkness. "Focus on something else, dear," she told Hermione. "Focus on your beautiful children and your amazing husband. They love you dearly, no matter what. They will continue loving you, no matter what."</p>
<p>The three of them were quiet for a time until Hermione spoke again. "After it happened, I thought I would die too," she whispered, her shoulders still hunched and head bowed deeply. "I couldn't bear the thought of telling Ron. Of telling anyone."</p>
<p>Draco watched her for a moment before murmuring, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p>
<p>Hermione lifted her head and stared into the darkness around them unseeingly. "I just keep asking myself, why? What did I do that would have caused it? How could I have let it happen?"</p>
<p>Slowly, Draco lifted a hand and wrapped it around one of hers, squeezing it comfortingly and receiving a near bone breaking squeeze in return. "It's not your fault, Hermione. It's just one of those things that happen with no rhyme or reason that we just have to live with. It's heartbreaking and will stay with you forever, but it's not the end of the world and if you keep dwelling on it, keep blaming yourself, it will tear you apart. It will tear your family apart."</p>
<p>They sat in silence again, Hermione grasping Draco's hand like a life line, Narcissa comfortingly combing fingers through her hair. Her tears had dried, her sobs quieted, and all that was left was an empty numbness.</p>
<p>"I couldn't bear to tell Ron," she whispered again, more to herself and the darkness than to Draco and Narcissa.</p>
<p>"I know," Draco said soothingly as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I think it will help if you talk about it with him, though. It will help both of you."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded slowly turning her head to look at him with dull, but apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I had to do this now. At your house." Her face twisted in remorse. "At Teddy's birthday party."</p>
<p>Draco gave her a wan smile and gently released her hand. "The party was already over," he replied. "And it's better to do this at an inopportune time than to let it fester."</p>
<p>"That's right, my dear," Narcissa agreed softly, drawing Hermione's attention as she tucking a wild lock hair behind the younger woman’s ear. "We're just glad we were able to help you. You just needed someone to talk to. Someone that knew what you were going through."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and looked her solemnly in the eyes. "Thank you, Narcissa. For telling me."</p>
<p>"I’m glad I could help you," Narcissa assured her, giving her a gentle smile. "Are you feeling any better?"</p>
<p>"Not better,” Hermione shook her head, but was able to give the older woman a tremulous smile. “Not better, but getting there." </p>
<p>Narcissa nodded understandingly and starting moving gracefully to her feet.</p>
<p>"Come along, then, Hermione," she ushered as the girl stood up as well, followed closely by Draco. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere and I'm sure your husband and children aren't much better. I'll show you to a guest suite then Draco will send Ronald up to you."</p>
<p>Hermione didn't protest, but stalled before following Narcissa from the room. Looking back at Draco, she met his gaze, considering. "There is-... I'm not sure that I trust you or your feelings for Harry, yet," she said quietly. "There is too much history, too many bitter memories between you and us for me to just blindly accept this. But," she paused, thinking through her words before continuing. "But you <i>have</i> changed. I can see that. And you make Harry happy."</p>
<p>Draco watched her with an impassive face. "I understand how you feel," he said, and he really did. "I don't expect you to just forget seven years of hatred and contention." He looked her in the eyes once again. "I realize that, perhaps some of your antagonism has not been natural, has been exacerbated by your loss," he murmured softly, regretfully. "For Harry's sake, and for Ron's as well, I would like it if we could get past all of that. If we could work at being civil and getting to know each other beyond past misdeeds and transgressions."</p>
<p>Hermione held his gaze for a heartbeat, silently searching him for insincerity or duplicity. Upon finding none, she nodded silently in agreement and turned away from him to join Narcissa where she was waiting at the door to the library.</p>
<p>After both women had gone, Draco watched them walk sedately down the hall toward the guest suites speaking in quiet, solemn tones.</p>
<p>The whole episode had been heartbreaking and despite the small respite where he and Grang- <i>Hermione</i> had come to an agreement, Draco could still feel the weight of sorrow on his shoulders. He prayed with all his might that he never had to go through what Hermione and his mother had. He prayed all the way back down to the garden.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>That night Harry and Draco lay awake in Draco's bed just holding each other, both of their minds running in circles and their heartbeats comforting to one another.</p>
<p>"Harry," Draco breathed as he sat up and moved closer to him, pressing their faces together and squeezing his eyes closed to the fear and sadness he felt.</p>
<p>"Draco?" Harry tightened his arms around his lover and touching their lips together softly.</p>
<p>This was what he needed, Draco realized, just this. He exhaled waveringly before kissing Harry deeply, languidly, offering and begging all at once.</p>
<p>He didn't have to ask twice.</p>
<p>Ron stared at his wife's, his best friend's shaking back completely at a loss. His heart was physically aching and he felt like his throat was so tight that he couldn't breathe, but still he didn't know how to console the woman he loved with all his heart.</p>
<p>Tentatively, he rolled onto his side and reached out a hand toward her.</p>
<p>"Ron," Hermione sobbed into the darkness, wishing, hoping, praying for him to know what she was asking.</p>
<p>A shuddering breath escaped him and he didn't waste any time. He scooted up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, comfortingly covering her clinched hands pressed to her chest with one of his own. He buried his face in her hair and just pressed her close against his chest.</p>
<p>"I love you," he whispered to her in the dark, barely audible. She began to cry in earnest after that, but it felt cleansing. She felt cleansed as she clung to his hand in the night and cried out the last of her grief.</p>
<p>"No, Lucius," Narcissa murmured to him as he reached for the lamp on his side of the bed. He looked at her questioningly. "Leave it on?" she asked quietly, her eyes duller than normal, darker.</p>
<p>Silently, he nodded and left the light burning as he slid into bed and pulled the covers up around them. He stretched out on his back and left one arm held away from his body in invitation. He didn't have to wait long.</p>
<p>Narcissa crawled toward him slowly, until she was nearly on top of him and had her face completely hidden in his neck. She felt his strong, sure arms wrap tightly around her and she felt old tears and old sobs rising to the surface once again.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she whispered into his skin feeling his pulse beat against her lips. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Lucius didn't say anything. He just held onto her tightly, squeezed his eyes shut against the dim light in the room and the old helplessness he could feel breaking from his control.</p>
<p>"I know," he thought as his beloved wife shook in his arms with the effort of controlling her grief.</p>
<p>"Me too," he thought as he rolled them onto their sides and curled around her as far as he could.</p>
<p>Lucius was hurting too, but he had to be strong for his family. He would be, but he gave himself that one moment in the dim light of his bedroom with his wife as his only witness to truly feel the grief for the first time in over two decades. </p>
<p>*<br/>TBC…</p>
<p><sup>1</sup> Skyclad is a Wiccan term that refers to the practice of being naked during rituals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Take a Sudden Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning, breakfast is all fun and games until the nightmare of Lucius’s youth comes back to haunt them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning breakfast was a rather odd affair. There were four more guests sitting at the Malfoy table than normal. Not that Narcissa minded much, seeing as there were two more children to fawn and fuss over.</p><p>Lucius just rolled his eyes at his wife and went back to reading his Sunday <i>Daily Prophet</i>. Or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. He didn't exactly want anyone to know that he was reading the <i>Quibbler</i> behind the larger newspaper.</p><p>Really, those articles on the Rotfang Conspiracy were truly fascinating. Total crap, obviously -gum disease, really?-, but they were rather well researched and thought out considering.</p><p>He peeked over the top of his newspaper to make sure no one was paying attention to him as he turned a page in the magazine. He would never live it down if Potter found out he'd bought a subscription after their meeting with Miss Lovegood.</p><p>The children were giggling and munching on chocolate chip pancakes -Teddy's favorite in honor of his birthday- while the adults smiled at them indulgently and cleaned them up when needed. Lily had begged and pleaded the night before and when backed up by her brothers finally convinced Harry to let them bring their snakes to the Manor to spend the night.</p><p>So, now, Lucius's breakfast room looked like a bloody zoo.</p><p>Teddy was busy trying to make nice between his three pets while the other children talked and chatted with their snakes and each other, translating when need be. Really it was the strangest breakfast he'd had in a long time. Not that he minded much.</p><p>Lucius wouldn't admit it under pain of death, but he liked the noise in the Manor. The giggling and the pitter-patter of little feet. He'd missed it since Draco had gone to Hogwarts and hadn't realized until Scorpius was born and it had returned.</p><p>Well, he'd gotten what he didn't know he'd wished for... in spades. Potter's children sure made enough noise for a small army.</p><p>He scoffed to himself and rolled his eyes before glancing back at his <i>Quibb</i>-uh-<i>Prophet</i>. Of course the fact that he now had a rather large snake sitting in his lap reading his paper nearly made him jump out of his skin.</p><p>Calmly, he lowered the paper to the table causing the snake to turn and look at him with annoyed black eyes.</p><p>“<i>I wasn't done with that article yet,</i>” the snake hissed at him petulantly.</p><p>Not that Lucius understood it.</p><p>"Albus, come and take your snake from my lap," Lucius called over the giggly din that was flowing around the table. "I do not appreciate <i>things</i> reading over my shoulder, thank you very much."</p><p>The little boy clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter before he slid from his chair and padded over to the head of the table. He expertly lifted Tal from Lucius's lap and hissed something to the snake.</p><p>Looking back up at the seemingly annoyed, frowning wizard, Albus smiled bashfully at him. "Tal says he's sorry for being rude."</p><p>"That's quite alright." Lucius nodded dismissively. "Perhaps next time he will remember to ask before taking such liberties."</p><p>Tal started hissing to Albus again and the little boy frowned in confusion glancing from the closed <i>Prophet</i> and back to Lucius before translating. "He asked if he can read the <i>Quibbler</i> after you. He didn't get to finish the story on the East Indian Jumping Snakes."</p><p>There was a chocked sound at the other end of the table and a muffled laugh, but Lucius ignored it. He also ignored the heated blush starting at the top of his ears, but that's neither here nor there.</p><p>"Yes, well." Lucius cleared his throat and quickly slipped the magazine from the folds of his paper and handed it to a giggling Albus. "I was finished with it anyway."</p><p>The kids all giggled louder, their mouths mostly full with syrupy pancakes, while Ron and Hermione stared at him gobsmacked and Harry and Draco failed to completely control their amusement.</p><p>Lucius scowled around the table at all the smiling faces only making them laugh harder. Finally he just gave up and pushed his paper away to start on his breakfast. A familiar hand on his arm had him look up to see his softly smiling wife.</p><p>Narcissa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her own breakfast. Consequently, that made him feel much better and his menacing scowl softened to a moue of a mild annoyance.</p><p>Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Harry had said that the Malfoys were different, more human than they seemed. That they treated the kids wonderfully, but she hadn't really believed it. At least not until last night.</p><p>But now she was having breakfast with them. Narcissa was fawning over Rose and giggling with her about girly things, Lucius wasn't cruel or cold or even indifferent, and Draco was cutting up Hugo's pancakes for him.</p><p>"Hugo, sweetie, that is just not going to fit into your mouth." Draco chuckled as the little boy tired to stuff the greater half of a single pancake into his small mouth. He had syrup all over his face and even a little bit in his fiery red hair.</p><p>Hugo stopped his futile eating attempts and scowled at his sterling silver forked pancake like it had personally insulted him. The child was nearly a spitting image of his father, in looks and in nature. It made Draco want laugh all the way out of his chair.</p><p>Instead, he just took the fork from him and picked up the boy's neglected knife. "Here, let's cut that smaller. Do you want square pieces or just any old shape?" he asked with the knife poised over the food.</p><p>Hugo's brow furrowed in concentration until he finally looked at Draco with a very serious nod. "I want square," he said.</p><p>Chuckling, Draco schooled his face into seriousness and returned the nod. "Of course. Wouldn't taste the same otherwise."</p><p>Hermione watched all of this and couldn't help the guilty ache that started in her chest. She had been very uncharacteristically unfair to Draco and she wanted desperately to make up for it.</p><p>Picking up her own perfectly polished silverware, she began to eat her pancakes and actually enjoy her breakfast for the first time since… well, a long time.</p><p>"Draco, what are you eating?" Harry scrunched up his nose in disgust as Draco slathered his pancake in mustard.</p><p>"I have no idea, but it's delicious," Draco mumbled around his food causing Scorpius to mock scold him for talking with his mouthful. He shot his son an exaggerated glare and made a show of chewing with his mouth open just to spite.</p><p>"Draco!" Narcissa gasped from across the table in horror. "I taught you better manners than that. Close your mouth this instant!"</p><p>The children burst out laughing and Draco made a show of pouting, but did indeed close his mouth and continue eating with much more decorum.</p><p>Narcissa sighed in motherly exasperation, but smiled at the display all the same. Draco was really a natural with children. It amazed her. When he was a child he could be so ill tempered and demanding, but he had grown into a wonderful young man that put the ones he loved ahead of himself first and foremost.</p><p>It made her heart beat painfully with love for him.</p><p>She watched him for across the table as he started to try and clean little Hugo's syrup covered face with sure gentle strokes and wondered if he was such a naturally paternal -maternal- man because he was a matris.</p><p>Her thoughts paused and her eyes flicked toward her son's mustard and pancake covered plate then back to him. Shaking her head to herself she just pushed her thoughts away and went back to her conversation with Lily and Rose.</p><p>A house-elf dressed as a miniature butler strode into the breakfast room carrying a silver tray in one hand.</p><p>"The owls have come, Master Lucius," he said in a squeaky voice, holding the tray aloft for Lucius to take the missives from it.</p><p>"Thank you, Turnby. That will be all," Lucius dismissed as he flipped through the envelopes reading the addresses absently.</p><p>The house-elf bowed and left the room.</p><p>Lucius got to the last letter and paused in surprise. It had a very familiar wax seal stamped on the back. For some reason he hadn't expected the letter to come to the Manor.</p><p>Lifting his head he caught everyone's attention just by sheer force of will and the table fell silent. Narcissa frowned in worry and placed a hand on his arm once more. "Lucius?"</p><p>He gave her a reassuring smile. "It would seem that there is a letter for <i>Mr. T. R. Lupin, The Breakfast Table, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire</i>," he read off the exact address with an appropriate air of pomp and circumstance.</p><p>There was a startled gasp from said little boy and Teddy quickly stood from his chair without dislodging either of his snakes or his parrot. "Really? They sent my Hogwarts letter here?" he asked in excitement as he rushed toward Lucius, face bright.</p><p>"So, it would seem," Lucius drawled in amusement and obligingly handed the letter to Teddy's eager hands. "Open it and see what it says."</p><p>Of course all the adults already knew what it said, but the children were curious and watching in awe as Teddy gingerly pried the seal on the envelope open and pulled his letter from inside.</p><p>“<i>What - - say?</i>” Nova hissed eagerly at him.</p><p>“<i>Yeah! - it!</i>” Stella urged him, her head bobbing in the air excitedly.</p><p>Teddy had been trying to learn Parseltongue with Scorpius and could understand maybe every third word. He wasn't anywhere near fluent, but he could get the general gist of what his snakes were saying.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the letter and began to read out loud to everyone watching him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL<br/>
<i>of</i> WITCHCRAFT <i>and</i> WIZARDRY</p>
  <p>Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall<br/>
<i>(Order of Merlin, Second Class)</i></p>
</div>Dear Mr. Lupin,<p>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed as list of all necessary books and equipment.</p><p>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.</p><p>Yours Sincerely,</p><p>Neville Longbottom,<br/>
<i>Deputy Headmaster</i></p><p>Teddy stopped reading and lifted his head, a bright grin on his lips as he met Harry's proud smiling face. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" he shouted bouncing up and down excitedly.</p><p>Harry stood from his seat and pulled Teddy into a tight hug. "That's wonderful," Harry said mussing up Teddy's bright blue hair. "Read the rest. Let's see what the damage on school supplies will be."</p><p>They read through the list together as the rest of the room went back to their food. It was all pretty standard from what Harry could remember. Wand, cauldron, uniform, dragon hide gloves; the books hadn't changed much either except for the Herbology book Neville had written. The reading of the list went without a hitch until they got all the way to the end.</p><p>Teddy made a distressed noise and looked up at Harry frantically. "I can't bring Nova, Stella, or Ruby with me?" he asked sounding completely horrified.</p><p>Harry frowned and took the letter from his son's hands reading through it once more. "I don't know, Teddy. We can owl Professor McGonagall and ask her. I'm sure she'd let you since Ruby is a mail bird and Nova and Stella are pretty self sufficient. Maybe we can convince her the snakes are for your supplementary learning."</p><p>"How are Teddy's snakes supplementary?" Hermione asked curiously, her brow creased in thought.</p><p>Harry hummed distractedly as he continued to peruse the letter. "Teddy and Scorpius are trying to learn Parseltongue. It helps to have the snakes to focus on." He mumbled something to himself and tapped his chin in thought.</p><p>Ron and Hermione looked utterly stunned. "They're trying to learn Parseltongue?" Ron asked incredulously. "Can you even do that? I thought it was inherited."</p><p>"It is," Harry replied with a nod.</p><p>"Any language is teachable," Draco added seeing that Harry was lost in some sort of mind maze. "They all have structure and form and rules. Same with Parseltongue. I've never heard of it being done, but our boys are trying." He shrugged, a thinly disguised proud quirk to his lips as he sipped at his tea.</p><p>It didn't escape anyone at the table, except for Draco and Harry, that he'd said "our boys". Ron and Hermione traded a look before glancing back at the rest of the group. "Are you having any success?" she asked Scorpius, her analytical tone of voice very familiar to her two best friends. </p><p>"Yeah." Scorpius nodded as he stuffed some hash browns into his mouth. "It's hard, but I think I can understand a little bit. I can tell what they’re talking about at least." He shrugged and lifted a hand to stroke over Tal's head as the snake curled around Albus's shoulders.</p><p>"Me too," Teddy piped in, a good portion of his attention still fastened on the Hogwarts letter his godfather was mulling over. "I get about every two or three words."</p><p>"That's amazing," Hermione exclaimed and leaned back in her chair with a far away look in her eyes. The look that meant she was puzzling over something very complicated and extremely esoteric.</p><p>"Mm, yes," Lucius drawled in amusement as he watched the children eye him suspiciously. They could tell he was up to something and they were wary of him. "It's astonishing what the children can accomplish once they put their minds to it. Especially with those snakes."</p><p>Scorpius's eyes grew wide and he started shaking his head pleadingly at his grandfather. Draco on the other hand just raised a disapproving eyebrow at him.</p><p>Lucius sighed, apparently they didn't want the children to know that their game was up. "It’s quite remarkable," he finished anticlimactically as he picked up his tea and sipped at it sullenly. They always had to ruin his fun.</p><p>The children all slumped in relief, Harry and Draco rolled their eyes to each other, and Hermione and Ron kept looking back forth between them all in confusion. There was something they were missing, they could tell.</p><p>Narcissa cleared her throat and set down her napkin next to her empty plate. "Are you going to write the Headmistress, Harry?" </p><p>"Yeah." Harry frowned and nodded before folding the letter and handing it back to Teddy. "I'm going to ask her to make an exception for the snakes. I don't think Ruby will be a problem though."</p><p>"Can we send Ruby with the letter, Harry?" Teddy asked hopefully.</p><p>"Sure." Harry grinned at him and stroked a finger down the bird's ruby feathered head. "She'll get to make her maiden flight all the way to Scotland and back."</p><p>Draco snorted in amusement earning himself some disapproving looks from the women at the table. "Perhaps you should wait to write it until after breakfast. Neither of you have finished your pancakes and Claude made them especially for you, Teddy," he said in a teasing admonishment.</p><p>The little boy grinned at him and went back to his seat. Harry smirked and followed only to pause mid step when a lightly accented voice echoed from the hall outside of the breakfast room.</p><p>"What on earth have they done to this hall?!" the cultured, feminine voice shrieked in outrage. "This wallpaper is atrocious! And that tapestry is a travesty."</p><p>"Please, Mistress Malfoy! Let me announce you!" a house-elf squeaked frantically as he ran after the woman marching toward the breakfast room.</p><p>"Oh dear lord, Lucius," Narcissa breathed and turned fiery blue eyes on her frozen, horrified husband. "Please, tell me that's not who I think it is."</p><p>Lucius looked like he'd just been sentenced to Azkaban, again. "Narcissa, I had no-"</p><p>The door burst open cutting off whatever plea he was going to beg of his furious wife.</p><p>A tall brunette woman dressed in an elegant -expensive- floor length robes with an empire waistline and a brocade emerald green traveling cloak stood in the doorway. She carried a long black cane with a cut crystal topper and a sterling silver foot. Her face was masked in a cold indifference that reminded everyone in the room of a younger, crueler Lucius.</p><p>Her hair was done up in a tight twist and held in place with a charmed mother of pearl comb. Her jewelry was all real and all much too ostentatious to be anything less than exorbitant. The temperature in the room dropped a good five degrees and Lucius actually sank down into his chair seeming to try and make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.</p><p>"Lucius," the woman called from the doorway in a displeased and thoroughly commanding tone. "Aren't you going to greet your own mother? Or are you too busy with your guests?" She flicked her gray eyes over the syrupy children and the three non-familial adults with barely controlled disdain.</p><p>As if compelled, Lucius quickly stood from his seat and strode toward her. "Mother," he greeted formally, taking the hand she offered him and kissing the back lightly before he leaned down an inch and kissed her presented cheek. "I was unaware that you had changed your travel plans."</p><p>She sniffed and unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the floor expecting that a house-elf would be there to catch it. One was, of course, and the cloak was quickly whisked away by the frightened shivering creature. They all knew Mistress Cassiopeia de Vil Malfoy. They all knew better than to displease her, as well.</p><p>"France was boring me." She flicked a hand at him dismissively, her eyes still studying the tableau at the table. "Besides, why should I owl my own son and ask permission to visit my old home?"</p><p>Lucius didn't say anything to that. He just stood before her stiffly. His own mother frightened him in ways that the Dark Lord never could have.</p><p>"I see you have neglected to teach my grandson manners while I was in France," she commented pointedly.</p><p>Draco popped from his seat as if pushed and quickly strode toward her, kissing her cheek lightly. "Grand-mère, I hope your Portkey travel was satisfactory?" he inquired out of obligation.</p><p>"No, it was not." Cassiopeia looked him in the eyes, her face unreadable as ever, and harshly beautiful. "The floo trip from the station was most disappointing. It seems that the Manor floo has acquired the habit of spitting soot onto your guests. Fix it."</p><p>Fighting the urge to bristle, Draco just nodded to her and turned to catch his son's eye. "Scorpius, you remember Grand-mère. Come and greet her," he instructed stiffly.</p><p>The little boy got to his feet and reluctantly stepped up to her. She softened the slightest bit and leaned down so that he could reach her cheek. "Hello, Grand-mère," he greeted politely.</p><p>"Well, you are much sweeter than these two," she said and patted his cheek with a tad more condescension than was necessary. "Perhaps you got that from your mother." She looked back up and the little bit of softness that had come over her evaporated like mist.</p><p>"Narcissa," she greeted with ice.</p><p>"Cassiopeia," Narcissa returned just has frostily. "You seem to make a habit of showing up in my home unannounced," she commented, causing a sharp intake of breath from her husband.</p><p>Cassiopeia sneered at her. "It was my home before it was yours, my dear. Remember that." She turned her eyes back on the room at large and smoothed her twisted expression. "Who are your guests, Lucius?" she demanded.</p><p>Draco spoke up before his father could get his mouth working. "They are actually my guests, Grand-mère," he said then gestured to Ron who stood and nodded to her politely. "This is Ronald Bilius Weasley, his wife Hermione, and their children Rose and Hugo." He indicated each one in turn and Cassiopeia's eyes skewered them all before fastening on Harry next.</p><p>"And this is Harry James Potter, his godson, Theodore Remus Lupin, and his children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna." Harry held the woman's eyes until she broke contact and turned her gaze on each of his children, one at a time.</p><p>"Why do I know that name, Harry Potter?" she demanded of Lucius after she'd turned her eyes back on the messy haired wizard.</p><p>"He is... the Savior," Lucius hedged to explain. "He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort."</p><p>She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in interest. "Wasn't that the wizard you said would rid Wizarding Britain of the mudbloods and blood-traitors some years ago?" she asked not heeding the confused looks on the children's faces or the angered glint in Harry's eyes.</p><p>Lucius stiffened. "Yes, he was, Mother. However, he turned from a revolutionary to a narcissistic sadistic mass murderer rather quickly after his second rise to power."</p><p>Cassiopeia sniffed distastefully. "How very plebeian of him." She turned her eyes back on Harry. "You defeated this Dark Lord, did you?"</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded warily. "I killed him."</p><p>"Hm." She seemed to look down her nose at him, like Lucius had the first few time's they'd met and clashed. "Well, Lucius, a Potter, a Weasley, a mudblood, and a whole gaggle of uncouth little children and their pets. Have the Malfoy standards truly sunk so low?" She spoke casually, but with a malicious curve of her lips.</p><p>"Quite the contrary, Grand-mère," Draco spoke up before all three of the former Golden Trio could finish puffing up in indignation. "Harry is regarded as the literal Savior of the whole Wizarding World. He's the Head of both the Black and Potter houses and personal friends with the Minister of Magic. As well as a holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class," he stated calmly, but with unyielding steel underneath.</p><p>"Ronald is the Deputy Head Auror to the Ministry and a renowned war hero. He also holds the Order of Merlin, First Class. Hermione is the Head of the Department for Magical Creatures at the Ministry and is generally thought to be the most intelligent witch of her age. She was also awarded the Order of Merlin, First class." Draco turned his sharp gray eyes on his grandmother. He had her undivided attention now.</p><p>"And four of that 'gaggle of uncouth little children', as you called them, are mine as much as Harry's. You would do well to watch your tongue in regards to them, Grand-mère, because I will not tolerate any of the children that come into this house being treated as anything less than family," he warned her with such intensity that she leaned away from him and raised an eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>"Well, there is no need for such seriousness, Draco." Cassiopeia looked away from his unwavering gaze then peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, under her eyelashes. "You must forgive an old woman for her bluntness. I cannot help myself these days," she lamented with a cajoling little moue.</p><p>Draco just continued to pin her under his scrutiny. "If you ever reach an age of such infirmity that you truly cannot censor yourself, Grand-mère, then I will be obliged to over look it. As for the present, you are no more aged in quickness of mind than I am. I will not be as amenable to forgiving you the next time you choose to speak so unguardedly.</p><p>"Now," he bowed his head a fraction, the barest of propriety, "If you will excuse me. My guests and I have other plans for the remainder of the morning."</p><p>Cassiopeia sighed, sounding very put upon, as if she had not just been told off like a child by her grandson. "Yes, very well, Draco. We have had our fun for the morning anyway. I dare say your tongue gets sharper and your disposition fouler the older you get." She scrunched her nose in a gesture Harry recognized from Draco. "You get that from your mother, no doubt. Well, shoo-shoo, <i>mon chéri</i><sup>1</sup>. Be off with you. I'm famished and you have eaten most of the food."</p><p>She tisked dismissively then stepped to the table and took Lucius’s seat. Where she proceeded to ignore everyone around her as she snapped for a clean plate and silverware and a fresh napkin.</p><p>The Weasleys and the Potters followed Draco out of the room and to the floo where they all flooed to Grimmauld in a bit of a daze.</p><p>"Well," Hermione said once the children were all playing outside and the adults were seated at the kitchen table with Raspberry Zinger tea in their cups. "That woman was one of the foulest creatures I have ever encountered."</p><p>Draco burst out laughing. "Cassiopeia de Vil Malfoy is certainly something, isn't she?"</p><p>"Lucius grew up with that for a mother?" Ron asked incredulously. "No wonder he was such a bastard. No offense." Draco shook his head still completely amused. "She's a right dragon, she is."</p><p>"God, Draco, I was this close to pulling my wand on her." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not nearly as entertained as the rest of them. "If she is like that all the time I don't think I want my kids near her."</p><p>Draco looked at him searchingly for a moment in the heavy silence that had fallen over the kitchen. Finally he nodded and covered one of Harry's hands with his. "She's not always that foul. It's sort of like a game to her. She's wretched to everyone when she firsts steps out of the floo until either my mother or I kick the stick out of her ass. Then she's just mildly unpleasant."</p><p>Ron snorted tea up his nose and went into a coughing fit. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and pounded him on the back.</p><p>"She's not nearly as harsh on Scorpius as she is on the rest of us," Draco assured Harry. "She wasn't nearly as abrasive with me when I was a child either. She won't treat the kids badly, now that I've essentially claimed them."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Harry asked dubiously.</p><p>"Yes." Draco nodded. "She's actually quite fascinating once you get a little tea and whiskey into her."</p><p>Ron started coughing and sputtering again. Hermione just sighed and stood from her seat. "I think I'd better get everyone home before Ron drowns in his tea."</p><p>The four Weasleys departed and Harry and Draco were left in the kitchen sipping their tea. Harry still looked worried and doubtful.</p><p>Sighing, Draco turned to him. "If she really bothers you that much, Harry, then you don't have to come to the Manor while she's there, but she's really only that horrible to Mother after her first day."</p><p>Blowing a heavy breath, Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "It's alright, Draco. We'll come visit the Manor again soon. She just took me by surprise."</p><p>Draco nodded understandingly and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder in comfort. They listened to the sounds of their kids playing outside until they were ready to start making lunch.</p><p>*</p><p>Cassiopeia de Vil Malfoy sipped her tea in the Manor's solarium and looked around distastefully. She truly did dislike her daughter-in-law.</p><p>"It's rather interesting what you've done with this room, Narcissa," she commented, an undercurrent of mockery in her elegant accented voice.</p><p>Narcissa glanced over toward the pile of silk pillows and poofs that made up the sitting area the children frequented. "Thank you, Cassiopeia," she replied pleasantly. "The children often like to sit in here and have a light afternoon snack."</p><p>Her mother-in-law sniffed a little at that, but didn't comment further. Like all woman who had mothered a child at one point in her life, she had a soft spot for the eccentricities of youth.</p><p>"Those children visit Scorpius often, then?" she inquired neutrally, watching Narcissa out of the corner of her sharp gray eyes.</p><p>"Almost everyday." Narcissa smiled serenely back at her, but her eyes had an edge to them. "The children have become quite close over the last few months. They do so enjoy their time here at the Manor," she gushed airily.</p><p>That tone of voice never failed to catch in Cassiopeia's craw.</p><p>"And this Harry Potter is happy enough to impose upon my darling son's hospitality, but to not offer up his own?" she remarked with affected lightness and surprise.</p><p>Narcissa had to grit her teeth. "Quite the contrary," she simpered back. "Harry loves having Draco and Scorpius over at Grimmauld Place."</p><p>Cassiopeia looked like she'd swallowed a fly. "I beg your pardon? Grimmauld Place?" She looked shocked. "The Black ancestral home?"</p><p>"The very same." Narcissa nodded calmly. "Harry's godfather was the Black heir and when he died, Harry inherited him." She smiled rather viciously at Cassiopeia. "I believe that Draco mentioned something about it this morning."</p><p>The older woman turned away and sniffed. "I do seem to recall something of that sort. So, Harry Potter lives in your ancestral home with his -four?- children? My, his wife must be quite the busy woman." </p><p>A displeased frown creased at Narcissa's brow before her expression smoothed out again. "James, Albus, and Lily are Harry's by blood," she corrected. "Teddy is Harry's godson."</p><p>"Oh, yes." Cassiopeia nodded and smiled falsely. "That's right. How generous of his wife to take in another woman's child. I do assume that young Teddy's parents are dead, yes? Mrs. Potter must be a kind woman."</p><p>This conversation had grown tiring and Narcissa decided to drop the act altogether. Cloying platitudinous conversation had never been her forte anyway.</p><p>"I do believe that you are asking questions you already know the answer to, Cassiopeia," She said making the other woman flick her eyes toward her sharply. "Harry's ex-wife abandoned their children and retreated into seclusion on an island in the West Indies. Since shortly after, Harry and Draco have grown to be friends and are, in fact, seeing each other romantically. Do not trifle with my patience and playact ignorance. We both know you read the gossip columns from front to back."</p><p>There was a short silence before Cassiopeia seemed to shrug off her insincere, pleasant mask and returned to her arrogant, conceited, viscous self.</p><p>"Very well, <i>ma fille</i><sup>2</sup>. Have it your way." She flicked some crumbs from her fingers and sipped at her tea wrinkling her nose in distaste once more. "It's been five years since Draco's wife disappeared into obscurity and he now just happens to be friends with the Savior? There is more to this, Narcissa."</p><p>"You're right, there is," Narcissa stated plainly. "Draco and Harry have known each other since school. They hated each other and if I'm not mistaken tried to kill one another a time or two over the course of their education." She smirked elegantly at her mother-in-law's incredulously raised eyebrow.</p><p>"But that was over ten years ago," she continued. "My family has closer ties with Harry Potter than the Wizarding World realizes. When they met up again after Harry's wife left it was hardly the farthest leap that they would end up letting bygones be bygones."</p><p>"I am not as weighted by prejudice as my late husband,-" Narcissa hid a snort behind her tea cup, "but it surprises me that you would allow a half-blood blood-traitor to <i>associate</i> with your son." Cassiopeia remarked with shade of a sneer. Spiteful old-</p><p>"I don't <i>allow</i> anything, Cassiopeia," Narcissa retorted. "He is twenty-seven. Draco is free to do as he wishes. As for Harry being a blood-traitor, if it was not for Harry Potter your son would be in Azkaban, your grandson would be dead, your great-grandson would not have even been born, and our entire world would be crumbling down around us."</p><p>Her voice rang with finality, making the older woman scowl in frustration and confusion. Pulling any further explanation out of Narcissa would be like pulling her beloved Rapier Roses from the ground; painful and bloodletting.</p><p>Eventually, Cassiopeia shrugged it all off and waved her hand through the air dismissively. "Very well, Narcissa. Our family owes Harry Potter lives and life-debts. I will play nice," she said. "The Gaunts never were any good stock. I never understood what Lucius saw in that interloping half-blood of theirs anyway."</p><p>Narcissa stared at her, utterly stunned for a moment before choosing not to comment.</p><p>Cassiopeia sipped at her tea seeming completely unaffected by the past few moments of conversation. It was easy to see who Lucius got his intimidation techniques from.</p><p>"Harry Potter's children," she started after consuming a cookie, "have been claimed by Draco." She looked her daughter-in-law in the eyes. "Do tell."</p><p>Narcissa picked up her tea again and sipped lightly at it. "There is not much to tell. They have fallen in love," she said bluntly. "Draco was taken with them from nearly the very moment they all met. And they seem to be equally smitten."</p><p>"How curious." Cassiopeia hummed, looking off toward the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the gardens. "It is normally so difficult to grow close to a child," she reflected absently.</p><p>Narcissa just watched her from the corner of her eye. That was a Cassiopeia comment if ever she heard one. To anyone other than this woman, it would be entirely too easy to become attached to a child, any child.</p><p>"We have discovered that Harry's children are extremely easy to grow attached to," she replied lightly.</p><p>"I imagine that little girl of his would be, yes," Cassiopeia added flippantly. "Girls are always the sweetest. It's such a pity I wasn't gifted with any daughters or granddaughters of my own." She gave an affected sigh.</p><p>Narcissa clenched her hands in a white-knuckled grip around her tea cup. "Yes, pity," she forced out through her pursed lips.</p><p>"Ah, well, <i>c'est la vie</i><sup>3</sup>." Cassiopeia waved a hand in a very French gesture and picked up another cookie to nibble on. "Draco's attachment to Harry Potter is a serious one, then? Considering he invited such people like the Weasleys into our home, I would have to assume that it is so."</p><p>"The Weasleys have adopted Harry in a manner of speaking," Narcissa explained neutrally. "Since the end of the war our families' differences have taken a rather significant dive into unimportance."</p><p>"I always said such childish hostility was beneath a Malfoy." Cassiopeia nodded arrogantly.</p><p>Narcissa was forced to avert her eyes to keep from rolling them. Honestly, why does Lucius desert her with his devil-woman mother every time the harpy visits? She was going to have to have a little chat with her husband once she finds him.</p><p>"They both seem to be serious about their relationship." Narcissa steered the conversation back on point. "They have to be with the children involved."</p><p>"Oh, of course," Cassiopeia agreed redundantly. "I take it they have not bonded yet, regardless of their supposed attachment. If there will be more children involved, I should hope they plan on legitimizing their union," she continued with level of haughtiness that Narcissa had never been able to perfect.</p><p>"They have not discussed as much that I know of," she replied diplomatically. Her own suspicions aside, she would be very surprised if either young man had even thought about bonding.</p><p>"Well, then they had better hurry, hadn't they," Cassiopeia simpered lightly. "Draco is not getting any younger. Should they wish to further their lines they had better start soon."</p><p>What a polite way to say that her son's biological clock was ticking, Narcissa thought ungenerously. What a wretched woman, she growled internally. How very right she was, she finally admitted.</p><p>Matris rarely had children into their thirties. Even with their bodies being made to bear children, a pregnancy on a man was always more difficult. It was advised against conceiving past the age of thirty-five. Which was young by magical standards considering that witches could safely carry children all the way into their fifties.</p><p>Narcissa sipped at her tea. She prayed that her son, should he be- should he eventually choose to carry a child would not have the same difficulties she had.</p><p>The rest of their afternoon tea was unmemorable and rather bland. Narcissa was thankful for this to the edge of her sanity. Cassiopeia was a trying woman. She'd nearly been a deal breaker when Narcissa and Lucius had been engaged.</p><p>Not that Lucius knew that, Narcissa thought wryly. Her poor husband would never be the same if that little tidbit of information got back to him. He was lucky that Narcissa loved him more than she hated his mother.</p><p>But wasn't that true for most marriages?</p><p>*<br/>
TBC…</p><p><sup>1</sup> <i>mon chéri</i> : my dear<br/>
<sup>2</sup> <i>ma fille</i> : my girl<br/>
<sup>3</sup> <i>c'est la vie</i> : that's life</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>